Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: 1ª temporada da série "Os Gêmeos Potter" - E se Harry tivesse uma irmã gêmea? Como seriam suas aventuras na escola no primeiro livro? Sua vida de trouxa teria sido mais fácil com ela o ajudando a superar? Descubram!
1. Avisos importantes, LEIAM!

_**Alguns esclarecimentos IMPORTANTES para a fic**_

Olá leitores queridos do meu S2.

Como vêem, esta fic foge do meu normal (Naruto) para entrar em algo diferente mas que eu também amo muito: Harry Potter! Mas porque é tão importante para vocês lerem este tópico antes de seguir para a emoção da história em si?

Simples: ESTA FIC NÃO É PLÁGIO.

_Como a fic funciona?_

É praticamente uma releitura da obra de nossa querida JK Rowling. Cada temporada será referente a um dos livros da amada escritora, inclusive preservando o nome dos capítulos, e tentarei ao máximo deixar os nomes dos personagens em sua forma original (inglês) pois a tradução mudou muita coisa. Cada capítulo será como o seu referente no livro original, mas com a pequena diferença que faz o ideal da fic: o fato de Harry ter uma irmã gêmea e as (muitas) mudanças que isso trará.

_Ah, entendo, é a história da JK reescrita com uma personagem a mais?_

Quase isso. Como é uma fic, posso mudar o que quiser, mas vou tentar ser fiel. Ou não!

_Quem é a tal personagem extra?_

Ashley Potter (ou Ash), irmã gêmea do Harry.

_E esta temporada?_

Esta é a primeira temporada, referente ao livro um: Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal.

_Quantas serão as temporadas?_

Dez, talvez onze ou um pouco mais, pois pretendo mostrar a vida deles depois do fim da guerra: a dificuldade para se formar depois de tanta aula perdida, o emprego, casamento, filhos, e, claro, a nova geração estudando na escola!

_Como a fic será classificada?_

Em geral, como +18, mas cada temporada tem sua classificação diferente.

_E qual é a classificação desta?_

Livre.

_E quanto à velocidade de postagem?_

Um pouco mais lento do que minhas outras fics, pois preciso ler o capítulo da JK, pescar as coisas que vou jogar no _meu_ capítulo e só então escrever. Se estiver demorando mais do que deveria, deixarei um aviso ON.

E então, alguma dúvida? Se sim, deixe uma review. Se não, rumo ao primeiro capítulo e divirta-se!

Beijinhos,

Gaby Amorinha


	2. Os Gêmeos que Sobreviveram

Londres. Um dia aparentemente normal, nuvens no céu, famílias despertando para a rotina. Em uma casa em Little Whinging, Surrey , mais especificamente o número 4 e ao Sul de Londres uma família comum se preparava para um dia _aparentemente_ comum.

O pai, Vernon Dursley, trabalhava em uma firma de brocas. Ao se levantar escolheu a gravata mais sem graça de seu armário para trabalhar, despediu-se de sua esposa e tentou dar um beijo de despedida no filho gordo e hiperativo, mas não conseguiu, então simplesmente saiu.

Enquanto Vernon dirigia despreocupado para o trabalho, Petunia, sua esposa, começou as tarefas de uma dona de casa comum: fez o café para seu filho de um ano, mimou os chiliques repetitivos dele que jogava o cereal nas paredes e esticou o pescoço extremamente grande (ao contrário do pescoço do marido, que era curto e quase inexistente) por cima do muro para expiar a vida alheia. Cozinhou, passou, limpou a casa e ficou o tempo todo esperando pela volta de seu marido. Nada além.

Alheio a tudo, estava Dudley Dursley o pirralho de um ano tão gordo que mal cabia na cadeirinha de bebê aprendera desde esta idade a ser mimado e exigir as coisas das pessoas, por isso, as palavras "não", "nunca" e "agora" já faziam parte de seu restrito vocabulário.

Voltemos agora o foco a Vernon. Logo após sair de casa ele se deparou com um gato preto assentado no muro, mas não deu muita atenção. _Oras, era apenas um gato, nada além disso._

Pegou seu carro e foi dirigindo pela cidade. Tudo bem que ele não considerava nada de mais no fato de um gato fitar tão fixamente uma placa que poderia estar a lendo, mas certas coisas não passam despercebidas nem mesmo aos olhos de trouxas como ele.

Enquanto o carro parou em um congestionamento, Vernon tamborilava distraidamente o volante quando viu um senhor estranho passar pela rua. Estranho do tipo_ muito_ estranho: usava uma longa capa verde limão, um chapéu pontudo púrpura e cantava alegremente uma música que falava de hipogrifos.

Neste instante, o estômago de Vernon afundou. Aquele cara... Não, mas não podia ser! Vernon continuou com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas lentamente se convenceu de que aquele cara devia ser louco, ou estava voltando tarde demais de uma festa à fantasia que varara a noite. Só isso.

_Acalme-se Vernon, não é nada demais, não tem nada a ver com a irmã estranha da sua esposa... Acalme-se..._

Irmã estranha? Já chegaremos lá caros leitores, mas antes, peço que segurem sua curiosidade e me permitam terminar de relatar os outros feitos interessantes ocorridos com Vernon durante o dia.

Depois de, com certo esforço, superar o choque do maluco de verde e roxo, Vernon decidiu a concentrar-se apenas no trabalho e em nada mais. Talvez ele tivesse de fato conseguido se, o tempo todo, corujas não passassem atrás dele, na janela, fazendo um enorme escarcéu. Quando ele olhou para fora e viu a nuvem das aves em plena luz do dia, passou a ter dificuldades em se concentrar nas brocas. Resolveu comprar uma rosquinha do outro lado da rua, o açúcar sempre ajuda a relaxar de acordo com ele.

Saiu da padaria já pensando em enterrar os dentes naquela montanha de açúcar e gordura, como se ele já não fosse gordo o bastante, quando foi detido por palavras soltas ditas por mais retardatários da festa a fantasia:

- Harry e Ashley Potter, os que sobreviveram.

- Parece que James e Lily não resistiram, mas como os gêmeos... São apenas crianças, um ano cada!

Vernon deixou a rosquinha cair a meio caminho da boca.

Atravessou a rua correndo subiu as escadas para seu escritório, berrou que não queria ser incomodado para sua secretária, fechou a porta, largou-se no divã e respirou fundo.

Agora ele não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o envolvimento de _gente daquela laia_ nos acontecimentos recentes, mas, com a respiração ofegante, o rosto suado e o desespero estampado na cara, refletiu sobre o assunto: como aquilo poderia afetá-los? De maneira alguma, era a resposta. Respirou bem fundo e voltou ao trabalho, tendo muito mais dificuldade em se concentrar do que quando começara.

Ao fim da tarde, Vernon voltava para casa questionando se deveria ou não falar com Petunia sobre o assunto. Tentava a todo custo se convencer de que não seria necessário, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais esta lhe era a única saída possível.

Mesmo assim, ao parar o carro na garagem, descer e entrar em casa ele decidiu dar tempo ao tempo. Parecia que tudo ia se acertar normalmente, até o meteorologista anunciar que ao invés de temporal, choveram corujas e estrelas durante o dia. Vernon remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieto,

- Tudo bem, querido? – perguntou Petunia.

- Ah... Bem... Sabe aquela sua irmã?

- Hum... Que tem ela? – Petunia estava visivelmente irritada com a menção à irmã, uma vez que geralmente fingiam que ela não existia.

- Ela não tem filhos, tem?

Petunia sentia-se cada vez mais inquieta à curiosidade repentina do marido. Respondia às suas perguntas a contragosto:

- Gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina, na idade do Dudley.

- Ah, é mesmo. Ernesto e Jaqueline, certo?

- Harry e Ashley. Nomes muito feios, combinam com a espécie.

Vernon sentiu o estômago afundar, mas decidiu não fazer mais perguntas à respeito. Tentou parecer normal durante o fim do dia, e quando todos foram se deitar ele ficou um bom tempo olhando para a janela e se perguntando como aquilo poderia atingi-los, mas desistiu. Simplesmente rendeu-se ao cansaço e apagou.

Horas mais tarde, na alta madrugada, um vulto surgiu repentinamente na escuridão. O homem era alto, magro e muito velho. A idade era acentuada pelas rugas e os longos cabelos e barbas brancos. Com longos, refiro-me a um tamanho que chegasse aos _quadris_ do homem. Usava vestes e um chapéu pontudo púrpura, botas pretas de fivelas e oclinhos de meia-lua cobrindo orbes azuis. Tirou um isqueiro de prata do bolso e o acendeu.

Tal isqueiro misterioso chupou a luz do poste mais próximo, deixando-o na escuridão. Ele repetiu o ato quantas vezes precisou até que a rua estivesse imersa na escuridão.

O nome deste homem era um tanto quanto comprido, então resumiremos para Albus Dumbledore, é tudo o que basta agora. Mais conhecido como Professor Dumbledore, era o diretor de... Bem, diretor de uma escola, é tudo o que direi. Ele caminhou pela rua escura por um tempo e parou em frente a um número. Então reparou em um gato preto que pulou do muro da casa que ele observara e de repente começou a se transformar em uma pessoa.

- Minerva McGonagall... – o professor disse para si mesmo e para a pessoa que surgira no lugar do gato. – Por que será que não estou surpreso em lhe ver aqui?

- Talvez porque eu sou a única com bom senso para acompanhar o repercurtimento das notícias no mundo dos trouxas, e venho lhe informar, não são nada boas! Será que todos perderam o juízo? Milhares de corujas o tempo todo, em plena luz do dia e chuvas de estrelas cadentes? Ah, muito cômico se no dia em que ele se foi os trouxas descobrem a nossa existência.

Enquanto McGonagall dialogava, Dumbledore tirou uma _varinha_ das vestes e fez um gesto com ela. Logo dois sorvetes de limão vieram flutuando do final da rua até ele.

- Ah, é tão ruim que não se possa conjurar comida... – Dumbledore disse tristonho. Em seguida virou-se para McGonagall: - Aceita?

- O que... É isso? É de comer? – ela perguntou encarando as casquinhas confusas.

- Sim, e são deliciosas.

- Não obrigada. Mas aceitaria respostas.

- Então pergunte.

De repente o rosto severo da professora de coque no cabelo e ar severo se desfez em uma expressão de tristeza.

- É verdade o que dizem? Lily e James... Eles morreram... Não, claro que não! Como poderiam estar mortos?

- Sinto muito. É uma perda enorme para todo o mundo, mas o que nós perdemos é insignificante se comparado ao que os gêmeos perderam.

- Então, além disto, também é verdade que Harry e Ashley sobreviveram? Mas como? São tão pequenos...

- Sim é verdade, e eu não sei como aconteceu, acreditaria em um milagre.

- Oh céus... E onde os bebezinhos estão agora?

- Com Hagrid. Vai trazê-los para cá.

- Para cá? Esta casa? – ela apontou para a casa dos Dursley. – _Esta?_

- É a única família que os resta.

- Bem... Espero que pelo menos Hagrid não se demore...

Algumas horas antes, este mesmo diretor de barbas brancas conversava com um homem com o dobro do tamanho de um homem normal (não só em altura mas para os lados também), cabelos e barbas grandes,selvagens e embaraçados e um casaco enorme cheio de bolsos grandes o bastante para conter dois pares de sapato 46 cada um.

Apesar da aparência agressiva, Rubeus Hagrid era extremamente dócil, a não ser pelo seu inocente apreço por criaturas perigosas, como dragões.

- O senhor queria me ver, diretor.

- Sim. É sobre os Potter...

- Ah... A diretor! – o homem caiu no choro e Dumbledore teve que se por nas pontas dos pés para alcançar as costas dele e o acalmar com um meio abraço reconfortante.

- Eu sei Hagrid, eu sei, mas os bebês estão lá. Não quero curiosos em volta deles, precisam de paz, e um lar.

- Ah, o senhor podia deixá-lo morando comigo! Eu cuidaria muito bem deles, Canino é extremamente inofensivo apesar da aparência agressiva e...

- Não. Eles vão crescer com a família que lhes resta. – Dumbledore rabiscou o endereço dos Dursley em um pergaminho e entregou a Hagrid. – Quero que você, por favor, busque as crianças e leve para este endereço.

- Tudo bem... Seria uma honra, senhor. – e Hagrid deixou o escritório, rumando dali para o antigo esconderijo de um amigo, Sirius.

Sirius, como era de se esperar, não estava lá, mas a moto estava. Aquela moto era a única coisa que ocultaria um meio gigante de mais de dois metros de altura acima das nuvens sem despencar com o peso.

Hagrid deu a partida na moto voadora e logo cortava o ar acima das nuvens cinzentas, indo em direção ao antigo vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, tinha grande apreço por James e Lily e pensar em ver os corpos deles não era nem um pouco animador. Esperava sinceramente que o Ministério tivesse cuidado de tirá-los de lá, pois não agüentaria a cena.

De fato, ele não agüentaria. Quando pousou a moto na vila e seguiu no chão até a casa, o que viu foi muito menos do que corpos, mas foi o bastante para que ele se desfizesse em um choro compulsivo com urros tão altos que toda a Inglaterra devia estar ouvindo: a casa estava completamente destruída no segundo andar, havia um buraco na parede e faltava parte do chão.

Hagrid sentiu que ia desabar. Pelo visto a Ordem tinha levado os corpos, e não o Ministério. _Ah, _pensou Hagrid _O Ministério teria dado muita repercução se tivesse tirado os corpos, mas parece que a Ordem não levou os bebês. Dumbledore deve ter dito que eu vinha buscá-los. Grande homem, o Dumbledore! Grande homem!_

Contendo o choro e os espasmos de tristeza pelo corpo, Hagrid adentrou a casa. Parte das escadas fora destruída, então ele teve que descer, pegar a moto e chegar ao patamar superior voando. Parou a moto no meio do quarto dos bebês pela abertura na parede, desceu e foi até o berço.

Haviam dois bebês lá dentro. O primeiro, mas na frente, tinha olhos verdes, cabelos negros bem curtinhos, chorava e tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa. A garota se parecia com o irmão em tudo: cabelo, olhos, até o nariz e a cor da pele, e até no choro. A única diferença é que não havia cicatriz. Hagrid percebera que a cicatriz de Harry devia ser o local onde ele fora atingido, e Ashley não tinha uma porque o bruxo se fora antes de atacar a garotinha.

Meio confuso, leitores? Explicações nos capítulos seguintes.

Mas de volta ao presente, Hagrid colocara cuidadosamente cada um dos bebês (que eram menores que as suas mãos) em um dos bolsos internos do casaco. Dirigira bem mais lentamente na volta, e quando sobrevoavam uma cidade no meio do caminho até o endereço que Dumbledore lhe dera, os bebês adormeceram.

Dumbledore olhou para o alto poucos minutos depois. Um ronco baixo que parecia vir do céu foi aumentando, junto com uma luz intensa. Hagrid pousou a moto na rua e a desligou, contendo as lágrimas. Pegou os bebês, um em cada _mão_ e passou a Dumbledore.

- Tão... Pequeninos... – e Hagrid caiu no choro sendo acalmado por McGonagall. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore colocou os gêmeos em uma cesta que ele conjurara, os aquecendo da melhor forma possível em um cobertor e deixou uma carta por cima. Devolveu a luz aos postes com o isqueiro e depois disso, McGonagall e Dumbledore desapareceram da mesma forma como ele surgira, e Hagrid foi embora na moto voadora.

Mesmo que agora o silêncio reinasse na rua, mesmo que a quietude e tudo o mais pairasse, isto era apenas ali, pois em tantos outros lugares do mundo pessoas comemoravam:

- Ele se foi! Três vivas a Harry e Ashley, os gêmeos que sobreviveram!

* * *

><p><strong>PS: reviews serão respondidas por PM<strong>

**Comente? Beijos!**

**Me desculpem se este cap não está tão bom, mas é que a fic começa mesmo no próximo capítulo quando Harry e Ash aparecem de verdade!  
><strong>


	3. O Vidro que Sumiu

Nada parecia ter mudado.

Dez anos haviam se passado, e a casinha em Surrey conservava a mesma aparência em suas paredes, o mesmo gramado verde e exageradamente bem cuidado, e a mesma família trouxa residente: Vernon, Petunia e Dudley. No entanto, a presença de mais duas pessoas era escondida.

Nada nas fotos da casa indicava a presença dos Potter: a única criança retratada na estante de fotos era Dudley (mais parecido com uma bola rosa-pele de praia usando chapéus) junto de seus pais. Mas eles estavam lá.

Harry Potter era agora um garoto magricela de olhos verdes, óculos redondos remendados na ponte e cabelos negros que cresciam insistentemente para todos os lados. Sua irmã, Ashley Potter, tinha os olhos também verdes, mas em um tom um pouco mais esmeraldino, cabelos negros muito curtos, na altura do queixo cortados em um channel adulto demais para uma criança de onze anos, com uma franjinha sobre a testa. Tão magricela quanto o irmão, se não fosse mais, e usava óculos retangulares.

Harry usava as roupas velhas de Dudley, e Petunia recorria a doações de todos os tipos, principalmente através da igreja, para vestir Ash. A questão é que as roupas de Dudley eram muito grandes para Harry, deixando-o ainda menor e mais magricela, e as que Ash usava eram às vezes muito grandes, às vezes muito pequenas, então ela tentava misturar uma grande com uma menor para equilibrar. O efeito geral lembrava uma pêra.

Na manhã em que esta parte de nossa história se inicia, Harry e Ash se espremiam para caber na cama e no colchonete minúsculos colocados para eles no armário sob a escada. Um lugar horrível para se dormir, mas era o que tinham. Petunia, já de pé, bateu na porta do armário:

- Acordem vocês dois. Harry, limpe a cozinha, e Ashley, termine o café. Quero tudo perfeito hoje no dia do meu Dudinha...

Ah, o aniversário do Dudley, o pior dia do ano. Vernon e Petunia levavam Dudley e um amiguinho para um lugar legal e a Harry e Ash restava a casa de Arabella Doreen Figg, ou Ms. Figg, como os Potter a chamavam.

Ms. Figg era uma velha solteira que morava com seus gatos, sua casa fedia a repolho e o bolo de chocolate que ela servia tinha gosto de algo guardado a muitos anos.

De qualquer forma, os irmãos se levantaram, Ash pegou uma roupa qualquer e foi ao banheiro se trocar enquanto Harry se vestia no armário mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry lavava a louça e Ash fritava o seu bacon e o de Harry. Duda se empaturrava de bolo e torta de frango na frente de uma enorme pilha de presentes que ocupava a mesa toda e Petunia e Vernon mimavam ainda mais o filho gordão.

Harry e Ash se assentaram em um canto isolado da mesa para tomar seu café da manhã enquanto observavam os neurônios escassos de Dudley se esforçarem para contar seus presentes:

- Trinta e cinco, trinta e... e seis... e... e... trinta e sete. Trinta e sete? Mas no ano passado ganhei trinta e oito!

Harry e Ash se olharam, sabiam que era uma questão de tempo até que o primo virasse a mesa de raiva, então começaram a engolir seu café o quão rápido podiam.

Vernon e Petunia também pressentiram o perigo, então a mãe de Dudley disse:

- E vamos te comprar mais dois suvenires no zoológico, então você fica com trinta e nove fofinho. Trinta e nove, tudo bem?

Dudley pareceu fazer um esforço enorme para raciocinar, até responder:

- Tudo bem.

Ash e Harry respiraram aliviados, terminaram seu café e foram ao jardim conversar em paz:

- Como é que pode existir alguém tão burro quanto ele? - perguntou Ash se referindo a Dudley.

- Não existe. Ele é único, devia ser estudado em laboratório.

E os dois irmãos caíram na gargalhada.

A única coisa que eles tinham para se distrair de sua realidade era um ao outro, e ainda assim os momentos dos quais dispunham eram poucos: Harry e Ashley sempre estavam ocupados em casa: ele limpando, ela cozinhando e cuidando do jardim, além de terem que estudar como toda criança normal.

Ah, a escola. O único lugar pior que sua casa, na opinião de Harry. Dudley e sua turma perseguiam o primo por toda a escola para bater nele enquanto outros meninos o seguravam. Não batiam em Ashley por ela ser menina, mas os apelidos colocados nela tinham uma força psicológica tão grande que quase doía fisicamente.

Os irmãos só tinham um ao outro porque na escola Dudley e sua turma não gostavam deles, então ninguém se atrevia a ir contra a turma do Dudley e ser amigo dos "estranhos gêmeos Potter". E é claro que a aparência deles e as roupas usadas não ajudavam muito. Os Potter não tinham amigos.

Ash e Harry ainda conversavam quando o telefone tocou do lado de dentro da casa. Eles entraram de volta apenas para saber do que se tratava e ficaram surpresos quando descobriram que tinham mais a ver com a ligação do que imaginavam:

- Vernon, o que faremos?

- Deixe-os com com aquela sua amiga... Monique, certo?

- Está passando férias em Majorca. Que tal a sua irmã Guida?

- Não diga besteiras Petunia, ela odeia os dois.

Harry e Ash se olharam. Alguma coisa acontecera com Ms. Figg e agora eles não tinham aonde ficar.

- EU NÃO QUERO ELES LÁ! VÃO ESTRAGAR TUDO! SEMPRE ESTRAGAM! - Dudley berrava enquanto soluçava de maneira muito exagerada para simular o choro. Simular sim, pois não chorava de verdade desde que nascera. Ainda assim adiantava fingir, pois sabia que se esperneasse e fizesse cara de choro os pais lhe dariam tudo que quisesse.

- Hm... Tia Petunia... O que houve com a Ms. Figg? - perguntou Harry, sendo, na opinião de Ash, educado demais.

A Tia fechou a cara como sempre fazia quando os Potter lhe perguntavam algo.

- Fraturou a perna. - e virou a cara e continuou sua discussão com Vernon.

Sem dúvidas, uma das regras para uma boa convivência com os Dursley era evitar as perguntas ao máximo. As poucas que os gêmeos fizeram tiveram algumas consequências desastrosas, como quando Harry quis saber como conseguira sua cicatriz. A resposta rude e seca de Petunia foi "No acidente de carros que seus pais morreram. E não faça perguntas."

Ash admirava a paciência do irmão, ela mesma evitava qualquer tipo de contato com os Dursley a menos que fosse pura e estritamente necessário.

Depois de um tempo, a situação foi resolvida de modo que Ash e Harry se encontravam no banco de trás com Dudley, indo ao zoológico, e o amiguinho do Dursley iria se encontrar com eles lá.

Assim que chegaram, se depararam com uma moça que vendia sorvetes. Dudley logo quis um sorvetão de chocolate, e seus pais compraram um para ele e outro para seu amigo Pedro. Como a moça perguntou "e os outros dois, vão querer o que?" antes que os Dursley fugissem, compraram um picolé barato de limão para cada Potter e saíram.

Os gêmeos adotaram a tática de andar afastados dos Dursley para evitar qualquer tipo de agressão, e até que estava funcionando. Se distraíram como nunca antes: riram de uma girafa com o pescoço mais curto do que as outras, ficaram fascinados com o leão, Ash babou na pantera negra, e Harry no veado com uma galhada enorme. Ash se escondeu atrás de Harry, com medo de um elefante muito grande e os dois riram das palhaçadas dos chimpanzés.

Lá pela hora do almoço, todos comeram pizza e Pedro e Dudley ganharam outros sorvetes. Então foi hora de visitar a sala dos répteis.

Ash e Harry repararam que os animais estavam começando a entediar Dudley e passaram a andar ainda mais afastados, não queriam virar vítimas. Apesar de que, ambos já estavam achando que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade...

Isso porque as coisas mais estranhas tendiam a acontecer com os gêmeos. Com Harry, uma vez seu tio tivera um acesso de raiva com os cabelos do sobrinho. "Não é minha culpa," Harry tentou argumentar. "eles simplesmente crescem assim, para todos os lados!". Mas de nada adiantou: Harry foi levado à barbearia e quando voltou estava quase careca, exceto por uma franja que seu tio deixara para cobrir a cicatriz. Harry nem sequer dormira, com medo de que Dudley e seus amigos ganhassem mais um motivo para fazê-lo de saco de pancadas. Então, quando, acordou, seus cabelos estavam do mesmo jeito que estavam antes do corte. Harry simplesmente não soube explicar como acontecera, e acabou de castigo.

Outra vez, Petunia implicou de vestir Harry com um macacão marrom de pompons laranja horrível, que fora de Dudley. Harry ficou com tanto medo de ser visto daquele jeito, que de uma maneira ou outra, o macacão foi encolhendo cada vez mais enquanto Petunia tentava passá-lo pela sua cabeça, e no fim, parecia feito para uma fofolete. Petunia concluiu que encolhera na lavagem, mas Vernon não fora tão educado e colocou Harry de castigo.

Mas na pior das vezes, Harry estava cansado e dolorido de tanto apanhar, então fora correndo pela escola para fugir e de repente, ao saltar para se esconder atrás de latas de lixo, se viu em cima do telhado da cantina. A repercussão dessa história foi tão grande que Harry ficou duas semanas sem jantar.

Com Ashley, aconteceram outras coisas. Uma vez, na aula de artes, ela se lotou de raiva de uma garota que ria do seu cabelo curto. A verdade é que apesar de meio inadequado, Ashley gostava de seu cabelo. Ainda assim, a tesoura do colega atrás da menina que a zoava levitou do estojo e cortou o cabelo da menina tão rapidamente que quando se notou, só era possível ver o resto do cabelo na cabeça e um monte dele no chão. A culpa recaiu no menininho dono da tesoura, e como Ashley não fizesse ideia do que ocorrera deixou por isso mesmo.

Num outro dia, riam dela por usar uma saia comprida demais. Ela estava pensando em cortá-la e ouvir os gritos de Petunia quando se deu conta de que a saia encolhera até um pouco acima dos joelhos - e depois na hora de ir embora, voltara ao tamanho normal.

Mas ela ganhou seu maior castigo quando cuidava do jardim em pleno outono. Ficou chateada com a aparência morta da grama seca e repentinamente o chão se encheu de flores e a grama ficou verde. Ela chamou Petunia para ver, emocionada, e para sua surpresa foi castigada a três semanas sem jantar.

Por tudo isso, quando tudo ia bem demais, os gêmeos tendiam a desconfiar que algo iria acontecer.

A certo ponto do passeio pela sala dos répteis, Harry chamou Ash para ver uma cobra enorme, que estava deitada sem fazer nada. Os gêmeos ficaram a olhando com o nariz grudado na vidraça, até Ash comentar:

- Nossa, deve ser um saco ficar presa num vidro o dia todo...

E para sua surpresa e de Harry, a cobra levantou a cabeça para ela e balançou em sinal afirmativo.

Os irmãos se olharam intrigados, e Harry se virou para a cobra:

- Consegue nos entender?

Ela afirmou novamente.

- De onde você é? - perguntou Ashley. A cobra apontou uma placa com o rabo onde se lia _"Boa Constrictor, Brazil"._

- E era bom lá? - dessa vez foi Harry quem perguntou. Ela tornou a se virar para a placa: _"Nascida em cativeiro."_

- Entendo, nunca conheceu seus pais... - disse Ashley.

- Nós também não. Somos irmãos. - completou Harry.

- Nossos pais morreram quando éramos muito pequenos.

A cobra se desenrolou e se postou de frente para o vidro em posição de bote, mas de maneira nada agressiva.

Harry ia perguntar se ela já conversara com as cobras dos outros vidros quando de repente...

- PAI! PEDRO! VENHAM VER O QUE ESSA COBRA ESTÁ FAZENDO! - e os Potter foram jogados no chão para "saírem do caminho".

Eles ficaram muito bravos... Muito mesmo. Então de repente, o vidro sumiu enquanto Harry fixava os dois garotos, e ambos caíram dentro do tanque. A cobra saiu do tanque, se enrolou um pouco em Harry, um puco em Ashley, e ambos jurariam que a ouviram sussurrar "Brasil, aqui vou eu. Obrigada amigos dos olhos cor de folha..."

- Não há de quê... - os gêmeos sussurraram surpresos. Harry ficou olhando a cobra se afastar, ainda assentado no chão e Ashley voltou um olhar raivoso com uma carinha emburrada para os garotos ainda dentro do tanque, e quando os dois se levantaram para sair... o vidro estava lá de novo. Como mágica.

Ashley mal conteve o riso. Cutucou Harry com o cotovelo e mostrou a situação, ele também quase não se segurou.

De nada adiantou os dois irmãos tentarem explicar que não sabiam o que acontecera, foram castigados a cinco semanas sem jantar...

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente voltei! KKKKKKKK<strong>

**Comentários, sugestões e críticas são muito bem vindos e serão respondidos por reply. Deixe-me o seu?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	4. As Cartas de Ninguém

Apesar das cinco semanas sem jantar, como insistissem em dizer que não sabiam o que ocorrera, Harry e Ash também ficaram no castigo de escola-armário, armário-escola; nem sequer podiam transitar pela casa.

Na altura em que lhes foi permitido sair do armário, já eram férias de verão. Que bom, dois meses longe de Dudley e sua turma certo? Errado, eles continuavam visitando Dudley e perseguindo os gêmeos durante as férias, de forma que assim que se viram livres do castigo Harry e Ash adquiriram o hábito de andar no parque da cidade onde não eram atacados por haverem muitas pessoas por perto.

Num desses passeios, Harry e Ash brincavam na gangorra do parque.

- Como é que alguém como Dudley pode ser líder de qualquer coisa, mesmo de uma turminha idiota? - perguntou Ash, se referindo à turminha de Bullyes de que Dudley era líder, e essa turminha era a responsável por perseguir os irmãos.

- Deve ser porque ele é maior.

- E mais burro.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Nos últimos dias o consolo dos gêmeos em relação às visitas da turma de Dudley fora saber que agora só os aguentariam nas férias. Dudley iria para a Smeltings, uma escola particular da cidade, e Harry e Ash para a escola secundária. Era o fio de esperança que eles tinham: fazer amigos. Ninguém na escola nova sabia da existência de Dudley ou da turma deles e talvez assim Harry e Ash conseguissem ter uma infância legal.

Lá pelo meio das férias Dudley começou a achar graça no fato de Ash e Harry irem para a escola secundária e resolveu tirar sarro disso. Mas a tirada que ganhou de volta não teve preço:

- E aí priminhos? Fiquei sabendo que na secundária os veteranos metem a cabeça dos novatos no vaso no primeiro dia de aula. Querem praticar?

Ash deu um sorrisinho maldoso: esperara a vida inteira para tirar sarro com Dudley.

- Não obrigado. - disse Harry. - O vaso é muito pequeno.

Dudley fez uma cara de quem não entendeu. Ash resolveu explicar:

- É que o coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão grande e ruim como a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal.

Os gêmeos riram e se afastaram antes que Dudley entendesse a piada.

Depois desse sarro, Harry e Ash se viram mais empolgados para a nova vida que começava, como se tivessem levado uma injeção de ânimo, literalmente. Nada os deixou para baixo, nem mesmo quando os Dursley saíram para comprar o uniforme novo de Dudley e deixaram os gêmeos com Ms. Figg, afinal, quando ela quebrara a perna fôra por causa de um de seus gatos: tropeçara neles, e parecia não gostar deles tanto quanto antes. Deixou Harry mexer à vontade na televisão e ensinou Ashley a fazer tricô.

Pela noite, Dudley desfilou com seu uniforme novo da Smeltings pela sala: casaco marrom-terra-vermelha, calças laranjas, sapatos marrons lustrosos, chapéus de palha e carregavam bengalas de madeira. Ash logo pensou que Dudley ia achar um jeito de bater nos alunos com aquela bengala quando os professores não estivesses olhando.

Os comentários mentais de cada um foram:

Vernon: "Ah, lá vai ele para a melhor escola de todos, exatamente como o papai aqui..."

Petúnia: "Me lembra Vernon com essa idade... Ah, bons tempos."

Ashley: "Quanta breguiçe... Se eu tivesse que me vestir assim iria presa por violar no mínimo uns vinte códigos de moda..."

Harry: "Obrigado Senhor por me mandar para outra escola e não me obrigar a vestir uma coisa dessas... Eu ficaria muito ridículo..."

- Filho... O papai está tão orgulhoso...

Harry e Ash sentiram como se tivessem partido costelas só pelo esforço para não rir (ou melhor, gargalhar) da situação. Dudley parecia um espantalho de tão ridículo, e a pose com o peito estufado deixava a situação ainda mais idiota.

Pelo dia seguinte, Ash e Harry levantaram-se com um cheiro tenebrosamente horrível no ar. Ao chegar na cozinha, encontraram Petunia mexendo uma grande caldeira com tecidos e uma água cinza.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Harry. Como sempre que os gêmeos Potter lhe faziam perguntas, Petunia franziu o cenho e contraiu os lábios.

- O uniforme novo de vocês.

- Não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado. Ou cozido. - disse Harry. Ash girou os olhos em desaprovação.

- Não seja burro Harry! Ela está fervendo para tirar a sujeira.

- Não e não. Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas, vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.

Os gêmeos tinham sérias dúvidas a respeito, mas acharam melhor não discutir e se assentaram para tomar café. Harry ficou pensando em como seus planos de fazer amigos poderiam ser arruinados ao chegar na escola parecendo que usava a pele de um bebê elefante, quando de repente o barulho da portinhola indicou que haviam chegado o correio.

- Apanhe o correio Dudley. - ordenou Vernon.

- Mande a Ashley pegar.

- Apanhe o correio Ashley.

- Mande o Harry pegar. - Harry fitou a irmã com uma expressão incrédula, enquanto ela comia uma maça e lia um livro qualquer que achara nos descartes da biblioteca.

- Apanhem os dois.

- Mande o Dudley pegar. - disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- Cutuque-os com a bengala da Smeltings, Dudley.

Os gêmeos se levantaram e foram até a porta fugindo da bengala. Com o livro debaixo do braço e segurando a maça com a outra mão, Ashley se abaixou para pegar o correio e foi passando as cartas até...

_Ms. A Potter_

_O Armário Sob A Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

O coração dela pulou. A carta estava endereçada em verde e tão perfeitamente que não tinha como ser para outra pessoa além dela. Seu rosto se iluminou: nunca na vida recebera uma carta, nem mesmo cobranças da biblioteca, sempre entregara os livros no prazo.

Pegou sua carta. Harry ao passar pelas cartas descobriu que também havia uma para ele:

_Mr. H Potter_

_O Armário Sob A Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Os gêmeos assentaram na mesa cheios de expectativa, porém, no exato instante em que rasgavam o envelope...

- OS GÊMEOS RECEBERAM CARTAS! PAI, MÃE, ELES RECEBERAM CARTAS!

O caos reinou. Dudley tentava a todo custo descobrir do que se tratava e pegar uma das cartas para ler. Petunia e Vernon se desesperaram ao ver o brasão que lacravam as cartas e tentavam pegá-las, e Harry e Ash lutavam para ficar com suas correspondências. Depois de muitos berros, puxões de cabelo, mordidas, socos, chutes e pontapés, os Dursley adultos seguravam as cartas no alto. Petunia entregou a que estava com ela para Vernon e pôs os três para fora, trancou a porta e fim.

Do lado de fora começou uma batalha visual entre os três para espiar pelo buraco da fechadura. No fim, Dudley ganhou, Harry se colou no chão para ouvir pela fresta entre o chão e a porta e Ashley grudou a orelha na porta. E ouviram:

- Ah Vernon, o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei! Não sei, estou pensando...

- Nós batalhamos tanto para que isso não acontecesse...

- Já sei! Devemos ignorá-las, fazer de conta de que não estamos interessados... Entende?

- Não estou muito certa com isso... Essa gente faz cada coisa...

- Decidido!

Vernon abriu a porta e foi até a sala com as cartas na mão. Os três se puseram em seu encalço, mas sem sucesso. Ao chegar no cômodo, ele acendeu o fogo elétrico e jogou as cartas lá.

- Foi engano. - disse o homem. E saiu, deixando Harry e Ash desolados.

Mais tarde, os dois discutiam o assunto assentados na cama de Harry, dentro do armário:

- Não foi engano Harry! Estava perfeitamente endereçada!

- Eu sei! Mas porque será que os Dursley não querem nos deixar lê-las? Será que é de algum parente desconhecido...

- Talvez. Como saber?

- Será que vão tentar entrar em contato de novo? Temos que ficar de olho.

- Eu sei e...

Nesse momento bateram na porta do armário. Harry abriu, era Vernon.

- O que quer? - perguntou Ash, rude.

- Sabem, Petunia e eu estamos pensando e... Bem... Vocês dois... Estão crescendo. Estão grande demais para um armário. Vão se mudar para o segundo quarto de Dudley. Imediatamente.

E ele saiu.

Harry e Ash precisaram apenas de uma viagem para mudar todas as suas coisas para o andar de cima, e Ash rapidamente se ocupou em redecorar o local colocando toda a tralha de Dduley para fora e arrumando as camas no lugar, essas coisas. Ela tinha um pendor para tudo que envolvesse cozinha e transformações, então o quarto foi de depósito de bagunça para quarto super bem decorado em minutos.

Harry se largou em uma mesa brincando com uma bolinha de meia.

- Sabe Ash, sempre admirei sua facilidade com tudo que envolve mudanças. Você se adapta com facilidade.

- Em compensação sou péssima com coisas práticas. Não sei nem varrer a casa.

Eles riram, mas não estavam tão felizes quanto queriam. Até um dia atrás dariam tudo para estar ali, mas agora preferiam continuar no armário com as cartas do que ali em cima sem elas.

Pela manhã, Harry e Ash desceram para a cozinha e encontraram a porta fechada, Dudley do lado de fora e a mesma discussão.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry para o primo.

- Mandaram outras cartas para vocês dois.

Os irmãos começaram a esmurrar a porta e a berrar, mas logo pararam para ouvir a discussão:

- ... e agora endereçada ao "Menor Quarto da Casa"! Estamos sendo vigiados Vernon!

- Acalme-se, nada de desespero, nada de... Vamos continuar ignorando.

E agora as cartas foram queimadas no fogão.

Pela noite, os gêmeos voltaram a discutir o assunto:

- Nos escreveram de novo! - começou Ashley.

- Sabem que não lemos as primeiras cartas...

- Sabem que nos mudamos para o quarto.

- Então com certeza sabem que também não lemos estas.

- Vão tentar de novo. Temos que fazer algo!

Harry sorriu:

- Eu tenho um plano.

Às seis da manhã o despertador soou baixinho, mas alto o bastante para por Ash de pé. Ela cutucou Harry até que ele também se levantasse e eles descerem como gatos no escuro, e de meias para não fazer barulho nenhum.

Pretendiam esperar o carteiro do lado de fora da casa, receber primeiro a correspondência e ler na rua mesmo. Porém, no caminho, Harry pisou em algo - algo vivo - que berrou e agarrou os tornozelos de cada um deles. Vernon dormira no capacho para impedi-los de fazer exatamente o que pretendiam.

O homem os mandou para a cozinha, onde Ashley foi terminando o café e Harry lavando a louça. Meia hora depois o correio foi entregue bem no colo de Vernon e ele foi até a cozinha, onde rasgou nada menos que seis cartas, três para cada, bem na frente deles e levou os pedaços para o vaso sanitário.

Neste dia Vernon ficou em casa ao invés de ir trabalhar. Pregou a portinhola do correio, resmungando coisas como "se não puderem entregar as cartas vai estar tudo resolvido". Petunia parecia discordar, mas achou melhor não discutir.

Ela estava certa, no dia seguinte doze cartas para cada um foram enfiadas pelas frestas das portas, janelas e até mesmo por um buraco de rato.

Vernon ainda mais irritado fechou toda e qualquer greta que havia ligando a casa ao mundo de fora e ligou oa r condicionado para que não se sentissem abafados.

A situação ficou realmente desesperadora quando o leiteiro entregou confuso quatro duzias de ovos para Petunia pela janela da cozinha, e ao quebrá-los para fazer uma omelete ela viu saírem cartas de dentro deles, enroladinhas, uma em cada ovo. Ash adentrou a cozinha bem a tempo de ver a tia picotar os pergaminhos no processador de alimentos.

Harry e Ash mal se aguentavam de nervosismo, a garota tivera um ataque de ansiedade e como sempre fazia quando ansiosa começou a cantarolar músicas por todo lugar para onde ia, e balançava a perna direita freneticamente ao se assentar. Harry comia a toda hora e assaltava a geladeira durante a noite. Nenhum dos dois dormia direito.

No domingo, Vernon se assentou muito sorridente no sofá da sala.

- Hoje é um dia muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. Sabem por quê?

- Porque domingo não tem correio. - resmungou Harry cutucando um buraco no carpete da sala.

- Exatamente. Nada de cartas. Nada de correspondências. Nada de endereços verdes escritos "O Menor Quarto Da Casa". Nada. Nadinha de na... - nesse instante um ruído começou a sair da lareira e ao se aproximar, Vernon levou uma enxurrada de cartas na cara.

Repentinamente, a carta começou a ser invadida por cartas: elas entravam pela lareira, arrebentaram as gretas das janelas, a caixa de correio... o chão estava coberto com centenas delas, e Harry e Ashley tentavam apanhá-las, mas Petunia agarrou a garota por trás e Vernon segurou Dudley e Harry, um com cada mão, enquanto berrava:

- AGORA CHEGA! FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA! NÓS VAMOS EMBORA IMEDIATAMENTE! JÁ!

Minutos depois, Vernon vigiava as três crianças dentro do carro e Petunia ia voltava com mochilas de poucas roupas para os cinco. Vernon dirigia resmungando e vez ou outra fazia uma curva repentina ou mudava de direção, para "despistá-los". Pela noite, todos se viram dividindo um quarto de hotel.

De manhã, ao pagar a conta Dursley recebeu a notícia:

- Alguns de vocês são Mr e Ms Potter? Eu tenho centenas destas na recepção... - e brandiu uma carta.

- Eu pego a correspondência. - disse Vernon, pegou todas as cartas e jogou no primeiro lixo que achou.

Eles continuaram viajando. Dudley começou a entrar em colapso, não costumava ficar tanto tempo assim longo de sua televisão:

- Hoje é segunda! Quero ver o Grande Humberto se apresentar, quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão!

Harry e Ash sentiram os estômagos revirarem. Se era segunda, e dava para confiar que Dudley soubesse os dias da semana por causa da televisão, o dia seguinte era terça-feira e aniversário dos gêmeos.

Não que fosse interessante, eles geralmente ganhavam cabides e meias velhas, mas não é sempre que se faz onze anos.

Depois de mais um bom tempo, o crepúsculo pairava no céu e uma fina chuva caía. O moço do rádio prometera uma tempestade para a noite, o que não era nem um pouco animador. No momento, Petunia, Harry, Ash e Dudley estavam parados no meio de um matagal. Vernon saíra para comprar algo há muito tempo e ainda não voltara.

Depois de mais um longo tempo, o homem apareceu na janela do carona.

- Saiam, achei o lugar perfeito para nós, e comprei algo para comermos depois.

Em poucos minutos eles se viram na beira do mar, em frente a um casebre miserável em uma ilha que parecia prestes a ruir.

- Um senhor teve a bondade de nos emprestar seu barco a remo.

- Papai enlouqueceu, não foi mamãe?

Logo se viram acomodados no casebre. Vernon largou cinco pacotes de papel na mesa, um para cada um e um outro fino e comprido. Os pacotes continham uma embalagem de cereal e uma banana para cada um. Vernon tentou acender a lareira com as embalagens de cereal, mas não conseguiu.

- E então, aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, não?

Estava de muito bom humor, crente de que ninguém os encontraria lá. Internamente, os gêmeos foram obrigados a concordar.

Mais tarde, Vernon e Petunia haviam se acomodado na cama encalombada, Dudley no sofá e Harry e Ash dividiam um lençol ralo na parte mais macia do assoalho.

- Ei Harry, olhe. - disse Ash, indicando o mostrador do relógio de Dudley. Faltavam dez minutos para a meia noite.

- Eu queria saber o que está havendo. Por que estão escondendo simples cartas de nós?

- Nem gostam da gente. Se for um parente qualquer querendo nos levar embora, deviam simplesmente deixá-lo nos levar e acabar com tudo de uma vez.

- Vai ver quando voltarmos a casa vai ficar entupida de cartas e vamos conseguir surrupiar uma.

- É. Quem sabe.

Eles ficaram mais um longo tempo em silêncio. Quando faltavam dois minutos, Ash desenhou um bolo na poeira do chão e Harry fez as velinhas e escreveu "Happy Birthday". Eles cantaram parabéns e exatamente quando faltavam dois segundos...

- Faça um pedido. - eles disseram juntos. Ambos pediram a mesma coisa. A carta.

Assim que sopraram as velas um barulho enorme aconteceu do lado de fora. Alguém batia na porta.

Ash se abraçou a Harry com um pouco de medo, meio trêmula.

- Feliz aniversário Ash...

As batidas se tornaram mais intensas.

- Feliz aniversário Harry.

A porta levou uma batida muito forte, as dobradiças se soltaram e ela desabou.

O queixo dos irmãos desabou ao ver quem estava no portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufa, minha mão tá ateh doendo. Escrevi esse de uma vez!<strong>

**Comentários? E leiam minha fic de Naruto "A diferença que o amor faz", por favor... ^^**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	5. O Guardião das Chaves

Ao retumbante som da porta desabando, os Dursley se levantaram. Vernon pegou o embrulho fino e retirou o conteúdo, revelando uma espingarda.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou Vernon apontando a espingarda para a porta. - Não tenho medo de você! Estou armado!

No entanto, pensaram todos os outros presentes, era muita burrice de Vernon ameaçar o cara que estava na porta com uma espingarda.

O tal homem visitante devia ter bem uns três metros de altura e um ou mais de largura. Usava um enorme casaco preto (proporcional ao seu tamanho exagerado) e calçava botas de couro. Trazia na mão esquerda um guarda-chuva rosa florido, quebrando completamente a aparência agressiva e selvagem que sua barba e seus cabelos até no ombros, castanhos e emaranhados lhe proporcionavam. Por baixo de tanto cabelo, viam-se dois olhinhos negros, como pequenos besouros.

Ele entrou na cabana sem a menor cerimônia. Ergueu a porta e a reencaixou no portal, voltando-se em seguida pra os Dursley, e depois para os gêmeos encolhidos perto do sofá, abraçadinhos e gelados de medo.

- Ah, aí estão vocês, Ash, Harry. Poxa, não os vejo desde que cabiam cada um em uma das minhas mãos! - os gêmeos gelaram ainda mais. - E os Dursley.

- Saia da minha casa! - disse Vernon, tremendo mais que vara verde. - VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!

- Ah, cale a boca, seu cara de passa... - e o estranho vergou a espingarda no meio como se fosse de papel, depois a atirou num canto da sala. Os Dursley se encolheram num canto escuro e observaram enquanto o estranho se assentava no sofá. - Vocês dois, porque não se assentam aqui comigo, hein?

Harry e Ash acharam melhor não contrariar o pedido de um homem daquele tamanho e se assentaram cada um de um lado dele, mas o mais afastado possível. Mesmo assim, o homem era tão grande que o sofá dava o tamanho certinho para que os três se assentassem, não cabia mais nem uma mosca sequer.

- Então, como vai a vida? - perguntou o estranho. Ao ver que não recebeu resposta, prosseguiu - Fiz algo para vocês. Talvez eu tenha assentado em cima sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom, eu garanto! - tirou uma caixa de um dos bolsos do casaco e entregou a Harry. O garoto abriu sob o olhar intrigado de Ash e revelou um bolo de chocolate com cobertura cor-de-rosa e as palavras "Happy Birthday Twins!" escritas em verde.

Harry quis agradecer, mas não achou palavras para isso. Enquanto permanecia assentado e mudo, Ash engoliu em seco para fazer a pergunta que todos queriam que fosse feita:

- Quem é você?

- Ah, é mesmo, não me apresentei! Não me surpreende que vocês estejam tão acanhados! Sou Rubeus Hagrid!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, continuavam na mesma.

- Bem - prosseguiu Hagrid. Pairava no ambiente a sensação de que todos, à exceção do homem enorme, eram mudos. - que tal um chá hein? Para acompanhar o bolo?

Ninguém se mexeu. Rubeus respirou fundo, deu uma risadinha ao mirar os pacotes carbonizados de cereal e estendeu o guarda-chuva para a lareira. Então fez alguns movimentos e a lareira acendeu imediatamente.

O queixo dos irmãos caiu.

Hagrid foi tirando toda a sorte de utensílios dos bolsos do casaco e começou a preparar o chá e salsichas fritas na lareira recém acesa. Enquanto ele trabalhava, não soava som algum além do crepitar da lareira e o estômago de Dudley, que por mais medroso que fosse, não resistia ao cheiro das salsichas e o bolo de chocolate.

Alguns minutos depois, Hagrid tirou várias salsichas suculentas de um espeto e passou para os gêmeos. Harry parecia meio assustado, mas Ash não fez a menor cerimônia e foi logo comendo tudo, de forma que Harry teve que se apressar caso quisesse comer algo.

Dudley se mexeu mais uma vez em direção às salsichas, mas foi impedido pelo braço de sua mãe:

- Não coma nada que ele lhe oferecer, Dudley, pode estar envenenado!

Harry e Ash passaram por um segundo de hesitação onde pararam com as salsichas a meio caminho da boca, mas a resposta de Hagrid fez os gêmeos começarem a sentir certa afeição pelo homem:

- Não se preocupe seu grande trouxa, seu filho não precisa comer mais nada para ficar mais pudim de banha do que já é.

O melhor da resposta foi ver os poucos neurônios de Vernon lutando para entender a resposta.

Enquanto ainda comiam, Harry resolveu refazer a pergunta que Ash fizera e cuja resposta não fora muito esclarecedora.

- Me desculpe, senhor, mas... - ele olhou para Ash por um instante buscando confirmação. Ela acenou afirmativamente. - Mas ainda não sabemos quem é o senhor.

- Que é isso Harry, menos "senhor" por favor, me sinto velho... Mas como eu disse, sou Hagrid, mas podem me chamar de Rubeus, guardador das chaves e das terras de Hogwarts.

Harry e Ash ainda estavam na mesma, mas Hagrid não deixou passar desta vez:

- Hora, vocês sabem, Hogwarts. Hogwarts é uma escola, nunca se perguntaram onde seus pais aprenderam tudo?

- Tudo... o que? - perguntou Ash.

- Como disse? - retrucou Hagrid, ainda comendo uma salsicha.

- Tudo o que? - reforçou Harry.

A compreensão perspassou o rosto de Hagrid.

- Ah, espere aí um segundo! - ele se virou aos Dursley. - Estão dizendo que vocês não contaram a eles?

- O que? - perguntou Ash, seu pavio curto prestes a explodir.

- Não. Eles não sabem. Não sabem nada, e nem vão saber. - disse Vernon.

- Eiei, sei algo sim! Sei matemática muito bem e...

- Ah Harry, deixe de ser idiota! - retrucou Ash. - Você não sabe matemática coisíssima nenhuma, é muito melhor com educação física.

- Calma aí - disse Hagrid - estou falando de outras coisas, coisas do nosso mundo.

Desta vez os gêmeos perguntaram juntos:

- Que mundo?

- QUE MUNDO? - repetiu Hagrid aterrorizado. - ESCONDERAM TUDO DELES! TUDO! NÃO ACREDITO! - a esta altura Rubeus estava de pé, e na raiva parecia encher todo o casebre sozinho.

Ele tomou um ar. Assentou-se e se dirgiu aos gêmeos com mais calma.

- É o seguinte: vocês dois são muito famosos, muito mesmo e...

- PARE, PROÍBO VOCÊ DE CONTAR QUALQUER COISA A ELES! - berrou Vernon.

- CLARO, QUERO VER UM GRANDE TROUXA COMO VOCÊ ME IMPEDIR!

- Trouxa?

- É quem é diferente de nós. Vocês dois são bruxos.

Silêncio. Dos mais pesados e mórbidos. E então, passados trinta segundos:

- Impossível! - exclamou Ash. - Como pode ser... Como pode...

- Inclusive, acho que já passou da hora de receberem suas cartas. - Hagrid entregou uma carta para cada. À exceção dos nomes, elas continham o mesmo conteúdo: um pergaminho leve, um outro levemente mais pesado e passagens de trem.

Harry pegou sua carta e leu em voz alta. Ash seguiu na sua, uma vez que ambas diziam o mesmo:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

Os gêmeos ficaram completamente boquiabertos. Gastaram bem uns três minutos para processar a informação, então Harry se manifestou com a pergunta mais tosca e boba dos milhares que queria fazer:

- O que querem dizer com "aguardam minha coruja"?

- Gárgulas galopantes, isso me lembra uma coisa!

Hagrid tirou do bolso um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro, e então o que surpreendeu ainda mais os presentes: uma coruja, inteira vivinha. Meio amassada, mas viva.

O homem escreveu um bilhete curto no pergaminho:

_Caro Dumbledore. Os encontrei. Como está o tempo aí? Aqui está horrível. Espero lhe encontrar logo, Hagrid._

Então amarrou o papel na perna da coruja, a pegou na mão, abriu a janela e a largou na tempestade. Em seguida voltou e se assentou como se tivesse simplesmente feito uma chamada de telefone.

- Bem - prosseguiu Hagrid - como veem, as aulas começam em primeiro de setembro e...

- Eles não vão! - vociferou Vernon - Juramos quando o recebemos que íamos por um fim nessa bobajada e...

- Hora, espere aí um segundo! - berrou Ashley - Você sabia! Sabia e nem nos contou!

- Mas é claro que sabíamos! - manifestou-se Petunia pela primeira vez - A minha irmã sendo a estranha que era, ia para aquela escola e voltava carregada de ovas de sapo e dizendo coisas estranhas... Ah, era um orgulho ter uma bruxa na família, para papai e mamãe ela era uma gênia... Então ela conheceu aquele James na escola, eles se casaram e tiveram vocês e eu sabia, sendo o que os dois eram, que vocês iam ser assim também! Mas então, um ano depois de vocês nascerem eles fizeram o favor de se explodir e...

- Se explodir? - agora quem se pôs de pé foi Ash, sua raiva tão grande quanto a de Hagrid, se não fosse maior.

- Ash - o irmão se levantou e pôs a mão no ombro da garota, tentando acalmá-la. - Relaxe, acalme-se.

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? COMO ASSIM? COMO ASSIM, ELES SE EXPLODIRAM? VOCÊS DISSERAM QUE ELES MORRERAM NUM ACIDENTE DE CARRO!

Agora foi a vez de Hagrid explodir:

- ACIDENTE DE CARRO? UM ACIDENTE DE CARRO MATOU LILY E JAMES POTTER? Como é que pode... Como é que pode? Quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo sabe os nomes deles, eles mesmo desconhecem sua história... Eu sabia que enfrentaria problemas, mas jamais imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto! Meu Deus, _acidente de carro? _Façam-me o favor...

- Ei Hagrid... - chamou Harry que estava calmo o bastante para perguntar algo, e segurando os punhos da irmã apra impedi-la de voar no pescoço dos Dursley - O que você quis dizes com qualquer garoto no nosso mundo saber nossa história?

- Anh? Ah... É, bem... Vocês dois são famosos no nosso mundo Harry. Você e Ash.

- Hein? - finalmente Ash deu algum sinal de paz. - O que quer dizer?

- Que tal se nos assentarmos de novo, hein? - sugeriu Hagrid, ainda chocado com como gêmeos podiam ser diferentes: enquanto Harry se mostrava quieto e aceitava tudo com paciência, Ash se irritava com facilidade, e tentava a todo o custo estrangular os Durley. - Você é geniosa menina... E você Harry, é bem pacífico.

- Gêmeos não são tão iguais assim, Senhor. - respondeu Harry.

- Ah, com certeza. Mas, bem. Vocês me questionaram sobre serem famosos, e isso tem uma ligação direta com a morte de seus pais.

- O que aconteceu... _senhor_?_ - _perguntou Ash, que estava tentando ser mais gentil, assim como o irmão o era.

- Nem todos os bruxos são bons. Há alguns anos atrás existiu um bruxo que ficou mal, tão mal quanto se pode ficar. Ele matou pessoas, fez outras sofrerem. Foram tempos nebulosos, sim, não houve uma pessoa em seu caminho que sobrevivesse quando ele resolvesse matá-lo, nenhuma. A não ser... Vocês dois.

- Senhor...? - Harry disse isso como um pedido claro de detalhes.

- Quem era ele? - perguntou Ahsley.

- O nome dele era... O nome dele era V...

- Algum problema? - perguntou a garota.

- Bem, não se diz o nome dele se puder evitar, atraí má sorte, é o que dizem.

- E se você escrevesse? - sugeriu Harry.

- Não, não sei soletrar. Está bem: Voldemort!

- O quê? - perguntou Ash.

- Ah, por favor, não me façam repetir. De qualquer forma, este homem, uma noite, resolveu matar seus pais, eu não sei o porque. Ele matou seu pai e sua mãe que tentaram proteger vocês, mas por algum motivo, quando foi enfeitiçar vocês... Assim que o feitiço tocou Harry que estava na frente, ele recuou, e vocês ficaram. Algo nos dois o enfraqueceu para valer. Há quem diga que ele morreu, besteira na minha opinião, não sei se ele tinha humanidade o bastante para morrer. Acho que ainda está por aí, cansado demais para continuar, procurando uma forma de retornar. E é por isso que vocês são famosos. São heróis, tinham um ano e se tornaram heróis.

Ao fim dessa fala, algo perpassou a mente dos gêmeos: uma luz verde muito forte, que eles já haviam visto algumas vezes, mas desta vez algo mais: uma gargalhada cruel, fria e aguda... Os Potter se olharam, com medo. Era como se o tal Voldemort estivesse à espreita, os espiando, procurando a hora para atacá-los.

Houve um espaço de tempo no qual o silêncio pareceu falar mais do que o breve monólogo de Hagrid. O responsável por quebrar isso foi Vernon:

- Não faz diferença o mundo está bem melhor sem os dois e...

- Estou lhe avisando Dursley, nem mais uma palavra! - disse Hagrid, apontando para os três com o guarda-chuva.

- Hagrid - pronunciou Harry após um minuto de reflexão. - acho que você se enganou, acho que houve um engano. Ash e eu não podemos ser bruxos, somos só Ash e Harry. Só.

- Não são bruxos? Pensem, nunca fizeram nada estranho? Nada fora do comum, quando estavam magoados ou com raiva?

Uma horda de lembranças de coisas estranhas os tomou. Os Potter se olharam com um meio sorriso.

- Viram só? Vocês são bruxos sim, e de primeira depois de receber algum treinamento!

- Chega disso! - Disse Vernon imediatamente. - Não vou pagar e nenhum velho biruta e pateta para ensinar coisas idiotas e inúteis aos dois!

Hagrid se pôs de pé imediatamente. O tom tranquilo que sua voz tomou foi bem mais ameaçador do que se ele tivesse gritado:

- Nunca insulte Alvo Dumbledore na minha frente... - então apontou o guarda-chuva para Dudley, um lampejo, e então...

Vernon e Petunia davam gritinhos, Dudley pulava com a mão na bunda tentando tampar, mas tarde demais: os gêmeos já haviam visto o rabo de porco que saíra da bunda do primo, e caíram na gargalhada.

- Droga, deu errado... - reclamou Hagrid. - Eu queria transformá-lo todo em porco, mas ele já se parece tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa. - as gargalhadas dos gêmeos aumentaram ainda mais. - Bem,s e importam de manter isso em segredo? Eu não poso fazer magias...

- Por quê? - perguntou Ash.

- Fui expulso no terceiro ano, partiram minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais... Mas não vamos falar disso OK? É melhor vocês dois irem dormir, temos comprar para fazer amanhã. Sabem como é o material. Se não se importam, vou ficar com o sofá, mas podem usar o casaco apra se cobrirem, está frio demais.

Os gêmeos se aconchegaram no casaco que dava e sobrava para os dois e era bem quentinhos. Os dois dormiram quase que imediatamente, sonhando com maia, feitiços e um lugar melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeeey finalmente o capítulo novo, não?<strong>

**Que tal aquelas reviews que eu amo hein?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	6. O Diagon Alley

**Olá leitores!**

**É, eu tenho plena consciência da minha demora, mas estava meio deprimida porque nos três sites em que eu posto quase ninguém parece estar lendo. Mas continuo porque tenho alguns fãs que comentam e curtem, então, esse cap é dedicado a todos meus fãs que me deixam reviews inspiradoras. Obrigada!**

** Esse cap tem mais partes mais originais. Espero que curtam.**

**Bjos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>O sol brilhou no horizonte.<p>

Os gêmeos, por mais diferentes que fossem às vezes pensavam igual. Ambos se enrolaram no casaco de Hagrid pensando que era um cobertor normal e viraram-se para os lados. Tinham a mais pura certeza de que tudo, desde a primeira carta, não passara de um sonho. Um sonho muito bom no qual um homem muito grande fora até uma cabana onde estavam hospedados e lhes dissera que eram bruxos. E era tão óbvio que aquele barulho de "toc-toc-toc" era apenas Petunia batendo na porta do armário...

- Já vamos... - resmungou Harry. Ashley abriu os olhos, não queria deixar a tia irritada. Assim que fez isso, viu o casaco em seu colo, o gigante no sofá e...

- Harry, Harry acorda, olha isso!

Harry acordou resmungando qualquer coisa sobre odiar ser acordado e deu de cara com uma coruja batendo o bico na janela.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e em fração de segundos foram correndo até a janela, e a abriram permitindo a entrada de uma coruja-das-torres.

O pássaro deixou um jornal no colo de Hagrid e começou a bicar o gigante.

Hagrid deu uma resmungada boa e entreabriu os olhos.

- Ah, é o Daily Prophet.

Hagrid pegou o casaco no chão e começou a fuxicar os bolsos. Tirou algumas moedinhas de bronze, colocou na bolsinha de couro atada à pata da coruja e ela saiu voando.

- Hagrid, o que são essas moedas? - perguntou Ashley imediatamente, odiava ficar calada quando tinha algo a dizer. Às vezes era um problema, pois todos sabemos que muitas vezes perdemos ótimas chances de calar a boca.

- Dinheiro de bruxo. Galeão é a moeda de ouro, sicle é a moeda de prata, nuque é a moeda de bronze e a diferença de valor entre eles não é muito grande. Vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle e dezessete sicles fazem um galeão.

Harry fez uma conta boa e rápida e descobriu que 493 nuques faziam um galeão. No fim das contas não era tão diferente do sistema de libras e pences, era só uma questão de decorar os valores.

No entanto, enquanto Harry fazia suas contas, Ashley pareceu murchar o sorriso.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Harry.

- Nós não podemos ir Harry...

- Ir aonde?

- Hogwarts...

- O quê? Por que não?

- Como pretende pagar, não temos dinheiro! Vernon falou que não vai pagar!

- Isso não é justo! Não somos famosos? Vamos pedir esmola na rua até alguém se apiedar e pagar para nós!

Ashley ficou surpresa com a ideia malévola de Harry, ele não era dessas coisas, mas podia funcionar.

- Não vai ser necessário. - comentou Hagrid. - Vocês acharam que seus pais iam deixar vocês dois na pindaíba, foi?

- Mas a casa não foi queimada?- interrogou Ashley.

- E você acha que eles guardavam o ouro em casa? Deus, não. Eles colocaram num banco. Estou com a chave.

- Banco? Que banco? - foi a vez de Harry perguntar. Não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum banco que guardasse galeões de ouro nos últimos tempos.

- Gringotts, o banco dos bruxos. É o único. Ninguém tentaria roubá-lo só um louco. O lugar mais seguro para se guardar as coisas à exceção de, talvez, Hogwarts. É vigiado por duendes, entendem, então...

Ashley e Harry, que estavam comendo as salsichas frias pararam com pedaços a meio caminho da boca.

- D-D-Duendes? - perguntaram abobados.

- É, duendes. Nunca se metam com eles, são ardilosos, espertos, fazem o que podem para conseguir tesouros _e_ não gostam de bruxos. Terminem de tomar o café que logo iremos partir para Diagon Alley, é onde fica o banco.

- Nunca ouvi falar de tal lugar.

- É claro que não. Só bruxos o conhecem. - disse Hagrid terminando o assunto.

Minutos depois os três se viam assentados em um barquinho a remo. Os gêmeos pareciam ter sua dúvida sobre o barco aguentar os três, mas ele se manteve estável.

- Eu não tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, mas parece ser uma perda de tempo tão grande remar, será que vocês podem amnter em segredo?

- Com certeza! - os dois disseram. Remar com um homem tão grande e pesado à bordo parecia mesmo perda de tempo. Hagrid pegou o guarda chuva florido e deu duas batidinhas na lateral do barco, que começou a ir sozinho e em uma velocidade razoável até a costa.

Hagrid abriu o jornal para ler. Mas ele não conseguiria ler suas notícias tão facilmente.

- Hagrid, você disse mais cedo que só um louco roubaria Gringotts. Por quê? - perguntou Ashley sem conseguir manter sua enorme língua dentro da boca.

- Ah, há todo o tipo de armadilhas, dizem que até mesmo dragões.

- Dragões? - indago Harry.

- É, eu gostaria de ter um. Gostaria mesmo. E tem outra coisa, mesmo que você conseguisse tirar algo de um cofre, até que saísse do banco iria morrer de fome lá embaixo. São muitos túneis subterrâneos e tal...

- Subterrâneos? Tipo o metrô? - perguntou Ashley.

- Não, subterrâneos, tipo super abaixo do metrô. - respondeu Hagrid.

O silêncio reinou até ouvirem Hagrid resmungar algo sobre "Ministério da Magia" enquanto lia uma reportagem.

- Ministério? Têm um ministro? - perguntou a linguaruda.

- Têm sim, queriam que fosse Dumbledore, mas ele ama muito a escolha então o velho Cornélio Fudge ficou com o cargo. Pobre Fudge, não leva o menor jeito pra coisa, vive importunando Dumbledore com corujas pedindo conselhos. Eu diria que por mais que Fudge tenha o título e se assente atrás da mesa de ministro, é Dumbledore quem realmente está no comando. - nisso o barco bateu em terra firme. - E chegamos.

Os três desceram.

- Vamos pegar um metrô, precisamos ir ao caldeirão furado. - Hagrid tirou nada menos do que _cem_ libras esterlinas do bolso. - Então, isso dá para nós três?

Minutos depois, nos quais Ashley e Harry compraram as passagens e Hagrid se acomodara em dois assentos de banco, os três se viram no banco do metrô, em direção a apenas Hagrid sabia onde. Nesse momento Harry e Ash chegaram a se perguntar se não seria tudo uma peça dos Dursley, mas em seguida pensaram que eles não eram tão boma tores para fingir tanto pavor na noite anterior, e não se dariam por nada com tipos como Hagrid.

Passado mais certo tempo, os três caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres atraindo certos olhares devido ao tamanho de Hagrid. Depois de certo tempo andando ao lado do guarda-caças, onde tinham que dar dois passos para equivaler a um dele, chegaram à porta de um barzinho muito sujo e escondido. Os trouxas passavam na frente dele como se não o visse, e de fato não viam.

- Ah, The Leaky Cauldron, lugarzinho famoso esse, sabiam?

Hagrid tocou os gêmeos para dentro e chegou até o balcão.

- O de sempre Hagrid? - perguntou o Barman.

- Hoje não Tom, estou a serviço de Dumbledore, coisas de Hogwarts. E deu tapas tão suaves nas costas dos gêmeos que eles quase despencaram no chão.

- Ah meu Deus. - murmurou Tom. - São os gêmeos? É, são os gêmeos Potter! E bem na minha frente!

Tom deu a volta pelo balcão e veio cumprimentar os dois com apertos de mãos. Harry estava meio aparvalhado, apenas sorriu e apertou a mão do sujeito. Ash estava maquinando o cérebro e quando Tom veio le cumprimentar, ela pegou a pena do balcão, um guardanapo e assinou um papel: "_À Tom, de uma amiga, Ash Potter." _e entregou ao barman.

Logo houve o barulho de cadeiras arrastando, o tropel de passos e as pessoas fizeram fila para apertar as mãos dos gêmeos e receber autógrafos de Ash. Foi até meio engraçado de se ver. Depois de apertar as mãos de todos e assinar uma caixa de guardanapos quase inteira, Hagrid resolveu os levar dali.

Antes que alcançassem a porta, no entanto...

- H-Hagrid?

- Professor Quirrell! Garotos cumprimentem o Professor Quirrell, ele lhes dará aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Os gêmeos disseram oi e estenderam as mãos, e Quirrell fez uma suave reverência ao invés de apertá-las. Ash achou isso uma extrema grosseria, e ia proferir algumas palavras bem sujas, mas Hagrid logo os arrastou para o fundo do Leaky Cauldron e eles se viram de frente a uma parede de tijolos.

Hagrid de repente pareceu sério, como se prestes a realizar algo muito importante. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e levantaram os ombros, pensando no que seria tão importante. Hagrid empunhou o guarda-chuva e bateu em alguns tijolos muito específicos. E então o queixo dos irmãos caiu.

- E aqui estamos, Diagon Alley! - proferiu Hagrid.

Os tijolos tinham se movido para os lados ao toque de Hagrid, criando um arco grande o bastante para Hagrid passar com folga. E atrás do arco uma rua inteira se estendia diagonalmente para a direita, com lojas em cada canto e uma rua tão cheia de gente que mal se cabia você mesmo. Parecia loja de eletrodomésticos em dia de liquidação.

- Que droga... - resmungou Ash. Ela odiava comércio cheio com todas as suas forças: todos gritavam para se fazer ouvir, ninguém te atende direito e leva uma eternidade até que você seja atendido e possa atravessar o mar de pessoas para ir embora. Além disso era praticamente certo que alguém pisaria em seu pé.

No entanto, assim que começaram a andar, Ash percebeu que não tinha que ter medo da superlotação: Hagrid era tão grande que funcionava como um divisor de águas, era só segui-lo de perto. Dessa forma, sem medo de ser atropelada, ela pode assim como o irmão olhar as coisas enquanto caminhava, e era um local lotado de lojas.

Havia o Escritório do Daily Prophet, de onde saíam edições fresquinhas para serem divulgadas pelos vendedores de rua; Eyelops Owl Emporium, uma loja que vendia toda a sorte de corujas possível, e gaiolas, e comida e utensílios para as aves; Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, com sorvetes de todas as cores e sabores; Flourish & Blotts, vendia todos os livros de magia imagináveis e inimagináveis, e parecia ser a loja mais cheia de todas; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions, vendia todos os tipos de roupas do mundo bruxo: vestes de trabalho, uniformes escolares, roupas de festa...; Magical Menagerie, vendia diversas criaturas mágicas, como sapos, e gatos, e diabretes, e muitos outros; Ollivanders, a loja que vendia varinhas mágicas; Potage's Cauldron Shop, vendia caldeirões de estanho, ouro, auto-mexíveis, grandes, pequenos, portáteis, dobráveis e vários outros; Quality Quidditch Suplies, vendia as coisas mais variadas: bolas de diferentes tamanhos, uniformes de, aparentemente, times, e _vassouras; _ Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, vendia todo o tipo de ingredientes para poções, além de utensílios para preparo; Gambol and Japes, uma loja do que pareciam brinquedos ou prega-peças; Telescope Shop, vendendo telescópios; Twilfitt and Tatting's, vendendo roupas também, em aparente concorrência com Madam Malkin.

Harry e Ash babaram em todas estas lojas, pensando em comprar tudo o quanto pudessem, e mais se possível fosse, quase babando em cima dos sorvetes de Florean, mas continuaram seguindo Hagrid até...

- Ah, ali está, o Gringotts.

O banco estava bem no fim de Diagon Alley, fechando o local quase como uma rua sem saída. Era uma construção de mármore enorme e imponente, deixando todas as outras lojas no chinelo de tão grande. Possuía duas enormes portas de ouro e uma escadaria razoável para se ter acesso. Na entrada havia uma placa com a seguinte mensagem:

_"Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção _

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição, _

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam _

_Terão é que pagar muito caro, _

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão _

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram, _

_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado, _

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou."_

Hagrid conduziu os irmãos até a entrada do banco e escancarou as pesadas portas como se fossem de isopor.

O interior do banco era tão surpreendente quanto sua aparência externa: era coberto de mármore do piso ao teto. Um grande salão se estendia com três mesas formando um U em toda a sua extensão, e assentados em frente a estas mesas estavam os duendes. Eram como pequenos homenzinhos com a cara amarrada, narizes compridos e idade razoavelmente avançada. Alguns contavam moedas, outros escreviam em livros caixa, um ou outro atendia um cliente. Hagrid continuou os conduzindo até a mesa do fundo, onde parou de frente a um duende que fazia anotações e pigarreou. O duende levantou o olhar meio irritado.

- Pois não... - ele resmungou. A primeira impressão de Harry e Ash era que duendes não eram nada simpáticos.

- Harry e Ashley precisam dar uma passada no cofre, sabe como é, encher os bolsos...

- Sei... E os senhores Harry e Ashley têm a chave?

- Eu a tenho aqui em algum lugar. - respondeu Hagrid.

Ele começou a revirar os bolsos à procura da chave, espalhando biscoitos, e pergaminhos, e penas quebradas e todo o tipo de "tranqueira" na mesa. O duende franziu a cara, mas os gêmeos não o culpavam. Não devia ser nada legal que espalhassem coisas na sua mesa.

- Achei!

Hagrid ergueu uma chainha pequena de ouro que parecia ainda menor na mão enorme dele e a colocou em cima da mesa, juntando o resto das coisas.

- E tem mais uma coisa. - Hagrid entregou um envelope de carta ao duende - É sobre você-sade-o-que, no cofre você-sabe-qual.

Ash e Harry imediatamente perceberam que não ia adiantar fazer perguntas sobre tanto mistério.

- Griphook! - chamou o duende. - Leve-os até os cofres 687 e - o duende estendeu o envelope ao segundo duende que se aproximava. - o cofre você-sabe-qual.

- Venham comigo. - Chamou o segundo duende de nome Griphook.

Hagrid pegou a chave de volta e os três foram seguindo o duende até uma porta no fundo. Ele a abriu.

Os gêmeos, que esperavam por mais mármore, se surpreenderam. Agora era como um túnel todo de pedra iluminado com poucas tochas. Havia um trilho no chão. Griphook assobiou e um vagonete veio correndo pelo trilho até eles. Parecia meio apertado para que os quatro entrassem, mas o duende foi indo e ao ver que Ash e Harry estavam parados no lugar, chamou:

- Vocês dois veem ou não?

O problema é que só com Griphook e Hagrid lá dentro mal sobrava espaço para mais um, quanto mais dois. Ashley resolveu se espremer logo no espaço que sobrara e Harry ficou olhando com uma cara pasma.

- Anda Harry, pode assentar aqui. - chamou Hagrid apontando para o próprio colo.

Harry sentiu-se uma criancinha ao se acomodar no colo do homem. Ashley conteve uma risadinha e Harry lançou um olhar cheio de ódio. Era óbvio que haveria briga depois para ver quem entrava no vagonete primeiro.

- Cofre 687! - anunciou Griphook. O vagonete ganhou velocidade indo descontroladamente pelos trilhos. Hagrid com o tempo ficou com a cara verde, e os gêmeos acharam melhor não conversar com o guarda-caças ou ele soltaria mais do que palavras ao abrir a boca.

O vagonete percorreu um caminho cheio de curvas, rápido demais para que os gêmeos decorassem. Depois de muitas voltas nas quais Hagrid ia ficando mais e mais verde, o vagonete parou.

Estavam de frente para uma porta circular na parede de pedra com inúmeras fechaduras de metal.

- Chave por favor. - pediu Griphook. Hagrid lhe entregou a chave que o duende enfiou em um buraquinho relativamente pequeno no meio de tantas trancas. Assim que a chave girou, todas as trancas se movimentaram juntas, e pararam juntas. Nisso a porta circular girou para a frente tirando um "ooh" de adimiração dos gêmeos ao ver o conteúdo do cofre: havia tanto ouro lá dentro que fazia o luxo das torneiras de ouro do Vaticano parecer piada. Pilhas e mais pilhas de galeões lotavam o cofre, mal deixando espaço para duas ou três pilhas de sicles e alguns nuques.

Passado o choque de serem ricos, os gêmeos encheram suas bolsas com quantos galeões puderam. Griphook fechou o cofre e Harry e Ashley se olharam. Olharam para o vagonete, onde Griphook e Hagrid já estavam acomodados e...

Pareciam 100 metros rasos. Eles largaram ao mesmo tempo e _chegaram_ ao mesmo tempo, colocaram os pés no vagonete ao mesmo tempo, jogaram as bolsas no colo de Hagrid e ficaram se expremendo, e empurrando o outro, pra ver quem ia tirar o azar grande e ir no colo de Hagrid.

- Isso... Não é... Justo! - resmungou Harry entre as forças que fazia para empurrar a irmã - Você já foi bem folgada uma vez, agora vá no colo de Hagrid!

- Sobrevivência dos mais fortes!

- Ótimo! - bem, Harry é homem, geneticamente é mais forte que Ashley. Ele deu um empurrão mais forte e Ashley perdeu o espaço, e foi se acomodar emburrada no colo de Hagrid.

- Pronto? Podemos ir? - perguntou Griphook. - Ótimo. Cofre 713!

E o vagonete partiu novamente. Pelo menos agora os gêmeos sabiam o número do cofre você-sabe-qual que guardava você-sabe-o-quê, embora eles não soubessem o que era.

Depois de uma descida e mais algumas andadas o vagonete parou mais uma vez. O cofre 713 não tinha fechadura. Hagrid e Griphook desceram, e Ashley e Harry começaram a travar um duelo visual pelo lugar livre do vagonete. Enquanto isso, Griphook se aproximou da porta e deslisou o dedo nela. Em segundos a porta se dissolveu.

- UAU! - exclamaram os gêmeos.

- Se qualquer pessoa que não um duende fizesse isso, ficaria presa lá dentro. Viemos duas vezes por ano checar se tem alguém preso.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam meio amedontrados, e só então pararam para olhar o conteúdo do cofre: um pacotinho de pano. Nada mais.

Hagrid guardou o pacotinho no bolso e veio pro lado de Ashley.

- Vamos, chegue para lá, preciso entrar. - e com uma gargalhada estrondosa...

... Ashley fez todo o caminho de volta no colo do irmão!

Depois que se viram ao ar livre de novo, os olhos estranhando a luz do dia, os três se assentaram na escadaria do banco.

- Estão com suas listas de material? O pergaminho que veio junto com a carta. - disse Hagrid.

Os gêmeos reviraram os bolsos e tiraram seus envelopes, e pegaram o pergaminho mais grosso. Desta vez foi Ashley quem leu:

_Lista de Materiais do Primeiro Ano _

_*Livros*_  
><em> -Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª Série), Autora: Miranda Goshwak<em>  
><em> -História da Magia, Autora: Batilda Bagshot<em>  
><em> -Introdução a Astronomia, Autor: Adalberto Waffling<em>  
><em> -Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, Autor: Emerico Switch<em>  
><em> -Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, Autora: Fílida Spore<em>  
><em> -Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, Autor: Arsênio Jigger<em>  
><em> -As forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Auto-Proteção, Autor: Quintino Trimble<em>

_ *Roupas*_  
><em> -1 Chapéu pontudo simples<em>  
><em> -2 Suéter (simples ou colorida)<em>  
><em> -2 Camisas<em>  
><em> -1 Sapato<em>  
><em> -2 Gravatas<em>  
><em> -3 Vestes Simples<em>

_ *Materiais*_  
><em> -50 Pergaminhos<em>  
><em> -3 Penas<em>  
><em> -1 Telescópio<em>  
><em> -1 Balança de Latão<em>  
><em> -1 Kit de Frascos<em>  
><em>-1 Caldeirão Estanho, tamanho padrão 2<em>

_ Os alunos do primeiro ano podem trazer uma coruja OU uma gato OU um sapo_

_ Os alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter suas próprias vassouras._

- Ótimo, temos muitos lugares para visitar, não? Mas antes, só agora me caiu a ficha de que não comprei presestes de aniversário para vocês.

_- _Que é isso, não precisa se preocu... - mas Hagrid cortou a fala de Harry na metade:

- É claro que precisa, não é sempre que os bruxinhos gêmeos mais importantes do mundo fazem onze anos, certo? Façamos assim, já estão grandinhos para fazer suas compras sozinhos. Vou comprar corujas para vocês, então quando terminarem tudo me encontrem na Eyelops Owl Emporium, OK? Sabem como é, sapos saíram de moda e gatos me dão alergia então...

- Muito obrigada! - e Ashley se jogou em Hagrid em um abraço apertado.

Depois disso Hagrid foi andando pela multidão muito menor até a loja de corujas e Harry e Ash ficaram assentados.

- Devíamos ir antes na Flourish & Blotts, a loja de livros. Temos muitos livros para comprar!

E sem esperar resposta ou confirmação do irmão, Ash o pegou pelo braço e foi arrastando pela rua, mas eles não sabiam onde achar a loja.

- Com licensa moço, onde fica Flourish & Blotts? - perguntou Harry a um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros, ao lado da esposa loira e do filho loiro da idade dos gêmeos. O homem tinha uma cara meio mal-humorada e Harry já começava a se perguntar se não era melhor irem embora, quando a mulher disse:

- Podem seguir reto, é do lado esquerdo da rua, ali do lado da sorveteria.

- Obrigado. - respondeu Harry rapidamente, antes que Ash fosse o arastando de novo com o olhar determinado. O fato é que a garota era muito independente e ficava muito feliz ao estar no comando. Era uma mandona nata.

Em segundos eles adentraram a loja, agora completamente vazia, exceto pelo vendedor. Ash aproveitou a vidraça da vitrine para ajeitar o cabelo e os óculos e voltou a arrastar o irmão.

- Quer me soltar? - ele perguntou. Ela fez um beicinho como se fosse chorar. Um beicinho conhecido de Harry: chantagem.

- Mas Harry...

O gêmeo já fora até o vendedor.

- Com licensa, vamos para Hogwarts, precisamos dos livros.

- Ah claro, só um instante. - O vendedor desceu das escadas onde estivera empilhando livros em uma estante alta e só então se virou para ver as duas crianças paradas à sua frente.

- Ah meu Deus... - ele conseguiu dizer. - Vocês são... São...

- É somos. - cortou Ash. - Tem os livros?

- Deus, claro!

O vendedor foi aos tropeços até uma pilha com conjuntos de sete livros empilhados e presos por correias. Gastou certo tempo escolhendo os em melhor estado e trouxe para os gêmeos.

- Aqui. Jesus, estou atendendo os Potter!

Ash fez a "gentileza" de assinar a contra-capa do livro de finaças da loja, eles pagaram e partiram.

- Sabe Harry, - comentou Ash do lado de fora da loja. - Essa coisa de ser bruxa famosa é _muito bom._

- Tá, que seja. Para onde vamos agora?

- Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions, comprar uniforme. Dessa vez sem pedir informação, não quero topar com os loiros de novo tão cedo.

E eles foram andando mais devagar, lado a lado, sem um arrastar o outro. De vez em quanto alguém os reconhecia, parava e apertava a mão, mas Ash parara de distribuir autógrafos por enquanto para não virarem "um item comum e sem valor que qualquer um tem".

É claro que sem pedir informação eles demoraram mais para achar o destino. Chegaram a passar na frente de Quality Quidditch Suplies, e viram crianças babando do tipo: "Nossa, é a Nimbus 2000, eu preciso dela!" na frente de uma vassoura de corrida, embora os gêmeos não soubessem o que queria dizer "vassoura de corrida", só o que sabiam era que estava escrito na etiqueta de preço, e que a vassoura custava uma fortuna.

Eles seguiram seu caminho e depois de um tempo alcançaram a Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions e entraram.

O sorriso dos gêmeos murchou na hora ao ver o garoto loiro em pé num banco experimentando vestes. Mas não se intimidaram e foram entrando.

- Clientes! - comemorou uma senhora morena gordinha que ajeitava a bainha da roupa do loiro. - Subam nas banquetinhas, por favor!

Os dois fizeram os que lhe foi pedido, Harry ficou desagradavelmente ao lado do loiro. A moça enfiou vestes negras por sobre as roupas dos dois.

- Hogwarts também?

Eles asentiram.

- Esperem um pouco, vou terminar com ele e venho ver vocês. - ela era sem dúvida uma mulher cheia de energia.

- Então estão indo para Hogwarts... Legal. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

O garoto nem esperou que eles se apresentassem e continuou:

- Pretendo ficar em Slytherin, e vocês? Bem, qualquer que seja minha casa só espero que não seja Hufflepuff, eu me jogaria da escola, vocês não? Só não entendo porque alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras, mas é claro que vou entrar no time de Quidditch da minha casa, seria um crime não me colocarem

- Bem, terminei querido. - informou a senhora. - Pode ir agora.

O loiro entregou as vestes para a mulher que as embrulhou, e foi embora da loja.

Harry e Ash ainda estavam tentando entender como alguém podia ser tão chato e arrogante.

- Prontinho, agora vocês. Sou Madam Malkin.

- Somos Harry e Ash. Prazer. - pronunciou-se Harry.

A mulher pareceu chocada por alguns segundos mas logo se recuperou.

- Precisam de que? - ela perguntou.

- Três vestes, para começar, para cada um de nós. - Ash se manifestou. - Pode dar uma acinturada na minha?

E no mesmo segundo Harry se viu deslocado de uma conversa sobre "moda".

Algum tempo depois eles saíram carregando as vestes de primeiro ano e as outras peças de roupa, mais os chapéus, que Ash achou totalmente "fashion".

- Eu escolho a próxima. - disse Harry, com medo de ir parar outra loja com "papo de menina" em excesso. - Vamos à Potage's Cauldron.

E eles foram andando à procura da loja. Desta vez foi mais fácil de achar, não só porque o movimento diminuíra ainda mais, como também o fato de a loja estar completamente apinhada de caldeirões do lado de fora. Eles entraram mais cansados por conta de arrastarem um malão com material dentro pela rua (comprado na loja de Madam Malkin, que também confeccionava malões e mochilas) então entraram meio ofegantes na loja de caldeirões. Mas Ash agora se sentia uma estrela, e de acordo com ela, estrelas devem estar sempre firmes e impecáveis. Harry honestamente estava achando a irmã meio chata, arrogante e metida, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Ela sofrera mais bullying psicológico do que físico e ele sabia que ela era bem sensível ao que aos outros pensavam dela, então era a primeira vez em que ela tinha a certeza de causar boa impressão.

- Em que posso ajudar? - Perguntou o vendedor.

- Queremos caldeirões. Estanho, tamanho padrão. - Harry achou melhor falar antes que Ash demonstrasse desejo por um caldeirão cor de rosa com a borda decorada com cristais. E olhem que a garota já estava babando um pouco no caldeirão.

Harry nem se apresentou, estava cansado de tanto puxa-saquismo num dia só. Era bom, mas cansava. O vendedor trouxe a mercadoria embrulhada, Harry pagou e foi embora arrastando Ash antes que fossem reconhecidos. Ela não gostou disso nem um pouco.

- Harry! A gente nem se apresentou!

- CHEGA! - Ela se encolheu. Ele nunca gritara daquele jeito. - PARE DE AGIR COMO SE FOSSE MELHOR QUE TODO MUNDO POR UMA COISA QUE VOCÊ NEM SABE COMO ACONTECEU! PARE DE PARECER IMPORTANTE, UMA CELEBRIDADE! PARE DE DISTRIBUIR AUTÓGRAFOS. - Ele parou para respirar. Os olhos de Ash começaram a se encher de lágrimas e ela fez a cara de choro real dela, a que não era uma falsificação de biquinho. - Tá, fui rude com você. Mas essa não é você. Você sempre quis ser famosa, então seja pelos seus êxitos reais, não por um golpe de sorte na infância, e eu vou apoiar você! A gente sempre se apoia, não é?

- Harry... - ela ainda chorava, mas deu um sorrisinho. - Você é o melhor irmão do mundo! - ela deu um abraço apertado nele. - Se eu ficar chata, me xingue de novo, tá?

- Tá bom.

Eles riram e foram juntos até Slug and Jiggers Apothecary comprar os frascos de poções, que eles descobriram que mesmo chamando "Kit para frascos" era um kit com frascos, uma adaga para cortar os ingretientes e uma concha para mexer. Compraram também uma balança de latão para pesar os ingredientes e foram reconhecidos, mas ambos deram apeas sorrisinhos e aceitaram tirar uma foto quando o vendedor pediu. E se foram

Dirigiram-se para a Telescope Shop onde compraram seus telescópios de latão recolhíveis e então faltava apenas uma loja: Ollivanders.

A loja era meio escura, com uma escada à direita, um balcão à esquerda e _centenas_ de caixinhas retangulares na parede, e parecia ter mais ao fundo. Parecia não ter ninguém. Ash deu uma marteladinha no sino e de repente uma escada dessas de subir no telhado veio deslizando pela parede atrás do balcão, com um homem nela. Um snehor na verdade.

Olhos penetrantemente ameaçadores, cabelo e barbas brancos e um olhar no momento surpreso.

- Ah, então os Gêmeos fonalmente vieram! Que bom!

Ele desceu da escada e tirou duas fitas métricas e elas começaram a medir os dois irmãos nos pontos mais estranhos e nos mais comuns também. E Ollivander, o velho senhor, comentava sobre ter vendido as varinhas dos pais dos gêmeos. Depois de um tempo ele ordenou às fitas métricas que parassem. Entrou mais para o fundo da loja e voltou entregando caixinhas para os dois, uma pilha com cinco para cada um.

- Experimentem!

Eles se olharam. Abriram as caixinhas e viram varinhas de madeira lá dentro. Então começaram a balançá-las.

Foi um desastre. As coisas iam quebrando, Ollivander acenava com sua própria varinha para concertá-las, nenhuma varinha servia, ele voltava lá dentro, trazia mais cinco para cada um e tudo se repentia. Quando a pilha de varinhas testada estava próxima de 100 descartes, Ollivander olhou para os dois. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão pensativa, depois de pena, depois de comformismo.

- Talvez... - ele sussurrou. - Mas logo eles? Ah, mas faz sentido, explicaria o rompimento... Mas será?

E voltou com duas caixas de varinhas, uma para cada um. Os gêmeos as pegaram. Balançaram.

Faíscas saíram de suas pontas. Ollivander empalideceu. Pegou as varinhas, guardou nas caixinhas e disse que elas já estavam pagas pelos pais das crianças quando eram vivos.

- Curioso... Mas será possível? Será coincidência apenas? Não, não existe isso de coincidencia com varinhas, é sempre a mão do destino...

- Senhor? - chamou Ash. - Está falando de que?

- Hein? An... Ah... Bem... Tudo bem. - Ele deu a volta pelo balcão e parou de frente para os gêmeos.

- Nunca me esqueço de uma varinha que vendo senhor Potter, senhorita... E me lembro de ter vendido a você-sabe-quem a varinha que causou isto. - Ele apontou para a cicatriz de Harry. - Vinte e oito centímetros, azevinho, núcleo de pena de fênix, maleável. Enquanto eu fazia esta varinha, não sem porque, a pena de fêniz se duplicou. Eu guardei a duplicata. Há onze anos atrás, em setembro - os gêmeos engoliram em seco. Era quando haviam nascido. - peguei a pena e fiz uma nova varinha. E então essa farinha se partiu ao meio enquanto eu a fabricava. Nada muito anormal quando se aprende a fazer varinhas, mas eu já tinha certa experiência, então estranhei. As joguei fora. No dia seguinte, aonde estavam os restos da varinha... achei estas duas. Quase idênticas, tirando o fato de a de Ash ser bem mais feminina. - A varinha de Ash era rodeada de pequenas estrelas esculpidas por todo o cabo e era uniforme, como um cone bem fino. A de Harry era lisa e completamente estável até na base, onde tinha algo como um suporte para se segurar. - É curioso que vocês dois venham a comprar as varinas que se originaram da de você-sabe-quem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, não o contrário, então eu estava me perguntando porque essas varinhas escolheram vocês. Mas apenas isso.

- Bem. Obrigada por explicar. Adeus. Até uma próxima. - disse Ash.

- É, até mais. - e os dois se foram até a Eyelops Owl Emporium, onde Hagrid os aguardava.

O meio gigante estava na porta com duas gaiolas com corujas dentro.

- Ah, chegaram! Como foram de compras?

- Muito bem, obrigado.

- Comprei corujas bem diferentes para vocês. Ninguém vai ter igual!

De fato ninguém teria.

- Esta é sua Harry. - era uma coruja grandiosa, bela e branca como a neve, com grandes olhos cor-de-âmbar. - E esta sua, Ash. - era negra, com olhos amarelo claro e muito bonita também.

Os gêmeos deram um abraço de obrigado muito apertado em Hagrid e então todos foram andando. Tomaram sorvetes no Florean e depois disso os gêmeos voltaram à sua casa em Little Winghing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, é isso. Gostou? Comente, por favor! Me inspire a seguir!<strong>

**Muitas informações retiradas de: www . potterpedia . org**

**Retirem os espaços se quiserem acessar o site, ele é muito bom!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	7. O embarque na plataforma nove e meia

**Olá leitores,**

**Este capítulo saiu um pouquinho mas rápido não foi?**

**Venho me esforçado para não lhes deixar esperando demais, mas eu estou administrando duas fics e preciso alternar os capítulos, o que significa que o próximo daqui só sai depois que sair o da outra fic.**

**Não vai demorar tanto, estou em momentos muito inspiradores.**

**Então, sem mais demora, espero que curtam.**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Harry e Ashley estavam se sentindo sozinhos. E isso era incrivelmente bom.<p>

Assim que voltaram para a casa em Surrey, pensaram que seriam trancafiados no armário, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, mas não. Ambos foram surpreendentemente ignorados, e Dudley parecia ter medo dos dois agora, como se pudesse ser transformado em um porco inteiro.

Os gêmeos haviam circulado o dia primeiro de Setembro no calendário e vinham cortando os outros dias, ansiosos para a chegada do embarque. Distraíam-se muito com seus livros de escola, e Ashley sempre fora meio CDF, então andava pela casa carregando o de transfiguração e o de poções embaixo do braço, por serem seus favoritos. Harry dizia: "Eu sabia, você ama mudanças. Ama cozinhar. Sabia que ia gostar mais desses dois, é a sua cara!"

Harry não tinha um preferido, mas gostava de ler o de história da magia, distraía-se muito fazendo isso. Acabara lendo o nome "Edwiges" e resolveu batizar assim sua coruja. Inspirada pelo irmão, Ashley procurara algo legal e escolhera "Morgana" para sua coruja negra.

Agora os irmãos se perdiam em horas no quarto, à noite, conversando e lendo partes de seus livros. Harry tinha um pendor para defender as pessoas e coisas práticas, e se apegou a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços.

Os dias iam se arrastando razoavelmente melhor, sem a chateação dos Dursley, mas aos poucos ficou meio entediante. Se eles não tivessem um ao outro, seriam capazes de implorar a Dudley para que os xingasse um pouco, só para sair da monotonia.

O fato é que o dia 31 de agosto chegou e os Gêmeos tinham um assunto importante para tratar que não podia mais ser adiado.

- Fala você. - sussurrou Harry quando os dois estavam no pé da escada.

- Não, fala você.

- Juntos então.

- Juntos.

Eles se aproximaram de Válter um tanto quanto nervosos. Ashley chama a atenção do tio:

- Tio Válter?

- Hn... - ele resmungou como resposta. Os gêmeos entenderam isto como um incentivo para falar.

- O embarque para Hogwarts é amanhã, em King Cross. Às onze da manhã. - disse Harry.

- E... - disse o tio, já não gostando da história a partir do momento no qual a palavra "Hogwarts" foi mencionada.

- E queríamos saber se o senhor nos dá uma carona. - o garoto terminou.

- Tudo bem. Tenho que ir a Londres de manhã, se não nem me daria ao trabalho.

Ashley não queria abusar da sorte e da paciência do tio, mas sua curiosidade venceu:

- Vai fazer o que em Londres?

- Levar Dudley a um hospital particular. Ele precisa tirar este rabo antes de ir a Smeltings.

...

- Vamos de roupas comuns e trocamos no trem. Não quero chamar atenção na estação. - disse Ashley guardando suas roupas no malão, junto com a mochila e todo o material escolar. Ela colocara apenas o seu vestido favorito (azul com estampas de florezinhas vermelhas e uma fita azul escura na cintura, de alcinhas) em cima da cama para usar no dia seguinte, pois era o único do tamanho certo, e usaria sandálias rasteirinhas brancas. Harry separara o menor suéter vermelho, que ainda assim era muito grande, calças jeans azuis e tênis.

Eles se deitaram para dormir, mas nenhum deles conseguia pregar os olhos, tamanha a ansiedade que sentiam.

- Harry, você está dormindo?

- Não. Não consigo dormir. E você?

- Também não consigo dormir. Você acha que lá vai ser diferente? - havia certa nota de tristeza na voz da garota quando ela disse isso.

- Diferente como?

- Ah, você sabe, diferente. Acha que vamos fazer amigos?

- Mas é claro, você não viu como fomos tratados no Caldeirão Furado? As pessoas gostam de nós. Ou pelo menos não nos odeiam.

- À exceção daquele loirinho na loja de roupas né? Nunca vi um menino com a cara mais chupada e mal humorada no mundo!

Eles riram ao comentário de Ashley.

- Acho que até que entremos no trem não vou acreditar no que está acontecendo. - murmurou Harry.

- Somos dois então. - ela sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

Passados alguns minutos eles conseguiram dormir.

...

Pela manhã, Válter parecia de muito bom humor. Ele estava assim pois os gêmeos comentaram que a plataforma onde pegariam o trem era a nove e meia, e Válter estava certo de que tal plataforma não existia. Os próprios gêmeos estavam com um pouco de medo, Válter estava feliz demais para ser apenas um palpite.

Dudley se expremera no canto direito do banco de trás tentando nem mesmo encostar nos primos. Os gêmeos acharam que se não fosse pelo rabo ele já teria se borrado de medo.

Eles chegaram na plataforma às 10:50. Harry e Ashley tiveram que descer correndo, e as corujas não paravam de piar.

- Calem a boca! - implorou Harry, para que elas parassem de chamar atenção. Não adiantou nada.

O pânico se instalou na boca do estômago dos irmãos quando chegaram no meio das plataformas nove e dez e não havia nada lá além de uma pilastra.

- Harry, tem certeza que é plataforma nove e meia?

- Absoluta, está escrito no bilhete, olhe!

Eles releram o bilhete umas três vezes para ter certeza, e era isso mesmo. Nove e meia, trem partindo às onze. Eles se entreolharam assustados.

- Vamos perguntar ao guarda. - sugeriu Ash.

- Claro. "Senhor guarda, meu nome é Harry Potter e minha irmã e eu estamos procurando por um trem que parte às onze e vai para uma escola de Magia chamada Hogwarts. A propósito, o trem parte em uma plataforma chamada "Nove e meia", que aparentemente não existe. Pode nos ajudar?" - ele respondeu sarcástico.

- Me desculpe, eu só não consegui pensar em nada melhor.

Os dois começaram a ficar realmente nervosos quando o relógio da estação indicou faltarem apenas cinco minutos para a partida do trem.

Então, milagrosamente (ou magicamente, vai saber) uma família ruiva surgiu. Harry entreouviu a frase "cheio de trouxas, é claro" ser dita pela mãe e saiu atrás deles, com Ash em seu encalço.

- Vá primeiro Percy. - disse a mulher. Um dos filhos ruivos pôs se à frente da pilastra do meio e começou a caminhar até ela calmamente empurrando seu carrinho com o malão. Ele não parou nem mesmo quando estava de cara com e pilastra e de repente... sumiu.

Os gêmeos ficaram completamente boquiabertos, mas não tiveram muito tempo para absorver a informação:

- Agora você, Fred, vá.

Um garoto se adiantou.

- Mãe, eu sou o Jorge! Francamente, ainda diz que é nossa mãe.

Ele foi correndo até a barreira e sumiu.

- Agora você Fred.

E um garoto _idêntico_ ao anterior se adiantou.

- Brincadeirinha mãe, eu sou o Jorge. - ele foi correndo até a pilastra e a atravessou como se fosse de água.

- Com licença. - Harry se pronunciou. - Eu e minha irmã somos novos e não...

- Não sabem como chegar à plataforma?

- É. - Ash confirmou à mulher, que prosseguiu:

- Tudo bem, também é o primeiro ano do Rony. - ela indicou com a cabeça um filho mais jovem, bem alto, ruivo e sardento como os irmãos. - Você só tem que andar direto até a pilastra, pode ir correndo se estiver nervoso. Por que não tenta agora?

Harry e Ash se olharam. Ele resolveu ir na frente. Respirou fundo e começou a correr até a pilastra.

O pânico tomava conta dele quão mais perto da pilastra ele chegava. Ia colidir, disso tinha certeza, mas agora não dava mais para voltar atrás.

Ele fechou os olhos para não ver a batida...

Quando os abriu estava em uma estação de trem com uma enorme máquina a vapor escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts". Famílias caminhavam de um lado para o outro levando os filhos aos vagões, empurrando malões, carregando gatos, sapos e corujas.

- Harry! Conseguimos!

Ele olhou para trás e viu a irmã ao seu lado.

- Vem Ash, precisamos achar um vagão para nós.

Eles foram andando pela extensão do trem até encontrar um vagão não tão cheio. Eles começaram a tentar subir com os malões mas era complicado.

- Sobe você, aí eu empurro e você puxa. - sugeriu Ash. Ainda não estava dando muito certo.

- Precisam de ajuda? - uma dupla de vozes perguntou.

Eram os gêmeos ruivos da plataforma.

- Seria ótimo.

Os dois colocaram a bagagem dentro do vagãos e os irmãos Potter entraram.

- Eu sou Fred, esse é Jorge. - um dos ruivos se pronunciou. - E vocês são...

- Harry e Ashley, prazer.

Momento de silêncio.

- Harry e Ashley _Potter_? - os gêmeos ruivos perguntaram juntos.

- Hm... É. Nós.

- Caramba! Bem, então, nos vemos em Hogwarts. Espero que entrem para a Grifinória.

E os ruivos se foram.

Mas não por muito tempo. Logo voltaram, com uma menininha ruiva como eles à tiracolo.

- E essa aqui é nossa irmãzinha, Gina. Queria te dar um oi, Harry, ela não vai para Hogwarts esse ano e não acreditou quando dissemos que era você, então quis ver antes que o trem partisse.

- Ah. Oi. - Harry disse.

Gina ficou ainda mais vermelha que seus cabelos e saiu correndo.

- Liga não, ela meio que tem uma quedinha por você. - disse um ruivo.

- É, ela te acha brilhante. - completou o outro.

- Ah, bem. - Harry ficou meio sem jeito. - Digam a ela que... Eu... Ah, obrigado.

E os ruivos saíram.

- Legal Harry, já tem uma fã louquinha.

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Que tal ela comprar umas camisetas, escrever "Team Harry" e sair distribuindo por aí, hein?

- Eu já te falei para calar a...

- Caham.

Os gêmeos olharam para fora da cabine. Havia um ruivo tão alto quanto os gêmeos de antes do lado de fora, mas aparentava ser mais jovem, na idade dos Potter.

- O resto está cheio. Posso me assentar com vocês? - perguntou o garoto.

- Claro.

Ele entrou e se acomodou no mesmo banco que Harry. Ash estava no da frente.

- E você é... - perguntou Ash.

- Sou Rony! Rony Weasley. Os gêmeos que ajudaram com o malão são meus irmãos mais velhos, a menina é minha irmã mais nova.

- Ei, você estava na plataforma!

- Não foram vocês que mamãe ensinou a atravessar?

- É foram... Quer dizer, fomos.

Um breve silêncio. O trem entrou em movimento.

- E vocês, quem são?

- Ashley e Harry Potter. - ela respondeu.

- NÃO BRINCA? SÉRIO?

Harry levantou o cabelo exibindo a cicatriz.

- Uau! Uau... Vocês moram com trouxas, não é? Eles são legais?

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Quer dizer...

- Ela quer dizer que existem muitos trouxas legais, mas nossos tios não são tão legais assim.

- Entendi.

- Mas e sua família? - perguntou Ash. Os gêmeos achavam Rony tão divertido quanto ele os achava.

- Tenho cinco irmãos e uma irmã. Gui e Carlinhos são os irmãos mais velhos e já terminaram Hogwarts.

- O que um bruxo faz quando termina a escola? - perguntou Ash.

- Gui trabalha pro Gringotes, e Carlinhos está estudando dragões na Romênia. Minha mãe é dona de casa e meu pai trabalha no Ministério.

- Que demais! O que ele faz? - perguntou Harry.

- Não é nada muito interessante, ele trabalha na seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. - breve silêncio. - Mas é verdade, não é interessante mesmo.

E a conversa fluiu. Rony explicou várias coisas que os gêmeos não sabiam:

Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina eram casas em Hogarts. Você era selecionado para a casa com a qual tivesse mais qualidades em comum. Elas prezavam, respectivamente, coragem, lealdade, inteligência e astúcia. Embora o diretor insistisse em dizer que nenhuma escola era melhor que a outra, a sensação produzida era de que Grifinória era dos heróis, Sonserina dos vilões, Corvinal dos nerds e Lufa-lufa dos panacas.

Pensando desta forma, apenas Grifinória parecia uma casa atraente.

Ele explicou sobre Quadribol, um jogo com quatro bolas e sete jogadores de cada lado, com o objetivo de marcar pontos...

Por volta da metade da viagem, os estômagos deles começaram a roncar. Rony se virou para a mochila e tirou dois embrulhos de plástico.

- Estão com fome? Eu trouxe de casa... - Rony abriu os sanduíches. - Droga, ela sempre se esquece de que não gosto de carne enlatada. Minha mãe, sabe. Não tem muito tempo, somos cinco.

Nesse momento, uma mulher gorducha parou na frente da porta empurrando um carrinho cheio de guloseimas.

- Vão querer alguma coisa, queridos? - ela perguntou, com uma voz bondosa.

- Nossa! NOSSA! - Ashley pegou a bolsa de dinheiro e correu até a porta. - Três de cada, por favor!

Ela e Harry pagaram, e espalharam tudo na mesa.

Os Gêmeos começaram a comer, e Rony começou a ficar meio verde.

Ashley já tinha comido meia tortinha de abóbora quando se virou para Rony e com a boca cheia de recheio de abóbora:

- Não vai pegar uma não? - e estendeu uma tortinha para ele.

- Não precisa, tenho os sanduíches.

- Come logo. - ela jogou a tortinha em cima dele que começou a comê-la, distraído.

- Hey, Rony, o que é isso? - perguntou Harry, apontando para uma caixa grande com outras cinco caixinhas menores dentro. Ele pegou uma das caixinhas, que tinha a forma de um pentágono.

- São sapos de chocolate!

- Sapos de verdade?

- Claro que não, são comestíveis. E uma delícia.

Harry abriu a caixinha e um sapinho de chocolate pulou para fora, pela janela.

- Deu azar Harry, eles só pulam uma vez. Mas não tem problema, o que importa é a figurinha. Vê qual têm aí, tá me faltando a Agripa. Ah, o Ptolomeu também.

Harry tirou uma figurinha do fundo que tinha uma foto com um senhor de barbas brancas. Embaixo da foto o nome "Alvo Dumbledore".

- CARACA, É O DUMBLEDORE!

- É, tenho uns duzentos.

Harry virou a figurinha para ver o que estava escrito:

_Alvo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor de Hogwarts._

_Considerado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos_

_.Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindewald, o bruxo das trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alguimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._

_O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche._

Harry virou a figurinha de volta.

- CADÊ O DUMBLEDORE? ELE SUMIU!

- Claro, queria o quê? - perguntou Rony - Que ele ficasse aí na foto parado o dia inteiro?

- Bem, geralmente é assim que é.

- Nas fotos trouxas as pessoas não se mexem? Nossa que _esquisito_.

Os três riram.

- Esses aqui, são o que? - perguntou Ashley, segurando um pacotinho.

- Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Quer dizer, todos _mesmo_. Tem chocolate, morango e menta, mas tem também pimenta, alho e couve de bruxelas. Uma vez meu irmão disse que achou um de meleca.

Ash morsicou um vermelhinho que era de morango. Gostou. Tomou coragem e pegou um verde.

- Eca, couve de bruxelas!

- Eu disse. - comentou Rony.

Eles começaram a se divertir com os feijõezinhos, e chegaram a tomar coragem para morder um cinzento, que era pimenta.

Mais uma vez o tempo se arrastou, até que...

Um garoto de cara redonda apareceu na porta, parecia meio... _retardado_.

- Vocês viram o meu sapo? - os três fizeram que não com a cabeça. - Droga, vovó vai me matar... - ele disse em um tom choroso, e saiu a procura do tal sapo.

De repente Rony se manifestou.

- Querem ver um feitiço? Meu irmão Fred me ensinou.

- Claro! - responderam os gêmeos, que há muito estavam ansiosos por um feitço novo. Rony pegou um rato de dentro das vestes e colocou no colo, e então pegou uma varinha gasta com algo brilhando na ponta.

- Este é meu rato, Perebas. Era do Percy, então está muito velho. E a varinha era do Carlinhos, é de Freixo. Ah, o pelo de unicórnio está quase saindo...

Rony coçou a garganta e empunhou a varinha. Quando ia falar algo, uma garota de cheios cabelos castanhos e dentes grandes com aparelho ortodôntico, já usando as vestes da escola, apareceu na porta da cabine e começou a falar:

- Vocês não viram um sapo viram? Neville perdeu o dele, as pessoas não param de berrar pelos corredores, aparentemente um bando de garotas está com medo do tal sapo e eu não consigo achá-lo. Ah, você vai fazer um feitiço? Quero ver! Andei praticando um pouco em casa e acabei conseguindo alguns bem simples, como o de consertar coisas. A propósito meu nome é Hermione Granger e vocês são...?

Quando ela parou de falar o ar ficou até mais leve. Ela tinha um tom de voz muito mandão e metido.

- Ashley e Harry Potter, e Ronald Weasley. - Ash respondeu.

- Conheço vocês! Estão em um bocado dos livros de magia que li, como _Ascenção e queda das Artes das Trevas_.

- Estamos? - os gêmeos perguntaram.

- Nossa, eu ia querer saber de tudo se fosse comigo. - ela retrucou. - E você aí, vai fazer o feitiço ou não?

- Ah, claro. - Rony pigarreou de novo. - Sol, violetas, amarelo maduro. Muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro!

Nada aconteceu.

- É isso? - Hermione perguntou. - Não parece muito bom.

- E você, sabe algo para ficar falando? - retrucou Rony, irritado. A garota tirou uma varinha das vestes e fez Harry e Ash assentarem-se lado a lado. Ela pigarreou exatamente como o Weasley, apontou a varinha para os gêmeos e...

- _Oculos reparo!_

Magicamente os óculos deles ficaram como novos. Rony ficou absurdamente vermelho, mas não tinha como saber se de raiva ou vergonha.

- Bem, vejo vocês depois. Preciso achar este sapo.

E ela saiu.

- Seja qual for minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá. - resmungou Rony.

Eles riram novamente.

Mais um bom tempo de viagem se passou. Os três riram, e se divertiram, e deram o recheio dos sanduíches de Rony para Morgana e Edwiges. Elas gostaram.

No entanto, a paz deles logo acabou.

- Ora ora, vejamos o que temos aqui! Não são os dois da loja da Madame Malkin? Fiquei sabendo que são os Gêmeos Potter. Prazer em conhecê-los, sou Draco Malfoy.

Além do garoto loiro, haviam dois outros garotos gigantes atrás dele, os ditos "armários".

Rony riu.

- Acha meu nome engraçado? Meu pai falou que na família Weasley são todos ruivos e sardentos e com mais filhos que podem sustentar. Já se enturmaram mal Potter, mas não é tarde. - ele estendeu a mão direita. - Posso ajudá-los a fazer as amizades certas.

- Mesmo? - se pronunciou Ash. - Muito, muito tentador. Mas...

- ...acho que minha irmã e eu sabemos reconhecer as amizades certas e as erradas sozinhos.

- Mas agradecemos sua oferta. - os gêmeos encerraram, juntos.

- Vão se arrepender por isso. - ele ia se virando quando olhou para os sapos de chocolate e os feijõezinos restantes. - Nossa comida acabou, parece que vocês ainda têm algo. Crabbe, Goyle, sabem o que fazer.

Malfoy estralou os dedos e os armários começaram a ir até a mesa. Quando o primeiro pôs a mão em um sapo, o gênio mega estourado de Ash explodiu:

- LARGA A MINHA COMIDA SEU CARA DE PASSA!

E a confusão estava armada. Os três começaram a brigar, e a gaiola de Morgana caiu, e se abriu, e a coruja começou a bicar os três valentões, e Rony mordia a mão de um dos grandes, e Harry e Draco trocavam _socos_, ambos estavam com as mãos vermelhas e muita dor nos estômagos de tanto apanhar na barriga. Ashley subira nas costas do outro grande e batia na cabeça dele com a coruja lhe bicando até que de repente...

- AAAAAAAAAH!

Um dos grandes balançava a mão loucamente, Perebas pendurado em sua mão pelos dentes. Ele balançou a mão até o rato voar, bater na janela e cair desmaiado.

- Andem, vamos sair daqui! - ordenou Malfoy, e os três saíram correndo.

Harry, Ash e Rony ainda tentavam respirar adequadamente.

- Sinceramente Ash, se você não controlar seu gênio vamos ter sérios problemas. - disse Harry.

- Tá brincando? - retrucou Rony. - Imagina uma menina dessa jogando de artilheira em um time de quadribol, o time adversário ia abrir caminho para ela fazer quantos gols quizesse!

- Anh, obrigada Rony, vou me lembrar disso quando entrar para um time de quadribol.

Eles riram e se assentaram de novo. Ashley colocou um espelho no colo e começou a arrumar o cabelo e retocar o gloss.

- Garotas... - os rapazes murmurarm. Nisso, Hermione Granger voltou.

- Não estavam se metendo em confusão, estavam?Vão nos causar problemas antes de chegarmos à escola! Não achei o sapo, vocês têm _certeza_ de que não o viram? Que pena. Vistam-se, estamos quase chegando.

E tão rápido quanto chegara, ela se foi.

- Bem, detesto admitir, mas ela tem razão. Ash, se importa de dar licença para que seu irmão e eu troquemos de roupa?

Ela pegou as vestes e foi se trocar no banheiro do vagão.

Alguns minutos depois uma voz anunciou que estavam chegando, e disse aos passageiros para deixar as coisas no vagão pois depois seriam descarregadas. Os três desceram juntos do trem e logo, no meio dos alunos, Harry e Ash avistaram uma figura familiar segurando um lampião no alto:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui alunos do primeiro ano...

- HAGRID!

Os três correram até lá.

- Que bom vê-los, já fizeram um amigo hã? Quem é?

- Ronald Weasley senhor, prazer.

- Sou Hagrid, guarda-caças, guardião das chaves e das terras de Hogwarts!- então ele se virou para os alunos que ficaram. - PRIEMIRO ANO, TODOS AQUI? ENTÃO SIGAM-ME!

Ele começou a rumar para a parte sul do castelo. Os burburinhos de excitação e curiosidade aumentavam conforme o tempo de caminhada e Hagrid sorria com um ar de importância que fez Rony e os Potter rirem um pouco. Depois de muito avançar, chegaram a um lago com meia milha de diamêtro. Do outro lado do lago havia um penhasco e acima do penhasco, um castelo imenso, com quatro torres enormes e facilmente sete andares.

- Vamos atavessar de barco, tomem cuidado com as criaturas do lago

- Tipo a Lula Gigante? - berrou alguém.

Os gêmeos se olharam. Havia uma lula gigante no lago?

- Não, a Lula é pacífica. Tipo sereianos e grindylows. Agora, quatro em cada barco por favor. - disse Hagrid indicando alguns barcos na beira do lago. Ele tomou um para si.

Harry, Ash e Rony acomodaram-se em um e ficaram esperando a quarta pessoa. Neville Longbotom apareceu, o menino redondo que perdera o sapo.

- Posso me assentar com vocês? O outro barco tem aquela menina metida dos cabelos cacheados, e ela é legal, mas me dá medo.

Rony riu baixinho.

- Claro que pode. - disse Ash. - Assente-se aqui. - ela encerrou chegando para o lado.

Cada um pegou um remo e eles começaram a remar pelo lago. Neville se atrapalhava com o remo constantemente, e Rony tinha que fazer força dobrada do seu lado do barco para compensar. Eles viram várias árvores na beira do lago, tiveram até que abaixar para evitar alguns galhos. Depois de muito remar chegaram à margem do lago e desceram, todos muito ansiosos. Pararam na frente das portas de entrada do castelo, enormes portas rústicas e esculpidas em madeira pesada, ladeadas por enormes estátuas de javalis alados. Hagrid se pronunciou:

- Prontos? Então vamos lá! - ele disse, abrindo as enormes portas do castelo.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Ash estouradinha né? ksoapksopakspokaoks<strong>

**Que tal me deixar aquele(a) comentário/review hein?**

**Beijinhos, obrigada por ler, por favor comente e me faça feliz!**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	8. O Chapéu Seletor

**Olá leitores!**

**Demorei mais cheguei! Aqui está mais um capítulo da fanfic. Perdoem possíveis erros por favor, eu revisei mas sou humana né, também erro! kkkk**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Os alunos deram de cara com um enorme Saguão de Entrada, cujo teto era tão alto que não era sequer visível. Havia do lado oposto uma escadaria de mármore levando ao primeiro andar, portas duplas à esquerda levando ao Salão Principal, uma porta levando a um corredor subterrâneo ao lado direito da escada, uma porta ao lado esquerdo da escada levando às masmorras. Havia ainda um corredor do lado esquerdo levando à algumas salas de aula, uma outra porta que era um pequeno armário de vassouras. Haviam quatro ampulhetas gigantes nas paredes, uma com rubis, outra com esmeraldas, outra com safiras e outra com topázios. Por fim, havia uma porta ao lado do corredor que levava a uma pequena antecâmara.<p>

E havia também uma mulher de aspecto severo parada no meio do saguão. Tinha cabelos pretos, presos em um coque firme, olhos pequenos e brilhantes atrás de óculos tão quadrados quanto os de Ashley e vestia umas vestes verde esmeraldas. Possuía uma postura tão rígida e ereta que Harry chegou a pensar que se ela não tivesse tal postura pareceria no mínimo vinte centímetros mais baixa.

- Muito obrigada Hagrid. - A mulher se pronunciou, a voz ecoando pelo Saguão. - Eu tomo conta daqui para a frente.

O tom de voz da mulher também era autoritário, e os alunos perceberam de cara que aquele era o tipo de mulher que se deveria evitar ao máximo de aborrecer. Hagrid assentiu para a mulher e seguiu pelas portas que davam no Salão Principal, de onde se houvia cero burburinho de excitação causado pelos alunos veteranos já acomodados. A mulher guiou os alunos pelo salão até a antecâmara e esperou que todos se acomodassem.

- Pois bem. - pronunciou-se a mulher. - Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Antes do jantar começar, vocês passaram por um momento muito importante: a Cerimônia de Seleção, onde serão selecionados para uma casa. Hogwarts é divida em quatro casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. Enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será sua família: passaram o tempo na Sala Comunal, dormirão nos dormitórios de sua casa, terão aulas com os colegas de mesma casa e comerão na mesma mesa. Durante o ano é disputado o campeonato de Quadribol entre as casas e no final do ano a casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas. Os seus acertos durante o ano os farão ganhar pontos para suas casas, enquanto que os erros os farão perder, então, trabalhem duro e torçam para a sua vitória! Bem, vou sair um pouco mas logo estarei de volta para levá-los até a seleção, então, aproveitem este tempinho para... hum... se ajeitarem melhor.

O olhar dela recaiu sobre a capa de Neville, afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda e o nariz sujo de Rony. Ela deixou a sala a passos largos e fechou a porta.

- Bem, - disse Harry se virando para Ash e Rony. - ela se esqueceu de mencionar uma coisinha bem simples: como raios vão selecionar a gente?

- Meu irmão Fred diz que dói à beça, mas vocês o conheceram no trem, ele é muito brincalhão, não sei se acredito. Jorge, o outro gêmeo chegou a mencionar uma luta contra um trasgo. - disse Rony limpando o nariz com a manga. Neville tentava arrumar a fivela, mas Hermione teve que ajudá-lo para que ele não se embananasse demais. Harry tentava desesperadamente abaixar os cabelos e Ash puxara um espelhinho do bolso das vestes e ficava ajeitando um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, ou o gloss que escorrera um pouco, ou os óculos...

Hermione repassava mentalmente todos os feitiços que aprendera (e que, acredite, eram muitos). Outros alunos murmuravam conhecimentos básicos que haviam obtido com seus pais, e alguns alunos como Harry que não tinham conhecimento algum a não ser o pouco que leram em casa se penduravam nas palavras de alunos mais sabidos (como Hermione) tentando aprender algo de última hora. Harry e Ash tentavam absorver tudo o que Rony murmurava, mas era um pouco complicado quando o próprio Weasley parecia meio confuso quanto ao que repassar primeiro.

- Como é essa história de gnomo de jardim? Pode repetir, Ron? - pediu Ash.

Mas quando Rony ia explicar, algo surgiu:

- Devíamos dar mais uma chance a ele...

- Não, já demos todas as chances que podíamos e... AH MEU DEUS O QUE É ISSO?

- Humpf. - Um dos calouros resmungou. - Eu que pergunto: o que são vocês?

- Fantasmas, não vê? Eu sou o Frei Gorducho, o fantasma da Lufa-lufa! Espero vê-los lá!

- É mesmo... - resmungou o outro fantasma. - São calouros, me esqueci que a seleção era hoje. Mas voltando ao assunto, o Pirraça...

- Não tem jeito, só o Barão Sangrento consegue fazer algo.

- Mas o Barão está tão insuportável ultimamente... - o restante da conversa não foi ouvido porque os fantasmas atravessaram outra parede e sumiram de vista.

- Assustador. - resmungou Ashley. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de gente morta. Não que os temesse: "Tema os vivos, os mortos não podem mais lhe fazer mal", era o que dizia, mas lhes davam arrepios.

- Relaxe, eu os achei bem simpáticos. Será que tem mais?

- Está brincando, certo Harry?

- Não, é sério.

- Pelo visto - interferiu Rony - ao contrário dos meus irmãos gêmeos vocês divergem em muita coisa.

- Não faz nem ideia. - os irmãos responderam juntos.

Rony recomeçou a explicar sobre gnomos quando a porta se abriu e McGonagall apareceu.

- Pois bem, vamos para a Seleção. - ela foi andando, seguida de perto pelos alunos. Parou de frente às duas portas e as abriu.

Os alunos entraram em choque.

Havia um enorme salão atrás das portas. O teto era encantado e refletia o céu lá fora, estrelado e negro como era possível ser. Flutuavam centenas de velas acesas no ar, iluminando maravilhosamente o Salão. Quatro mesas já ocupadas por muitos alunos estavam dispostas ao longo do salão. À frente havia uma mesa com os professores assentados e os gêmeos logo reconheceram Dumbledore do cartão de sapo de chocolate.

McGonagal continuou avançando com os alunos em seu encalço até quase colar na mesa dos professores. Ela pegou um banquinho de madeira e o colocou no meio com um chapéu de bruxo esfarrapado por cima. O chapéu possuía um rasgo rente à aba que subitamente se abriu, como uma boca, e o chapéu começou a cantar uma canção original, composta por ele mesmo. Ao ver um chapéu cantante, Ashley quase desmaiou, até ouvir seu irmão rir da fraqueza dela. Então se pôs de pé, mas a verdade é que Harry levara um sustinho também, embora jamais fosse admitir isto. O garoto absorvia cada palavra do chapéu tentando descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o teste, qualquer pista que ele pudesse deixar escapar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
>mas não me julguem pela aparência<br>Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
>Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.<br>Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
>suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso<br>porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
>E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.<br>Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
>que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,<br>por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
>em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.<br>Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia,  
>casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.<br>Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza  
>destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais;<br>quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
>onde seus moradores são justos e leais<br>pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
>ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,<br>a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
>onde os homens de grande espírito e saber<br>sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
>ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa<br>e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
>homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios<br>para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
>Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!<br>Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
>(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)<br>porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão prorrompeu em aplausos. Os novatos aplaudiram também, meio sem jeito. E alguns alunos como Harry, que realmente prestaram atenção concluiram que...

- Ufa, só temos que colocar o chapéu na cabeça!

- Como é? - perguntou Ash.

- O teste, é só colocar o chapéu. Puxa, que alívio! Eu pensei que fosse ter que mostrar alguma coisa, mas eu não sei nada. Ainda bem!

Ashley ficou parada um tempo tentando absorver que o teste era tão bobo assim. Rony parecia capaz de respirar de novo. Hermione parecia no mínimo triplamente mais tranquila. McGonagall caminhou até o centro com um enorme pergaminho na mão:

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, virão até o banquinho, assentarão-se e colocarão o chapéu na cabeça. Abbott, Ana.

Uma garota de cabelos meio loiros foi caminhando com a expressão meio assustada. Sem saber direito o que fazer, ela assentou-se no banquinho e colocou o chapeu na cabeça, que lhe afundou até as orelhas. Houve um longo período de silêncio, até que...

- LUFA-LUFA! - o chapéu anunciou. A terceira mesa da direita para a esquerda aplaudiu e vibrou, e a garotinha fo timidamente se juntar a ela.

E fim. O teste era apenas isso.

- Bones, Susana. - chamou McGonagall. Desta vez foi uma garota meio ruiva que se aproximou, mais calma, com franja cortininha no rosto. Ela se assentou. Pouco tempo depois o chapéu anunciou Lufa-Lufa mais uma vez e ela foi para a mesma mesa de Ana Abbott.

- Boot, Terêncio. - um menininho moreno correu até o banquinho. Desta vez o chapéu levou um tempo um pouco maior até anunciar a Corvinal. Foi a mesa à direita da de Lufa-lufa que vibrou, e Terêncio foi se juntar aos seus novos colegas.

- Brown, Lilá. - a garota foi meio sorridente até o chapéu.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa à extrema direita aplaudiu. Ela foi até lá com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bulstrode, Mila. - uma garota com curtos cabelos castanhos se aproximou. Assentou no banquinho.

- SONSERINA!

E a mesa à extrema esquerda aplaudiu. E depois de Corner, Miguel (Corvinal); Crabbe, Vincent (Sonserina); Finch-Fletchey, Justino (Lufa-Lufa); Finnigan, Simas (Grifinória); Goyle, Gregory (Sonserina); finalmente algo interessante aconteceu:

- Granger, Hermione.

E a garota de cheios cabelos castanhos foi andando com um ar de muita mitideza até o banquinho.

- Por favor, que não seja Grifinória, qualquer uma menos Grifinória, Grifinória não... - implorava Rony.

E o Chapéu conversava com Hermione:

_- Hermione Granger... Oh! Nascida trouxa! Seja bem-vinda._

_- Hm... Obrigada._

_- Vejamos então. Pelo que vejo você é do tipo estudiosa, inteligente. Corvinal não seria má ideia._

_- Acho que não, tudo bem por mim._

_- Então é isso e... Não! Espere! O que é isso que estou vendo?_

_- O que?_

_- Mudança de planos. Confie em mim que estará muito melhor na..._

- GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu. Rony estava tão chocado e decepcionado como seria possível estar. Hermione foi meio saltitante até a mesa da Grifinória e tudo seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Greengrass, Dafne. - uma garota de cabelos tão loiros quanto os de Malfoy se adiantou e foi rapidamente selecionada para a Sonserina.

- Longbottom, Neville. - O garoto do sapo se adiantou.

- Esse aí eu quero ver. - murmurou Rony. - Tenho certeza de que vai ser Lufa-Lufa!

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- O quê? - o ruivo reclamou. - Sabe, de repente a Grifinória não me parece mais uma ideia tão boa.

E Neville ficou tão feliz em ir para a Grifinória que quase se esqueceu de devolver o chapéu para McGonagall, para que MacDougal, Morag fosse selecionado para a Corvinal.

- Malfoy, Draco.

- Cinco galeões como vai para a Sonserina em menos de dois segundos. - apostou Harry.

- Não, ele é burro demais para realizar seu sonho e ir para lá. Cinco galeões como vai para a Lufa-lufa. - rebateu Ash.

- Não sendo a Grifinória está ótimo para mim. - disse Rony.

Draco se assentou no banquinho. McGonagall nem sequer desviou os olhos da lista, antes que o chapéu tocasse um mísero fio loiro do garoto...

- SONSERINA!

- Não acredito... - reclamou Ashley.

- Pode ir pagando. - ela desembolsou o dinheiro para o irmão de dentro das vestes enquanto McMillan, Ernesto, ia para a Lufa-Lufa. E depois...

- Montague, Graham. - foi para a Sonserina.

E enquanto Nott, Teodoro, se juntava a Montague na Sonserina alguns pensamentos terríveis começaram a se passar na cabeça dos Gêmeos, como fazem os pensamentos ruins quando não devem.

- Parkinson, Pansy.

- SONSERINA!

E se tudo não passasse de um engano?

- Patil, Padma.

- CORVINAL!

E se eles não fossem bruxos coisíssima nenhuma, mesmo com tantos acontecimentos estranhos ao seu redor?

- Patil, Parvati.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

E se o chapéu ficasse na cabeça deles por tempo demais sem se decidir e os professores decidissem que tudo não passara de um terrível engano?

- Perks, Sally.

- LUFA-LUFA!

Sally Perks nem foi aplaudida direito pois em seguida McGonagall anunciou:

- Potter, Ashley.

E a usual algazarra do Salão parou imediatamente. O silêncio era tão mórbido e pesado que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Ninguém se movia. Ninguém falava. Ninguém respirava. Nada.

Nem mesmo Ashley saíra do lugar.

- Anda logo... - Rony resmungou no ouvido dela entre os dentes. Por fim, Harry deu um empurraozinho na irmã e finalmente caiu a ficha de que era com ela.

Assim que ela saiu da bagunça e se destacou da multidão, o silêncio se transformou em uma cascata de burburinhos. Todos pareciam olhar para Ash e murmurar alguma coisa, e isso não a agradava nem um pouco: usualmente, quando isto acontecia, estavam falando mal dela. Apesar de que, obviamente, nesta situação os comentários eram outros. Harry torcia para que a irmã não perdesse a cabeça como era de seu costume, torcia para que ela fosse selecionada logo e fim.

Quanto mais as pessoas olhavam, falavam, e _apontavam_, o que era uma tremenda falta de educação, mais nervosa ela ficava. Por fim, assentou-se com a expressão ao mesmo tempo dura e preocupada no banquinho. Ela nem teve tempo para decifrar as centenas de olhares que recebia: o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e lhe afundou até a ponta do nariz. Ela não via nada a não ser a escuridão dentro do chapéu, e fim.

_- Ashley Potter... Venho esperando por você e seu irmão a dado tempo._

_- Hum... Tá bem._

_- É minha impressão ou você está particularmente irritada com os comentários externos? Está com raiva deles?_

_- Eu não gosto que falem de mim._

_- Entendo; você quer ser a melhor em tudo, e quer que todos vejam isto e aceitem. E isso tudo porque ao que me parece já riram bastante de você. Se soubessem quem você é viriam todos pedir perdão de joelhos._

_- Não preciso do perdão deles._

_- Não, mas você o quer. Quer vê-los de joelhos, humilhados, rebaixados. Isto é uma caracteística bem sonserina, sabia? Astúcia, desejo de se provar superior, certa esperteza rodeada de malandragem. É uma pena a Sonserina ter a fama que tem. É uma boa casa por fim, apenas destaca as pessoas que são persistentes e lutam muito pelo que querem, embora geralmente não queiram coisas muito boas e usem os métodos errados para isso._

_- Não me interessa, não vou para lá. Aquele idiota do Malfoy e a corja dele estão lá. Sei que vou me dar mal. E depois, não quero ir para uma casa que fabrica bruxos das Trevas._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta. Não vou mudar de opinião._

_- Neste caso, você tem outras características que te mandarão para..._

- GRIFINÓRIA!

O tamanho da ovação que surgiu na mesa da Grifinória era infinito. Os Gêmeos Fred e Jorge cantavam "Ganhamos a Potter" em alto e bom som e os aplausos eram absurdamente ensurdecedores. Ashley mal chegou perto da mesa e já haviam pessoas a arrastando, pessoas apertando sua mão, pessoas a abraçando, pessoas a puxando... Ela teve a impressão de ouvir um "Eu te amo" não muito longe, mas nem se lembrou disso depois. E quando o cabo-de-guerra teve fim, ela se assentou do lado dos únicos Grifinorianos legais que conhecia: Fred e Jorge Weasley (Hermione era um porre e Neville um bebê chorão).

Quando o berreiro teve fim, McGonagall pode prosseguir:

- Potter, Harry.

E mais uma vez reinou o silêncio. Mais uma vez surgiram burburinhos. De repente Harry se perguntou como Ashley não explodira com tantos falando a seu respeito. Era profundamente irritante, ele mesmo estava tendo problemas para se conter. Tempo depois, que parecia uma eternidade, ele se assentou no banquinho e se viu encarando o escuro dentro do chapéu.

_- Harry Potter... Sua irmã tem a mente um tanto quanto diferente da sua, apesar de serem gêmeos. _

_- Acredite, não é o primeiro a dizer isso._

_- Vejamos... Também ficou meio irritado com tantos comentários. Tem este desejo de se provar, de aparecer._

_- Sonserina não... - _murmurou Harry.

- _Sonserina não? Tem certeza?_

_- Sonserina não..._

_- Você poderia ser grande, sabia? Está tudo aqui na sua cabeça!_

_- Sonserina não..._

_- Não? Pois bem, se é assim..._

- GRIFINÓRIA!

E uma ovação ainda maior que a de Ashley acordou, mas a garota nem ligou: fazia parte dela. Harry foi puxado, e arrastado, e beijado; fizeram um real cabo-de-guerra com o garoto. Fred e Jorge mudaram a música para: "Ganhamos os Potter!". Ele encontrou a irmã do outro lado e tudo o que quis foi correr até ela e lhe dar um abraço bem apertado. Depois que o barulho diminuiu um pouco ele se assentou ao lado dela e a mesa se acalmou para ver o resto da seleção.

- Smith, Zacharias.

Um menino loiro se adiantou e foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa. A comemoração não foi nem em parte comparável à dos Potter, e isso pareceu entristecer um pouco o garoto, mas ele se acomodou na mesa e recebeu os cumprimentos mesmo assim. E a seleção continuou:

- Thomas, Dino.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Turpin, Lisa.

- CORVINAL!

- Weasley, Ronald.

Harry e Ash, em uma sincronia de gêmeos mesmo, cruzaram os dedos embaixo da mesa ao mesmo tempo. Ash começou a balançar a perna de ansiedade, e Harry a murmurar palavras de sorte para o amigo.

_- Ronald... OH! Mais um Weasley! Vocês não param de aparecer!_

_- Relaxa, ano que vem chega a última._

_- De qualquer forma, eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você..._

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Rony nem comemorou, não sabia se ria ou chorava. Apenas se juntou a Harry e Ash na mesa para ver Zabini, Blás ser o último selecionado, para a Sonserina.

A professora McGonagall enrolou o pergaminho e tirou o banquinho e o chapéu do caminho, indo se juntar aos professores na mesa. O professor Dumbledore se levantou.

- Depois de uma seleção bem mais eufórica do que o usual - seus olhos faiscaram em direção à mesa da Grifinória por alguns segundos. - partiremos para o banquete. Mas antes tenho umas palavrinhas para dizer: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado. - ele se assentou.

- Meio maluco, não? Questionou Harry.

- Mas um gênio. - respondeu Fred. - Batatas?

Olhando para a mesa o queixo de Harry caiu: as travessas douradas tinham se enchido de comida magicamente: Batatas assadas, frango, arroz, farofa, lombo, tortas de frango, ou abóbora, ou carne seca, tirinhas de peixe fritas com batatas fritas...

- Sabe Harry, - comentou Ashley, colocando frango e batatas no prato. - eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso.

Harry se serviu também de uma das batatas: estava delicioso! Ele comeu um pouco de cada, até ficar quase entupido. Ashley estava tentando evitar as coisas fritas, mas era uma criança, então quem disse que deu? Caiu de cara no peixe frito com batata frita!

Enquanto comiam, uma cabeça prateada surgiu no meio da travessa de batatas assadas. Ashley estava com o garfo a meio caminho da boca e o deixou cair no prato com estrépito. Realmente tinha problemas com fantasmas, mas ao que lhe parecia, teria que acostumar-se com eles.

- Olá novatos. Meu nome é Nicholas de Mimsy-Popington, sou o fantasma da Grifinória.

- Prazer. - disse Harry.

- Espera... - Dino Thomas interviu. - Você é o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, não é?

- Prefiro que me chamem de Nicholas de Mimsy...

- Isso é ridículo. - cortou Rony, enquanto limpava alguns grãos de arroz que voaram na sua roupa quando Ash deixara o garfo cair. - Como alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?

Nick pareceu profundamente irritado e decepcionado com a pergunta, mas agarrou uma das orelhas assim mesmo e...

- Assim. - respondeu o fantasma, puxando a orelha para baixo. A cabeça quase se separou do pescoço, ficando pendida por apenas um tendão e alguns centímetros de pele.

- Ah meu Deus. - Ashley desviou o olhar para não vomitar.

Nick voltou a cabeça para o lugar.

- De qualquer forma, ganhem o campeonato das casas este ano, certo? O Barão Sangrento está ficando insuportável, é o fantasma da Sonserina. - Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do salão e viu um fantasma de um homem com a roupa suja de manchas prateadas e carregando enormes correntes assentado à mesa da Sosnerina. Viu também o Frei Gorducho que conhecera a algum tempo assentado à mesa da Lufa-Lufa e um fantasma de uma mulher muito bonita assentado à mesa da Sonserina.

- É a Mulher Cinzenta. - disse Nick esclarecendo as coisas para o olhar inquisidor de Harry. Em seguida saiu flutuando ao redor da mesa para conversar com outro grupo de alunos.

Depois de algum tempo os pratos e as travessas se limparam e apareceu a sobremesa no lugar: torta de maçã, gelatina, e diversos outros doces como pavês, além de cestas de frutas e pão de frutas secas. As conversas continuaram enquanto comiam:

- ... e meu avô vivia me colocando em situações perigosas para tentar ver se eu recorria à magia para me salvar, mas nunca era nada além de ameaças. - contava Neville. - Chegaram a achar que eu fosse trouxa, eu achei também, até no dia em que meu avô me pendurou pela janela pelos tornozelos e soltou sem querer. Eu caí flutuando até o chão. Meu avô ficou tão feliz que me comprou um sapo...

- ... estou muito ansiosa para aprender transfiguração. Transformar uma coisa em outra sabem, dizem que é difícil mas deve ser legal. Devemos começar transformando um fósforo em alfinete ou algo do tipo. - discutiu Hermione.

- É de fato uma matéria fascinante. - respondeu Percy Weasley, encantado em conhecer uma garota tão inteligente como Hermione. - A professora que leciona esta matéria é a McGonagall, Vice-diretora de Hogwarts e Diretora da Grifinória. Vai adorá-la.

- ...é o professor mais retardado que tem na escola. - disse Fred a Harry, Rony e Ash. Um completo palhaço. O Snape, professor de Poções está louco pelo cargo dele, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ash e Harry olharam para a mesa e viram Quirrel e um professor de nariz de gancho e cabelo preto curto ensebadinho, o tal do Snape, conversando. E então, poderia ser impressão de Harry, mas não foi: uma pontada de dor atravessou a cicatriz dele, mas tão rápido quanto viera ela se foi.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Rony.

- Claro. - Harry respondeu, meio zonzo. Mas não disse mais nada.

Logo as travessas foram limpas e Dumbledore se levantou. Foi até um suporte na frente da mesa e acendeu as velas com um gesto da mão. A coruja entalhada embaixo abriu as asas.

- Sei que estamos todos ansiosos por uma noite de sono e descanso antes do começo das aulas, ainda mais depois de um banquete tão delicioso, mas antes tenho uns avisos a fazer:

- Primeiro, gostaria de informar aos alunos do primeiro ano que a Floresta Proibida tem este nome justamente por ser proibida a todos os alunos da escola. E alguns dos alunos mais antigos não faria mal relembrar esta regra. - ele disse faiscando o olhar sobre Fred e Jorge. - Em segundo lugar, Filch me pediu para lhes lembrar de que é proibido fazer feitiços no corredor. Os testes para os times de quadribol com a Madame Hooch, e para o coral, com o professor Flitwick começam na segunda semana de aulas e qualquer aluno que esteja cursando no mínimo o segundo ano pode realizá-los. Por fim, neste ano o corredor do terceiro andar no lado direito do castelo é terminantemente proibido para todos aqueles que não quiserem ter uma morte extremamente dolorosa.

Seguiu-se um silêncio anormal depois do último anúncio.

- Não entendi, porque o silêncio? - perguntou Rony.

- Geralmente se diz porque um local é proibido. Quer dizer, a Floresta Proibida é cheia de criaturas selvagens, por exemplo, mas porque guardaram segredo desta vez eu não sei. Poderiam ter _me_ dito, sou monitor-chefe... - respondeu Percy.

- Vamos cantar o Hino da escola agora, para terminar esta maravilhosa noite!

Ele fez um floreio com a varinha fazendo surgir uma fita dourada. Então a fita começou a escrever o hino no ar e os alunos a cantá-lo:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, ó querida Hogwarts,  
>Venha nos ensinar<br>Quer sejamos velhos e calvos  
>Quer moços de pernas raladas,<br>Temos as cabeças precisadas  
>De ideias interessantes<br>Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,  
>Moscas mortas e fios de cordão.<br>Nos ensine o que vale a pena  
>Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos<br>Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,  
>Estudaremos até o cérebro desmanchar<em>"

A coisa toda foi um fracasso, cada um cantou em um ritmo diferente, acabando em tempos diferentes. Os últimos foram Fred e Jorge, em um ritmo fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos e fez a fita desaparecer.

– Ah, a música – disse secando os olhos. – Uma mágica que transcende todas que fazemos aqui! E agora, hora de dormir. Andando!

Houve o ruído de passos ecoando por todo o salão, e conversas, e berros...

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, alunos do primeiro ano! - chamava Percy. Harry, Ash e Rony foram até ele com mais alguns poucos alunos da Grifinória em seu encalço. - Sigam-me.

Percy os conduziu até o Saguão Principal e depois até as escadas que começou a subir enquanto falava:

- A entrada para a Sala Comunal fica no sétimo andar. Tomem cuidado ao subir as escadas pois elas mudam.

- Como? - perguntou um aluno qualquer.

Nesse momento, eles avistaram a parte do castelo cheia de escadas, e algumas estavam em movimento.

- Deste jeito. Venham comigo.

Eles foram subindo algumas escadas com todo o cuidado do mundo até chegarem no quarto andar onde...

Um fantasma apareceu voando e carregando guarda-chuvas.

- Pirraça! - repreendeu Percy. - Vocês alunos, tomem muito cuidado com o Pirraça, ele é o Poltergeist do castelo e gosta de pregar peças, mas ele já está morto, e às vezes o que é algo inocente para ele pode não ser tão inocente assim para quem ainda não morreu.

Alguns alunos engoliram em seco.

- Saia daqui, já! - ordenou Percy.

- E se eu não quiser... - perguntou Pirraça, deitado no ar, girando hora de barriga para cima, hora de barriga para baixo...

- Vou chamar o Barão Sangrento.

- Hm... Tenham boa noite, aluninhos! - Pirraça deixou os guarda-chuvas caírem todos na cabeça de Neville e se afastou com uma risada maléfica.

- O Barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, fora isso ele é completamente desobediente. - explicou Percy, enquanto continuavam subindo. - E pronto, chegamos.

Os alunos se viram de frente para um enorme quadro de uma enorme mulher pendurado no meio da parede.

- Este é o quadro da Mulher Gorda, o mais bonito do castelo se me permite o galanteio, senhora.

- Ah, Percy, sempre um cavalheiro. - a mulher riu-se.

- Não é à toa que estou na Grifinória, senhora.

- São alunos novos?

- Sim, são.

- Prazem em conhecê-los!

- O prazer é nosso! - responderam os alunos em coro.

- Que educados! Já estão treinados! - disse a mulher.

- Senhora, se nos permite, preciso levá-los para dentro. - disse Percy.

- Claro! A senha é...?

- Cabeça de Dragão, Mileide.

- Oh Percy... - ela deu risinhos se afastando para o lado e revelando o interior da Sala Comunal.

Havia um espaço aconchegante com uma lareira à frente, e um sofá, além de outros puffs e algumas mesinhas.

- Ouçam com atenção! Dormitórios das garotas à esquerda, dos garotos à direita. Último andar da torre, todos vocês. Para as camas agora!

Ninguém ousou discutir e foram todos deitar. Haviam duas torres idênticas, a do lado esquerdo para as meninas e a do lado direito para os meninos. As torres tinham sete andares, e cada andar era um quarto. Os quartos da turma de Ash e Harry ficavam nos últimos andares, o topo das torres. Haviam quatro camas de dossel em cada quarto, e as coisas de todos os alunos já tinham sido arrumadas sobre suas camas.

Todos foram dormir esperando a manhã calmamente. Harry e Ash soltaram suas corujas e relaxaram, prevendo ficar tudo bem, mas o que os garoto não esperavam era que a noite ainda lhe reservava mais uma surpresa.

Harry sonhou estar com um turbante, o de Quirrel, na cabeça. O turbante disse que ele deveria se mudar para a Sonserina, pois era seu destino. Tentou tirar o turbante da cabeça, mas ele não saía, e Malfoy começou a rir de seu esforço. Depois Snape começou a rir, mas sua gargalhada ficou aguda e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou assustado. Voltou a dormir e nem se lembrou do sonho depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Leiam minha fic "A Diferença Que o Amor Faz" por favorzinho hein? Ela é ambientada na Belo Horizonte dos dias de hoje, não tem nada de fantasioso nela, pura realidade! Mas está bem divertida!<strong>

**Obrigada a todos que leram este capítulo, saiu a tempo para o Natal hein?**

**Me deixem um comentário de presente de Natal? Por favor? *olhinhos pidões brilhantes do Gato de Botas do Shrek***

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	9. O mestre das poções

**Olá leitores!**

**Capitulo mais curto, e me desculpem pela demora, mas eu comecei a escrever um livro de verdade agora, para ser lançado nas editoras e tal, então isto tem tomado muito do meu tempo. Mas eu juro que não vou abandonar as fanfics! Só posso demorar um pouquinho mais. ^^**

**De qualquer forma, tentarei não atrasar.**

**Ah, e leiam A Diferença Que O Amor Faz, por favoooor... ^^**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Um apito muito intenso tomou conta do quarto e Harry acordou imediatamente. Era o encantamento usado para acordar os alunos às sete e meia, à tempo para as aulas. Quando se pôs de pé, Harry reparou que sua mochila já estava feita, e havia um monte de roupas dobradas sobre a cadeira ao lado de sua cama: seu uniforme. Uma blusa branca de botões e manga comprida, gravata vermelha e dourada (ele ficou meio preocupado, não sabia dar nó em gravata. teria que pedir ajuda), suéter cinza sem mangas, calça preta comprida e sapatos pretos. Vestes pretas com detalhes vermelhos e o brasão da Grifinória.¹ Ele vestiu a calça e a blusa branca, calçou os sapatos e desceu com as vestes, o suéter e a gravata no braço. Talvez houvesse alguém na Sala Comunal para ajudá-lo.<p>

Quando ele desceu, deu de cara com Ashley, saindo do dormitório feminino, com as vestes, um suéter cinza e a gravata no braço.

- Também não sabe dar nó na gravata? - ele perguntou, rindo.

- Não. - ela riu também. Usava blusa de botões branca de manga comprida, saia de pregas preta cinco dedos acima do joelho, meia calça 3/4 (aquela até no joelho) cinza e sapatinhos preto estilo boneca.¹ - Estou me sentindo meio ridícula nesta roupa de menininha. Não combina muito comigo.

- Sério? Achei que ficou legal.

- Hm... Obrigada.

Nisso Rony desceu completamente vestido.

- Ué, por que não se vestiram ainda?

- Sabe dar nó na gravata?

Os três, agora completamente vestidos não tiveram muito trabalho para achar o Salão Principal, afinal, era só descer as escadas. Assentaram-se na mesa do café. Harry encheu uma colher de salsichas assadas mas quase as deixou cair no chão quando...

Centenas de corujas invadiram o Salão trazendo cartas e encomendas de coisas esquecidas para os alunos.

- É o correio. - explicou Rony. - Passa todas as manhãs. Ouvi meus irmãos falarem dele, mas não sabia que era tão barulhento.

- Quase morri de susto. - comentou Ashley, espetando uma salsicha.

O café da manhã seguiu sem outra grande surpresa como o correio, até porque, mais uma daquelas ia causar um infarte em Ashley.

As aulas começavam às nove, então às oito e quarenta e cinco o primeiro sinal tocou para que fossem todos para suas respectivas salas.

Quinze minutos para chegar em uma sala! Beleza, certo?

- A gente já passou aqui. - resmungou Rony.

- Acho que devíamos ir pela direita. - chutou Harry.

- Não, vamos pela esquerda.

- Em frente. - resolveu Ashley.

Seguindo em frente, acharam apenas uma porta no final do corredor que estava trancada.

- Mas que coisa. - Ash tentou abrir a porta a todo custo, e um miado soou no fim do corredor.

- Ah não. Nada bom. - disse Rony.

- O que foi? - os gêmeos de viraram em tempo de ver o rabo de Madame Nor-ra² sumir na curva do corredor.

- É a Madame Nor-ra, a gata do Filch, o zelador. Ele vai estar aqui em dez segundos.

- Oras, não fizemos nada de errado! Por que seríamos castigados?

Um ruído de passos ecoou e Filch apareceu no fim do corredor.

- Baderneiros... E já no primeiro dia de aula! Venham comigo!

- Mas o que fizemos de errado?

- E se fazem de desentendidos... Este é o corredor do terceiro andar. Venham comigo. Os três.

Então eles estavam tentando arrombar uma porta que dava para um corredor proibido no primeiro dia de aula? Ótimo. Já iam receber um castigo.

Filch começou a guiá-los por corredores, e escadas, e passagens atrás de quadros...

Ashley já estava se vendo com um malão no trem de volta quando um cheiro estranho tomou o corredor. Um cheiro que lembrava alho.

- Oh! Aí estão, já es-es-estava me preocupando! - era Quirrel. - Pode deixá-los comigo Filch, eles têm a primeira classe comigo.

- Estes delinquentezinhos estavam forçando a entrada pelo corredor proibido no terceiro andar! - resmungou Filch, agarrando Ash pela gola na parte de trás das vestes e empurrando para Quirrel. - Esta aqui quase quebrou a porta.

- Estávamos perdidos! - resmungou Harry. - Esta escola é gigantesca! E solta a minha irmã.

Ashley sentiu uma onde de afeição por Harry quando ele a defendeu.

- V-v-vamos parar, o-o-ok? E-e-e-eu cuido de-de-de-deles, Filch.

Quirrel pegou os três e foi indo na direção de sua sala.

Enquanto caminhavam eles puderam reparar em inúmeras coisas sobre Hogwarts. Além das escadas mudarem, a escola era cheia de passagens secretas atrás dos quadros, cujas imagens mexiam, e os três tinham certeza de que os brasões andavam. Um armadura uma vez pegara o livro que Quirrel deixara cair bem gentilmente, fazendo uma reverência com o elmo depois, e as estátuas de pedra falavam.

Também havia o fato de que todos pareciam olhar e comentar quando eles passavam. Harry e Ash se sentiam meio mal por Rony, que demonstrava um pouquinho de inveja às vezes, mas era sempre:

- Viu só? Os de cabelo preto.

- Os Potter! Caramba...

- Ele tem _mesmo_ a cicatriz... Pena que não dá pra ver com tanto cabelo caindo na frente...

Comentários à parte, não havia sido à toa que os três ficaram perdidos para encontrar suas aulas. Além das escadas, haviam os fantasmas. Nick era extremamente galante, e sempre mostrava a direção correta a um aluno que o perguntasse. Mas Pirraça ficava enormemente feliz em apontar duas direções, ou um caminho que levava à um beco sem saída do outro lado da escola. O trio aprendeu rapidamente a não confiar nele e nunca lhe pedir ajuda.

Mas voltando ao momento, eles chegaram na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

... e gastaram cinco segundos para notar que a aula era uma piada total.

A sala cheirava a alho. Mais tarde os gêmeos Weasley disseram que era para espantar um vampiro que Quirrel teria conhecido na Romênia. Quirrel se atrapalhava com _todos_ os feitiços que tentava realizar. A irritantezinha da Hermione já estava quase entrando em colapso e dando aula no lugar dele.

Felizmente, Harry, Ash e Rony puderam conversar durante a aula e tacar uns aviõezinhos. Eles tinham aula com a Lufa-Lufa e os alunos desta casa também estavam levando tudo na maior brincadeira.

- Acabou! Caramba, que professor mongol! - comentou Ash, quando eles saíram da sala.

- Pelo menos serviu para conversar um pouco. Se esquecermos de fazer algum para-casa ainda podemos usar a aula dele para atualizar. - comentou Rony.

Mais tarde eles se viram na aula de Feitiços, com a Corvinal. O professor era Filius Flitwick, um senhor bem baixinho, como um anão. Ele era tão baixinho que precisava usar uma pilha de livros para subir na mesa. Além de dar aula de feitiços, era o dirigente do coral, clube no qual Ash se vira bem interessada em entrar, mas sua entrada só seria permitida no segundo ano. Flitwick resolveu começar a aula pela chamada, e não demorou muito para chegar ao "P", onde...

- Ashley Po... ASHLEY POTTER? E HARRY POTTER? - ele soltou um guinchozinho eufórico, e um "é um prazer tê-los em minha classe!" antes de seguir com a aula.

- Então alunos. Vocês devem estar muito ansiosos para fazer coisas interessantes, como isso... - ele balançou a varinha e o sapo de Neville, Trevo, que estava quase fugindo pela porta, começou a levitar sobre o comando da varinha e voltou às mãos de seu dono.

- Nhaaay! Eu quero fazer isso! - gritou uma menina estridente. E toda a sala começou a comentar mas Flitwick rapidamente os interrompeu.

- Vai demorar um tempo senhorita. Hoje vamos começar com o feitiço mais básico de todos: _Lumus. -_ a este comando, a ponta da varinha dele se iluminou, como uma lanterna. - _Nox!_ - ordenou Flitwick, e a varinha apagou. - Este é um feitiço bem simples, não exige muita força nem movimentos complicados. Basta usar as palavras. Tentem, vamos! Tentem!

Uma barulhada imediata indicou vários alunos murmurando Lumus. E nenhuma luz se fazendo a princípio. No fim da aula, porém, Hermione produzira uma luminosidade tão perfeita quanto a de Flitwick, Harry e Rony conseguiram fazer um feixezinho fraco e Ash...

- NÃAAAAAO! -choramingou. - Eu sou uma tragédia! Por que só eu não consegui?

- Quero um feixe perfeito na próxima aula, fica de para casa, já valendo nota!

- O que? - reclamou a turma inteira.

- Tenham um bom dia!

No caminho para o almoço, Ash estava absurdamente cabisbaixa.

- Anime-se, é só questão de prática. - disse Harry, tentando animá-la.

- Eu sou um horror... - ela murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

- Você só não foi nas aulas certas! Do jeito que engoliu os livros de poções e transfiguração tenho certeza de que vai se dar bem nessas duas!

Ela suspirou e foram os três almoçar.

Realmente Harry estava certo por fim.

- Gostaria de deixar claro, que minha matéria não é brincadeira. Ela é muito difícil. Para que façam algo como isso - McGonagall transformou sua mesa em um porco, e depois em mesa de novo, gerando um "ooooooo" geral de surpresa. - levam muitos anos de treino e prática. Para terem noção, o que cada um de vocês tem em sua mesa é uma caixa de fósforos. A missão é transformar pelo menos um deles em uma agulha.

Os alunos ficaram meio retesados. Se era tão difícil assim transformar um fósforo em uma agulha, como iam aprender a transformar uma mesa em um porco? McGonagall ensinou as palavras e os movimentos, assim como Flitwick, e deixou que os alunos tentassem.

Ninguém conseguiu nada.

- Ei, Ash, não vai tentar? - perguntou Harry. A garota deitara a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Pra que? - ela disse, a voz meio chorosa e abafada pela cabeça baixa. - Se eu não consegui nem acender a varinha?

- Oras, mas você leu tanto sobre essa matéria!

- Hm...

A aula transcorreu. Hermione conseguira deixar o fósforo brilhante e pontudo com meio período de aula. McGonagall o mostrou para a turma como incentivo e começou a circular entre os alunos para lhes dar uma ajuda.

- Srta. Potter! Não permito que os alunos durmam em minha aula! Por que a Srta. não fez o exercício?

- Ela fez! - Apressou Harry a ajudá-la. - Já conseguiu. Por isso parou.

- É mesmo? Quer ver.

"Harry... Eu te mato!" pensou Ash. Ela pegou um fósforo. Colocou na mesa. Tentou se lembrar de tudo o que lêra e ouvira. "Não pode ser tão difícil..."

Ela fez o feitiço.

E nada aconteceu.

- E então? - McGonagall chegava a meter medo de tão severa.

- E-eu... Eu fico nervosa com todo mundo olhando... Eu...

- Potter, você mentiu para acobertá-la?

Ótimo. Agora Harry ia ser punido por sua culpa.

Sem essa!

Ela disse as palavras novamente, e o fósforo se transformou em uma perfeita agulha de costura.

- Consegui! Consegui viu? Não brigue com o Harry! - pediu Ash, com uma risadinha nervosa.

McGonagall ficou muito desconfiada, mas ela conseguira, então a professora deu dez pontos para a Grifinória e deixou a aula seguir.

- Ufa... Harry, olha só o que você quase fez!

- Como você conseguiu? - perguntou Rony. - Me ensina!

Na quarta-feira à meia noite, eles foram até a torre de Astronomia ter aulas da matéria. Não era muito fácil, mas era muito divertido! Eles ficavam observando as estrelas e desenhando mapas em folhas de pergaminho. Ash descobrira que desenhar era bem mais divertido do que ela jamais imaginara. Harry descobrira que tinha um ótimo motivo para perder alguns minutos de sono se pudesse olhar o céu de noite: era simplesmente maravilhoso!

E três vezes na semana, eles desciam para as estufas, para ter aula de herbologia com uma bruxa baixinha chamada Pomona Sprout. Eles adubavam plantas com esterco de fezes de dragão, e aprendiam sobre os bons usos das plantas no dia-a-dia ou em ocasiões mais especiais.

Tinha também uma outra aula tão inútil quanto a de Quirrel: História da Magia. O professor era um fantasma com a voz áspera como giz passando no quadro, que pegava suas anotações e ficava lendo durante a aula no mesmo tom chato e monótono a todo o tempo. Hermione e Ash eram as únicas a fazer algum tipo de anotação,³ mas Ash só se esforçava um pouco quando ela achava realmente importante. Já Hermione parecia engolir cada palavra de Binns, o professor.

Mas nenhuma das aulas foi tão... _interessante_, nos bons e nos maus sentidos, quanto a de poções.

No banquete de abertura, os Gêmeos tiveram a impressão de que Snape não gostava deles, mas não era bem isso que acontecia: ele os odiava.

Era a única aula mestrada nas masmorras. Fazia muito frio lá embaixo, e quando os alunos chegaram o professor ainda não estava lá. Harry, Ash e Rony se acomodaram na única mesa que ainda tinha 3 vagas, onde Hermione estava assentada sozinha.

- Ah não... - resmungou Rony.

- Anda. - disse Harry, puxando o amigo até a mesa.

- Vamos ter esta aula com a Sonserina. Dizem que o Snape sempre protege o pessoal da Sonserina, ora de saber se é verdade. - disse Rony depois de acomodados.

- Não seja ridículo. - a voz de Hermione soou por detrás de um livro que ela lia quieta na mesa. - Um professor tem que ser justo e igualitário.

- E quem foi que te perguntou alguma coisa hein? - retruco Rony.

- Eu só acho que... - mas o que ela achava eles nunca chegaram a saber, pois a porta se escancarou, as cortinas desceram e o ar ficou tão pesado na sala quanto era possível. A isto foi seguida a entrada de Snape.

- Chamada. - ele resmungou, pegando um pergaminho da mesa. Foi chamando os nomes de todos com uma voz tão monótona e asmática quanto a de Binns e, assim como Flitwick, parou nos Potter. - Ah, sim, os Gêmeos Potter, nossas novas... _celebridades._

Ele encerrou a chamada.

- Pois bem. Muitos dos alunos que me aparecem, não compreendem nunca a beleza de um caldeirão fervendo e do vapor escapando do caldeirão, mas deixe-me lhes esclarecer uma coisa: se vocês não forem o bando de cabeças ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar, eu posso lhes mostrar como engarrafas a fama, encher-se de glória e até a... mumificar, se for de vosso desejo. - ele fez uma pausa e um silêncio mórbido reinou. - E que tal para começarmos o ano... Potters, o que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

- Uma o que em que? - perguntou Harry. A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar. Mas Ash tinha lido todo o livro de poções. Ela sabia essa com certeza. Só tinha que se lembrar.

- Eu sei. - disse ela. - A poção do morto-vivo. Essa poção é bem perigosa. Mortal, se não me engano.

Snape fechou a cara. Aparentemente não esperava que ela respondesse. Resolveu fazer outra pergunta.

- Se eu lhes pedisse, onde buscariam bezoar?

- No estômago da cabra. - respondeu Ash, alheia à mão de Hermione que subira mais no ar. - É uma pedra que pode te salvar da maioria dos venenos existentes.

- Qual a diferença entre Acónito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

- São plantas do mesmo gênero botânico.

- Abaixe a mão, senhorita. - ordenou Snape a Hermione, que tinha até se levantado. - Tirarei dez pontos da Grifinória pelo sr. Potter, que aparentemente nem folheou o livro de poções, ao contrário da irmã impertinente, de quem também descontarei dez pontos por ser tão irritantemente aparecida e metida. E tirarei dez pontos de você, Srta... - ele checou a lista de chamada. - Granger, por querer retirar a chance de resposta de seus colegas sendo tao insistente e metida a sabe-tudo.

Os alunos da Grifinória ficaram completamente boquiabertos.

- A primeira lição será preparar a poção cuja receita está no quadro. Vocês têm até o fim da aula para...

- Dá pra acreditar? Desde quando se perde pontos por saber a resposta?

- Você estava certo Rony. - disse Harry. Hermione se escondera atrás do caldeirão.

E a aula não melhorou muito depois disso: Snape sempre encontrava um motivo para elogiar Draco Malfoy, como a elegante forma com a qual ele cortava os ingredientes, ou mexia o caldeirão, e reclamava de tudo o que os alunos da Grifinória fizessem que pudesse parecer minimamente incorreto, como quando ele culpou Harry por Neville Longbottom ter feito sua poção espumar e derramar:

- Você, Potter, porque não o advertiu sobre estar colocando os ingredientes na ordem errada? Achou que pareceria melhor se ele errasse não foi? Vou descontar cinco pontos da Grifinória pelo seu erro, e cinco pontos pela seu desejo de aparecer e ser melhor.

E mesmo Hermione e Ash sendo as únicas que fizeram uma poção minimamente decente, elas não ganharam nem meio ponto por isso.

E na mesa do jantar:

- Isso não é justo! Só porque poções e transfiguração são as únicas coisas nas quais eu sou boa, meu professor de poções tem que ser um carrasco?

- Bem, você foi bem em Astronomia.

- Eu achei legal, mas errei o mapa estelar quase todinho.

- Herbologia?

- Passei mal com o fedor de esterco.

- História da Magia?

- Fala sério, eu só fiquei anotando. Não faço a menor ideia do que aquele professor estava falando, vou ter que reler tudo depois.

- Eu me dei bem em quase tudo. Quero dizer, comparando com o que os alunos da Grifinória fizeram. - disse Harry. Ele tinha realmente se virado bem durante a semana, embora não fosse um gênio nem muito inteligente.

- Eu vou ficar calado. - disse Rony. Depois do feixe de luz, não fizera nada mais.

Depois da semana bem cansativa, incluindo os para casas, na sexta de manha os três receberam um bilhete que os animou, entregue no correio por uma coruja das torres:

_Prezados Harry e Ash,_

_Sei que têm as tardes de sexta-feira livres, então será que não gostariam de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta dar três horas? Quero saber como foi a primeira semana de aula. Mandem-me __uma resposta por Edwiges, ou Morgana. Hagrid._

Harry e Ash se animaram imediatamente. Rabiscaram a resposta "Sim, gostaríamos, e vamos levar um amigo junto. Até mais tarde." no verso e mandaram a resposta por Edwiges, que estava no ombro de Harry bicando seu café da manhã, assim como Morgana no ombro de Ash.

Pela tarde, os três desceram até a cabana de Hagrid para tomar o chá.

- Ah, são vocês! Entrem, este aqui é o Canino. - disse Hagrid apresentando seu cão. - Não se assustem, ele é muito medroso.

- Este é o Rony senhor. - disse Harry.

- Que bom que já fizeram um amigo! Fico feliz por vocês. Como foi a primeira semana de aula?

Enquanto narravam suas aventuras, riram em ouvir Hagrid dizer que passou metade da vida expulsando os Gêmeos Weasley da Floresta Proibida, chamar Filch de "Guitarra Velha" e dizer que sempre tivera vontade de apresentar Canino a Madame Nor-ra. O trio teve a delicadeza de aceitar os biscoitos de Hagrid por educação, apesar de quase quebrarem os dentes ao comê-los e beberam o chá junto para amolecer os biscoitos.

Enquanto Rony conversava com Hagrid sobre seu irmão Carlinhos, que estudava dragões, Harry achou uma matéria interessante no jornal:

- Ei Ash, olhe isso.

- O que foi?

_O CASO GRINGOTES_

_Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecidos. Os duendes de Gringotes insistem que nada foi roubado. O cofre aberto, na realidade, fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._

_"Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo.", dise um portavoz esta tarde._

Harry e Ash se entreolharam. Hagrid havia esvaziado um cofre mais cedo naquele dia, se é que se pode chamar de "esvaziar" levar um pacotinho embora. Seria o mesmo? Seria o pacotinho do cofre 713 o que o ladrão procurava? E se fosse, aonde o pacotinho tinha ido parar?

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Inspirado no uniforme do filme. Joguem "uniforme de Hogwarts" no Google Imagens para entender melhor do que estou falando. ^^ <strong>

**² É assim que escreve o nome da gata? Madame Nor-ra? Em cada lugar que eu olho está de um jeito diferente, então deixemos assim, ok?**

**³ Como eu já disse umas mil vezes, a Ash é inspirada em mim, e eu sou meio Nerd sim e tenho orgulho, ok? Vamos respeitar isto nela! ^^**

**E isso é tudo pessoal!**

**KKKKK dei uma de Looney Toones agr... haushuahsuashush**

**Curtiu? Comente! ^^ Se você teve cinco minutos para ler, tem meio para comentar, certo?**

**Obrigada a todos que me acompanham e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha **


	10. O duelo à meianoite

**Olá leitores!**

**Admitamos, mitei na velocidade deste cap né? Cap miojo, saiu rapidão! ^^**

**Espero que gostem. Este capítulo serve para odiar mais ainda o Malfoy! kkkk**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Havia um mês que as aulas em Hogwarts tinham começado. Há um mês atrás Harry e Ash diriam que Dudley era o ser mais detestável do Universo. Agora o garoto gordinho tinha três concorrentes sérios.<p>

Destes concorrentes, o menos pior de todos era Argus Filch, o zelador, e sua gata. Era incrível como ele SEMPRE aparecia na hora certa e no local exato para repreender feitiços nos corredores, casais namorando ou alguma traquinagem qualquer. Ele sempre pegava todos e não perdoava ninguém, parecia conhecer todas as passagens secretas da escola, talvez perdendo apenas para Fred e Jorge, e quando você pensava em fugir para se esconder, ele já estava no fim do corredor esperando para lhe pegar.

Em segundo lugar, vinha Snape. Além de ajudar sempre a Sonserina e prejudicar a Grifinória em tudo que era possível, ele era um puxa saco de primeira mão do Draco e fazia tudo o que podia para ferrar com os alunos da Grifinória, especialmente Harry e Ash. Se tratando destes dois então, parecia haver algum tipo de rixa pessoal, embora ela parecia ter começado antes mesmo que os gêmeos conhecessem o professor.

Mas sem dúvidas, o primeiro lugar e posto de mais chato ia para Draco Malfoy. Ele sempre andava pelos corredores com seus guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle, e era perseguido e assediado por Pansy Parkinson, Mila Bulstrode e Dafne Greengrass. As três eram tão coladas como poderiam ser, e tão irritantes quanto Crabbe e Goyle. Mas Draco... Nossa, como ele sabia ser chato! Conseguira um amigo chamado Blás Zabini e então quando os sete sonserinos se encontravam tampavam o corredor inteiro: Zabini comentando alguma jogada fantástica de quadribol, Malfoy conversando com ele, as três meninas se pendurando no loiro e os dois armários dos lados.

Felizmente, os alunos da Grifínória do primeiro ano só tinham que suportar os Sonserinos na aula de poções. Ou pelo menos era assim, até o aviso das aulas de voo aparecer no mural da sala comunal, dizendo que a Grifinória faria as aulas exatamente com a Sonserina, começando dali uma semana.

Foi uma semana muito tensa.

Draco Malfoy não parava de se gabar de que voava perfeitamente bem, fazendo as "Siamesas", como Ashley apelidara as três nojentinhas, babarem ainda mais. Mas Draco não era o único. Zabini também se gabava horrores, chegando a ser ainda mais irritante que Draco.

E tudo estaria até bem se fosse assim, mas Simas se gabava igualmente, apesar de ser de maneira menos irritante, assim como Rony, que chegara a comentar que jogava no quintal de casa. Simas e Dino, que já eram amigos quase inseparáveis, chegaram a discutir sobre o que era mais divertido: Quadribol ou Futebol americano.

Assim como haviam todos estes para se gabar, Neville insistia que era um desastre com os pés no chão, então nem queria tentar tirá-los. Hermione e Ashley bem que tentaram encontrar um livro sobre dicas de voo, mas o melhor deles, _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_, falava mais sobre o jogo em si do que sobre voar. A única diferença era que Hermione estava se queimando em nervosismo tanto quanto Neville, mas Ash, assim como Harry, estava relativamente tranquila.

Na manhã das aulas de voo, pelo café da manhã, o correio entrou normalmente. Para variar, Draco abriu mais uma enorme entrega de doces vinda de sua casa, fazendo estardalhaço na mesa da Sonserina.

- Mauricinho metido. - comentou Rony, com a boca cheia de ovos e salsicha - Aposto como não come nem metade disso tudo, fica só exibindo pra todo mundo ver.

Então, algo diferente aconteceu. Uma coruja aterrissou na frente de Neville trazendo um pacotinho redondo. O garoto abriu com medo e com as mãos trêmulas como se o pacotinho fosse explodir, e quando finalmente viu do que o presente se tratava, ficou muito escarlate. Era uma bolinha transparente com fumaça branca dentro.

- É um lembrol! - exclamou Hermione. - Serve para te alertar caso você esqueça de alguma coisa. Você tem que apertar ela, se a fumaça ficar vermelha, é porque se esqueceu de algo.

- Vem cá, - sussurrou Rony para Ash e Harry. - como é que essa garota sempre aparece onde deve e onde não deve para se exibir? Parece até que tem um radar que mostra onde ela pode falar um pouco demais.

Os gêmeos abafaram risinhos. Neville apertou o lembrol e ficou meio verde depois, a fumaça se avermelhou instantaneamente.

- Xiii... - desdenhou Hermione, voltando a se perder atrás de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_.

- O único problema, - reclamou Neville - é que eu não consigo me lembrar do que foi que eu esqueci! Nem sei se foi algo importante ou...

Os pensamentos de Neville foram interrompidos por um berro do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória:

- COMO ASSIM DOENTE?

- Shhh...! - Angelina tentava acalmar Olívio. Agora todos olhavam para eles tentando entender porque raios Olívio soltara um berro tão escandaloso. - A Alícia pegou uma virose, não é culpa dela. Parece que é grave, alguma coisa com fungos. Ela vai ficar muito tempo no St. Mungus e não vai poder participar do primeiro jogo da temporada.

- Nós já estamos sem apanhador, e agora preciso conseguir um artilheiro também? É nesse ano que a Grifinória vai se massacrada.

- Eu sinto muito Olívio. - disse Angelina, se retirando para o seu lugar na mesa do café. Olívio ficou muito irritado com a situação, juntou suas coisas e saiu do Salão.

- Quem é esse? - perguntou Harry.

- Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. - respondeu Rony. - Pelo que meus irmãos contaram, a Grifinória vai ser massacrada mesmo. Estamos ferrados.

Ninguém reparara que no meio da confusão com Olívio, Draco e seus guarda-costas se aproximaram.

- Bolinha legal, Longbottom. - Draco disse, tomando o Lembrol das mãos dele.

- É meu, me devolve! - Rony, Harry e Ash se levantaram imediatamente.

- Ohohoooooo... O lesado tem guarda-costas também é?

- A diferença é que ele não precisa de nós e pode se defender sozinho se precisar. - retrucou Ash. Aquele maldito Malfoy... Nossa, como ele a tirava do sério! Harry e Rony também estavam quase explodindo de raiva.

Então, McGonagall, que tinha um faro e tanto para confusões se materializou atrás do trio de Grifinorianos.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Draco tirou meu lembrol, professora!

McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas para Malfoy.

- Hmpf. Só estava olhando. - ele tacou o lembrol na frente de Neville. - A gente se esbarra, panaca!

E os três se retiraram às gargalhadas.

- Sinceramente, essa Sonserina, aonde vai parar? - resmungou McGonagall se retirando.

Pela tarde chegou o tão temido, desejado e esperado momento: a aula de voo.

Quando os alunos da Grifinória chegaram, a Sonserina já estava lá. Dados alguns minutos, a tal Madame Hooch apareceu.

- Certo, o que estão esperando? Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura, rápido, rápido!

Os alunos se moveram, posicionando-de ao lado de uma das vassouras espalhadas pelo chão.

- Quero que estendam a mão sobre a vassoura e digam "EM PÉ". Quando eu disser três. Um, dois três.

- EM PÉ! - todos os alunos ordenaram. Este era um comando para que a vassoura subisse direto para a mão de seu dono. A de Harry, e a de Ash obedeceram ao comando imediatamente, mas foram as únicas. As de Simas, Rony e Malfoy levaram algumas duas ou três tentativas a mais para obedecerem. A de Hermione ficara se contorcendo no chão e a de Neville nem se mexera.

- Devem ser como os cavalos. - sussurrou Harry para a irmã. - Vai ver sabem quando a pessoa está com medo.

Depois de muito tempo nestas tentativas, Madame Hooch declarou que quem não tinha conseguido ainda simplesmente não tinha aptidão para a coisa e podia pegar a vassoura do chão. Então ela mostrou o jeito certo de se subir na vassoura e começou a andar de volta corrigindo. Harry, Ash e Rony riram ao ouvir Hooch dizer a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura do jeito errado a anos.

- Certo! Agora, quando eu apitar três, quero que deem um impulso suave com os pés, para sair do chão apenas por alguns minutos, certo? Quando eu apitar, um, dois...

- AAAAAAH NAAAAAAAAO! - Neville já estava no ar. Sua vassoura se contorcia loucamente de um lado para o outro.

- DESÇA! DESÇA GAROTO, JÁ!

Mas Neville continuava dançando de um lado para o outro na vassoura, até que o objeto se cansou e atirou Neville no chão.

Hooch correu até ele e ficou um tempo examinando.

- Pulso quebrado. - ela informou. - Vou levar este menino até a enfermaria. Se quando eu voltar qualquer um de vocês estiver com os pés a meio centímetro do chão, serão expulsos antes que consigam dizer "quadribol".

Ela foi levando Neville para dentro do castelo.

- Ih, olha lá! - exclamou Malfoy, indo com a vassoura até um ponto na grama. - É aquela porcaria do panaca. - ele se abaixou e depois estava segurando o lembrol. - Como é que alguém pode ser tão idiota assim, eu nunca vou saber!

- DEIXA ELE EM PAZ! - estourou Ashley.

- Ah, eu não sabia que você gostava de manteiguinhas derretidas, Potter. - disse Pansy.

- Antes isso que ficar me pendurando que nem uma oferecida em um garoto só porque ele é rico e bonitinho.

Uma ovação do tamanho do mundo surgiu do lado da Grifinória. Então Ash se deu conta de uma coisa.

Chamara o Malfoy de bonitinho.

IIIIIIRRCCCCC! NOJENTOOOOOOO!

- Aliás, de bonitinho não tem nada. - apressou-se em corrigir. - O caráter é tão imundo que suja qualquer beleza externa que pudesse ter.

Mais uma vez a ovação.

- Vai pagar por isso, Potter! - disse Malfoy se aproximando. - Conversaremos depois. - ele disse, com a expressão de raiva encarando Ashley. - Mas antes... Vou deixar isso aqui em algum lugar para o Longbottom pegar depois. Algum lugar _alto._

E ele subiu na vassoura e foi se dirigindo para cima.

- ISSO NÃO É SEU MALFOY! - berrou Harry.

- Ah, é? Vem pegar então!

Harry subiu na vassoura. Ele ia dar um impulso quando uma mão segurou a sua.

- Harry, não. - era Ash. - Você vai ser expulso, não é melhor dedar ele depois e deixar que ele se ferre sozinho?

- Você não vai fazer isso Harry Potter! Vai tirar mais pontos da Grifinória! - reclamou Hermione.

- Calem a boca. - disse Harry dando um impulso.

- Harry! HARRY! VOLTA JÁ AQUI! HARRY POTTER! - Ash chamava mas não dava resultado.

Harry percebeu imediatamente que voar era ridiculamente fácil. E muito divertido. Percebeu também que Draco não mentira, sabia sim voar muito bem, mesmo segurando a vassoura do jeito errado.

Bem, é como um lápis. Muita gente no mundo segura o lápis do jeito mais errado possível e tem uma letra maravilhosa.

- Esse Harry, ninguém merece. - Ash se deu conta de que se quisesse que seu irmão descesse, teria que ir buscá-lo pessoalmente. Ela subiu na vassoura.

- Você também não vai... - começou Hermione.

- Cala a boca. - Ash cortou.

Logo os três estavam no ar, ao mesmo nível.

- Devolve. - Harry mandou.

- Tentem pegá-la de mim.

E uma confusão se instaurou. Draco voava de um lado para o outro, escapando dos dois como se fosse um sabonete. Harry e Ash quase trombavam um no outro tentando pegar o Sonserino.

- AAAH! CHEGA ASH! Precisamos de um plano. Vamos fechá-lo pelas diagonais, OK?

- Como assim?

Mas Harry já tinha se movido mais para o alto e para a direita. Ash foi para baixo e para a esquerda, e então os dois foram de uma vez para o centro. Fechavam as direções para onde Draco poderia escapar e...

Conseguiram, o fecharam e ele deixou o lembrol cair, bem na mão de Ash.

- PEGUEI!

- GAROTA EU JURO QUE TE MATO! JÁ É A TERCEIRA VEZ QUE ME TIRA DO SÉRIO SÓ HOJE, VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

E Ash fugiu. Claro. O que mais ela poderia fazer?

E Draco foi atrás. E Harry atrás de Draco.

Ash viu que não ia escapar: tacou o lembrol certeiramente na boca de uma gárgula da parede do castelo.

Draco foi o único que reparou que a janela em cima da gárgula era da sala da McGonagall. Ele mergulhou imediatamente.

- COVARDE! SONSERINO NOJENTO! - provocou Harry. - Eu pego Ash, pode descer.

Ela ia descendo para pousar quando...

O lembrol rolou lentamente e caiu. Simplesmente mergulhou até o chão.

- Ah não... - Harry reclamou. Então, ele se pôs em um mergulho vertical na direção da bolinha. Um mergulho de mais de quinze metros.

Esticou a mão. Ia pegá-la, ia pegá-la, quase lá, quase...

Faltava um metro para atingir o chão quando ele a pegou.

Os gêmeos Potter pousaram com suavidade no campo tomados pela ovação dos alunos da Grifinória que...

... não durou muito tempo.

- POTTER E POTTER, OS DOIS, COMIGO, AGORA!

Era McGonagall. Estavam fritos.

Ela os guiou para dentro do castelo. Depois de subirem por dois andares, Harry tentou explicar o que acontecera mas foi cortado imediatamente.

- Legal, um mês de aula e expulsos. Já estou até vendo a cara dos Dursley.- comentou o garoto.

Eles pararam na frente de uma sala de aula.

- Flitwick, - chamou McGonagall à porta. - pode me emprestar o Wood um pouco?

- Mas é claro!

Wood. O que raios era isso? Um instrumento de tortura?

Mas o que saiu da sala não foi um instrumento, foi um garoto, o mesmo quintanista do berreiro na mesa do café.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, com o humor irritadiço. McGonagall apenas conduziu os três até uma sala, de onde espantou Pirraça que fazia bagunça e fechou a porta. Ela colocou um braço no ombro de cada um dos gêmeos e Olívio ficou parado do outro lado da sala.

- E então? - o quintanista perguntou.

- Consegui um apanhador e uma artilheira para você.

A expressão irritadiça do garoto ficou imediatamente sorridente.

- É sério? - ele se aproximou e puxou Harry pelo braço. Então começou a examiná-lo. - Magro, ágil, pequeno. O físico perfeito para um apanhador!

- Ele pegou uma bolinha caindo em um mergulho vertical de mais de 15 metros! - disse McGonagall, empolgada, embora tentasse disfarçar.

- É verdade? Caramba, nem o Carlinhos Weasley fez isso!

Harry abriu a mão mostrando o lembrol, que ainda carregava consigo.

- Uau.

- E a garota - começou McGonagall - acertou esta bolinha, deste tamaninho, dentro de uma gárgula enquanto estava em movimento.

- Uau. - Olívio começou a examiná-la como fizera com Harry. - Magra também, deve ser igualmente ágil. Uma menininha deste tamanho deve escorregar que nem sabão entre os outros artilheiros. Faz uma cara de brava pra mim. - Olívio pediu.

Ash fez cara de irritada, mas só porque estava realmente irritada por ser examinada como um animal de zoológico.

- Caramba, uma cara dessas vai mandar o goleiro adversário pro banheiro com as calças borradas! - comemorou Olívio. - Mas professora, e a regra sobre alunos do primeiro ano?

- Aaaah, não se preocupe, darei um jeitinho. Deus sabe como precisamos ganhar este ano, o Snape está cada dia mais insuportável. E vocês dois, - ela disse se virando para os Potter. - quero ouvir que estão treinando direito, ou mudarei de opinião sobre o castigo que merecem, Ok?

- Ok!

- Ótimo! Dispensados!

- Não acredito! - disse Rony, tempos depois, na mesa do jantar. - Vocês devem ser os jogadores de quadribol mais jovens...

- ... do século. - completou Harry. - Olívio disse.

- Parabéns gêmeos! - disse Fred aparecendo de repente. - Aparentemente, ter um irmão gêmeo te dá ótimos talentos de voo.

- Olívio nos contou. Estamos no time também, batedores. - prosseguiu Jorge.

- Vocês devem ser bons. Ele estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.

- De qualquer forma, a gente se vê por ai.

- Até mais.

E eles se foram.

- Iiiiih... Lá vem confusão. - disse Rony tempos depois, ao ver Malfoy, e o grupinho todo se aproximando.

- Aproveitando a última refeição no castelo, Potters?

- Não sei do que está falando. - resmungou Ash.

- Sinceramente, você não achou que ia se livrar de nós tão facilmente, achou? - disse Harry, mordendo uma coxa de galinha.

Malfoy ficou verde de tanto ódio.

- Ah é. Tenho assuntos não resolvidos com você. - resmungou Malfoy, cheio de ódio, indicando Ashley. - É o seguinte. Pansy e eu desafiamos os dois para um duelo, meia noite, corredor de feitiços.

- Eles aceitam! - se meteu Rony. - Serei o padrinho deles, quem vai ser o seu?

Draco olhou para seus amigos, os medindo.

- Crabbe para mim e Dafne para Pansy. Até de noite. Torçam para que eu não mate vocês.

E ele se retirou com a turma.

- Eiei, que história foi essa de aceitar o duelo por nós? E o que quis dizer com "serei o padrinho deles"?

- Ah, qual é, vocês iam se acovardar? O padrinho te substitui se você morrer, mas isso é só em caso de grandes duelos, com grandes bruxos. O máximo que vocês quatro vão fazer é jogar fagulhas uns nos outros.

- E posso saber porque nós só temos você de padrinho enquanto eles têm dois? - perguntou Ash.

- E faz diferença? De qualquer forma, quem mais você acha que se meteria nessa? O Fred e o Jorge talvez, mas não precisa nem se preocupar com isso. Eu já disse que nem vão precisar dos padrinhos.

- Com licença. - Uma voz soou de trás do livro _Hogwarts, uma história_ e Hermione Granger com os dentes grandes e o cabelo cheio saiu de trás dele. - Eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que disseram...

- Ah, aposto como podia. - resmungou Rony.

- ... mas vocês estão mesmo planejando quebrar outra regra ainda hoje? Não acham que é abusar muito da sorte não? Sem falar nos pontos que poderiam perder para a Grifinória.

- Você poderia por favor ser menos metida e enxerida? - pediu Rony. - Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito.

- Diz sim! E os pontos que eu custei a conseguir na aula de transfigura...

- CALA A BOCA! - berrou Rony dando um murro na mesa.

- Hmpf. Ótimo. Se é assim tomara que sejam expulsos. Os três. - e ela voltou a enfiar a cara atrás do livro.

Eram onze e meia. Harry e Rony se certificaram de que estavam todos dormindo no seu dormitório, Ash fez o mesmo no seu. Os três desceram as escadas pé ante pé, atentos a qualquer ruído, e ainda usando os pijamas. Mas mesmo com tanta cautela, não adiantou. Já havia alguém parado na porta.

- Não posso deixar que façam isso. - disse Hermione, de camisola, usando um tom mandão.

- Eu não acredito! Pensei que fosse nos deixar em paz! - exclamou Rony.

- Você não vai nos impedir. - disse Harry, andando até o buraco do retrato.

- NÃO! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

Os três saíram.

Ou melhor, quatro. Hermione foi no encalço deles. E quanto o quadro se fechou eles repararam que a Mulher Gorda não estava lá, provavelmente tinha ido fofocar com a amiga do quadro vizinho.

- Ótimo! Agora estou presa aqui fora e a culpa é suas! - reclamou a sabe-tudo.

- Nossa? Nossa culpa? Você nos seguiu porque quis! - explodiu Ash. Desta vez, Harry decidiu deixar a irmã descarregar a fúria, Hermione bem que merecia.

- E vou continuar seguindo! Não vou ficara qui sozinha, e se algum professor nos encontrar é só eu dizer a verdade. Digo que estava tentando impedir vocês de quebrar mais uma regra.

- Que cara-de-pau! - exclamou Rony. Ainda assim foram todos andando. Logo na frente do corredor havia uma sombra negra no chão, como um monte de pano.

Se aproximando mais viram que não era um monte de pano. Era Neville.

- Anh... AH!

- Shhhhhhhh...! - os quatro fizeram para o garoto.

- Ah, são vocês! Graças a Deus, eu esqueci a senha para entrar e estou aqui esperando já fazem horas! O Barão Sangrento não para de passar aqui, eu estou ficando com medo! A propósito, qual é mesmo a senha?

- Focinho de porco. - respondeu Harry. - Mas não adianta, a Mulher Gorda não está lá.

- Ah não...

Os quatro voltaram a seguir para o corredor de feitiços.

- Ei! Esperem! Não me deixem aqui!

E Neville foi no encalço deles.

Os cinco continuaram seguindo, atentos a qualquer movimento da sombra de Filch, ou um par de olhos amarelos de Madame Nor-ra, mas incrivelmente nenhum deles apareceu. Logo eles atingiram seu destino, o Corredor de Feitiços.

Os Sonserinos ainda não estavam lá.

- Ei, Hermione. - chamou Ashley. - Você é boa em Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas?

- Sou. Óbvio.

- Vai ser minha madrinha. Toma meu lugar no duelo se eu morrer.

- O que disse?

Em um movimento sincronizado, os gêmeos tiraram as varinhas das vestes e as colocaram em punho, no caso de Malfoy aparecer e começar a duelar do nada.

Mas Draco não estava lá. E não ia aparecer, quem apareceu foi...

- Continue farejando minha linda, eles devem estar em qualquer lugar...

Era Filch. Os cinco ficaram estatizados de pavor.

Harry ergueu a mão e fez sinal para que o seguissem. Os quatro foram atrás dele como gatos, sem fazer barulho algum. Harry mesmo não sabia para onde iam, só queria se afastar de Filch e achar o caminho de volta depois.

E ia tudo muito bem, até Neville tropeçar e cair em cima de uma armadura.

O estrépito foi o bastante para acordar o castelo inteiro.

- CORRAM! - Ash berrou, não adiantava mais fazer silêncio.

Foram todos correndo sem rumo, sentindo Filch atrás de si por escadas, portas, corredores e tudo o mais. No fim, se viram em um corredor onde Pirraça flutuava no final.

- Ah não... - reclamou Neville. Detestava Pirraça, por um motivo ou outro era sempre o alvo das pegadinhas dele.

- Uuuuu... Aluninhos, fora da cama, tão de tardezinha... Eu devia avisar o Filch, a sim, eu devia...

- Não! Não Pirraça, por favor, vai nos meter em confusão! - pediu Harry.

- Ah é? Hum... Vou pensar... Já sei! - ele puxou ar para dentro como quem toma fôlego, inflando-se como um balão. E então: - ALUNOOOOOS! ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO TERCEIRO ANDAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Os cinco avançaram pelo corredor quão rápido podiam.

No fim do corredor tinha apenas uma porta fechada. Era isso. O fim.

- Estamos perdidos! Fritos! Minha mãe vai me matar! - reclamou Rony.

- Ah, sai da frente! - empurrou Hermione. - _Alorromora!_

A porta se abriu, os cinco entraram e a fecharam, escorados, ouvindo.

Aparentemente Filch chegara ao corredor.

- Pirraça! Para onde eles foram?

Alguém puxou a manga de Harry.

- Já vai, espera. - respondeu o garoto.

- Nãaaao sei... E a palavrinha mágica? - Pirraça disse lá fora.

- Vamos Pirraça não desperdice meu tempo!

Alguém puxou a manga dele de novo.

- Já vai! - disse o garoto impaciente.

- Não digo nada se não disse por favor! - disse Pirraça lá fora.

- Está bem, por favor!

- Harry! - Neville sussurrou, puxando a manga dele de novo.

- Espera!

- NADA! - berrou Pirraça. - EU DISSE QUE NÃO DIZIA NADA SE NÃO DISSESSE POR FAVOR! - e a gargalhada sumiu ao longe.

Um espaço de tempo e depois Filch foi embora.

- HARRY! - chamou Neville.

- QUE É?

E Harry finalmente viu o que era. Um cachorro imenso, com três cabeças, ocupava o corredor inteiro do chão ao teto. E encarava os cinco.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Harry berrou, seguido pelos outros. Os cinco nem se importaram mais com Filch ou Pirraça, apenas saíram correndo loucamente em busca do quadro da Mulher Gorda e a entrada para a Sala Comunal.

- Oh! Aí estão vocês! - exclamou a Mulher Gorda quando viu os cinco se aproximarem às pressas. - Onde estiveram? Lhes procurei por todo o...

- Não interessa! Focinho de porco, focinho de porco!

- Humpf. Quanta grosseria. - ela abriu o buraco e os cinco se colocaram para dentro aos tropeços. Ficaram um bom tempo jogados nas poltronas, sofá, ou até no chão, esperando a respiração se acalmar. Quando alguém falou, foi Rony.

- O QUE ELES ESTÃO PENSANDO? MANTENDO UMA COISA DESSAS EM UM CASTELO COM CRIANÇAS?

- Oras, vocês não usam os olhos usam? Não viram do que ele estava em cima? - perguntou a sabichona.

- Quem se importa? - respondeu Rony. - Não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava mais preocupado com as cabeças.

- Ele estava em cima de um alçapão! Guardando alguma coisa! Francamente... Agora eu vou dormir antes que me metam em outro problema. Dá próxima vez, podem nos matar, ou pior, _expulsar_.

E ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

- Honestamente. - disse Rony, ainda meio arfando de cansaço. - Ela precisa redefinir suas prioridades. E aquele merdinha hein? Aposto como nem queria aparecer e mandou o Filch para lá só para pegar a gente.

Harry e Ash nem se importavam se Malfoy queria ferrá-los ou não. O que importava era que aparentemente, já sabiam onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre 713 tinha ido parar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugestões? Críticas? Comentários? Não me poupem, quero ouvir todos eles nas suas reviews! ^^<strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	11. O Dia das Bruxas

**Olá leitores lindos do meu S2!**

**Capítulo quentinho, saindo do forno às 21:47 do dia 9/2/2012! ^^**

**Capítulo que eu, particularmente, AMO!**

**Espero que AMEM também! Ou pelo menos gostem. Tá, curtam e está tudo bem.**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Qual não foi o tamanho da cara de surpresa de Draco Malfoy ao ver os três na mesa do café no dia seguinte, exaustos, mas completamente empolgados e prontos para outra. O mais divertido foi ver como o loiro mordia o pão com tanta raiva no café que parecia querer que as mordidas arrancassem pedaços da carne dos três.<p>

Harry e Ash aproveitaram o gancho da história com o cão para contara a Rony sobre o pacotinho do cofre 713.

- Ou é algo muito valioso ou muito perigoso. - disse Rony, engolindo as batatas e pegando outro grande pedaço de torta de abóbora.

- Ou os dois. - disse Harry.

- Caramba, você só sabe comer? - perguntou Ashley, lendo seu livro de poções por sobre o bolo de chocolate.

- Caramba, você só sabe estudar? - retrucou Rony. - Se não tomar cuidado vai acabar igual a Hermione.

- Ei! Até parece que eu fico estudando 24 horas por dia. EU leio outras coisas também.

- Como se ler fosse algum tipo de diversão.

Ashley bufou e voltou a ler seu livro. Harry e Rony se puseram a discutir um pouco mais obre quadribol. Rony tentou explicar as regras básicas mas era muito complicado fazê-lo sem ter como demonstrar algumas coisas como o campo ou as bolas.

Enquanto isso, Neville tomava seu café calado. Só estava preocupado em quando veria o cão novamente, e esperava que não fosse muito cedo. _Nunca_ _mais_ parecia ser uma previsão boa o bastante. E Hermione que ficara com muita raiva do aperto que passara na mão deles simplesmente parara de conversar com os três. Nem sequer um oi ela dava no corredor, e Harry, Ash e Rony, sinceramente, estavam muito melhores assim.

Neste dia, na mesa do café, algo aconteceu para quebrar a rotina. Várias corujas das torres entraram juntas carregando um pacote comprido e muito parecido com um rifle pelo salão comunal adentro. Todos olharam para ele curiosos, e qual não foi a surpresa quando o pacote foi deixado bem na frente de Harry e Ash! A garota já foi estendendo a mão para abrí-lo, mas sentiu o pulso segurado firmemente por uma mão forte.

- Não. Tem um bilhete, não acha melhor checarmos se é meu ou seu antes? - perguntou Harry. - Não gostaria que você abrisse um presente meu.

E sinceramente, foi uma sorte que Harry fizesse isso, pois eis o conteúdo do bilhete:

_NÃO ABRAM O PACOTE À MESA!_

_ Ele contem as novas Nimbus 2000 de vocês mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que vocês ganahram vassouras ou todos vão querer uma. Olívio Wood vai esperá-los hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento. _

_Profa. Minerva McGonagall_

- Viu, é meu! - disse Ash.

- Estaríamos fritos se você tivesse aberto. Que tal se formos para a Sala Comunal para dar uma olhadinha antes da primeira aula?

Ashley abriu um sorriso meio maldoso e pegou o pacote. Saiu correndo com Harry e Rony em seu encalço.

Os três subiram as escadas com certo afobamento, mas entre os níveis três e quatro deram de cara com a última pessoa no mundo que eles queriam ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy.

- Não acredito, vocês têm vassouras! Agora estão fritos!

Neste momento Flitwick passava pelo corredor.

- Professor, eles têm vassouras! - dedou Malfoy.

- Ah sim! Fiquei sabendo das condições especiais... - comentou Flitwick. - E qual é o modelo?

- São Nimbus 2000 professor. - respondeu Rony, se metendo com ar de importância. - O que foi que você disse que tinha em casa Malfoy? Uma Comet 260? A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus...

- E o que você sabe sobre isso hein? Sua família não teria dinheiro para comprar uma nem se quisesse, aposto que precisam economizar para comprar palha por palha.

- Calma garotos, vamos evitar o conflito ok?

- Tudo bem, a gente perdoa o Malfoy. Até porque, só temos essas vassouras graças a ele. Obrigado. - disse Harry em um tom excessivamente sarcástico que lembrou muito sua irmã.

Malfoy ficou sem entender nada e os três seguiram seu caminho.

E quando desembrulharam as vassouras... Mesmo que Harry e Ash não entendessem nada do assunto, tinham que admitir que essas vassouras eram lindas: o cabo polido, as palhas cuidadosamente ajeitadas na mesma direção, a marca da vassoura gravada a ouro no punho... Rony faltava babar. Harry estava tão ansioso para voar na vassoura que quase chorou de raiva ao se lembrar que ainda teria bem umas dez horas do dia para passar até chegar o horário do treinamento.

- Eu queria não ter aula hoje...

- Eu também - respondeu Rony. - Mas é melhor irmos logo, Flitwick é bem mais bonzinho que Snape mas isso não quer dizer que possamos simplesmente chegar atrasados na aula dele.

Os gêmeos guardaram as vassouras em seus dormitórios, Harry com certo pesar, e foram então para a primeira aula do dia, de Feitiços.

- Não acredito que ganharam um prêmio por quebrar uma regra! Deste jeito nunca vão aprender!

Era Hermione Granger, no fim do corredor, no caminho deles para a próxima aula deles.

- Pensei que não estivesse mais falando com a gente. - disse Harry.

- É, continue a não falar, estava fazendo bem a nós. - respondeu Rony.

E os dois garotos foram andando. Mas então Ash teve um pensamento súbito de quando estudava com os trouxas, não tinha amigos e as pessoas a tratavam daquela forma.

Era muito confortável fazer isso com os outros, mas será que Hermione não estava se sentindo mal? Sozinha talvez?

Ela ficou parada no meio do corredor olhando para o nada, até Rony lhe chamar a atenção.

- E você não vem não? Temos aula de Transfiguração agora e a McGonagall vai ficar uma fera se nos atrasarmos.

Isso pareceu tirar Ash de seu transe. Ela lançou um último olhar rápido para Hermione e foi embora, mas não estava muito bem consigo mesma. A expressão de superioridade e auto-confiança que ela viu no rosto de Hermione ao sair era a mesma que ela usava quando queria mascarar sua tristeza por estar sozinha.

Ao fim do dia, Harry e Ash pegaram suas vassouras e desceram as escadas na velocidade da luz para o treino de quadribol.

O campo de quadribol era uma área com formato oval e arquibancada em volta, cerca 152 metros de comprimento por 55 de largura e uma área circular de aproximadamente 60 centímetros de diâmetro ao centro.O campo ainda possuia, de cada lado, duas "pequenas áreas" onde se encontravam três postes com um aro no topo, que lembraram a Harry os canudinhos que crianças trouxas usam para soprar bolhas de sabão, cada um com 15 metros de altura.

- Que horas são Harry?

Ele verificou o relógio.

- Seis e trinta. Estamos adiantados. - Harry subiu na vassoura. - Eu que não vou ficar esperando. Que tal jogarmos um pega-pega de vassoura?

- Legal. Eu pego primeiro.

Harry se lançou no ar e Ash contou até dez para ir atrás dele. Os dois não gastaram muito tempo para perceber a qualidade da Nimbus e como ela se sobrepunha àquelas vassouras usadas nas aulas de voo. A vassoura percebia e respondia a comandos de alteração de direção imediatamente e os realizava com perfeição. Era incrivelmente rápida e acelerava com uma eficiência imediata. Nessa brincadeira os gêmeos trocaram de "pega" umas vinte vezes e estavam apenas se aquecendo. Teriam levado a noite inteira nisso se não tivessem algo mais interessante para fazer.

- Bom saber que já estão se aquecendo! Essas vassouras são boas mesmo! - a voz de Olívio ecoou lá de baixo. Ele vinha trazendo uma vassoura, uma saca e uma maleta. Os gêmeos pousaram no campo e foram até ele.

- Voam muito bem, estou com ótimos pressentimentos para este ano. - continuou o Capitão. - Certo, assentem-se um pouco para um aulinha teórica.

Os três se acomodaram no chão e Olívio abriu a maleta. Haviam três bolas visíveis, uma grande e vermelha e outras duas um pouco menores e metálicas que pareciam até... vivas. E estavam _acorrentadas _à maleta.

- Vamos começar do básico de um jogo de quadribol. Jogam sete jogadores de cada lado montados em vassouras, mais o juíz, que aqui na escola é a Madme Hooch. Ela é a juíza mais íntegra e honesta que já conheci. Totalizam então quinze pessoas montadas em vassouras no ar. O objetivo do jogo é somar mais pontos que a equipe adversária até que a partida termine. Entendido até aqui?

Os gêmeos assentiram.

- Ótimo. Vou falar agora das bolas, jogadores e pontuação. Não é tanta coisa de uma vez, está tudo interligado, olhem só.

Ele tirou a bola vermelha da maleta.

- Preste bastante atenção Ash... Posso te chamar assim, certo? - ela fez que sim. Ele acabara de desfazer a primeira impressão dela de que ele era totalmente antipático. - Essa bola é sua responsabilidade. Chama-se goles. Tem trinta centímetros e meio de diâmetro, é feita de couro e possui um feitiço autocolante que permite aos jogadores fazerem isso. - Ele colocou a palma da mão na bola e a ergueu. A bola foi junto, como se estivesse realmente colada à mão dele. - Mas com certa força, e acredite que alguns jogadores são bem brutos, o feitiço perde o efeito na mão do jogador. Por isso um artilheiro deve saber fazer uma boa cara de mau, ele precisa afugentar os outros artilheiros e o goleiro para garantir que ninguém vai derrubar a bola de si. Isso nunca dá certo, mas pode ao menos deixá-los meio inseguros. Estão captando?

Eles assentiram mais uma vez.

- Os artilheiros, três para cada time, atiram a goles entre si pelo campo e depois tentam acertá-la em algum dos três aros do time adversário para marcar um gol. Cada gol ganha dez pontos para sua equipe. No nosso time os artilheiros, ou melhor, _as artilheiras_, são Angelina Jonhson, Alícia Spinnet e Katie Bell. Alícia está doente, você é a substituta. Se for melhor que ela pode ficar pra valer.

- Serei.

- Isso aí, gostei do entusiasmo. Teste um pouco a goles.

Ele jogou a bola para a garota que teve que admitir que era um pouco mais pesada do que ela imaginava, pesava como uma bola de basquete. O feitiço autocolante era um tanto quanto forte e ela percebeu que teria que usar força para tacar a goles no gol ou para passá-la a outro artilheiro. E já pensou em quanta força bruta seria necessária para quebrar um feitiço desses e as trombadas que não ia levar por causa disso.

- Legal. Fui com a cara dessa bola. - comentou Ash.

- Isso é ótimo, ela é nossa responsabilidade. Antigamente era feita de couro costurado e possuía alças e buracos para segurar, além de ser marrom. Geralmente ela sumia no meio do chão lamacento por causa da cor, então pintaram de vermelho. As alças e os buracos eram meio difíceis de se usar para segurar então surgiu o feitiço, ela é a única bola do jogo que não foi enfeitiçada desde o início. E as costuras desapareceram pois algumas vezes as bolas arrebentavam devido a altos impactos. Acho que é só sobre essa.

- Você disse que ela é nossa responsabilidade, mas você não é artilheiro.

- Não, eu sou goleiro, o que nos leva ao próximo tópico. Cada time tem um goleiro que voa em volta das balizas para protegê-las. Balizas são os postes, sabe? Então, minha função é voar em torno delas para impedir que o outro time marque um gol. Certo?

- Certo. - eles responderam.

- Próximos. - ele mexeu na saca e tirou três bastões que lembravam tacos de beisebol. Ash tinha se abraçado à goles com tanto amor que já parecia conhecer o esporte desde sempre. - Tomem cuidados e fiquem atentos. - ele distribuiu os tacos e soltou a correia de uma das bolas metálicas. A bola saiu voando por vontade própria para longe e depois veio voltando na direção dos três. Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer e deu uma bastonada na bola, como em beisebol. A bola voou na direção oposta, e quando voltou, Olívio usou a maleta como escudo fazendo a bola voltar exatamente para o seu lugar e a acorrentou de novo.

- O QUE É ISSO? PODIA TER MATADO ALGUÉM! - Exclamou Harry com o coração na mão e o bastão frouxo. Ash tinha se agarrado à goles e olhava meio aterrorizada para as bolas acorrentadas.

- São os balaços. Atualmente, eles são feitos de ferro e têm vinte e cinco centímetros de diâmetro. Os balaços são enfeitiçados para perseguir os jogadores sem discriminá-los. Se for permitido que ajam livremente, eles atacarão o jogador mais próximo. Basicamente, servem para derrubar quantos jogadores puderem de suas vassouras. Mas não se preocupem é para isso que todo o time também possui dois batedores, Fred e Jorge Weasley no nosso caso. Eles usam estes tacos para rebater os balaços para longe de seu time, preferencialmente em direção ao outro. Esses gêmeos são uma parada total para os balaços quase ninguém foi atingido desde que eles chegaram. São realmente grandes batedores.

- Espero que sejam mesmo. Sou jovem demais para morrer, nem tive namorado ainda. - comentou Ash.

- Não se preocupem. Eles são guarda-costas para o time todo. Os primeiros balaços eram pedras voadoras, mas elas se quebravam quando eram atingidas e os jogadores ficavam sendo perseguidos por fragmentos pelo resto da partida. Foram trocados então por bolas de chumbo, mas o chumbo se amassava quando atingido e a bola perdia o equilíbrio e a capacidade de voar em linha reta. Então chegamos aos balaços de hoje. Alguma dúvida?

Ninguém se pronunciou.

- Então chegamos à ultima bola. O pomo de ouro. - Olívio abriu duas portinhas na tampa da maleta, que eram o brasão de Hogwarts e tirou uma bolinha minúscula, do tamanho de uma noz de lá. Assim que a colocou na mão, ela abriu as asas de ouro, as bateu e ficou pairando no ar. - Ela é extremamente veloz e quase impossível de se ver. A sua função, Harry, é pegá-la. Ela é solta entre os jogadores e a partida não termina até que o apanhador, que é você, a pegue. Quando isso acontece, a equipe ganha 150 pontos, o que quase garante a vitória, a menos que a diferença de pontos seja maior. A partida de quadribol com maior duração foi de três meses e tiveram que achar substitutos para que os jogadores dormissem um pouco.

Harry a pegou um pouco na mão e ficou olhando. Gostou dela.

- E é isso, acho que está tudo esclarecido agora. Vamos praticar um pouco... - ele brandiu a varinha em direção à saca que ficou em pé e foi pulando para o campo. - Não podemos usar o pomo pois está muito escuro e poderíamos perdê-lo. Harry, a saca vai jogar bolas de... _golfe_, acho que é esse o nome, em você e eu quero que conte quantas consegue pegar. Ash vem comigo e traga a goles. Quero que faça gols em mim... se puder. - ele deu um sorriso convencido e eles foram para o campo.

Harry subiu no ar e assim que se virou para a saca viu um ponto branco voando em sua direção. Foi fácil pegá-la. Harry a soltou e ela caiu no chão, para que assim ele pudesse pegar as outras duas que vinham. E ele foi contando quantas conseguia pegar.

Olívio se posicionou na frente dos aros da direita. Ash voou um pouco segurando a goles para ver como se adaptava melhor, e percebeu que era melhor segurar a vassoura com a mão esquerda e colocar a bola presa debaixo do braço direito. Então ela começou a lançar.

Olívio pegou muitas, mas tinha que admitir, dera trabalho. Todas as bolas que ele pegara foram dificílimas e a garota simplesmente tinha um pendor para a coisa.

Mas se Ash era boa, Harry era perfeito. Ele pegou todas as bolas de golfe, e era possível vê-lo voar de um lado para o outro no campo com uma proeza incrível.

No fim do treino estavam todos cansados e suados. Caminhavam pelo campo em direção aos vestiários para tomar uma ducha.

- Tenho que admitir, vocês dois são muito bons. Acho que Alícia realmente perdeu a posição dela.

- Vamos devagar Olívio, não quero passar por cima de ninguém. - comentou Ashley.

- Certo, certo, no primeiro jogo você está garantida. Depois, veremos. E você Harry, se saiu melhor que Carlinhos Weasley! Melhor que Carlinhos Weasley! Caramba, esperem só até o time saber as boas novas, este ano a taça vai ter nosso nome nela, ah se vai!

Harry e Olivio entraram no banheiro masculino, tomaram uma ducha. Ash fez o mesmo no feminino e depois todos foram juntos para a sala comunal da Grifinória dormir e descansar bastante. Estavam precisando.

No dia seguinte, aconteceu algo pelo qual os alunos vinham esperando há muito tempo.

- Bem - começou Flitwick na sua aula. - Quero parabenizá-los, estão se saindo muito bem, dado algumas exceções obviamente... - ele lançou um olhar tristonho para Neville, Rony e Ash. - Mas de qualquer forma, o esforço de todos me convenceu a ensiná-los o que vocês tanto queriam aprender!

- O que? - perguntou um aluno curioso. Nisso, pela terceira vez nas aulas de feitiços no ano, Trevo, o sapo de Neville, tentou fugir pela porta da frente.

- Ah não... - disse Neville, se levantando.

- Não! Está tudo bem! Bom que eu aproveito para responder a resposta de seu colega. Hoje, vocês aprenderão isso! _Wingardium leviosa! - _E o sapo, pela terceira vez nas aulas de feitiços veio voando até as mãos de Neville. Um "oooh" geral ecoou pela sala, estavam todos mesmo muito ansiosos para aprender a fazer os objetos voarem desde a primeira vez na qual Flitwick resgatara o sapo de Neville.

- Muito bem, muito bem! - esganiçou-se Flitwick para se sobrepor à algazarra da turma. - Vamos fazer silêncio e prestar atenção agora! - a sala se calou aos poucos. Ele prosseguiu. - Obviamente vamos começar com algo mais leve e menor. Quero que ORGANIZADAMENTE cada um venha até esta caixa aqui na mesa, pegue uma pena, não adianta escolher, são todas iguais, e a coloque na sua frente na mesa. Vamos, vamos!

Mais uma vez se instaurou uma algazarra. Flitwick aproveitou para subir em sua pilha habitual de livros. Quando cada um estava assentado em seu lugar ele começou.

- Vamos iniciar pelo movimento. Cada um pegue sua varinha e repita o seguinte movimento, que eu chamo de gira-e-sacode. - Ele girou o punho em um círculo para a esquerda e terminou com uma batidinha suave para baixo. Todos os alunos começaram a tentar e Flitwick corrigia ocasionalmente:

- Não é um círculo tão aberto, Sr. Finnigan! Oh, por favor, não estoque sua pena Sr. Smith!

Depois de praticamente um quarto da aula todos conseguiram algo considerado descente.

- OK, vamos agora pra a pronúncia. Ela é muito importante! Lembrem-se sempre de Barrufo, o bruxo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava com um búfalo em cima do peito! A pronúncia correta é _Wingardium leviosa_ com ênfase no "gar" e no "o" de "leviosa". Tentem, tentem!

Um burburinho de várias pessoas praticando a fala juntas encheu o ar. Flitwick não conseguiu corrigir os alunos muito bem por não conseguir ouvir todos, mas depois de muita bagunça ele os considerou descentes.

- Ok, dividam-se em duplas para praticar.

Neville tentou desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Harry, mas este simplesmente arredou a cadeira para a esquerda, ficando ao lado de Ash. Simas e Dino se uniram como dupla também, e Neville acabou com Patil. Mas nem todos tinham tanta sorte assim.

- Obrigado Harry, grande amigo é você! - reclamou Rony ao ver que Hermione fora a única que sobrara para ele.

- Quer trocar? - ofereceu Ash.

Rony ia responder, mas Flitwick começou a caminhar entre os alunos para fiscalizar e Rony teve que começar logo o exercício.

Era bem mais difícil do que parecia. Ninguém estava conseguindo direito. A pena de Hermione se moveu um pouco na mesa, mas foi a única.

- Acho que vou desistir de novo. - comentou Ash.

- Não seja arregona! Vamos tentar juntos. - disse Harry, e os dois se puseram a praticar.

Bem ao lado deles, Simas cutucou tanto sua pena com a varinha que ateou fogo nela. Como Dimas estava praticamente dormindo assentado, sobrou a Harry apagar o fogo com o chapeu.

- Valeu Harry. - disse Simas. - Hey, professor, pode me dar outra pena?

Mas sem dúvida o mais sem sorte era Ronald Weasley.

- Vingárdium Leviossáaaaaaaaa! - ele tentou abanando a varinha com força sobre a pena.

- Pare, pare, pare! - ordenou Hermione segurando os braços dele. - Desse jeito vai arrancar o olho de alguém! E você está dizendo errado, é leviôsa e não leviossáaaaaaaaaa.

- Ah é, faz você estão que é tão esperta.

Hermione coçou a garganta.

- _Wingardium leviosa! - _e a pena se pôs a flutuar pela sala.

- Oh! Oh, vejam, a Hermione Granger conseguiu! Quinze pontos para a Grifinória. - guinchou Flitwick.

- Que saco... - resmungou Rony, deitando a cara emburrada sobre a mesa.

Mais tarde, depois das aulas da manhã, Rony, Harry e Ash caminhavam pelos jardins. E Rony falava.

- Não acredito na minha falta de sorte. Com tanta gente na turma para ser minha dupla, tinha que ser ela? Vocês não viram aquilo, viram? _"É leviôsa e não leviossáaaaaaaaaa"_. - Rony remedou, com uma imitação em falsete exagerado. - Sinceramente, essa garota é um pesadelo.

Nisso algo trombou no meio dos três e foi se perdendo de vista à frente.

- Caramba Rony, você não tem tato nenhum! - reprimiu Ash.

- Oras, eu não tenho um olho nas costas, tenho? Como ia saber que ela estava ouvindo?

- Ela estava chorando. - argumentou Harry.

- Claro que estava. Já deve ter notado que não tem amigos. - respondeu Rony. - Vamos logo, eu quero almoçar decentemente antes da aula do Snape.

Após asa ulas da tarde, no lanche das três e meia, os três ouviram Parvati comentar com sua amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro desde o almoço e faltara a todas as aulas da tarde. As orelhas de Rony ficaram meio vermelhas, mas ninguém comentou mais nada depois disso.

Pela noite, todos os pensamentos de Hermione foram completamente varridos da cabeça dos três ao ver a decoração especial para o dia das Bruxas. Haviam abóboras com caras recortadas e velas dentro flutuando sobre as mesas para iluminar. Morcegos sobrevoavam o salão.

A comida repentinamente apareceu nas travessas e todos começaram a se empaturrar de batatas e abóboras e carne seca e peru assado e...

De repente, a porta do salão se escancarou. Um Quirrell muito branco-pálido, como um fantasma, e apavorado, entrou correndo pelo corredor central e berrando:

- TRASGO! NAS MASMORRAS! TRASGO! NAS MASMORRAS! - ele parou quase na mesa dos professores. - Achei que deviam saber. - E desmaiou ali mesmo.

Reinou o caos. Alunos corriam de um lado para o outro berrando e chorando, professores tentavam, em vão acalmá-los, até os monitores não sabiam se corriam ou tentavam acalmar a situação. Por fim, Dumbledore precisou de uns cinco estalos de sua vairinha para acalmar a algazarra.

- Monitores, - ele anunciou quando havia silêncio o bastante - levem os alunos para suas casas. Professores, comigo! Agora!

Percy tentou organizar os alunos da Grifinória e todos começaram a seguir o caminho que deviam.

- Um trasgo? Como foi que ele conseguiu entrar? - perguntou Harry.

- Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros.

- Ah não. - disse Ash, parando no meio do caminho. Só de olhar para ela Harry entendeu de súbito o que tinha acontecido.

- A Hermione, ela não sabe do trasgo. Temos que chamá-la. - disse Harry.

- Ah não... - resmungou Rony. - Temos mesmo?

- Vem logo! - os gêmeos exclamaram juntos, e cada um pôs-se a arrastar Rony por um braço.

- Sabe, até que às vezes vocês são bem iguais. E agora que estão me arrastando, poderiam parar para em dizer como raios pretendem escapar do Percy? - perguntou Rony, se desvencilhando dos dois com um safanão.

Os dois pararam também e começaram a olhar em volta desesperados, até verem a chance de ouro: o grupo de alunos da Lufa-lufa que ia na direção oposta.

Eles se misturaram ao grupo e depois de um bom tempo saíram no corredor do banheiro feminino.

- Pronto. Você chama Ash, não podemos entrar lá. - disse Harry. Mas nisso ouviram passos. Foi a conta certinha para que os três entrassem em um beco no corredor. Esticando o pescoço, Harry viu Snape atravessar o fundo do corredor.

- Era o Snape. - Harry informou. - Já foi embora. Estava indo para o terceiro andar.

- Tá, tá, vamos lo... - começou Rony. - Caramba que cheiro é esse?

Foi uma sucessão de sentidos: primeiro o olfato, com aquele cheiro horrível tomando conta do corredor, como meias sujas e suadas misturadas com estrume. Depois a audição, com o som de passos pesados tomando a curva de trás do corredor, e o som de algo sendo arrastado. Por fim os três se viraram e viram: uma espécie de homenzarrão sem pescoço e com uma cabecinha, com a pele encaroçada e usando uma espécie de fralda, careca, e arrastando um bastão de madeira pelo corredor.

Quanto mais perto ele chegava, pior ficava o fedor do trasgo. Por fim, havia uma porta aberta. Ele parou na frente, espiou lá dentro, coçou a cabeça e entrou.

- A chave está na porta! - exclamou Harry. - Talvez possamos trancá...

Antes de terminar, Rony passou como um jato, fechou a porta e a trancou.

- Ufa. Agora falta a Hermi...

Um grito agudo e amedrontado escapou da sala que eles haviam acabado de trancar.

- CÉUS! ESSE É O BANHEIRO FEMININO!

Os três abriram a porta e irromperam imediatamente pelo aposento. Já havia uma pia quebrada e uma poça de água causada pelo cano estourado. Hermione estava embaixo de uma das pias, encolhida, com os braços sobre a cabeça.

Ash correu até ela.

- Vem Hermione, vamos sair daqui! - ela tentou puxar a garota, mas ela parecia pregada ao chão de medo. - Anda logo sabe-tudo irritante, vamos embora pra você esnobar o _Wingardium leviosa_ na cara do Rony lá fora, vamos!

Mas Ash não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Rony tacavam canos no trasgo, que parecia nem sentir, mas fora atraído pelos gritos dos dois e mudara seu alvo.

- GRANDE HARRY! AGORA ELE ESTÁ VINDO ATÉ NÓS! CULPA SUA! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

Harry então fez a coisa ao mesmo tempo mais inteligente e mais idiota possível: passou por debaixo das pernas do bicho, subiu em uma pia e pulou nas costas dele.

O trasgo nem sentiu direito, mas tinha consciência de que mesmo assim tinha algo em suas costas, então começou a se debater como um touro enfurecido. Harry se segurava com uma proeza inimaginável, a varinha na mão. Sem ter nada mais útil para fazer, ele enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo, que desta vez sentiu, urrou, e começou a se debater ainda mais fortemente.

- RONY! RONY, FAZ ALGUMA COISA! - berrou o garoto, desesperado.

- FAZER O QUE?

- QUALQUER COISA! UM FEITIÇO, QUALQUER UM!

E Rony conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça ao ver Hermione presa ao chão de tanto pavor:

_-Wingardium leviosa!_

E o trasgo, que segurava Harry com uma mão, e o bastão no alto pronto para bater nele, ficou com a cara mais confusa quando sua mão desceu e o bastão ficou parado no ar.

Então o feitiço se desfez e o bastão caiu na cabeça do trasgo. Harry sentiu a mão o soltar e só teve tempo de engatinhar antes que aquela massa viva caísse em cima de si.

- Nossa. _Nossa_, essa foi por muito pouco. Mais por pouco que o cão. - desabafou Harry, se levantando cansado.

- Ele morreu? - perguntou Rony.

- Nah, só desmaiou. - argumentou Harry, tirando sua varinha do nariz da criatura. - Irc, meleca de trasgo. - E Harry estava bem limpando a varinha nas calças do trasgo quando Quirrel, Filch e McGonagall apareceram.

- Oh céus! - Quirrell voltou a ficar pálido, pôs a mão no coração e se apoiou na pia, abanando-se com o turbante, a cabeça coberta por um pano púrpura. (**N.A.:** Vocês sabem, todo mundo que usa um turbante enrola a cabeça com um pano por baixo.) Mas Quirrell, por um motivo ou outro, rapidamente colocou o turbante na cabeça e pôs a se abanar com as mãos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou McGonagall. Os quatro nunca haviam a visto tão severa.

Mas antes que Harry, Rony ou Ash abrissem a boca para responder, Hermione o fez:

- Fui eu. Saí escondida de Percy porque achei que podia enfrentar o trasgo sozinha. Já li tudo sobre trasgo sabe.

O queixo dos três só não caiu pela força de fazer a maior cara lavada do mundo e fingir que era tudo verdade.

- Estaria morta se não fosse por eles. - ela concluiu.

Bem, esta parte era verdade.

- Bem... Bem se é assim... Srta. Granger, fico feliz em saber que você tem tanta vontade e vigor assim mas você perdeu o juízo? Onde já se viu? - continuou McGonagall. - Enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto completamente sozinha? Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos pela sua falta de juízo, apesar de que eu tenho que admitir que o que falta de juízo em vocês sobra em sorte! Grifinória ganha cinco pontos pelos outros três, por terem tanta sorte! Agora podem voltar para a sala comunal, os alunos estão terminando de comemorar o dia das Bruxas em suas casas.

E os três professores foram embora.

A volta foi meio constrangedora e em silêncio, mas mudou ao chegarem na sala comunal. Hermione pegou o livro que carregava consigo e se assentou em uma poltrona, mas não sem antes encontrar o olhar dos três e murmurar um "obrigada".

Ash decidiu ser legal. Legal com Hermione, e legal consigo mesma, pois ela bem sabia o que era estar sozinha.

Enquanto Harry, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan, amigo dos gêmeos, conversavam ao longe, Ash pegou um prato com tortilhas de abóbora e foi até a poltrona.

- É uma ótima poltrona para se ler um livro, não? Eu a uso às vezes.

Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro para Ash. E para as tortilhas.

- Aceita uma? Estão deliciosas!

Hermione arredou para o lado e Ash se assentou ao seu lado, o que ficou meio apertado mais ainda cabia. Hermione pegou uma tortilha e voltou ao livro.

- Que livro é esse? - Ash perguntou, mordendo uma tortilha.

- _Hogwarts, uma história._ Conta sobre a fundação do colégio.

- E é legal é?

- Muito. É a terceira vez que estou lendo.

- Eu sei que não parece muito, mas eu gosto muito de ler.

- Ah, parece sim! Dá para te ver engolindo os livros na biblioteca, e na mesa do café, do almoço e do jantar, e nas aulas de História da Magia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Está me espionando, Srta. Granger? - perguntou Ash em tom divertido.

- De forma alguma, só sou meio observadora.

Elas acabaram conversando durante o resto da festa, e o livro ficou esquecido. Ainda conversaram mais ao subir para o dormitório.

Bem, convenhamos, certas coisas você não faz com uma pessoa sem que acabem amigos. Salvar alguém de um trasgo adulto montanhês, é uma delas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebaaaa! Amo quando a Hermione entra pro grupinho, é por isso que amo este capítulo!<strong>

**Pra quem gostou da cara de bunda do Draco, do treino de quadribol, do Wingardium Leviossáaaaaaaaa e do trasgo levando uma surrinha, comenteeeee! E me faça feliz!**

**"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre e... e... ESTOU SUFOCANDO! COMENTE! COMENTEEE! CoMeNtEeEeEeEeeeeeeee..."**

**Inner: ela está viva, mas só você pode salvar a vida dela! Comente pela continuação!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	12. Quadribol

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá pessoinhas!**

**Finalmente o capítulo saiu! Estou gostando cada vez mais de escrever esta fanfic, estou realmente me envolvendo na história. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentam, favoritam ou lêem, e pedir que continuem me acompanhando!**

**Este capítulo é bem divertidona minha opinião. Espero que gostem também!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Qual não foi a surpresa dos gêmeos ao constatar que já era novembro! O clima esfriou rapidamente. O lago congelou, e frequentemente casais eram vistos patinando ao efeito de um feitiço usado na sola de seus sapatos. Hagrid era visto descongelando árvores e o campo de quadribol. As áreas abertas da propriedade ficaram rapidamente cobertas de uma fina camada de neve, criando uma linda paisagem.<p>

A chegada de novembro também significava a aproximação do primeiro jogo de quadribol: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Ganhando, Grifinória passava para segundo lugar no campeonato das casas. É claro que isso só quis dizer que Olívio estava pressionando todo mundo ainda mais.

Faltavam ainda três semanas para o jogo, mas os gêmeos frequentemente sumiam à noite e viviam exaustos, devido ao excesso de treinos marcados por Olívio. Desta forma, faltando três semanas, o plano de Olívio de manter tudo em segredo foi totalmente por água abaixo.

Ashley ajeitou a gravata e colocou as vestes. Harry pegou os óculos e os dois se encontraram ao pé das escadas conversando normalmente quando foram interrompidos. Era Hermione.

- Vocês não vão querer descer agora. - ela disse, segurando uma pilha de livros. - Aconteceu um pequeno probleminha.

- Que probleminha? - perguntou Harry. Antes que Hermione respondesse, Olívio irrompeu fulo da vida pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ei, vocês dois! O QUE FOI QUE COMBINAMOS SOBRE O SIGILO?

- AH, VÁ GRITAR COM SUA... - começou Ash, já estourada.

- Calma Ash! - disse Hermione. - Olívio, não foram eles! A notícia vazou por si só, e pronto!

- Vem cá, alguém pode me dizer o que raios aconteceu? - perguntou Harry, ficando meio irritado com a confusão ao seu redor.

- Não é óbvio? - comentou Rony, entrando pelo buraco do retrato. - Vazou. Todo mundo sabe que vocês estão no time de quadribol.

Silêncio.

Olívio começou a ir de vermelho-fúria para branco-nervosismo em questão de segundos. Ele se assentou numa poltrona próxima e começou a suar frio.

- Ei, não seja dramático! - repreendeu Ashley.

Ele respirava fundo, tentando se tranquilizar. Ash se apiedou. Tirou um sapo de chocolate da mochila.

- Toma. Chocolate acalma qualquer um.

Ele colocou o sapo inteiro na boca. Mastigou devagar. Foi de branco-nervosismo para rosa-pele-estou-irritado-mas-controlado.

- Ok. E o que vamos fazer agora? Era para ser um segredo! Vocês são armas secretas!

- Olívio, eu tenho uma ideia! - disse Hermione de repente. - Vamos mantê-los como armas secretas.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou.

- Precisamos soltar o boato de que eles só entraram no time para inteirar sete, e que jogam quadribol pior que um trasgo. Se fizermos isto de maneira convincente, a Sonserina vai subestimar o time completamente e as nossas chances de vencer aumentam. - ela explicou.

- Uau. Brilhante! Muito bom Hermione, vou informar o resto do time imediatamente. Dizem que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil são as novatas mais fofoqueiras da Grifinória. Se isso chegar no ouvido delas, estamos feitos.

Rony, Hermione e Olivio desceram na frente. Ash e Harry deviam esperar cinco minutos para ir atrás.

- Vai ficar todo mundo falando e apontando. - começou Ash.

- Já falam e apontam de qualquer forma só pelo sobrenome. Vamos, é um boato mentiroso. Vai dar certo.

- É, vai.

Quando os gêmeos chegaram na mesa do café, estavam de fato todos comentando. Haviam pessoas dizendo que iam ficar correndo embaixo com um colchão. Haviam pessoas que desejavam sorte. E é claro, haviam pessoas na Grifinória que reclamavam por um teste não ter sido aberto. Se era só para completar um time, porque escolher qualquer um ao invés de fazer o teste? Estas pessoas, o time tentava ignorar.

Faltando uma semana para o jogo, Olivio marcou tantos treinos de última hora que os gêmeos não tinham tempo nem para respirar. Era realmente uma sorte que agora eles tivessem Hermione como amiga, pois ela estava os ajudando com os deveres de casa. E muito. Se não fosse por ela, os gêmeos provavelmente deixariam de fazer a metade das lições.

Inclusive, depois de muita insistência tanto de Hermione quanto de Ash, Harry acabou lendo "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", o que foi muito interessante. Ele descobriu que haviam 700 maneiras de cometer faltas em um jogo de quadribol, e que todas haviam ocorrido na Copa Mundial de 1473; aprendera que geralmente os apanhadores eram os jogadores menores, mais velozes e mais acidentados, o que não foi alívio nenhum para ele; e que ninguém jamais morrera em uma partida de quadribol, mas muitos juízes haviam desaparecido e reaparecido misteriosamente no deserto do Saara.

Hermione tornara-se mais simpática e menos tensa em relação a quebrar regras, depois que havia sido salva do trasgo justamente por três pessoas que quebraram a regra de ir direto ao dormitório. Na véspera do jogo, os quatro se reuniram no campo de quadribol de costas para um pote de geleia que continha uma labareda de fogo dentro, conjurada por Hermione. Eles tinham certeza de que a substância era proibida, e por isso a escondiam como podiam.

Hermione e Ash haviam se tornado boas amigas. Conversavam bastante sobre diversos livros, e Ash não demorou a perceber que Hermione (ou Mione, como era mais fácil de falar) era uma menina super empolgada e divertida. As duas ficavam agora tão grudadas quanto Pansy e Dafne, ou Lilá e Parvati.

Enquanto os quatro discutiam táticas que os gêmeos poderiam tentar no dia seguinte, repararam em Snape, que vinha mancando em sua direção.

- Ah não... Isso não pode ser coisa boa...- reclamou Ash. Ela e o irmão se ajuntaram mais para esconder o fogo e respiraram fundo. Snape estava com uma cara terrível de poucos amigos, e mancava. Ou pior, de amigo nenhum!

- O que você tem nas mãos, Potter? - perguntou Snape, encarando Harry com azedume. O garoto ergueu o Quadribol Através dos Séculos. - Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora do colégio. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória. - ele disse, tomando o livro.

Ash abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry a beliscou de leve fazendo a garota exitar por tempo suficiente.

- Isso é um absurdo! - reclamou Hermione - Eu sempre leio os livros da biblioteca aqui no jardim e ninguém nunca disse nada! Como puderam criar essa regra sem falar nada para mim?

- Hermione por favor... - disse Rony. - Não viu que ele estava procurando motivos para ralhar com alguém? Ele estava mancando. Seja lá o que for, espero que esteja realmente doendo.

Pela noite, Harry estava tão nervoso que acabara escrevendo em seu dever de feitiços que Wingardium leviosa era usado para iluminar e Lumus para levitar. Ash estava tão ansiosa que cantou todo o seu repertório e Rony teve que mandá-la parar de balançar a perna para evitar câimbras no dia seguinte.

- AAAAH! Não aguento mais. Preciso de alguma distração! - explodiu Harry. - Vou atrás do Snape pedir meu livro de volta.

- Antes você do que eu. - os três responderam em sincronia. Harry respirou fundo e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Estava pensando em olhar primeiro na Sala dos Professores. Com sorte, haveria algum professor por perto e Snape não teria escolha a não ser devolver o livro.

Quando chegou na Sala, a porta estava fechada. Pensou em bater. Mas ouviu algo que lhe prendeu a atenção.

- Malditos... - era Snape, reclamando.

Harry abriu uma frestinha da porta para dar uma espiada lá dentro. Filch estava cuidando do ferimento na perna de Snape, enquanto este resmungava e xingava.

- Não é sua culpa Snape, na verdade você foi muito bem em conseguir apenas uma mordida. É praticamente impossível vigiar três cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

Três cabeças?

Seria...

Snape escolheu este momento para reparar que estava sendo espionado.

- POTTER!

A porta foi escancarada. Harry achou melhor não mentir sobre seus objetivos.

- Professor! Eu vim aqui saber se o senhor poderia me devolver o meu livro, eu...

- SAIA DAQUI! AGORA! SUMA!

Nem precisava pedir duas vezes. Harry pôs-se a correr loucamente e só parou quando se viu assentado em um sofá na Sala Comunal.

Gastou vários minutos e vários copos de água até que Harry se recuperasse do susto e estivesse em condições de falar. Relatou para os seus amigos tudo o que acontecera, e colocou Hermione a par do caso do cofre de Gringotes. Por fim, todos acharam melhor não esquentar a cabeça com isso por enquanto, pois os gêmeos já tinham muito com o que se preocupar.

Mas na verdade, mesmo indo se deitar cedo, Harry virava na cama de um lado para o outro, com tanta coisa na cabeça que mal conseguia pregar os olhos. Dormir então? Praticamente impossível. E Ash não estava em uma situação muito diferente. No fim, quando os dois conseguiram dormir já eram bem umas quatro da manhã, e logo já estavam de pé com a sensação de ter acabado de se deitar. Eles vestiram seus uniformes com os nomes nas costas, Ash amarrou uma fita no cabelo segurando a franja atrás da orelha e Harry, Rony, Ash e Hermione desceram juntos para a mesa do café.

A sensação era medonha. Havia tanta gente olhando para os dois que Ash não parava de se verificar no espelho, só para ter certeza de que não tinha nada de errado consigo.

Na mesa do café, as pessoas desejavam sorte aos dois com uma frequência tão grande que eles começaram a ficar com medo de algo dar errado. Os papeis se inverteram. Ashley começou a devorar tudo o que via pela frente e Harry não comia nada.

- Harry, coma algo! Precisa de energia. - incentivou Hermione.

- Sem fome... - ele respondeu.

- Devia comer, Harry. - disse Simas Finnigan. - É preciso mesmo muita energia para aguentar um jogo de quadribol. O tempo de duração de um jogo é imprevisível, sabe-se lá quando você vai comer de novo!

- Estou te estranhando. - disse Ashley, colocando uma tortinha de abóbora no prato do irmão. - Você sempre come horrores quando está nervoso, então não me venha com essa de sem fome! Abre a boca...

Harry não teve escolha a não ser comer a tortinha toda.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Rony, Hermione, Dino, Simas e Neville iam para o campo carregando uma bandeira feita em um lençol roído por Perebas. Trazia um imponente leão pintado por Dino, que era bom em desenho, a frase "Potter para presidente" e o efeito da tinta de brilhar multicolorida, criado por um feiticinho da Hermione.

Enquanto todos se acomodavam nas arquibancadas, o time estava reunido no vestiário. A Grifinória jogava de vermelho e a Sonserina jogaria de verde.

- Atenção rapazes! - começou Olivio.

- E moças... - resmungou Angelina.

- E moças. - ele inteirou. - Vamos ganhar hoje. Sei que vamos. - e olhou para o time com aquela típica cara "ou vão ver". - Alícia voltou do St. Mungus a dois dias e estará nas arquibancadas torcendo por nós. Não podemos decepcionar. Harry, fique voando alto, fora do caminho, a menos que veja o pomo. Não queremos que você seja atingido à toa. Ash, tente não "participar" muito até aparecer a chance correta. Vocês dois são nossas armas secretas e devem ser preservados até o fim. Alguma pergunta? - Harry levantou a mão. - Pois não?

- Como foi seu primeiro jogo?

- Não me lembro muito bem. Levei um balaço na cabeça com cinco minutos e acordei na Ala Hospitalar.

Os gêmeos engoliram em seco.

- Mais alguma coisa? Não? Ótimo. É agora galera.

Lino Jordan, amigo de Fred e Jorge, narrava a partida.

"E aí vem o time da Sonserina!" Lino começou a anunciar os jogadores. Harry e Ash se olharam. Trocaram um meio sorriso.

"A Grifinória joga com Wood no gol, atacando temos Johnson, Bell e Potter, rebatendo Weasley e Weasley, e como apanhador, Potter! Rolaram vários rumores a respeito da participação dos Gêmeos Potter no time. Preparem-se espectadores, hora de saber o que é real e o que não é!"

"Apitando o jogo, Hooch!"

- Quero ver um jogo limpo rapazes. - anunciou Madame Hooch mais para Marcos Flint, capitão da Sonserina, que para Wood. Os capitães apertaram as mãos, ou melhor, tentaram um quebrar a mão do outro. - Prontos? Lá vai!

Um apito soou, a goles voou e a zona se instaurou.

"Eeeeee começa a partida! Flint esmurra a bola, que é pega pelo artilheiro sonserino. Eles fazem um jogo de passes passando a bola entre si e chegam bem perto. É um arremesso e... Bela pegada Wood! Ele passa a bola para Bell..."

Enquanto isso, vários metros acima, Harry procurava o pomo com o olhar, mas sem sucesso. Uma vez, ele viu o reflexo do relógio de Flint e pensou ser o pomo, mas se parou antes de avançar à toa.

"Bell passa para Jonhson, que é uma linda artilheira devo comentar, mas que insiste em recusar meus convites para sair e..."

- Jordan! - repreendeu McGonagall.

"Desculpe-me professora. Como eu ia dizendo, passa para a linda Jonhson, que devolve para Bell, Jonhson de novo e... Uuuuh, deve ter doído, ela leva um encontrão com um balaço e a goles cai certeira na mão do artilheiro sonserino, que avança para as balizas e... Mais uma vez, Wood mostra serviço! Bela defesa! De um jeito ou de outro, parece de fato que os Potter estão aí só para enfeite não? Isso é péssimo, a Grifinória está jogando praticamente com um artilheiro a menos e isso está dificultando a mobilidade do time..."

Na arquibancada, uma massa gigante atravessava as pessoas e se postou ao lado de Rony.

- Hagrid!

- Olá Rony. Estive assistindo da minha casa mas não é o mesmo, é? Como eles estão indo? - perguntou o homem, espiando o jogo pelo binóculo.

- Nenhum osso quebrado ainda.

- Ah, ótimo.

"Bell, passou no meio de dois, bela jogada menina! Ela vai atirar pras balizas e... Não! Soltou a goles nas mãos de Jonhson, que com um movimento certeiro marca! PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

As arquibancadas explodiram. Angelina deu uma voltinha de comemoração mas o jogo logo recomeçou.

Ashley estava ficando estressada. Treinara tanto, queria jogar também! Ergueu o olhar para Olívio, que fez um sinal com a mão, a pedindo para esperar. Ela começou a voar em círculos lentos para se distrair quando de repente:

"Olhem lá, será o pomo?"

Ashley só teve tempo de sair do caminho. Harry vislumbrou o brilho dourado e mergulhou verticalmente em direção ao brilho. Aparentemente o apanhador sonserino não esperava um mergulho tão bem feito de Harry, que estava quase tocando no pomo, por centímetros, centímetros...

Em uma reação desesperada, o apanhador deu um super encontrão em Harry, tirando-o de perto. Todo o time da Grifinória berrou "falta!" ao mesmo tempo e Madame Hooch apitou.

- Um lance livre para a Grifinória!

Obviamente, nesta confusão, o pomo sumiu.

- Capitão, quem vai cobrar? - perguntou Hooch a Olívio. Ele olhou para Ash e deu um meio sorriso. Agora que Harry tinha se revelado como o bom jogador que era, ele poderia dar a chance a Ash.

- Potter. - ele anunciou, deu um sorriso de canto convencido no rosto e piscou um olho para Ash.

Ashley pegou a goles nas mãos, sorrindo de volta; Finalmente ela ia jogar!. O goleiro da sonserina riu, a subestimando. Ela também sorriu para ele.

Hooch apitou.

Ashley fechou a cara. O goleiro não demonstrou reação.

Ela acumulou toda a força, mirou no aro esquerdo...

... e a bola voou no aro da direita.

"PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! E parece que por fim os boatos sobre os Potter eram apenas boatos, eles têm um talento natural para a coisa."

E o rumo do jogo mudou completamente.

" Potter, para Bell, para Johnson, para Bell, para Jonhson que deixou a goles cair? Poxa Ange... Não! Potter estava embaixo, bela pegada, ela sobe, prepara e... PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!".

Bem, não se podia esperar um jogo limpo por muito tempo. Com a Grifinória marcando e Olívio sendo uma verdadeira parede humana era só uma questão de tempo: o batedor da sonserina carregou toda sua força e rebateu um balaço com tudo, bem no estômago de Olívio!

"Oh não! Wood foi atingido!"

A vassoura de Olívio começou a descer lentamente, o carregando, até o solo. Ashley era a jogadora mais próxima e foi até ele.

- Tempo! - ela pediu. Hooch pausou o jogo.

Fred ajudou Ash a colocar Olivio deitado no campo e o resto do time se aproximou.

- Olívio! Olívio, responda! - chamou Angelina. Não houve resposta.

- Bem, parece que a história do primeiro jogo dele se repetiu, só que desta vez ele durou mais que cinco minutos. - soltou Fred.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Kátia para o nada.

Os jogadores pareceram pensar um pouco. Até que Angelina apresentou uma solução.

- Harry, pegue o pomo o mais rápido que puder. Kátia, Ash, quero vocês duas marcando o máximo de pontos possíveis. Vocês conseguem sem mim. Fred e Jorge, por favor, não sei o que esperávamos da Sonserina mas com certeza não era um jogo limpo. Quero cada um de vocês com os olhos grudados em um batedor da Sonserina para analisar as jogadas que eles vão fazer.

- E você? - perguntou Kátia.

- Vou assumir o lugar de Olívio, como goleira. Nunca joguei nessa posição, provavelmente vai ser uma tragédia total mas temos que tentar.

- Hm... Angelina? E a Alícia? Será que... - começou Ash.

- Repouso total, duas semanas. Ela praticamente implorou para chegar a tempo de ver o primeiro jogo.

- O Lino voa bem. Talvez... - sugeriu Fred.

- Voa bem em que? Nas vassouras da escola? Vocês sabem como elas são horríveis. Não tem jeito, somos apenas nós e temos que tentar dar cabo disso o mais rápido possível.

Ela fitou Harry ao dizer isso. Ele sentiu que o peso da partida inteira estava sobre seus ombros, o que não era nada legal.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Sua irmã e eu vamos segurar o jogo por você pelo máximo de tempo possível. - tranquilizou Kátia. Mas Harry não se sentia nem um pouco mais tranquilo.

E era isso. Ia dar certo, certo?

Os times voltaram ao ar. Kátia e Ash faziam passes rápidos, tentando confundir os artilheiros da Sonserina e fazendo quantos lances eram possíveis. Angelina não teve muito trabalho, apenas dois lances meio desviados por Ash e Kátia que ela facilmente conseguiu pegar.

Então parecia que ia dar tudo certo. Parecia.

Harry voava no alto procurando desesperadamente o pomo quando sentiu sua vassoura dar uma guinada repentina para a direita.

Estranho. Nimbus 2000, Rony lhe dissera, não eram vassouras nem um pouco comportamentais.

Mas ainda assim, ela deu uma guinada para esquerda. E depois para cima, e para baixo...

Obviamente não demorou muito tempo para que as pessoas percebessem que tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo ali.

- Fred, Jorge! - berrou Angelina. - Por Merlin, chequem o que está havendo com o Potter!

Os gêmeos subiram tentando se aproximar, mas a vassoura empinou para cima. Quanto mais próximos eles chegavam, mais a vassoura de Harry subia. Tentaram fechá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis mas não estavam tendo muito sucesso.

Com os Gêmeos ocupados em ficar embaixo de Harry para o caso de ele cair, o campo virou um pesadelo. Kátia e Ashley desviavam dos balaços a todo o tempo, mas levaram alguns golpes nos pés e nos braços. Angelina não conseguia ao mesmo tempo desviar dos balaços e defender os aros, então a Grifinória começou a tomar gols. Por fim, cada uma das três artilheiras se responsabilizou por defender um aro e desviar dos balaços ao mesmo tempo.

Uma tragédia, que aparentemente não podia ficar pior, até a Nimbus de Ash também começar um comportamento estranho. Logo, as pessoas começaram a se perguntar se o defeito não estava na fabricação da Nimbus, os sonserinos ficaram rindo e o restante da torcida só podia torcer para que nada desse errado demais.

- Isso não está certo! - resmungou Rony. - Nimbus 2000 são vassouras fora de série, é impossível que elas dêem algum problema assim, do nada!

De repente o rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

- Você tem 100% de certeza disso? - ela perguntou.

- Claro, sabe-tudo!

Hermione puxou o binóculo de Hagrid e começou a analisar as arquibancadas.

- O que está fa...

- É o Snape. - resmungou Hermione. - Está azarando as vassouras. Para fazer uma azaração é preciso manter os azarados o tempo todo sob o seu campo de visão e ele nem ao menos pisca! De onde está consegue ver os dois gêmeos e está murmurando encantamentos!

- Oras, então faça alguma... - mas antes que Rony terminasse, Hermione saiu em direção à arquibancada contrária.

- O que ela vai fazer? - perguntou Hagrid.

- Eu não sei. Mas seja lá o que for, é bom que faça rápido. Não acho que os gêmeos aguentem muito mais tempo.

De fato. A vassoura dera tantas guinadas que agora Harry estava seguro apenas por uma mão. Ash se agarrara ao aro que estava guardando e a Nimbus ficava atacando sua mão para que ela soltasse e caísse.

Hermione corria entre as pessoas, por dentro das arquibancadas. Quando tinha a chance, dava uma espiada para o campo e só conseguia ver que ia tudo de mal e pior.

Ela alcançou o bloco de arquibancadas onde Snape estava. Passou correndo escada acima, e chegou a esbarrar em Quirrell murmurando um "desculpe" apressado. Então chegou a um ponto no qual alcançava a barra das vestes de Snape.

- _Lacarno Inflamarum! - _As vestes do professor se incendiaram.

- Beleza! - comemorou Rony, ao ver o fogo do outro lado das arquibancadas e ver que a azaração parara. Harry se equilibrou de volta na vassoura e, com alguma ajuda de Kátia, Ash subiu na sua.

Tudo estava estabilizado de novo. O jogo estava pronto para seguir. Mas Harry viu o pomo.

Deu um mergulho direto em direção ao solo, tão rápido que conseguia ver o vento zunindo em seus ouvidos. Esticou o braço. Mais perto... Mais perto...

Ele começou a voar em linha reta, para a frente. Então fez a coisa mais maluca que conseguiu pensar: subiu na vassoura, equilibrando-se de pé sobre o cabo. Esticou mais o braço. Arriscou um passo pequeno mais para perto da ponta do cabo da vassoura.

Ouvia Rony, berrando que ele só tinha que esticar mais um pouquinho. Hermione, berrando que ele ia se machucar, para que tomasse cuidado.

Ash berrando que ele era um idiota que ia levar um tombo e tanto e quebrar o braço.

Ash. Ele riu.

Mas acabou pisando muito na ponta do cabo. Estendeu a mão agarrando o ar assim que sentiu o equilíbrio, mas não conseguiu evitar o tombo. Deu uma cambalhota, sentiu vários impactos e algo entalando em sua garganta. E só.

- IDIOTA! EU AVISEI!

Ash mergulhou, seguida pelo resto do time.

- Harry? Tudo bem?

Ele quis responder que sim, mas aquilo entalado na garganta dele estava incomodando muito.

- Não... Respiro...

Então ele foi atingido nas costas por um balaço raivoso enviado após o fim do jogo por algum sonserino. E aquilo entalado saiu.

Era o Pomo de Ouro.

"ELE CONSEGUIU! ELES CONSEGUIRAM! HARRY CAPTUROU O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU!"

Harry ficou um tempo encarando o Pomo que ele quase engolira.

- SEU ESTÚPIDO! ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SUFOCANDO, QUASE MORRO DO CORAÇÃO! - berrou Ash, abraçando o irmão com força. Ele a abraçou também.

Logo uma enorme ovação tomou conta dos Gêmeos. O time da Sonserina reclamava que Harry não tinha apanhado o pomo, ele quase o engolira. Mas não surtiu efeito: Harry pegara o pomo. Ash marcara quase todos os gols.

Eles se sentiram carregados por uma enorme massa até o vestiário, onde tomaram um banho e vestiram roupas limpas.

Algum tempo depois, Harry, Ash, Rony e Hermione acompanhavam Hagrid no caminho de volta. Hermione aproveitou para explicar aos os gêmeos sobre a azaração de Snape.

- Isso é ridículo! Por que Snape atacaria alunos? - retrucou Hagrid.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que ele tentou passar por um cão de três cabeças no dia das Bruxas para roubar algo. Ele é mau! - soltou Harry, contando tudo sobre o dia das Bruxas.

- Oras, como vocês sabem sobre o Fofo?

- Fofo? Conhece o cachorro?

- Claro! Ele é meu!

Momento silêncio.

- O que ele está guardando? - perguntou Harry.

- Não se metam! Isso é coisa do Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel!

- Hm... Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada é? - perguntou Ash.

- O que? Não! Droga, eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter dito isso...

Os quatro se puseram a comentar sobre as novas revelações sobre o cão e o alçapão. Quando chegaram, porém, a uma das escadas, Ash parou.

- Vocês podem ir indo. Tem algo que eu preciso fazer.

Os três ficaram meio confusos mas foram subindo. Rony contou que provavelmente haveria uma festa na Sala Comunal devido à habilidade de Fred e Jorge de roubar comida da cozinha e os três foram ansiosos.

Ash foi correndo pelos corredores. Por coincidência, esbarrou com Fred e Jorge no caminho, lotados de sacas de comida.

- Ótimo topar com vocês. Preciso de ajuda. Deixem essa comida na Sala Comunal e prestem bem atenção no que vou falar. Quero que tragam algumas coisas.

Alguns minutos depois, Ash entrou na Ala Hospitalar sob o olhar irritado de Madame Pomfrey. Olívio estava assentado nervoso em uma das camas.

- Ash! O que aconteceu? O jogo acabou? Quem...

- Nós ganhamos, graças ao Harry... e a mim, modéstia à parte. E Angelina, ela foi uma ótima capitã substituta na sua ausência.

Ash se assentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Olívio e ficou contando os lances da partida para ele.

- Nossa, Snape fez mesmo isso só para a Sonserina vencer?

- Fez. Eu fiquei abraçada ao aro do gol e Harry suspenso por uma mão na vassoura. Foi um pesa...

Ela foi interrompida por Fred e Jorge, que traziam um malão enorme, bom para caber uma pessoa dentro.

- O que... é isso? - perguntou Olívio.

- Sua passagem de volta! Ou você acha que vamos deixar que perca a festa na Sala Comunal? - perguntou Ash, com um sorriso brilhante. Ele riu também.

Os três esconderam Olívio no malão e colocaram almofadas no lugar, para parecer que ele ainda estava na cama. Então saíram todos bem devagar.

Já do lado de fora, tiraram Olívio do malão e foram os quatro para a festa. Eles mereciam, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso pessoal!<strong>

**Espero que tenham se divertido. Comentem para mim, siiim?**

**Beijinhos da Gaby,**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox!**


	13. O Espelho de Ojesed

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Demorei mais cheguei! Sei que jurei ser mais rápida, mas eu tentei juro. E agora tenho uma beta também, espero que ela me incentivando faça os capítulos saírem mais rápido.**

**Este, sinceramente, não é dos meus capítulos favoritos, mas tem umas partes originais que eu gosto bastante. Espero que também curtam!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>- Harry! Harry! Está chegando!<p>

- E para que tanta empolgação? Não é como se algum deles fosse bom, é?

- Mas podemos ficar aqui no colégio, vai ser o melhor Natal de todos!

Harry sorriu. Ashley às vezes era bem agressiva, mas às vezes ela ficava tão feliz com coisas simples como a chegada do Natal que ele tinha que tirar o chapéu para ela. Se alegrar com coisas simples era um dom.

Mas de fato, o clima de Natal estava tomando a escola. A neve do lado de fora estava tão alta que os alunos diziam que para ir para o lado de fora, para as aulas de herbologia por exemplo, eles estavam tendo que nadar pelo caminho. De fato, a neve estava tão alta que chegava até acima da cintura dos alunos do primeiro ano. Fred e Jorge Weasley haviam enfeitiçado uma série de bolas de neve e as faziam quicar o dia inteiro na parte de trás do turbante do professor Quirrel. Hagrid tinha que tratar as corujas que chegavam bastante debilitadas de suas entregas devido ao frio excessivo. O frio era tão grande que ventava até mesmo dentro das paredes do colégio, e as aulas de poções, nas masmorras, haviam se tornado praticamente insuportáveis. Os alunos se colavam o máximo possível uns nos outros e tentavam se aquecer no fogo dos caldeirões, vendo suas respirações se transformarem em nuvenzinhas de ar condensado. É claro que isso tudo foi uma desculpa e tanto para as "Siamesas" grudarem ainda mais em Malfoy, e um motivo a mais para Ashley fazer cara de vômito quando passava por elas.

Por falar em Draco Malfoy, este estava ainda mais insuportável desde a derrota da Sonserina no quadribol. À princípio, ele tentara caçoar os gêmeos, dizendo que Harry seria substituído por um sapo e Ashley por um macaco no próximo jogo, devido ao fato de Harry ter quase engolido o pomo, e de Ashley ter ficado um bom tempo agarrada ao aro como um macaquinho. Mas como estavam todos muito impressionados com a performance dos Gêmeos, a piada não tinha graça nenhuma. Então ele começou a caçoar de outro jeito:

- Eu tenho tanta pena destas pessoas que não tem uma família em casa para onde ir no Natal... Têm que ficar aqui no colégio...

- Cuidado com a boca, Malfoy. - respondeu Ashley, depois da décima vez na qual o garoto disse isso. - Quem desdenha quer comprar.

Draco ficou infinitamente pálido depois dessa e parou de irritar os Gêmeos por uns... Três minutos.

A verdade é que quando McGonagall anunciou que quem quisesse passar o Natal em Hogwarts podia simplesmente assinar uma lista e pronto, Ash e Harry foram os primeiros. Rony também assinou pois sua família iria à Romênia visitar Carlinhos, então ele, Percy, Fred e Jorge iriam ficar. Já Hermione iria para casa.

Em um desses dias que precediam o Natal, Harry, Ash, Rony e Hermione deram de cara com Hagrid carregando uma enorme árvore para o salão.

- É para o Natal, Hagrid? - perguntou Ashley, sorridente, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É sim. O salão está ficando lindo, deviam ver!

- Aaaaah eu aaaaamo o Natal! - comentou Ashley girando no lugar.

- Já comprou o presente do seu irmãozinho querido? - perguntou Harry, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Isso depende se ele já comprou o meu.

Os dois riram e se lembraram de como até um ano atrás os dois se presenteavam com cartões de Natal feitos à mão, um para o outro, em folhas de caderno. Era o melhor presente que eles ganhavam, afinal, era isso ou um par de meias surradas dos Dursley. O cartão de Ash para Harry era sempre cheio de estrelinhas e coisas coloridinhas e fofinhas. O cartão de Harry para Ash era sempre preto no branco, mas com alguns desenhos bem engraçados de Duda sendo atropelado por uma caminhonete, Duda sendo estrangulado por um gigante, Duda caindo um um poço sem fundo, Duda se engasgando com uma maçã...

As lembranças dos Gêmeos foram interrompidas pela última pessoa que eles queriam ver naquele momento.

- Weasley! Aprendendo a ser guarda-caça para se juntar ao retardado-mor quando se formar? - caçoou Draco.

- O que há de errado com você, seu peste? - interferiu Harry. - Só porque perdeu para minha irmã e eu tem ficado mais desagradável que de costume nos últimos dias. Esquece isso e deixa a gente em paz!

- Pelo menos eu tenho pais e vou para a casa ter um natal descente.

- Agora chega. - respondeu Ashley, avançando para cima do loiro. Harry foi logo atrás, seguido por Rony. Hermione tentou segurar os três, mas ela era uma só e acabou com Harry em uma mão, Rony em outra e Ashley presa por uma das mãos de Hagrid. Nesse exato instante apareceu a penúltima pessoa que eles queriam ver.

- Estão aprontando confusão? - indagou Snape.

- Professor, os três iam me bater! - apressou-se Malfoy.

- Eles foram provocados! - retrucou Hagrid.

- Provocados ou não, brigar é contra as regras da escola. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória. E você Malfoy, vem comigo. Preciso discutir um assunto com você.

Draco deu as costas com uma cara extremamente enfezada e foi seguindo Snape escola adentro. Hagrid continou seu caminho para o Salão Principal e foi seguido pelos quatro. Logo, adentraram o recinto, e estava maravilhoso!

Vários pinheiros já estavam espalhados pelo Salão, com o que Hagrid levava, somavam-se doze. Estes pinheiros estava sendo enfeitados com cristais de neve e velas incandescentes. Festões de azevinho estavam pendurados por todos os lados e havia visco também.

- Está tudo lindo Hagrid, mas temos que ir agora. - comentou Ash.

- Ir? - perguntou Hagrid, olhando assustado para as crianças. - Fiquem por aí, falta tão pouco tempo para o almoço.

- Não, precisamos ir à biblioteca. - respondeu Hermione.

- Biblioteca? Nas vésperas do natal? Não acham que estão estudando demais?

- Não é isso. - respondeu Rony. - É que desde que você deixou escapar sobre o Flamel, andamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.

- Perderam o juízo? - repreendeu Hagrid. - Já disse para não se meterem nesse assunto!

- Sem chance, estamos decididos a procurar até achar. - respondeu Ash.

- A menos que você queira nos dizer quem é e nos poupar o trabalho da pesquisa... - incentivou Harry, esperando que Hagrid falasse. Mas o homem apenas suspirou em desaprovação, deu as costas e foi ajeitar o último pinheiro.

O quarteto de fato andara empenhado na tarefa de descobrir mais sobre Flamel e o que quer que fosse que estava escondido no alçapão, mas sem sucesso. Hermione passava pelas estantes com uma lista de livros interessantes. Rony pegava alguns que lhe chamavam a atenção pelo título ou pela capa. Já Harry e Ash eram um pouco menos ativos.

Havia esta parte da biblioteca chamada "Seção Reservada" que era separada do restante da biblioteca. Havia alguns livros especiais lá dentro, que só podiam ser pegos com a autorização escrita de um professor. Os quatro tinham certeza de que Flamel estaria lá, mas estavam decididos a não perguntar a nenhum professor sobre ele para que Snape não ficasse sabendo do que estavam tramando, razão pela qual também não haviam pedido ajuda à Madame Pince, a bibliotecária. Logo, se não podiam perguntar nada a nenhum professor, também não pediriam autorização para tirar um livro da Seção Reservada. Ainda assim, Harry e Ashley ficavam rondando a seção e cochichando estratégias para invadir o local, mas todos os planejamentos eram interrompidos por um pigarrear e então os Gêmeos davam de cara com os óclinhos na ponta do nariz de Madame Pince.

- Isso não vai dar certo. - comentou Rony, folheando alguns livros na mesa. - Precisamos é de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar nos nossos pescoços.

- Talvez. De qualquer forma, vamos parar por agora, está na hora do almoço. - disse Hermione, fechando o último livro de sua lista, sem encontrar nada de útil.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Snape, Draco se mostrava irredutível.

- Me recuso! Isso é para perdedores! - esbravejou o garoto, fechando a cara para o pergaminho à sua frente.

- Perdedor você vai ser se não entender que seus pais não vão passar o natal em casa _de novo_. Assine logo a lista e passe este natal em Hogwarts!

- Não! É para órfãos como os Potter. _Eu_ tenho um pai e uma mãe e não preciso passar o natal fora de casa.

- Desisto. Como quiser Sr. Malfoy, mas não se assuste ao reparar que vai passar o natal sozinho de novo.

- Não vou. Meus pais não me veem desde setembro, não é possível que não vão passar esses dias comigo.

Snape desistiu de argumentar.

Os dias se seguiram sem muitos resultados, e os quatro continuavam sem a menor ideia de quem era Flamel. Por fim, chegou o dia de Hermione partir e eles não tinham conseguido nenhum avanço.

- Vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora não vão? - perguntou Hermione.

- Claro. - respondeu Harry.

- Por que você não pergunta alguma coisa a seus pais? Eles poderiam ajudar, e não haveria perigo algum, haveria?

- Claro que não. - respondeu a menina. - Meus pais são dentistas.

Assim que o trem partiu a escola ficou estranhamente silenciosa e vazia. Os corredores e as salas pareciam no mínimo duas vezes maiores.

Em uma tarde, Harry, Ash e Rony estavam assentados na biblioteca com uma pilha de livros aleatórios, tentando encontrar Flamel.

- Caramba, que falta faz a Hermione. - comentou Ash, depois de folhear todo um livro de feitiços sem encontrar nada.

Quando o trem parou na estação, Hermione logo avistou seus pais e foi correndo até eles. Estava ansiosa para contar sobre tudo o que vira e aprendera, e o casal ficou orgulhoso e maravilhado com sua filha.

Já Draco, avistou uma pequena criaturinha empregada, usando uma fronha suja e de nariz comprido. Um elfo.

- Dobby!

- Pois não mestre. - o elfo se inclinou.

- Cadê papai e mamãe?

- Não vieram.

- Me buscar, você diz? - o elfo abriu a boca, mas Draco se interpôs. - Tudo bem, me leva pra casa.

O elfo segurou a mão do garoto e desaparatou com ele para uma enorme mansão em Wiltshire, no sul da Inglaterra. O jardim era tão grande quanto à própria casa de quatro andares. Garoto e elfo seguiram pelo caminho até a casa. O menino abriu a porta e adentrou a mansão, deixando o elfo às voltas com seu malão e começou a correr pela casa, procurando pelos seus pais. O que encontrou por fim foi uma árvore de natal, uma pilha de presentes quase do tamanho da árvore, que ia até o teto e um bilhete:

_Desculpe filho, seu pai e eu tivemos que viajar para Veneza, era muito importante. Receio que não possamos chegar a tempo para o natal. Espero que fique em Hogwarts e não chegue a ler isto, mas se ler, Feliz Natal._

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe_

"De novo."

- DOBBY!

Houve um estalo e o elfo apareceu na frente de Draco.

- Pois não senhor.

- O QUE RAIOS MEUS PAIS FORAM FAZER EM VENEZA EM PLENO NATAL?

- Hm... Meu senhor, recebi ordens para não contar...

- AGORA ESTOU ORDENANDO QUE CONTE!

O elfo pareceu se contorcer de nervosismo. Por fim, decidiu que não tinha outra saída:

- Uma viagem comercial, senhor...

- Perdão?

- Algo com compras... E...

- Eles tiraram férias particulares e me deixaram aqui, não foi?

- É... Bem, sim... Pode-se dizer que sim...

Draco suspirou e se largou no sofá. Já era o quinto ano consecutivo. Ele nem se lembrava mais do que era um natal direito. Só ficava abrindo dezenas de presentes na companhia de um elfo.

- Estou cansado disso Dobby. Me traga um sanduíche, estou faminto.

O elfo fez uma reverência e foi até a cozinha.

"Eu devia ter ouvido Snape. Nem mesmo depois de meses... Continuam não ligando para mim."

Em Hogwarts tudo ia perfeitamente bem. Rony ensinou Harry e Ash a jogar xadrez de bruxo, que é igualzinho ao xadrez comum dos trouxas, mas as peças se mexiam sozinhas. Ash se entediou do jogo em três rodadas, mas Harry o achou bem divertido. O garoto teve que jogar com as peças de Simas, o que era terrível, pois estas não confiavam nele e ficavam dando palpites no jogo. Por outro lado, Rony e suas peças tinham uma sintonia perfeita, então Harry perdeu algumas vezes até desistir de jogar por um tempo.

Na manhã de natal até o clima era diferente no ar. A manhã já começou bem quando Harry acordou de manhã e para a sua surpresa:

- Presentes!

- O que esperava? Esterco de dragão? - perguntou Rony, desembrulhando alguns presentes com uma pilha já desembrulhada e com outros presentes nas mãos.

Harry pegou o embrulho mais próximo, eufórico. Era um objeto cilíndrico embrulhado em papel pardo com um cartão escrito em uma letra garranchosa, que ele reconheceu como a de Hagrid. Abriu o embrulho e viu uma flauta de madeira, aparentemente entalhada à mão.

Achou um envelope com um bilhete seco e sem desejos de festividades, vindo dos Dursley, e uma moeda de cinquenta pence lá dentro.

- Nossa, que legal, isso é dinheiro? - perguntou Rony maravilhado.

- Pode ficar. - respondeu Harry. - Deve valer menos que um nuque. - e tacou a moedinha para Rony.

Havia um embrulho enorme e macio. Harry o abriu e viu um suéter verde com enormes barras de chocolate caseiro, e um bilhete de Molly Weasley.

- Ah não, mamãe te fez um suéter! Faz para todo mundo no natal. O meu é sempre cor de tijolo... E eu detesto essa cor.

Harry vestiu o suéter. Era bem quentinho e macio, não pinicava. Experimentou um dos chocolates, estava uma delícia.

Por fim, havia várias caixas de sapos de chocolate com um desejo de boas festas vindo de Hermione.

- Bem, vamos descer. A comida do natal é sempre mais gostosa. - disse Rony.

Harry, porem, pegou um último embrulho. Era leve e suave. Ele abriu o cartão:

_"À H. Potter e A. Potter._

_Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a vocês. Usem-na bem. Um natal muito feliz para vocês."_

- É para minha irmã e eu. Vou esperar encontrá-la para abrir.

Ela estava na sala comunal, comendo um chocolate caseiro, usando um suéter verde esmeralda e lendo livros que ganhara de Hermione. Hagrid lhe dera uma flauta também, e mais cinquenta pence dos Dursley.

- Hey, Rony! Pensa rápido. - ela jogou a moeda para Rony. - Feliz natal. Esse aqui é seu, Harry. - disse Ash, entregando um pergaminho para ele.

Harry o abriu e viu uma linda mensagem de natal, com letras coloridas e uma musiquinha soando quando ele abria o pergaminho.

- Uau, obrigado!

- Só para não perder o costume.

- Também tenho um.

O cartão de Harry para Ash era o desenho de Draco enfeitiçando Duda, e depois Válter matava Draco com um tiro de escopeta. Os desenhos se moviam como os quadros do castelo. Ashley caiu na risada.

- Amei Harry!

- Duda morre com o feitiço. Só para não perder o costume.

Os dois riram e se abraçaram.

- Ash, ganhei este também, mas é para nós dois. - disse o garoto, estendendo o pacote misterioso. Quis lhe esperar para abri-lo.

Ash leu o cartão.

- Não tem remetente?

- Não.

Os dois se olharam. Deram de ombros e rasgaram o papel do embrulho. O que havia lá dentro era uma enorme capa prateada, leve como água, reluzindo à luz ambiente. O tecido era suave e macio, e moldava-se facilmente aos corpos que cobria.

- É linda... Consigo me ver nela. - disse Ash.

- Quero experimentar - disse Harry.

- Eu também! - a garota replicou.

- Ok, vamos na sorte então. Eu sou o um e você o dois.

Ashley fez cara de confusa. Então Harry berrou para Rony, distraído com chocolates.

- Rony, fale um número, sendo um ou dois.

- Um... - o menino murmurou, mastigando um chocolate.

- Há, ganhei!

- Não vale! Fala de novo Rony! - gritou a menina.

- Dois... - ele respondeu.

- Há agora eu ganhei.

Os dois se olharam em disputa. Então, com sincronia de gêmeos, expiraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, como foi entregue no seu quarto, pode tentar primeiro.

- Mas o que é que vocês dois tanto discutem aí? - perguntou Rony, se virando para a dupla, e dando de cara com o tecido. - AH MEU MERLIN, NÃO ACREDITO!

- Acreditar em que? - perguntou Ash.

- Isso é uma capa da invisibilidade?

- Quê? - os gêmeos retrucaram em uníssono.

- Experimentem! Anda!

Harry enrolou a capa nas costas, e para sua surpresa, apenas a sua cabeça ficou visível no espelho, o resto todo sumira.

- Uau... - murmuraram os três amigos.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar nelas. - comentou Rony, pegando uma ponta da capa para analisar. - Leve, reluzente, prateada... Se enquadra perfeitamente... Caramba, quem deu isso a vocês?

- Não sabemos. - respondeu Harry. - Não tinha remetente.

- Minha nossa...

Os três ficaram um bom tempo em estupor, encarando a capa, admirados com o presente novo. Então, foram trazidos de volta para a realidade por Fred e Jorge, que invadiram a Sala Comunal cantando esganiçadamente músicas natalinas de bruxos.

- Feliz natal para vocês também. - disse Rony. Os três repararam que os gêmeos ruivos usavam suéteres também, só que um deles tinha um enorme "F" e o outro um "J".

- Nossa mãe. - comentou Fred. - Acha que precisamos nos lembrar do nome um do outro o tempo todo.

- É. - respondeu Jorge. - Como se não soubéssemos que nos chamamos "Jred" e "Forge".

Nesse instante Percy entrou na Sala.

- Tá legal, podem me devolver, AGORA! - ele berrou para os irmãos.

- Devolver? - perguntou Jorge.

- Devolver o que? - retrucou Fred.

- Não se façam de desentendidos! Me deem o meu crachá AGORA!

- Aaaaah! - os dois responderam em uníssono. - O crachá... VEM PEGAR!

Instaurou-se uma bagunça. Fred e Jorge fugiam e Percy tentava pegar o crachá das mãos deles. No meio da bagunça, Jorge soltou a frase:

- Ih, olha lá Fred, o Percy não está com o suéter.

- Aaaah, não acredito...

- ME DEVOLVAM MEU DISTINTIVO, PRECISO TRABALHAR!

- Trabalhar? Sem essa, natal é uma festa da família. - completou Jorge. Fred tinha subido até o dormitório e voltava com o suéter de Percy.

- Vamos vestir a suéter Percy, é quentinha!

- Nãaaaaao! ME DÁ. O MEU. DISTINTIVO. AGORA!

Fred e Jorge agarraram o irmão pelos braços e lhe enfiaram a suéter por cima da cabeça.

- ÓTIMO! - reclamou Percy. - Estou vestindo! QUEREM ME DEVOLVER A DRO...

- Irmãozinho, olha essa boca! Vem, já é meio-dia, vamos almoçar. - disse Jorge. Ele e Fred desceram as escadas arrastando Percy consigo.

- Deveríamos ir também. - disse Rony, ao ver os três irmãos saírem pelo buraco do retrato. - Estou morrendo de fome.

- E quando é que não está? - perguntou Ash. Os três desceram para a mesa também.

O almoço estava com o típico clima de almoço de natal em família. Haviam perus e batatas assadas, salsichas e ervilhas, além de bombinhas de bruxo. As bombinhas de bruxo eram uma versão ultra-aprimorada das bombinhas comuns de trouxas. Essas explodiam mesmo, com um barulho ensurdecedor, liberavam alguns camundongos e davam prendas realmente interessantes, como balões luminosos e não explosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo.

Percy quase quebrou um dente ao morder um pedaço de seu pudim de sobremesa e tirar uma foice de dentro dele. Depois de algumas doses de bebida, Hagrid deu um beijo muito estalado na bochecha de McGonagall, que corou logo em seguida.

À tarde, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Harry e Ash se reuniram no jardim para uma guerra de bolas de neve. Dividiam variados times para competir, e nessa brincadeira levaram todo o resto da tarde. Ao toque de recolher, Harry se assentou com Rony na frente da lareira para mais partidas de xadrez de bruxo. Mesmo com peças novas e completamente suas, Harry continuava perdendo. Ashley assentara-se com um dos cinco livros que Hermione lhe dera de natal, "Hogwarts, uma história", próxima aos garotos e ficou lendo. De vez em quando o trio levantava o olhar para ver Percy perseguir Fred e Jorge para tentar pegar seu crachá de volta, que estava com os gêmeos até agora.

Aos poucos todos foram deitar, restando apenas Harry e Ash na Sala Comunal. A garota estava absolutamente entretida na leitura de seu livro, e Harry testava novas estratégias de xadrez. Então, o menino levantou o olhar para a menina e seus olhos recaíram sobre o livro que ela lia. Isso o lembrou da Sessão Reservada, os livros trancados e Nicolau Flamel.

- Não achamos nada sobre Flamel. - ele comentou, encarando a capa do livro dela.

Ash ergueu o olhar surpresa, como quem sai de um transe. Olhou para a capa do próprio livro, como se tentasse entender do que Harry estava falando, então caiu a ficha.

- Estava pensando na Sessão Reservada, não é?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Se houvesse algum jeito de entrar lá, qualquer um, eu tenho certeza de que descobriríamos!

- Eu sei! - respondeu a menina, fechando o livro de vez. - Mas Madame Pince prega os olhos em nós como a Madame Nor-ra!

Silêncio. Harry olhou para sua rainha que se movimentava de acordo com suas instruções, arrastando-se pelo tabuleiro com sua enorme capa de pedra e...

- ASH! É ISSO!

- O que? - ela perguntou erguendo o olhar mais uma vez.

- Ela fica com os olhos pregados em nós, então a solução é que não nos veja!

- Do que é que esta falan...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, Harry subiu correndo para seu dormitório. Ela ficou parada olhando para o xadrez por uns segundos, e assim que voltou o olhar para seu livro o garoto voltou correndo da torre, carregando um tecido leve e prateado.

- HARRY! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!

Ela largou o livro no sofá e foi até o irmão. Os dois se acomodaram debaixo da capa, tomando cuidado de não deixar nada aparecer. O tecido era tão translúcido que era possível ver através dele. O acessório perfeito! Você vê tudo, e ninguém te vê!

Saíram lentamente da Sala Comunal. A mulher Gorda ainda perguntou "quem está aí?" antes de decidir fechar o buraco após a passagem dos Gêmeos. Os dois foram caminhando lentamente pelos corredores, atentos a qualquer sinal de Filch ou Madame Nor-ra. Estavam invisíveis, mas ainda podiam ser ouvidos ou tocados.

Mas o caminho foi feito sem grandes preocupações até a biblioteca. Toparam com Madame Nor-ra uma vez, mas aparentemente ela via tanta coisa quanto a Mulher Gorda, pois passou direto por eles sem dar um miado sequer.

Chegaram à Seção Reservada. Pularam as cordas que a separavam do restante da biblioteca com cautela. Então, usando um lampião próximo começaram a procurar pelo livro. Decidiram por não acender as varinhas, pois a luz era muito potente e visível à distância, já o lampião era mais discreto.

Passaram pelas estantes procurando por algum título que lhes chamasse a atenção. Muitos livros nem sequer tinham título mais. Depois de analisar umas três estantes eles se cansaram de ficar só olhando. Assentaram-se ao pé de uma estante e começaram a folhear os livros, mas ainda não havia muito sucesso. Até que, dado momento, Harry puxou um livro e o abriu.

Um rosto humano se materializou das páginas, berrando, se mexendo, agourento. Tamanho foi o susto que ele apenas deixou o livro cair. Ashley o fechou com o coração na mão, mas o grito persistia no ar.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? APAREÇA!

Era Filch. Estavam fritos.

Harry sinalizou a Ash que entrasse com ele debaixo da capa e os dois foram pé ante pé, andando para a saída. Filch não conseguiu vê-los, obviamente, e não os ouviu tampouco os tocou.

Depois de andar por uns dois corredores começaram a correr. Só queriam se ver longe de Filch o mais rápido possível. Então, em dado corredor, Snape apareceu caminhando pesadamente.

Os Gêmeos perceberam que era o corredor do terceiro andar.

Porque Snape estava rondando o local de novo era a última preocupação deles. Colaram-se à parede o mais que puderam, e Snape passou reto apenas roçando a capa neles, mas não reparou. Depois que ele sumiu na curva do corredor e a voz de Filch se fez soar, os Gêmeos entraram na primeira porta que viram, a fecharam, escoraram se pelo outro lado e despencaram no chão com uma sincronia de dar inveja até aos Gêmeos Weasley.

Ficaram imóveis, ouvindo passos atrás da porta. Depois, um resmungo indecifrável, como um grunhido, e então os passos sumiram no horizonte.

- Harry... Nunca mais quero passar por um sufoco tão grande.

O garoto também soltava o ar a bafejadas.

- Concordo.

Parando para examinar a sala onde se encontravam, descobriram de tratar de uma antiga sala de aula, mas as carteiras haviam sido empurradas contra as paredes. Onde deveria haver a lousa havia um enorme espelho, ocupava o espaço do chão ao teto, com uma moldura dourada onde havia uma inscrição: "Oãça rocu esme _ojesed_ osamo tso rueso ortso moãn".

- Não entendo uma letra do que está escrito. - comentou Ashley. - Me intriga.

Harry se aproximou do espelho. E então, ao se colocar de frente para ele, quase pulou para trás.

No seu reflexo, não estava sozinho. Uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno encontravam-se atrás dele. O homem pousava a mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

- Harry tudo bem? Parece meio pálido...

Ela se aproximou, e viu o mesmo casal, agora atrás dos dois. A mulher a dava um meio abraço no reflexo, mas assim como Harry, ela não se sentia ser tocada.

Entrou em desespero. Segurou a mão de Harry com força. Não havia ninguém atrás deles.

- Ash, espera. Não lhe parecem familiares?

- Eu não sei, eu...

- São nossos pais.

- Não brinque com isso Harry. Você sabe que eu abomino gente morta.

- Não entende? São eles ali! Olhe!

Ash fixou os olhos verdes da mulher.

- Céus... São mesmo.

Os dois se deixaram cair no chão assentados. Ver os pais era algo que eles nunca na vida haviam imaginado que fosse acontecer, no entanto, ali estavam... Tão próximos!

Os pais do espelho assentaram-se também. Ashley deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Não acredito... Estão bem ali.

Harry esticou a mão, mas tudo que tocou foi o reflexo no vidro frio de seus próprios dedos.

Contentaram-se então em apenas olhar. E nisto se foram horas, até que Ashley quase pegou no sono escorada no irmão.

- Ash, acorde! Temos que ir!

- Mas...

- Eu sei. Voltaremos amanhã, juro.

Os dois se despediram do espelho com um olhar triste, entraram na capa e foram tristonhos de volta à Sala Comunal.

Assim que viu sua cama de dossel Ash caiu no sono. Já Harry fitou Rony e por um átimo de segundo quis dormir, mas a vontade de compartilhar foi melhor. Sacudiu o ombro do amigo até que ele acordasse e lhe contou toda a experiência com o espelho.

- Deve ser algum feitiço ilusório. Não precisava ter me acordado.

- O que? Você não está entendendo, são meus pais lá! Ash e eu vamos voltar amanhã, você tem que ir com a gente!

- Tá, tá legal, posso dormir agora?

O dia seguinte foi uma tortura. As horas não passavam. Harry e Ash queriam que chegasse a noite logo para voltarem à sala, ao espelho, aos seus pais. Já Rony não demonstrava muita animação.

Quando finalmente o horário de recolher chegou, Harry e Ash se enfiaram debaixo da capa e fizeram Rony entrar também. Então os três saíram.

Os Gêmeos tiveram medo de não encontrar a sala de novo, mas depois de um tempo conseguiram. Entraram correndo e se postaram na frente do espelho.

- E então, o que tem de mais? - perguntou Rony.

- Vem aqui Rony! - disse Harry. Rony se aproximou impaciente.

- E então?

- São nossos pais! - exclamou Ash. - Não vê?

- Não. Só vejo nós três.

- Hein? - Harry e Ash voltaram o olhar para o espelho. O casal estava lá, sorrindo, exatamente como no dia anterior.

- Chegue mais para cá Ron...

E numa mistura de empurras, puxas e ajeitas, Rony acabou no centro do espelho sozinho.

- CARAMBA!

- Está vendo? - perguntaram os Gêmeos.

- Não, estou vendo coisa melhor! Estou mais velho, e mais bonito. Ganhei a taça de quadribol e a taça das casas, e sou monitor chefe! E poxa vida, isso no meu dedo é uma aliança, e de ouro! Me casei!

- Não é possível, eram nossos pais! - comentou Harry.

- Ei, vocês acham que este espelho mostra o futuro?

- Como poderia Ron... - respondeu Ash. - Nossos pais morreram.

Nisso um miado soou no fim do corredor. Os três se enfiaram na capa e saíram correndo.

- Estou dizendo. - comentou Rony, no café, pela manhã seguinte. - Se tiverem o mínimo de bom senso não vão voltar lá, tem algo de muito errado com aquele espelho.

- Credo Rony, está falando igual a Hermione. - disse Ash, para provocá-lo.

- Não importa. Escutem o que digo, não voltem!

Nessa noite os Gêmeos voltaram sozinhos. Entraram correndo e se assentaram de frente para o espelho. Passados vários minutos, uma voz soou sobressaltando os Gêmeos.

- Mais uma vez aqui, vocês dois...

Eles se viraram assustados. Era Dumbledore.

Ops, estavam fritos.

- Estava aí? - perguntou Ash.

- Não preciso de uma capa para ficar invisível. É a terceira vez que vocês veem aqui, e ao que parece, são os seus pais no espelho, não?

- Sim, professor. - respondeu Harry. - O que é este espelho?

- O que você acha que ele é?

- Não sei.

- Mostra uma vontade, não é? - perguntou Ash. - Um desejo profundo.

- Sim, e não pequena. Mostra uma vontade, um desejo, o mais profundo de seus corações. É um objeto magnífico, mas vocês não podem mais vê-los. Homens definharam diante dele, julgaram-se loucos. O espelho será levado a uma nova casa hoje, com outra utilidade, e peço que não voltem a procurá-lo. Agora, se não se importam, porque não colocam esta belíssima capa e voltam para suas camas?

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta diretor? - perguntou Harry.

- Apenas uma.

- O que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?

- Eu? Bem... Me vejo segurando um grosso par de meias de lã. As meias nunca são o bastante, as pessoas insistem em me dar livros...

Obviamente não era verdade. Os gêmeos deixaram de lado e voltaram aos seus dormitórios.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Ash estava estirados na grama, esperando Rony voltar do banheiro. A vista do lago congelado era belíssima, assim como os picos nevados das árvores na floresta. Harry escolheu este momento para falar do espelho, pelo que ele imaginava ser a última vez:

- Como você sabia?

Ash olhou para o irmão surpresa.

- Saber o que?

- Do espelho.

- Ah, isso. Imaginei que fosse me perguntar. - ela tirou um pergaminho dobrado e o entregou ao irmão, que leu: _"Não mostro o seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração". -_A inscrição na moldura do espelho era uma espécie de anagrama. Era só ler de trás pra frente. Descobri no segundo dia.

Harry expirou.

- Vou sentir falta. Nunca pensei que fosse ver papai e mamãe.

- Eu entendo Harry. Você sabe disso. Mas se eles são o desejo mais profundo de nossos corações, então é porque estão guardados neles. Estão conosco.

Harry sorriu para a irmã. De fato, seus pais estavam com eles, em seus corações, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso pessoal!<strong>

**Se gostaram ou odiaram, comentem. Perdoem pelo final pobre mas eu estava morrendo de dor de cabeça quando o escrevi.**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox**

**NB/ AHHHH QUE TUDO ! Amei o capitulo a Gaby até me fez sentir pena do Draco ! Isso é um milagre, ansiosa para um novo capitulo aqui e vocês ? Comentem isso insentiva ela a escrever mais ! Beijos da Dri a Beta doidinha que vai acompanhar a fic ! Nox**


	14. Nicolau Flamel

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Demorei porque eu viajei em julho, aí foram duas semanas sem PC e arregaçou tudo. Cheguei domingo e escrevi esse cap em 3 dias só prele ser postado dia 31, níver de Harry, Neville e da rainha J. K. Rowling, e como ainda são 23 hrs agora, momneot em que estou postando, cumpri meu intuito. \o/  
><strong>

**Sem mais delongas, bom cap a todos e Feliz dia do Orgulho Bruxo!  
><strong>

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Um grito. Um lampejo verde. Uma gargalhada fria e aguda.<p>

Harry acordou pálido e suado pela quinta vez desde a visita ao espelho. Estava começando a concordar com Rony: talvez aquele espelho tivesse algum tipo de efeito negativo em quem o visitava, pois estes pesadelos estavam realmente torturando o garoto, embora ele não fosse falar com ninguém a respeito disso.

Uma vez que o relógio de Harry marcava 2 da manhã, ele percebeu que faltava um dia para o retorno das aulas. Lembrou-se de que Hermione chegaria pela manhã e, tendo algo com o que se alegrar, enxugou o suor do rosto e voltou para a cama.

- Mione!

- Ash!

As duas se encontraram nos jardins da escola. Hermione cumprimentou Harry e Ash com um abraço, mas se deteve a um aperto de mão duplamente satisfatório com Rony. Assentaram-se todos ao pé da mesma árvore de sempre para colocar as novidades em dia.

- Você primeiro Mione.

- Aaah, não é nada que vocês queiram saber. Meus pais me deram presentes, jantamos juntos e tudo o mais. Eu dei algumas coisas para eles lá do Beco Diagonal, mas não sei se eles gostaram tanto.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Oras Rony, eram coisas de bruxos! Eles não estão acostumados com esse tipo de coisa... Mas por que vocês não me dizem o que fizeram? Encontraram Flamel?

- Bem, - apressou-se Ash. – Harry e eu ganhamos uma capa da invisibilidade de aniversário, e a usamos para entrar na Seção Reservada da Biblioteca.

- E... – Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

- E nada. – Harry prosseguiu. – Nem sinal, é como se o cara não existisse. Ainda tivemos um problema, quase que Filch nos pega. Fugindo dele encontramos uma sala com um enorme espelho.

- Espelho?

- É, um espelho. Ele mostrava o desejo mais profundo do coração, ou alguma baboseira do tipo. – disse Rony, como se não ligasse. – Estive lá uma vez, mas era loucura. Esses dois ficaram voltando um tempão até tomarem juízo e deixarem esse espelho de lado.

- Voltando? VOLTANDO? FICARAM LOUCOS?

- Hermione, silêncio! – pediu Ron.

- E se Filch pega vocês? Já pensaram o problema que ia gerar? Caramba!

- Ok, ok, mas ele não pegou, pegou? E de qualquer forma, tínhamos a capa e não vamos mais voltar lá ok? – disse Harry. Hermione soltou um bufo de insatisfação, obviamente não estava nada ok, mas ela deixou o assunto de lado.

Uma vez que os três não haviam obtido sucesso nas férias, a busca por Flamel prosseguiu na medida do possível. Entre as aulas, nos tempos livres, depois do almoço... Madame Pince estava acostumada com Hermione e até mesmo Ash na biblioteca, mas as constantes visitas de Rony e Harry estavam começando a intrigar a mulher.

A busca não apresentava avanço visível, e parte disso era devido à Olivio Wood. Ele decidira colocar Ash no lugar de Alicia como titular, o que, ao contrário do que se imaginava, não deixou a antiga artilheira com raiva. Ela chegou a parabenizar Potter por ser boa o bastante para lhe tomar o lugar. Era de essencial importância que a Grifinória ganhasse da Lufa-Lufa para passar a Sonserina na Taça das Casas pela primeira vez em sete anos, então ele não parava de puxar treino atrás de treino. Ashley não parava de xingar Olivio pelos corredores, parecia em vias de esquecer que era bruxa e avançar no pescoço dele, mas Harry achava ótimo a carga intensiva de treinos: descobrira que quando voltava exausto dos treinos pela noite, tinha menos pesadelos.

E foi em um destes treinos que todo o time da Grifinória viu suas esperanças escorrerem por água abaixo, junto com a chuva torrencial que desabava do céu.

Fred e Jorge estavam envolvidos em uma espécie de luta livre sobre vassouras, onde fingiam mergulhar grosseiramente uns sobre os outros e cair de cara no chão. Olivio, que já estava por um tris perdeu a paciência de vez.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO SEUS MONGOLÓIDES! TIME, NO CHÃO, AGORA!

Sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, os jogadores foram pousando no chão um a um.

- SE NÃO ESTÃO A FIM DE JOGAR, O VESTIÁRIO FICA BEM ALI! PAREM DE SE COMPORTAR COMO BESTAS, PRECISAMOS JOGAR BEM E ENCERRAR A PARTIDA O QUANTO ANTES PARA QUE SNAPE NÃO NOS PREJUDIQUE DEMAIS!

Houve um átimo de segundo em que o vento pareceu falar mais do que o time todo. Então, Kátia Bell rompeu o silêncio.

- Snape? O que tem ele?

Olivio suspirou. Parecia irritantemente decidido a esconder o que quer que fosse, mas o olhar alarmado do time foi o bastante para fazê-lo falar:

- Vai apitar o jogo. Por algum motivo, ele pediu para apitar o jogo. Por algum motivo ainda mais estranho, Dumbledore deixou. Snape será tão imparcial quanto possível, sendo que temos chance de passar a Sonserina se ganharmos o jogo.

Uma infinidade de cochichos tomou o ambiente. Por cima deles, foi possível ouvir um comentário de Jorge:

- Dessa vez parece que a Lufa-Lufa vai jogar com 8 jogadores.

Ash e Harry adentraram a Sala Comunal com os rostos mais preocupados que de costume e encontraram Ron e Mione absortos em um jogo de xadrez onde o ruivo claramente levava a melhor. Dava para perceber que ele estava muito feliz por ser melhor que Hermione em algo.

- Gente, precisamos conversar. – Ash anunciou.

- Agora não, estou quase... Cavalo na A3. – a peça se moveu no tabuleiro.

- Snape vai apitar o jogo da Lufa-Lufa. – Harry disse. Conseguiu seu intuito imediatamente, os dois largaram o tabuleiro de xadrez e ergueram o olhar para os irmãos.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony, buscando explicação.

- Não sabemos.

- Ele pediu. Dumbledore deixou por algum motivo.

- Dumbledore deixou por que é lelé! – Rony resmungou. – Maluco, completamente biruta! Snape não vai ser nem um pouco imparcial se a Grifinória tiver chances de passar a Sonserina na Taça das Casas.

- Nós sabemos, mas o que podemos fazer? – Ash perguntou.

- Não joguem! – Mione disse, se levantando para encarar os gêmeos.

- Digam que estão doentes, algo que comeram no café.

- Finjam que se machucaram no treino.

- Machuquem-se de verdade.

As sugestões iam de mal a pior, inclusive passando por simplesmente sumir na hora do jogo ou provocar uma briga com o Malfoy para ir parar na Ala Hospitalar. Mas falando em Malfoy, graças à ele a discussão foi interrompida. A porta da Sala Comunal se abriu e um Neville saltitante entrou. Apresentava muita dificuldade em se mover.

- Ah céus... – choramingou Hermione, apontando a varinha para o rapaz. – _Finite Incantatem!_

Longbottom se tornou capaz de andar de novo.

- O que aconteceu, Neville? – perguntou Harry.

- Foi o Draco... Tinha acabado de aprender a Azaração da Perna Presa e disse que precisava de alguém em quem praticar...

- Não fique assim Neville. O Draco é um merdinha. Aposto que nem sabe usar a privada. – comentou Ash.

- Você vale doze Dracos Neville. – Harry completou, pegando um sapo de chocolate. – Tome, pode ficar. Precisa dele mais do que eu.

- Ah, valeu Harry. – o garoto agradeceu, meio corado com o elogio. Abriu a caixinha com os dedos meio trêmulos. – Tome, fique com o cartão, você coleciona né?

Harry encarou a imagem no cartão, dando de cara com um bruxo de longas barbas e cabelos prateados.

- É o Dumbledore. – disse Harry virando o cartão por curiosidade para ler atrás. – Pode ficar, eu já tenho um Dumble... ACHEI!

- O que? – perguntaram Rony, Mione, Ash e Neville juntos.

Harry prendeu os olhos no cartão, mas se conteve imediatamente: não podia falar com Neville por perto.

- Ah, já entendi. Vou fazer meu dever de Herbologia. – disse o garoto, deixando o quarteto a sós para trás.

- É Flamel! – Harry explicou, ao constatar que Neville estava longe o bastante. – Está bem aqui, olhem! – em seguida ele leu em voz baixa:

"O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel."

- Bem, é bacana saber que Dumbledore conhece Flamel, mas acho que isso estava meio óbvio, não? No que é que isso ajudou exatamente? – perguntou Rony.

- Ajudou em saber que ele era um alquimista e... Alquimista... Ah, como eu sou _burra_! – Hermione resmungou, dando um tapa em sua testa.

- Se ela é burra, então acho melhor eu voltar logo para...

Hermione interrompeu a fala de Rony saindo às pressas em direção ao dormitório feminino. Voltou segundos depois, carregando um livro grande e muito pesado.

- Peguei esse livro na biblioteca já a um tempão para me distrair, mas não me lembrei de checar aqui.

- Distrair? – Rony perguntou. – É algum tipo de piada, Mione? Desde quando isso é distração? Está mais é para tortura...

A garota ignorou o comentário e começou a folhear o livro atrás de algo.

- Vamos, só preciso confirmar, só confirmar... – ela resmungava, folheando página atrás de página, até... - Achei! Nicolau Flamel é, até onde se sabe, o único que conseguiu produzir a Pedra Filosofal com sucesso.

Três rostos confusos encararam Hermione.

- Francamente... Vocês precisam de mais cultura! Leiam aqui.

Os três se aproximaram para ler o trecho indicado por Hermione:

"O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos. A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. Produz também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal.

Falou-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. O Sr. Flamel que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos)."

- Não entendem? - Hermione comentou, para atiçar a mente de seus amigos. – É isso que estava no cofre. É isso que Snape quer!

- A Pedra Filosofal... Puxa, não me surpreende que Snape esteja atrás de uma coisa dessas, ouro puro e imortalidade, qualquer um iria querer, não? – perguntou Rony. – E também fica claro o motivo de Flamel não estar em "Estudos Recentes da Magia", ele não é bem recente...

- Aposto como Flamel percebeu que alguém estava atrás da pedra, e como ele e Dumbledore eram amigos, pediu à ele que trouxesse a pedra para cá. E agora... – Harry disse.

- ... agora ela está embaixo das patas de Fofo. – concluiu Ash.

Os amigos pensaram que descobrir a verdade sobre a Pedra Filosofal fosse os animar, mas a euforia não durou mais do que uma tarde. Assim que a primeira aula de poções chegou, até mesmo Ashley que era uma amante nata da matéria começou a rezar para não ter mais aulas daquelas. Snape estava ainda pior do que de costume, de acordo com Harry, era como se ele conseguisse ler pensamentos, e soubesse que os quatro sabiam da pedra.

Como se não bastasse o enorme desagrado e o aumento nas injustiças, Snape e os alunos da Sonserina passaram a encurralar os jogadores da Grifinória nos corredores, tentando provoca-los a uma briga que gerasse uma detenção, ou os atacando para que se ferissem. Um dia desses, Ash, Rony e Hermione tiveram que levar Harry embora arrastado pelo corredor pois ele insistia em voltar para se vingar de um tropeção gerado por Draco Malfoy.

- Caramba, e eu achando que eu fosse a gêmea mais do mal. Harry, não pode aprontar briga com o Mafoy, vai ser suspenso do jogo e estaremos ferrados.

- Falando em jogo, você não vai jogar, vai Harry? – Rony perguntou preocupado. – Ash?

- Vamos sim. – o moreno respondeu, ajeitando as vestes depois de ser arrastado por um corredor pelos três. – Snape quer justamente que desistamos, não podemos dar esse gostinho a ele. Se querem nos ajudar de alguma forma, levem as varinhas para o jogo.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, obviamente achavam a ideia uma loucura, mas como os gêmeos pareciam muito determinados, a única coisa que restava fazer era pegar as varinhas e ficar de olhos abertos.

A manhã do jogo foi ainda mais tensa que todo o período de espera até o dia. Como era de se esperar, a notícia de que Snape apitaria o jogo havia vazado, razão pela qual a mesa da Grifinória parecia de luto e os alunos da Sonserina não paravam de dar gargalhadas. Ash e Harry se despediram de Rony e Hermione na porta do vestiário sem saber se os veriam de novo e entraram no aposento.

À exceção de Fred e Jorge que brincavam de dar socos inocentes um no outro todo o resto do time parecia extremamente nervoso.

- Ok, prestem atenção aqui! – chamou Olivio, colocando um quadro na frente de todos. – Nós treinamos mais duro...

- Com certeza. – resmungou Fred.

- ... debaixo de todo o tipo de clima...

- Tenho uma roupa íntima enlameada pra provar isso. – retrucou Jorge.

- ... então VAMOS ganhar hoje, entendido?

Ninguém se manifestou.

- Ok, por que essas caras mortas?

- Snape está apitando. – resmungou Angelina. – Tente ser esperançoso sabendo disso.

- Não precisamos de um apito, vamos vencer porque somos bons.

No entanto ninguém se animou muito com o comentário.

- Vamos logo, em fila!

Rony e Hermione encontraram bons lugares para se assentarem ao lado de Neville Longbottom.

- E não se esqueça, é _Locomotor Mortis_. – a menina sussurrou pela enésima vez no ouvido de Rony.

- Tá, tá, já entendi.

Eles haviam andado praticando a Azaração das Pernas Presas para um caso de emergência no jogo, tiveram a ideia ao ver que Draco a havia usado em Neville. E falando em Draco, algo bateu na baixa nuca de Rony, e ao erguer os olhos este constatou que era o cotovelo do loiro.

- Ah, foi mal Weasley, não te vi aí. – o garoto comentou com desdém, ele Crabbe e Goyle se assentando na fileira imediatamente abaixo dos grifinos. - Vamos ver o que a Grifinória vai fazer. E aí Blásio, quanto tempo acha que o Potter aguenta na vassoura dessa vez? – berrou Malfoy para seu amigo na fileira de baixo.

- Um minuto, no máximo.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Hermione viu Rony apertar o punho, ficando com os nós dos dedos brancos.

Os dois times adentraram o campo de Quadribol. Harry ergueu o olhar para a torcida e sentiu o coração ficar um quilo mais leve.

- Ash, olhe é Dumbledore.

A garota olhou, e suspirou aliviada. Com Dumbledore na plateia, Snape não ousaria tentar atacar os gêmeos. Olivio e o capitão da Lufa-Lufa apertaram as mãos. Snape apitou e quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar.

Angelina logo tomou a goles. Em dois segundos a passou para Kátia, e em mais um segundo, Ashley a enfiava pelo aro.

- DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – anunciou Lino Jordan.

Snape contorceu a cara em uma careta. Draco ficou extremamente desconfortado em ouvir a comemoração dos três grifinos atrás de si, e decidiu começar as alfinetadas.

- Sabe Crabbe, outro dia eu estava pensando e acho que descobri como selecionam o time da Grifinória: pegam os que dão mais pena. Primeiro os Potter que não têm pais, depois os Weasley que não têm dinheiro. Longbottom deveria ser o próximo, não tem miolos.

Crabbe e Goyle desataram a rir, e para a surpresa de todos, Neville se levantou.

- Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy!

- É mesmo? Poxa Longbottom, se miolos valessem dinheiro você seria ainda mais pobre que os Weasley, e isso é muita coisa... – em seguida ele caiu na gargalhada.

- DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – Lino voltou a anunciar. Ashley já voava para comemorar com as artilheiras quando o apito soou.

- O gol foi ilegal, a artilheira estava com os pés fora do apoio da vassoura.

- O QUE DISSE? – berrou Kátia, olhando para os pés de Snape que flutuavam livres.

- Dois lances livres para a Lufa-Lufa, um pela falta e um pela audácia da Bell.

- Mas Snape, o gol foi legal! – adiantou-se o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa.

Instaurou-se uma confusão. Os próprios jogadores da Lufa-Lufa insistiam em aceitar o gol da Grifinória, e Snape não parava de exigir ordem.

- SILÊNCIO! – Ele berrou. – Lufa-Lufa vai cobrar as faltas do jeito CERTO a menos que queiram um jogador expulso. Grifinória saia do caminho, ou expulso um dos seus também.

Sem escolha, o time dos leões abriu caminho.

- Lufa-Lufa prepara-se para a cobrança. – anunciou Lino Jordan. – Manda uma bomba e gol! Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. O placar está dez a dez, depois do gol injustamente...

- Jordan... – resmungou Mc Gonagall.

- Ok, desculpe. Lufa-Lufa avança para mais uma cobrança. A bola voa no aro direito e... BELA DEFESA DE OLIVIO WOOD!

A torcida prorrompeu em aplausos, Olivio fizera uma real acrobacia para salvar aquela bola, mas valera plenamente a pena.

O jogo voltara, mas Harry percebeu que por melhor que o time fosse, não dava para esperar justiça de Snape. Precisava achar o pomo logo e acabar com aquilo. Viu Diggory, apanhador da Lufa-Lufa sobrevoando mais embaixo. Era só pegar o pomo antes dele. Não deveria ser tão difícil.

Passou a perscrutar o campo em busca do pomo com mais afinco. Um pontinho dourado e reluzente no chão, uma bolinha, qualquer coisa, qualquer...

Então ele viu, e imediatamente inclinou a vassoura em direção ao solo.

- Ih, olha lá Weasley, está com sorte. Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão... – Draco forçou a fala em meio as gargalhadas, estava com o corpo dobrado e a garganta dolorida de tanto rir. Mas Rony não achara graça nenhuma.

- JÁ CHEGA MALFOY!

O garoto se esqueceu de que era um bruxo e andara praticando a Azaração da Perna Presa e avançou com tudo no pescoço de Malfoy.

Hermione, com os olhos presos em Harry, fingiu não notar o bolo de socos e pontapés embaixo de si, ao qual agora Neville se juntava para bater em Crabbe e Goyle.

Longbottom lutou para imobilizar os dois, mas conseguiu, levando ainda um murro ou outro. Quanto tempo ele ia aguentar segurando os capangas de Draco, Rony não sabia, mas sabia que tinha que aproveitar logo antes que estes tivessem a chance de ajudar.

- Vamos Harry... – murmurou Hermione, ao ver o garoto desviar de Snape que planava no meio do caminho. Isso atrasou Potter em relação ao pomo e este teve que remontar toda a trajetória atrás do pomo.

Com muito esforço, Rony conseguiu assentar-se em cima de Malfoy, prendendo-o no chão. Segurou a gola da camiseta do sonserino com a mão esquerda.

- Vou te ensinar a não mexer com a minha família, Malfoy.

Desferiu um murro na lateral do rosto. O loiro ficou ainda mais pálido, vendo a surra que estava prestes a levar, e não foi diferente.

Por mais que se debatesse, soco atrás de soco lhe foi dado no rosto, no estômago, e até um pisão na mão.

- HARRY! – Hermione gritou. O garoto fechou a mão na bolinha e Snape encerrou a partida, irritado.

Neville desmaiara. Draco estava completamente dopado de dor, havia uns cortes bem feios na sua cabeça e um filete de sangue escorrendo dos cabelos loiros. Rony apenas apresentava um hematoma no braço direito.

- Vem Rony!

Hermione e Rony desceram as escadas até o campo, onde Corvinal e Grifinória comemoravam a vitória, até mesmo alguns lufanos haviam se juntado, afinal, era a primeira vez em 7 anos que a sonserina perdia a liderança no campeonato das casas. Dumbledore viera parabenizar os gêmeos por manterem-se ocupados no jogo ao invés de pensar no espelho, e Harry engoliu em seco ao se lembrar dos pesadelos.

Mais tarde, apenas Harry e Ash restavam no vestiário, ela saindo do chuveiro feminino e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Bom jogo, não?

- Se foi. Ganhamos da Lufa-Lufa e, consequentemente da Sonserina.

- Você ganhou, né Harry. – Ash comentou, assentando-se no banco enquanto Harry guardava suas coisas. – Snape não deixou a gente fazer nada direito. Foi um duro danado pra marcar três gols e olhe lá que já foi muita coisa.

- Nada disso, foi trabalho em equipe. Olivio é um ótimo goleiro.

- De fato. – ele pegou sua mochila e a Nimbus. – Vem, vamos leva-las para a garagem.

Enquanto os irmãos caminhavam pela grama, extremamente felizes com o resultado do jogo, comentaram sobre possíveis meios de impedir Snape de roubar a pedra, e como quem é vivo sempre aparece, viram a silhueta de uma capa negra esvoaçando em direção à floresta.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar determinado e levantaram voo.

Sorrateiramente, seguiram Snape, até ele parar de andar. O professor acendeu a varinha e apontou para um ponto específico. Os gêmeos repararam então que o ponto era uma pessoa.

Pousaram na copa de uma árvore e se seguraram aos galhos. Embaixo, Snape apontou a varinha para o queixo do outro homem.

- Como é? Descobriu como passar pelo cachorro de Hagrid ou não?

- S-s-s-snape, e-eu...

Ashley engoliu em seco. Harry quase caiu da árvore. Era o professor Quirrell.

- Você não me quer como seu inimigo, quer? Não bastasse ter que nos encontrarmos escondidos para que os alunos não descubram sobre a Pedra Filosofal, você ainda me faz o favor de não ter nada de útil para me contar?

- M-m-m-mas...

- Sem mas nem meio mas... – uma coruja piou ao longe, cobrindo temporariamente os sussurros dos professores. Por fim, foi possível pegar o final de uma frase de Snape. - ...as suas magiquinhas de araque. Conversaremos melhor quando tiver algo de útil para me dizer.

Nesse instante, um falcão deu um rasante. Ashley perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com tudo no chão.

- Droga! – sussurrou Harry. Pegou a Nimbum e mergulhou até ela. – Sua desastrada!

- Me-me desculpe... – ela choramingou, a mão no tornozelo. Um barulho de passos apressados indicou a aproximação de Snape.

- Aqui. – Harry sussurrou, chamando a irmã. Esconderam-se atrás de uma rocha, o coração palpitando a mil. Snape se aproximou do ponto onde estavam e olhou em volta. Por fim, pareceu não encontrar nada e deu as costas.

Foi questão de segundos até Snape sumir ao longe e os irmãos voarem para a garagem, onde Rony e Hermione aguardavam ansiosos. Harry deixou Ash apoiada na parede e guardou rapidamente as vassouras, voltando para a fora.

- Caramba Harry, ganhamos! Passamos a Sonserina! E eu deixei o Malfoy desacordado e o Neville enfrentou Crabbe e Goyle sozinho! Está na Ala Hospitalar, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que vai acordar logo. Já o Malfoy... Puxa, ela contou que ele vai ficar lá por um tempo maior e... – finalmente, Rony percebeu as caras preocupadas de Ash e Harry. – O que aconteceu?

- É o Snape. – Harry contou. – Está ameaçando o Quirrell, nós vimos. Disse algo sobre magiquinhas de araque, o que quer dizer que á mais coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo. Aparentemente precisa muito de algo que Quirrell sabe para conseguir entrar...

Ash pisou no chão. O tornozelo não doía mais, fora só o impacto na hora.

- Espera. – concluiu Hermione. – Está me dizendo que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrel resistir a Snape?

- Exatamente. – Ashley respondeu.

- Estamos ferrados. – Rony ditou. – Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Demorou um pouco, mas já expliquei né. Me partiu o coração fazer o liiindo do meu marido do Draco apanhar, mas foi para melhores efeitos na fic. shaushuashusah<br>**

**Me deixe uma review, por favor!  
><strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox**

**NB/ Meus queridos leitores dessa fic, só.tenho uma coisa a dizer ... Demorou mas saiu ne meu povo .. Aleluia .. Ta a ponto de estuporar a autora já kkkkkkkk .. Enfim esse capítulo ta muito legal principalmente pela briga do Ron e Nevile ( que vale 12 Dracos) com o Draco e os seus paus mandados Crabe e Goyle pra mim é a melhor parte kkkkkkkk .. Enfim continuem acompanhando a fic e deixem comentários pra incentivar a enrolada mas muito talentosa autora.. Beijos da Beta  
><strong>


	15. Norberto, o Dragão Norueguês

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Aqui vai mais um cap da nossa fic, se aproximando da reta final da primeira temporada... Escrevi bem raidinho e com bastante carinho para vocês! Divirtam-se!  
><strong>

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Por mais tenso que o clima tivesse ficado desde aquele dia, tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem.<p>

A terça-feira veio e se foi, e a julgar pelo mal humor de Snape, anormalmente irritadiço; Quirrell vivo, apenas mais pálido, trêmulo e propenso a erros; e o rosnado atrás da porta do corredor do terceiro andar que os quatro se revezavam sob a capa para checar, tudo estava na paz. Quirrell resistia bravamente a Snape.

O quarteto adquiriu o hábito de repreender os alunos que importunavam Quirrell, mandar sorrisinhos encorajadores quando topavam com ele no corredor e até mesmo fazer uma forcinha para prestar atenção na aula dele, embora Harry e Rony sempre voltassem à zona depois de cinco minutos. Ash durava metade da aula e no fim das contas Hermione era a única que se concentrava até o fim.

E por falar em Hermione, ela estava começado a estressar os amigos. Estava estudando ainda mais do que antes, se é que era possível, e não parava de enfiar a cara nos livros enquanto andava de uma sala de aula à outra. Ash tinha que ir guiando a outra pelo ombro para que esta não trombasse nas coisas.

- Vocês estão é relaxados demais. – Mione comentou certo dia, enquanto faziam seus deveres na ala de estudos da biblioteca. – Eu devia ter começado a estudar há um mês, não sei o que deu em mim...

- Hermione, faltam dez semanas para os exames finais. – Rony disse, como quem explica a tabuada a uma criança.

Ela não deu ouvidos, e pelo jeito, os professores também não. Não era segredo que Mc Gonagall e Snape eram os professores mais rígidos e exigentes, cada um à sua maneira, mas agora até mesmo Sprout e Flitwick estavam pegando no pé. A professora Sinistra marcou tantos deveres extras que muitos alunos estavam montando barracas na torre de astronomia para vigiar as estrelas a noite toda. Até mesmo Quirrell entregou exercícios a mais, e Binns pedira uma redação razoavelmente complicada com um prazo de entrega de dois dias.

- Vou enlouquecer! Pirar! Se eu ver mais um dever de casa na minha frente sou capaz de juntar minhas coisas e voltar para casa, pelo menos lá eu podia dormir. – Rony comentou. Harry e Ash se entreolharam: não importava quanto dever extra tivessem que fazer, ficariam em Hogwarts até quando fosse possível. Doía-lhes só de reparar que o ano letivo estava vagarosamente se aproximando do final.

E foi em uma dessas tardes, na biblioteca, tentando dar conta de todo o excesso de dever de casa (Hermione ainda fazendo mais resumos de todas as matérias) que viram Hagrid saindo do meio das estantes e indo até eles.

- Ah, vocês. Ainda tentando descobrir quem é Flamel não é... Desistam! Não tem como...

- Já sabemos quem ele é há séculos. – comentou Rony, puxando o livro de transfiguração para perto de si. – E sabemos sobre a Pedra Filosofal tam...

- SHHHH! Não fiquem falando desse tipo de coisa por aí! E como raios descobriram sobre isso hein?

- Foi bem mais fácil do que parece...

- Pensando bem, prefiro não ficar sabendo aqui. Me encontrem mais tarde lá em casa. NÃO ESTOU PROMETENDO NADA! Mas venham, de qualquer forma. Com licença, preciso ir. – e Hagrid se retirou.

- É impressão minha – começou Hermione - ou ele parecia mais nervoso que o normal?

- Também notei. Esperem aí que eu vou checar em que seção ele estava. – Rony anunciou. Sumiu entre as estantes e voltou minutos depois trazendo uma sobraçada de livros que largou em cima da mesa. – Olhem vocês! Era a seção sobre dragões!

Os quatro se entreolharam, preocupados. Era sabido o apreço de Hagrid por bichinhos meio... Diferentes, como Fofo, e não era nem um pouco confortante saber que ele andara visitando uma seção de dragões.

- Isso não é legal. Hagrid já comentou com Ash e eu que ele sempre quis ter um dragão, e para quem conseguiu um cachorro de três cabeças de estimação... – comentou Harry.

Hermione fechou seu livro e começou a juntar os materiais.

- Ué, vamos aonde? – perguntou Ash, ainda entretida no dever de poções.

- Ver o Hagrid. Isso está me cheirando a problema. E dos grandes.

Minutos mais tarde, os quatro se espremiam para passar pela porta da cabana de Hagrid. Estava tudo na mesma desordem de sempre, com Canino ganindo e tudo o mais, mas além de tudo, um calor infernal se apoderava da cabana. Hermione notou que a lareira estava acesa.

- Hm, Hagrid, não está meio calor para se acender a lareira não? – perguntou Mione. O homem olhou para a lareira meio nervoso, passando as mãos enormes pelo casaco, como quem tenta agir naturalmente de maneira forçada.

- Hm, o quê? Isso? Ah, isso... Isso não é... Nada de mais é só... – subitamente, ele mudou de assunto. – Por que vocês três não se assentam e me contam sobre como ficaram sabendo de Flamel e a Pedra Filosofal, hein?

Harry, Ash e Rony aceitaram bem a mudança de assunto, mas Hermione ainda parecia profundamente desconfiada.

- Não conseguíamos descobrir, então eu li sobre o Flamel em um cartão de sapos de chocolate, aí a Mione se lembrou de um livro que tinha escrito sobre alquimia e pronto. – Harry resumiu. – Sabemos que o Fofo está guardando a pedra, e sabemos que Snape quer pegá-la.

- Snape? Oras, não digam tolices, Snape é um professor, ele não vai pegar algo que ele mesmo está guardando!

- Aaaaah! Então realmente tem outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo! – Hermione disse.

- Como? Ah, eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter...

- Vamos Hagrid, conte para nós, a pedra está em perigo! – Ashley disse. – Nós sabemos porque você não quer contar, Dumbledore confiou em você e tudo o mais... – ela olhou para os outros três, buscando confirmação. Harry e Rony lançaram um olhar de aprovação, mas Mione continuava intrigada com a lareira acesa. – Mas pense, se a pedra puder ser salva com o que você nos contar, então tudo vai valer à pena, não? Mas para isso... precisamos saber em quem mais Dumbledore confiou tanto. Quem mais além de você.

Rúbeo corou ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Ash. Hermione lançou um olhar rápido para os quatro, mas voltou sua atenção para a lareira. Levantou-se.

- Oh, bem... bem... Acho que não terá problema se eu... Ouçam bem, outros professores fizeram coisas para proteger a pedra, mas eu não poderia dizer o que, porque eu mesmo não sei, mas eu sei os nomes. Além de mim tem Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, o próprio Dumbledore e... Ah, claro, Snape.

Hermione ouviu essa última frase e sua mente divagou para fora da lareira por alguns minutos. Se Snape participara do processo de proteção da Pedra, então tinha acesso fácil às informações dos outros professores, exceto Hagrid e Quirrell, pelo que parecia.

- E é claro que como um bom homem de Dumbledore, você manteve isso em segredo não foi, Hagrid? Não disse a ninguém? – Ash continuou.

- Não! Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore.

- Ótimo, já é alguma coisa. – Harry concluiu, puxando a gola da camisa. – Hagrid, posso abrir uma janela? Está abafado...

- Não, não pode. Sinto muito Harry.

Isso voltou a atenção de Mione para a lareira. Ela se lembrou da seção de dragões e voltou a olhar para a chaleira de base preta e...

Chaleira de base preta?

- RÚBEO! – Hermione exclamou. Não era uma base preta. Tampouco uma pedra como poderia parecer. – ONDE INFERNOS VOCÊ...?

Os outros três voltaram a atenção para a lareira sem entender nada.

- Aaaaa, Rúbeo Hagrid! Perdeu o juízo? Como você pode? Tem ideia de que é ilegal? Você pode ser preso! Vai se meter em encrencas! Dumbledore confia tanto em você e olha o que você faz! Ah, Rúbeo, eu devia contar pra alguém, ah como eu devia!

- Do que é que ela está falando? – Ashley perguntou ainda sem entender. Rony levou mais cinco minutos para ligar os fatos. Harry, oito. Ash continuou sem sacar.

- Onde conseguiu Rúbeo? – Rony perguntou.

- Ganhei de um estranho no bar.

- E vai fazer o que quando chocar? – Harry perguntou.

- Criar oras, o que mais?

- Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira — lembrou-lhe Hermione.

- Ah... Ah... Bem, pensarei nisso depois. É melhor vocês irem, antes que fique tarde demais. Vão, vão! – e Hagrid os pôs para fora de casa.

Segundos depois, o quarteto subia para o castelo.

- O que raios acabou de acontecer? – Ashley perguntou.

- Que mente limitada, até o Rony percebeu! – Hermione disse.

- Ei!

- Era um ovo de dragão. – Harry anunciou, para interromper a vindoura discussão de Rony e Mione. Ash voltou um olhar para a cabana, mas foi só, e foram os quatro para a Sala Comunal.

O clima ficava mais tenso conforme o tempo passava. Os quatro tentavam a todo custo fazer Hagrid mudar de ideia, mas em vão, ele parecia determinado a criar um dragão no quintal de casa.

Enfim, em uma tarde onde os quatro almoçavam, uma coruja das torres largou um bilhete no prato de almôndegas de Harry. Um bilhete com duas palavras muito significativas: Está furando.

Imediatamente o quarteto largou o almoço (à exceção de Rony que pegou uns bolinhos da sobremesa para comer no caminho) e foi correndo até a cabana. Para a infelicidade de todos, Malfoy achou a atitude muito suspeita, e foi lentamente atrás.

Ao chegarem lá, Hagrid colocava o ovo cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, com o auxílio de luvas de culinária.

- Está rachando. Oh, que emoção.

Juntaram-se todos com os rostos em cima do ovo olhando atentamente. Em segundos, uma pequena rachadura apareceu. Mais uma. Um furo e então...

Uma coisa parecida com um guarda-chuvas preto amassado saiu de dentro do ovo. A coisa tossia fumaça, o que fez com que os quatro se afastassem pressentindo o perigo.

Malfoy estava do lado de fora, olhando pela janela. Então o idiota-mor estava criando um dragão? Nossa, como era interessante saber... Draco se virou para subir e contar para alguém, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Rony viu a cabeleira loira sumir na janela e depois foi correndo para a porta, a tempo de ver Draco subir o morro rápido como o vento.

- Opa, problemas. O Malfoy viu.

- O quê? – Harry argumentou.

- Ah não Rúbeo isso é mal... Temos que nos livrar dele! – Hermione choramingou.

- Nos livrar? Pirou? É muito jovem, morreria!

- Mas Rúbeo...

- Não quero saber, deem o fora daqui, os quatro! Agora!

Depois desse dia, Malfoy parecia ainda mais sorridente que o normal. Os quatro vinham se revezando para ajudar Rúbeo com o dragão (que agora se chamava Norberto) e as consequências não vinham sendo nada agradáveis. Chamuscos, arranhões e um estresse anormal tomava conta deles.

Certo dia, porém, uma solução pareceu surgir.

- Sinceramente, essa coisa não vai caber aqui Hagrid, mais uma semana e vai estar do tamanho da sua cabana. – Rony comentou, dando bifes de carneiro para o dragão.

- Eu sei, mas não posso deixa-lo ir, não posso.

- E não podemos soltar um dragão por aí, seria loucura. – Hermione argumentou.

Então Harry pensou. Não podiam soltá-lo por aí, mas...

- Carlinhos.

- Você também? Sou Rony, lembra? – o ruivo disse, jogando outro bife na boca arregalada do bicho.

- Não Rony, Carlinhos! Seu irmão estudando dragões na Romênia, podíamos mandar Norberto para ele.

Péssima hora para Harry pensar nisso. Rony se distraiu.

- Brilhante Ha... AAAAAAAAAAH! – Norberto estava com os dentes grudados na mão de Rony.

- SOLTA! SOLTA O RONY! – Hermione berrou.

Logo, Harry segurava Rony, Ash tentava conter os urros desesperados de Hagrid de "é apenas um bebê" e Hermione tentava fazer o bicho soltar a mão de Rony. Depois de muita bagunça e muita gritaria, Hermione largou o bicho num canto, Rony choramingava segurando a mão sangrando, Harry arrumava um lenço para amarrar na mordida (coisa que ele fez logo em seguida) e Ashley tentava manter Hagrid no lugar, pois este tentava desesperadamente chegar até o dragão (sem sucesso, uma vez que o homem valia por dez dela), que estava cuspindo fogo para todos os lados. Hermione pegava baldes e mais baldes de água para apagar a zona. Passou-se muito tempo até tudo normalizar. Norberto se enrolou no canto, dormindo.

Hermione se deixou cair exausta em uma cadeira. Ashley soltou Hagrid, Harry se assentou, e Rony ficou encarando o lenço branco se tingir de vermelho.

- Chega. Já deu. Olha só o que aconteceu Hagrid, precisamos mandá-lo para Carlinhos. Vai ficar tudo bem Hagrid.

- Eu... Eu... – ele olhou para a mão ensanguentada de Rony. – Ok.

Mais tarde, Harry escreveu uma carta ditada por Rony, que não conseguia escrever devido à mão ensanguentada. A resposta chegou alguns dias depois, para o alívio de todos que se viram prestes a ficar livre do dragão:

Caro Rony,

Como vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês, mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim. Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana. O problema é que eles não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal.

Você poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia-noite de sábado? Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro.

Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível.

Afetuosamente,

Carlinhos.

Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Malfoy ainda estava à alerta.

- Rony, é melhor você ir na Madame Pomfrey. – Hermione aconselhou, vendo que a mão do rapaz inchara ao ponto de dobrar de tamanho. Ele se levantou meio sem jeito e foi até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Por Merlin Weasley, o que foi isso? – Pomfrey exclamou, chocada.

- Cachorro. Mordeu.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Eu devia ter vindo antes, agora infecionou aí eu pensei em vir.

A bruxa não acreditou muito.

- Fique aí, vou buscar um unguento para desinchar e uma pomada cicatrizante.

Rony ficou olhando a bruxa se retirar. Em seguida, o que já estava ruim ficou ainda pior: Draco adentrou a Ala Hospitalar com uma expressão clara de "vou ferrar com um agora".

- Ora ora Weasley... Tratando a mordida do dragão? Ficou feia, não?

- Shhh! Cale a boca Malfoy, ela vai ouvir!

- Ah, claro, já está meio desconfiada, talvez eu devesse conta-la logo o que foi que te mordeu...

- Cale a boca!

- Olhe o tom comigo Weasley, se me destratar eu abro o bico! A surra do jogo de quadribol ainda não me desceu pela garganta e estou louco para descontar em você.

Rony engoliu em seco. Madame Pomfrey voltou com uma garrafa de unguento e um pote de creme cicatrizante com a etiqueta do apotecário do Beco Diagonal.

- E você, o que quer? – ela perguntou ao loiro.

- Vim apenas devolver o livro do Weasley, já estou de saída.

Draco deu as costas com um sorriso traquino no rosto. Madame Pomfrey cuidou da mão de Rony e em minutos ele pôde voltar para a Sala Comunal, com a mão normal, mas o rosto lívido e uma expressão amedrontada.

- Nada bom. – ele disse aos amigos. – Malfoy acabou de me ameaçar, eu não devia ter batido tanto nele no jogo, agora está descontando...

- Vou ficar feliz quando isso terminar. Não aguento mais limpar cinzas da casa do Hagrid. – Hermione comentou, por cima do resumo de astronomia. Os outros três suspiraram. Todos ficariam muito felizes.

- Como será ter uma vida tranquila... – Rony pensou alto, enquanto eles desciam para a cabana de Hagrid. O homem não quis deixa-los entrar, então eles falaram pela janela mesmo que viriam buscar Norberto à noite para leva-lo embora. Hagrid deu uma espécie de soluço grunhido, mas acabou concordando.

Pela noite, Harry e Hermione se aconchegaram debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e foram até Hagrid pegar o dragão. Rúbeo o encaixotara junto com bifes de carneiro e um ursinho de pelúcia "para que ele não se sinta sozinho". Rapidamente um barulho de tecido se rasgando indicou que a cabeça do ursinho fora arrancada.

A dupla subiu as escadas e iniciou lentamente sua jornada até a torre sob a capa da invisibilidade. Mais ou menos na metade do caminho, no entanto, eles tiveram que parar para ver uma cena um tanto quanto gratificante: Mc Gonagall arrastava Malfoy escada abaixo pela orelha.

- Estou te dizendo professora, vão levar um dragão, devem estar chegando... AIAI!

- Potter carregando um dragão! Nunca vi lorota pior inventada! Vamos ter uma conversinha com o diretor de sua casa.

- Vai pagar caro por não acreditar em mim, não é mentira!

Mas ela continuou levando Malfoy escadas abaixo, e resmungando que ele seria punido por estar fora da cama tarde da noite.

Mc Gonagall bateu insistentemente à porta de Snape. O professor abriu com a cara de quem detestava ser importunado, até ver que Mc Gonagall trazia Draco.

- Inventando lorotas à essa hora da madrugada!

- Pode deixa-lo comigo Mc Gonagall, obrigado.

Snape guiou o garoto para dentro da sala. Assentou-se à sua mesa e indicou a cadeira bem à sua frente para o rapaz.

- E então. – Snape começou, assim que Draco se assentou. – Que história de lorota é essa?

- É o Potter professor, está levando um dragão ilegal pra torre mais alta nesse momento e a McGonagall não acredita em mim!

Snape franziu o cenho.

- Me conte isso direito.

Draco explicou o que vira e o que acontecera, Snape ouviu tudo atentamente.

- Não posso retirar sua detenção, mas vou cuidar para que você não a pague sozinho. Venha comigo.

Snape levou o garoto de volta para sua sala comunal e foi subindo até o escritório de Argus Filch.

- Precisamos dar uma palavrinha, zelador.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione terminaram de subir. Esperaram alguns minutos e logo algumas vassouras surgiram pelo céu. Ajudaram os amigos de Carlinhos a atar o dragão às correias das vassouras e viram todos levantarem voo levando Norberto embora.

Sentiam-se mais leves só de saber que a confusão tinha acabado. Era uma sensação de alívio, de poder respirar fundo, de saber que nada, de maneira alguma poderia dar errado...

- Olha só, parece que alguém se meteu em encrencas.

A sensação de felicidade durou muito pouco tempo. Harry e Hermione desceram as escadas no "piloto automático" e esqueceram algo na torre: a capa da invisibilidade. Agora Filch olhava para eles com uma expressão tão deliciada que teriam sorte se sobrasse algum ponto à Grifinória na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse veio mais rápido, e eu amo ele pq o Norberto bota moral! hsuashuashuashuashuash<br>**

**Não esqueçam o comentário hein?  
><strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox**

**NB: Pois é dessa vez parece que o Harry e a Hermione arrumaram um problemão pra eles e pra Grifinória também né?! Espero que o Malfoy vomite lesmas por um bom tempo só pra deixar de ser dedo duro... Queria que o Ron desse mais uma surra nele... (Gaby me estuporando em 3 ; 2 ; 1). Coitado do Hagrid se apega de mais aos "bichinhos", vamos esperar que ele fique bem sem o Norberto incendiando a cabana dele. Bom espero de coração que vocês tenham curtido o capitulo (que está bem legal)que continuem acompanhando a fic e que deixem os seus comentários.. Um beijo enorme da Dri/Beta.**


	16. A Floresta Proibida

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Esse é um capítulo que eu gosto bastante porque eu adoro fazer as pessoas brigarem e esse... Bem, digamos que Ash soltou a adrenalina! kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
><strong>

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Harry e Hermione não ousaram nem se olhar enquanto Filch os guiava pelo colégio. Apenas caminhavam em silêncio e com as cabeças baixas, enquanto o zelador resmungava possíveis punições, uma pior que a outra.<p>

Depois de caminhar por um tempo, os dois se viram na porta da sala de McGonagall. Ela estava com o olhar ainda furioso por pegar Malfoy fora da cama, mas tanta fúria se misturou com decepção ao ver quem Filch levara até ela.

- Perambulando pelos corredores a essa hora da madrugada, ah, eu bem queria ver esses dois pendurados pelos tornozelos na minha sala...

- O que estão fazendo de pé? Não me digam que é aquela história mirabolante sobre um dragão que o Malfoy veio me contar.

Os dois pareceram de repente muito interessados em seus sapatos. Era a primeira vez que Hermione não respondia à pergunta de um professor.

- Não acredito... Dois da minha casa! O que devo fazer com vo...

Mas antes que ela concluísse o raciocínio, um menino com o rosto redondo apareceu no corredor.

- Ah, finalmente achei vocês! Malfoy passou no corredor dizendo que ia dedar vocês por carregarem um dragão ilegal e...

E tudo foi por água abaixo. Hermione quase deu um tapa na própria cabeça para expressar o quanto Neville era tonto. Harry mal acreditava em sua falta de sorte. McGonagall olhava incrédula dos três rostos culpados um para o outro, até que...

- Entendi o que aconteceu aqui. Vocês dois inventaram uma história louca dessas pro Malfoy ser pego fora da cama, e acharam graça que Neville também caísse em tudo.

Hermione olhou de repente para Neville. Queria dizê-lo que não era isso, mas o garoto parecia profundamente desapontado e apenas olhava para o chão, sem acreditar que aqueles que ele julgara como amigos pudessem ter feito algo daquele tipo para ele.

- Estou profundamente desgostosa. Vou descontar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória.

- Cinquenta? – Harry perguntou, indignado.

- De cada um, Potter. E agora vão para seus dormitórios imediatamente. Cumprirão detenções também, que fique claro. Esperem por um aviso meu.

Os três sentiram um buraco abrir em seu estômago. Harry não sabia o que era pior: a rigidez como McGonagall crispara a boca em severidade, ou o brilho de decepção presente nos olhos dela. Por fim, os três acharam melhor ir logo para sua sala comunal.

- Eles estão demorando, não? Era para ser rápido... – Rony comentou, ordenando um cavalo que se movesse. Ele e Ash estavam jogados no chão da sala comunal, em frente à lareira, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Estava tão tarde que os dois estavam sozinhos já a horas.

- Eu sei... Estou me preocupando também, será que algo aconteceu? Torre na G5.

- Espero que não e... Rainha na F7. Xeque-mate.

- De novo? Ah não Ron, não tem graça jogar com você. Já é a quinta vez que você ganha.

- Bem, eu tinha que ser bom em alguma coisa, não? Vamos mais uma vez, não temos nada de melhor para fazer mesmo...

- Não, já deu!

- Deixe de ser má perdedora!

- Não sou má perdedora!

- É sim! Só porque não consegue ganhar de mim...

- Psicologia reversa não vai funcionar Ronald Weasley! – ela resmungou, agarrando a gola da camiseta de Rony.

- Quer brigar nos punhos? Não posso bater em uma menina, e eu ia ganhar feio de você! – ele pisou então no pé dela, a forçando a soltá-lo. – Caramba, que gênio difícil que você tem.

A briga foi interrompida pelo buraco do retrato se abrindo, e Harry, Hermione e Neville entrando com caras deprimidas.

- O que... Aconteceu? – Rony perguntou, ajeitando a camiseta.

- Eu é que pergunto. Não estavam brigando, estavam? – Harry questionou.

- Ah, não foi nada. – Ash respondeu, se assentando e massageando o pé dolorido. – Me desculpe Ron.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, bom mesmo. – Hermione retrucou, se jogando na poltrona mais próxima. – Grifinória não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais pontos.

- Como assim? – Ash perguntou, preocupada. Rapidamente, os três narraram o que acontecera. Neville ficou surpreso em saber que toda a história do dragão era verdadeira.

- Puxa, eu estraguei tudo, de novo! É tudo culpa minha.

- Imagine Neville, foi o Malfoy que... – Harry começou.

- Não foi nada! – Ash se manifestou de surpresa. – A culpa é de vocês dois só de vocês dois! Não adianta por a culpa no Malfoy ou no Neville!

- Como é? – Harry perguntou.

- Se vocês não tivessem sido tão estúpidos a ponto de esquecer a capa da invisibilidade lá em cima, Filch não teria pegado vocês, Neville e Malfoy iam se ferrar sozinhos! O estrago ia ser menor!

- Pirou? Não se importa que o Neville pegue uma detenção? – Harry retrucou. O tom de voz de ambos já estava bem exaltado. Rony engoliu em seco, não lhe agradava a ideia de Ash brigando tanto assim com eles mesmos.

- NÃO! ELE É TAPADO, ENTÃO QUE SEJA TAPADO SOZINHO! VOCÊS NÃO PRECISAVAM FAZER A BURRADA JUNTO COM ELE! ESTÚPIDOS! AGORA ALÉM DE A GRIFINÓRIA ESTAR COM 150 PONTOS A MENOS, EU AINDA ESTOU SEM A ÚNICA LEMBRANÇA QUE TINHA DO MEU PAI!

Ela se virou para subir para a torre da Grifinória. Era difícil dizer por causa do olhar injetado de fúria, mas Hermione podia jurar que a garota estava à beira de lágrimas.

- Eu cuido disso. Não fiquem bravos com ela meninos, é por que a gente perdeu a capa que ela está assim.

- Não tenho tanta certeza... – resmungou Rony.

- Vou subir. Falar com ela. – Hermione disse, subindo as escadas para o dormitório. Ao chegar lá em cima, no entanto, viu que seus esforços seriam inúteis. Ela já adormecera.

No dia seguinte, a notícia de que o notório Harry Potter, herói da Grifinória, e dois amigos seus haviam perdido 150 pontos para a Grifinória de uma vez só pareceu se alastrar como fogo em palha seca. Não só os alunos da Grifinória, mas também Corvinal e Lufa-lufa estavam profundamente irritados com Harry: todos queriam ver a Sonserina perder. Os sonserinos, no entanto, aproveitavam todas as oportunidades que tinham para agradecê-lo com um exagero de mesuras, especialmente Draco Malfoy.

Quando parecia que nada poderia ficar pior, Harry acabou por descobrir algo que o deixou à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Passava à frente da sala de Quirrell quando o ouviu gaguejante e nervoso como sempre, conversando com alguém.

- N-não, por favor, n-n-não...

Um ganido baixo de dor e sucumbência soou dentro da sala. Harry se atreveu a olhar por uma fresta da porta, mas não conseguiu ver muita coisa, além de Quirrell agachado no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, como se sofresse de algum tipo de dor física. Por fim, ele se levantou.

- Está bem... Tudo b-bem...

Harry só teve tempo de se virar e fingir que andava despreocupadamente pelo corredor antes de Quirrell sair. De qualquer forma, o professor não parecia ter notado a presença dele. O garoto correu até a sala para olhar melhor dentro do aposento, mas tudo o que viu foi uma porta aberta no fundo. Porta essa pela qual ele poderia jurar que Snape tinha acabado de sair.

- Estou dizendo a vocês! – Harry repetiu em resmungo, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, tarde da noite de forma que apenas os quatro estavam lá. – Quirrell cedeu! Temos que fazer alguma coisa ou Snape vai roubar a pedra!

- Não Harry, não temos que fazer mais nada! Fomos ajudar Hagrid com Norberto e olhe no que deu. Eu não quero perder mais pontos para a Grifinória. Talvez fosse melhor contar logo a Dumbledore e deixar que ele mesmo resolva o problema.

- Contar o que a Dumbledore? – Rony resmungou. – Além de ser a palavra de um professor contra a nossa, e não é nenhum segredo que odiamos Snape, teríamos que explicar como sabemos da pedra, o que daria um trabalhão além de meter Hagrid em confusão.

- Rony está certo. – Ash murmurou. – Mas eu não deixo de concordar com a Hermione, já nos envolvemos demais nisso tudo. É melhor deixarmos para lá. Não é como se Snape fosse se tornar o imperador do mundo, ou algo do tipo. Só rico, imortal e solitário. Depois, eu acho que Dumbledore saberia se Snape roubasse a pedra, e ele mesmo iria fazer algo. Esqueça isso Harry, não está mais em nossas mãos.

Na manhã seguinte, o ânimo de Harry e Hermione despencou ainda mais ao ver o bilhete na mesa do café da manhã:

_"Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas._

_Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada._

_Professora Minerva"._

- Bom... – começou Mione.

- Não precisa dizer que merecemos.

Para piorar ainda mais o dia, eles tinham dupla poções logo nos primeiros horários. O tempo todo Snape se mostrava mais irritante que o comum, mas parecia meio decepcionado com Draco ter pegado uma detenção, pois puxou menos saco dele. Ao final da aula, ele deteve Ash para que limpasse os caldeirões sujos.

Ela ficou nervosa com os olhos negros dele em cima dela, olhando-a trabalhar com avidez, quase procurando um erro para puni-la. E de tanto pesar o olhar, ela acabou por deixar o caldeirão cheio de poção estragada, preparada por Neville, cair nos lustrosos sapatos pretos de Snape. É claro, a poção teria se derramado no chão se ele não estivesse tão perto assim dela.

- Que pena Srta. Potter. É uma sorte saber que seu irmão vai cumprir detenção hoje à noite. Junte-se a ele.

Ela resolveu não argumentar.

Pela noite, Harry, Hermione, Ash e Neville desceram para a detenção. Ash achou melhor evitar explicações mais complexas sobre também cumprir detenção e apenas disse que era "algo com o Snape", o que foi mais que o bastante para explicar a situação.

Filch estava parado à porta do Saguão de Entrada com Madame Nor-r-ra em seu encalce. Não havia sinal de Draco em parte alguma.

- Aposto que o filhote de cobra vai matar a detenção. – resmungou Ashley. – Não tem vergonha na cara e nem coragem para pagar pelas coisas erradas que faz.

- Oh, não se preocupe gatinho desmamado. Não vão fazer a detenção sem a minha ilustre presença.

O loiro vinha subindo as escadas que vinham das masmorras com a mesma expressão pretenciosa de sempre no rosto.

- Ilustre... pff... – Ash virou o rosto para Filch.

- Vamos andando crianças... – ele começou a caminhar em direção à Floresta. – No que dependesse de mim, vocês cumpririam suas detenções pendurados na minha sala... Guardo as correntes azeitadas para o caso de as velhas regras voltarem a valer... Mas não, para o Diretor levar vocês para a Floresta é o bastante...

Neville engoliu em seco. Malfoy parou de andar. Hermione começou a listar mentalmente os possíveis perigos da floresta e os feitiços que sabia para combatê-los. Harry olhou para a floresta, apreensivo. Ashley começou a suar frio.

- Chegamos... Divirtam-se, ou não... – Filch resmungou, assim que chegaram à frente da floresta. Havia um vulto grande e indistinguível na orla. Ash e Mione ergueram as varinhas.

- Oooh, vão mesmo me enfeitiçar? – a voz era única, e o vulto caminhou para a luz.

- Hagrid! – Harry exclamou, correndo até ele. Mione e Ash fizeram o mesmo. De repente a detenção ficara muito mais divertida.

- O que devemos fazer Hagrid?

- Vamos andando. Vem Canino!

O grupo começou a adentrar a floresta enquanto Hagrid falava.

- Alguma coisa está atacando os unicórnios da floresta. São animais difíceis de pegar, e estão sempre sendo encontrados com muito sangue em volta. Precisamos tentar encontrar uma pista, o atacante ou tentar salvar algum unicórnio ferido, se encontrarmos algum.

- Estão nos colocando para fazer seu serviço? – Draco extravasou. – Meu pai vai saber disso!

- Sim, e vai perguntar por que raios Hogwarts não lhe deu um castigo mais pesado quando lhe encontrou perambulando pelo castelo altas horas da madrugada. Fique de boca calada se sabe o que é bom para você. – Hagrid respondeu, sem medo. Aparentemente ainda culpava Draco por perder Norberto.

Andaram por um tempo razoável até chegarem a uma bifurcação.

- Bem, aqui nós vamos nos dividir em grupos.

Draco olhou apavorado para a floresta e em seguida para a baba e os dentes de Canino.

- Eu quero o Canino!

- Como quiser, mas já vou avisando, ele é medroso. Neville vá com os dois.

Aparentemente Neville não gostou nem um pouco da ideia.

- Só nós? – o menino começou a suar frio. Não gostava da floresta, não gostava do Malfoy, não se sentia mais seguro com Canino por perto. Se lembrou de como Ash ficara brava com os erros de Harry e Mione, e lhe pareceu uma menina forte por brigar com tanta vontade, embora ela só o fizesse por ser chata. – E-e-e-eu... Eu quero a Ash!

Draco caiu na gargalhada imediatamente.

- HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Potter, Potter... E eu achando que não podia descer mais... Está saindo com o Neville? HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

- CALA A BOCA MALFOY!

Sem entender nada, Ash avançou em cima dele. Neville só a achou ainda mais corajosa, quando na verdade ela estava derrubando toda sua covardia e seu orgulho em cima do loiro.

- PAREM! – Hagrid segurou cada um com uma mão. – É melhor não brigarem dentro da floresta!

"Péssima ideia deixar esses dois juntos..." – pensou Harry.

- Vamos. Vocês vão por ali. Não saiam da trilha! Disparem fagulhar verdes se encontrarem algo e vermelhas se estiverem em perigo. – Hagrid puxou seu grupo para a esquerda e deixou que os outros quatro fossem pela direita.

O quarteto de Ash seguiu pela trilha da direita. O clima estava mais tenso por Ash e Draco dividirem o grupo do que por estarem na floresta. Neville tremia como uma gelatina. Seguiram por longos caminhos, Ash começou a se apavorar em ver quão densa a floresta estava. Engoliu em seco.

De repente, o barulho de algo se arrastando rapidamente passou ao longe. Draco olhou para os lados apavorado, e uma aranha apareceu, atravessou a fila e foi embora. Uma aranha grande como uma tarântula. Draco suspirou de alívio.

- UUUUUU... O "grande" Draco Malfoy tá com medinho da floresta é? Cuidado que os lobisomens vão te pegaaaaaar...

- Cale a boca Potter! Pensa que não vi você se borrando toda quando viu que estávamos indo muito fundo na floresta? Pelo menos eu não tenho medo de escuro!

- Quem é que tem medo de escuro aqui hein?

- Você mesma!

- EU? VOCÊ! Aposto que não aguenta cinco minutinhos na floresta sem chorar igual uma menininha medrosa!

- APOSTADO!

O grupo de Harry seguia lentamente pela sua trilha. Caminharam por alguns minutos sem encontrar muito de interessante, até verem um vulto passar andando no fundo da trilha.

Hermione se agarrou à mão de Hagrid.

- O que é aquilo? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sei, mas pode ser o que estamos procurando.

Eles apressaram o passo, mas a coisa tinha sumido. Em vez do vulto, o que encontraram foi um homem... Ou o que era um homem da cabeça até a cintura.

O que havia na frente deles era um centauro. A parte do cavalo era negra e brilhante como graxa. A parte homem era forte, musculosa e altiva, como um líder. Seus cabelos iam até o queixo, emaranhados e bagunçados. Ele possuía um olhar forte e determinado. Carregava um arco na mão direita e trazia uma aljava pendurada nas costas.

- Agouro! – Hagrid exclamou.

- Na floresta há essa hora?

- Estou cumprindo detenção com essas crianças.

- Entendo...

- Há mais três com Canino do outro lado de bifurcação. Talvez você possa nos ajudar.

O centauro franziu o cenho.

- Hagrid...

- Só quero informações Agouro, apenas isso.

- Bem... Então pergunte. – Agouro estava com a voz ligeiramente ofendida.

- Viu algo de estranho por aqui ultimamente?

Inesperadamente, Agouro olhou para o céu.

- Marte está brilhante hoje. – ele respondeu. Hagrid suspirou.

- Sim, mas algo anormal.

- Marte está brilhante. Um brilho anormal.

- Ok Agouro... Mas talvez algo um pouco mais próximo da terra?

O diálogo foi interrompido por um patear de cascos e outro centauro apareceu. Este possuía o corpo de cavalo castanho e os cabelos até nos ombros, em um tom ruivo um pouco mais vermelho que os de Rony.

- Ronan! Estava mesmo perguntando a Agouro se vocês não viram algo de estranho ultimamente...

Ronan se juntou a Agouro.

- Marte está brilhante hoje.

Hagrid deu um tapa na própria testa forte o bastante para derrubar um humano normal.

- Obrigado, vou continuar procurando.

Hagrid puxou a dupla pelo caminho.

- Nunca, repito, NUNCA tentem obter uma resposta direta de um centauro. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais próximo que a Lua.

Já fazia quatro minutos desde a aposta e Draco estava impassível. Ashley ficou irritada.

- Oh, eu acho que vi alguma coisa! – ela mentiu.

- Onde? – Neville perguntou, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Lá longe... Vou subir nesse carvalho para ver melhor.

- Hmpf... Macaca.

Ela ignorou o comentário de Malfoy. Começou a subir a árvore lentamente... Não vira coisa nenhuma, só queria encontrar uma maneira de assustar Draco. Lá de cima ia jogar um galho lá embaixo bem na frente dele, e era só esperar pelo gritinho apavorado.

Subiu até onde deu e começou a se esgueirar como uma cobra no galho grande. Pegou outro galho que estava solto entre as folhagens e olhando lá embaixo, mirou bem no espaço entre ele e Neville.

Draco olhou entediado para Neville. Queria fazer algo para se distrair enquanto a macaca checava suas suspeitas.

- Longbottom, atrás de você!

Neville se virou assustado. Draco estralou os dedos e deu um grande empurrão em Neville, deixando-o cair de cara no chão. Neville nem pensou que pudesse ter sido Draco, pensou que fora uma criatura, e atirou faíscas vermelhas para o alto.

- SEU IMBECIL! – Draco xingou. – FOI SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA PANACA!

Ash pulou no chão o mais rápido que pôde, correndo até os dois.

- MALFOY SEU INÚTIL! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

- NADA DE MAIS!

- SEU RIDÍCULO!

- RIDÍCULA É A MÃE!

- Ah, agora foi longe demais.

Ela fechou a mão em um punho, pronta para socá-lo, mas ele segurou. Logo os dois estavam rolando no chão, tentando chutar, bater, arranhar, morder, cada parte existente do corpo do outro. Neville começou a gritar por ajuda. Quando havia sangue, arranhões e mordidas o bastante para parecer o ataque de um animal, Hagrid e os outros apareceram no local onde estavam.

- Faíscas vermelhas, o que diabos... PAREM JÁ VOCÊS DOIS!

Foi um custo separar a briga. Se Malfoy estava cheio de arranhões e hematomas, Ash estava mil vezes pior.

- O que aconteceu? EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!

Neville foi o que explicou, uma vez que as versões de Draco e Ash estavam se mostrando muito imparciais.

- Vocês dois... Ok. Neville vem comigo. Harry fica com eles. Quero ver se o Malfoy prega susto em você, e eu sei que você não vai deixar que os dois briguem de novo.

Dito isso, Hagrid seguiu com o novo grupo de volta para a trilha que seguia e os Potter e Malfoy ficaram com Canino.

No minuto praticamente seguinte, Harry viu um brilho fraco no fundo da trilha. Aproximou-se mais.

Então o trio testemunhou a coisa mais triste e bela de suas vidas. Um unicórnio estava caído no chão, emitindo um brilho perolado de sua pelagem albina. O sangue prateado escorria de um ferimento. O chifre estava apagado.

Os três foram tomados de uma angústia terrível. Harry sentiu tanta pena do animal que quis se aproximar e salvá-lo, mas não teve tempo para tanto: o mesmo vulto encapuzado se aproximou do unicórnio.

Draco e Ash gritaram. O loiro saiu correndo. O vulto se abaixou no ferimento do unicórnio e começou a beber o sangue, como um vampiro.

Harry sentiu uma dor terrível em sua cicatriz. Ash estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Harry levou a mão à cabeça, tentando conter a dor. Não suportou. Ash começou a berrar por socorro, não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para usar as faíscas – era péssima em feitiços. Harry gemia e choramingava em seu colo. Ela se assentara e o abraçava desesperada. Ela quase podia _ver_ a cicatriz em chamas, tamanha dor que ele demonstrava.

Por fim, o vulto foi embora. Harry se acalmou aos poucos, mas Ash continuou gritando por ajuda. Ainda não fazia mais do que fagulhas vermelhas.

- Harry olha pra mim, presta atenção em mim, solte faíscas, eu não consigo, solte faíscas!

Ela ainda tentava fazê-lo recobrar senso quando um som de cascos ecoou e mais um centauro apareceu. Este possuía o corpo equino alvo e cabelos longos e loiros, bem como os olhos claros.

- Oh, vocês estão bem?

- Não, não estamos! Ajude-nos, por favor...

- Meu nome é Firenze. Ajude-me a colocar seu irmão na garupa.

- Me conhece? – ela perguntou, ajudando Harry, um pouco mais sóbrio, a subir nas costas de Firenze. O garoto começou a esfregar a cicatriz e respirar fundo. Aos poucos conseguiu voltar ao seu estado normal. Ele ajudou a irmã a montar atrás dele.

Firenze começou a cavalgar lentamente pela Floresta. Haviam avançado muito pouco quando Agouro e Ronan surgiram.

- FIRENZE! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ É UM CENTAURO OU UMA MULA DE CARGA?

- Os encontrei sozinhos na floresta, Agouro, o garoto mal podia se por de pé, queria que eu os deixasse lá?

- Firenze está certo, Agouro, ele não podia os deixar lá. – Ronan retrucou. – Mas daí a carrega-los no próprio flanco? Não reconhecemos você.

- Não importa. Estou os ajudando por vontade própria. Vou leva-los até Hagrid. Com licença.

Firenze começou a galopar ainda mais rápido, saindo da região onde os outros centauros estavam.

- Firenze... – Ash começou. Gostara muito do centauro loiro. – Por que alguém mataria unicórnios? Eles são tão bonitos...

O centauro suspirou.

- Vocês sabem para que se usa o sangue de um unicórnio?

- Não, só usamos a cauda e o chifre nas aulas de poção. – Harry respondeu.

- O sangue de um unicórnio possui propriedades mágicas incríveis. É capaz de manter vivo alguém que esteja quase morto enquanto este se alimentar dele, mas como os unicórnios são criaturas extremamente puras, o preço que se paga por isso é terrível. Insuportável.

- Então... – Ash comentou, chegando mais para frente para que Firenze a ouvisse em meio aos galopes. – Então não seria melhor morrer a viver dependendo de unicórnios e em angústia eterna?

- Seria. A menos que a pessoa possua um plano B. Por acaso vocês sabem o que está guardado em Hogwarts, protegido por vários feitiços e encantamentos, nesse exato momento?

- A Pedra Filosofal. – Harry disse. Mas de repente, seu olhar saiu de foco e ele entendeu. Entendeu tudo.

_"Alguns dizem que ele morreu. Besteira em minha opinião. Acho que está por aí, cansado demais para continuar."_

- Não...

- Garoto esperto você... Oh, HAGRID!

O guarda-caça se virou para eles.

- Graças, estava me preocupando! Obrigado Firenze.

Os irmãos desmontaram. Draco e Canino já estavam com os outros.

Harry fez todo o caminho de volta para a Sala Comunal no piloto automático. Quando chegou lá, se certificou de que apenas ele, Ash, Rony e Mione estivessem lá para que pudesse falar. Neville fora dormir imediatamente.

- Estávamos enganados. Snape não quer a pedra para si, ele quer para Voldemort!

- Não diga esse nome! – Rony resmungou.

- Voldemort está bebendo sangue de unicórnio para se manter vivo, enquanto Snape tenta roubar a pedra para que ele possa voltar! A situação é muito pior do que imaginávamos...

- Quer parar de dizer esse nome!?

- Snape não pode por as mãos na pedra, não pode!

- Harry, durma um pouco. Está transtornado, podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã.

- Não! Snape sabe como passar pelo truque de Quirrell, eu ouvi a conversa e vocês sabem! Amanhã pode ser tarde!

- Ainda tem o Fofo Harry. – Mione retrucou. – Hagrid venderia a própria alma antes de trair Dumbledore.

Harry respirou fundo.

- É... É, está certa... Eu vou dormir. Vocês estão certos, preciso descansar.

- Todos nós Harry.

E cada um foi para a sua cama, mas a noite ainda guardava mais uma surpresa para Harry. Assim que chegou

a seu dormitório, viu sobre a cama um tecido cinza, fino como seda, fluido como água. E espetado à capa da invisibilidade, havia um bilhete em uma caligrafia fina, a mesma do presente de natal: _Por via das dúvidas..._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram? Me deixem uma review!<strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox**

**NB_- Olá meus queridos leitores dessa maravilhosa fic! E ai gostaram do capítulo? Eu particularmente amei a Drash (Draco e Ash) que rolou aqui kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' os dois são hilários juntos não é não?! Enfim espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem para incentivar a Gaby a escrever a segunda temporada da fic, afinal a primeira tá acabando para a tristeza de todos nós... Beijinhos da Beta Dri !_**


	17. No Alçapão

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Estamos aqui no que é o penúltimo capítulo da primeira temporada... Quase encerramos essa primeira etapa da série e eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão achando! Espero que aproveitem esse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.  
><strong>

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Depois daquele acontecimento na floresta as coisas mudaram drasticamente, especialmente para Harry e Ash que haviam presenciado o vulto encapuzado se alimentando. Os pesadelos tomavam conta de ambos o tempo todo, mas para Harry era pior, pois eles eram somados a fincadas constantes na cicatriz.<p>

Harry jamais saberia explicar como conseguiu se concentrar nos exames com tanta tensão ao seu redor e mais as dores na cicatriz, esperava ver Voldemort irromper pelo salão a qualquer instante para matá-lo. Além de todas as provas escritas que eles tinham que fazer com penas especiais, equipadas com feitiços anti-cola, havia os exames práticos, que eram de longe bem mais complicados. É como se diz, é bem mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

O exame de feitiços exigiu que todos fizessem um abacaxi sapatear na mesa. Hermione foi perfeitamente bem, e Harry e Rony conseguiram uma média, mas Ash apenas vez seu abacaxi ficar de pé e cuspir espinhos para todos os lados. Agradeceu inúmeras vezes a Merlin por ter ido bem no exame escrito, pois ia precisar de uma nota muito boa para compensar aquela tragédia.

No entanto, no exame de Minerva onde tinham que transformar um camundongo em caixa de rapé as coisas foram diferentes. A caixa de Harry tinha um bigode e Rony só conseguiu criar um camundongo quadrado. Ambas Mione e Ash conseguiram uma caixa impecável com todo o estoque de rapé dentro, deixando McGonagall realmente impressionada.

O exame de Snape foi o mais irritante para eles, à exceção de Ash. Deviam todos se lembrar de como fazer a poção do esquecimento, o que era um absurdo em contradição na opinião de Rony, e apenas Ash conseguiu um resultado perfeito. Hermione se confundira com o último ingrediente, e Rony e Harry mal conseguiram começar. Deu para ver Snape espumar uma mistura de ódio e nostalgia ao analisar a poção de Ash, com os olhos brilhando de uma forma muito estranha. Rony disse que era raiva.

Por fim, o último exame foi o escrito de História da Magia. Harry não conseguia se concentrar, ficava com a cabeça na Pedra e em Voldemort. No entanto, os outros três pareciam certos de que enquanto Dumbledore estivesse lá estava tudo bem.

Depois do fim dos exames, o quarteto se assentou para descansar debaixo de uma árvore, curtindo a paz.

- Ah, isso não é ótimo! Nada de revisões, nada de desespero, nada de provas. Tudo o que temos que fazer agora é esperar o resultado dos exames.

- Estou apavorada... Fui tão bem em poções, e acho que vou reprovar em feitiços.

- Nem vai, se você fez uma prova escrita boa como me disse, suas notas vão compensar. – Hermione tranquilizou.

- Assim espero... – subitamente, a Potter olhou para seu irmão. O garoto estava tenso, pressionava a cicatriz com a palma da mão, esfregando a testa em movimentos circulares. – Tudo bem, Harry?

- Não, nada bem! Como poderia estar bem? Voldemort – Rony rangeu os dentes – pode aparecer a qualquer momento para me matar e eu só queria que a minha cicatriz parasse de doer o tempo todo, parece um mau presságio!

- Por que não procura Madame Pomfrey? – Hermione sugeriu.

- Porque não estou doente!

- Tudo bem Harry – Hermione disse – isso são os nervos por causa dos exames. Ontem eu já tinha revisado metade dos meus apontamentos de Astronomia antes de me lembrar de que já tinha feito à prova.

Harry sabia que não era nada com os exames.

- É a pedra? – Rony perguntou. – Dumbledore está no colégio, ele é o máximo! Nada vai acontecer enquanto ele estiver aqui!

Algo ainda parecia muito fora do lugar para Harry. Ele se virou de costas para os seus amigos um pouco e acabou ficando de frente para a cabana de Hagrid. Hagrid, um bom amigo leal, leal a eles e leal a Dumbledore. O tipo que sempre defenderia Dumbledore até com a própria vida.

É Hagrid nunca trairia Dumbledore em seu perfeito juízo.

Em seu perfeito juízo?

- Oh céus... Precisamos ver o Hagrid. – Harry se levantou e começou a descer o caminho correndo em direção à cabana.

- O quê? Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou, enquanto os três desciam atrás de Harry.

- Não é estranho que apareça um estranho num bar com um ovo de dragão e encontre justamente Hagrid que é louco por um? – Harry questionou.

A ficha caiu pra todos, e eles apertaram o passo.

- HAGRID! – Harry socava a porta da cabana com toda a força e gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Oh, são vocês! – o guarda-caça exclamou ao ver o quarteto à porta. – Querem entrar para tomar um chá?

- Agora não Hagrid, estamos com pressa. Precisamos lhe perguntar uma coisa. – Harry prosseguiu. – O estranho no bar, lhe perguntou sobre Hogwarts?

- Ah, não tenho certeza, ele não parava de me pagar bebidas... Mas acho que sim. Eu só falei algo sobre os professores e Dumbledore, nada demais. Não perguntou muita coisa, parecia doido para se livrar do dragão.

- Tão apressado assim?

- Sim, só queria saber se eu teria capacidade de cuidar dele ou não, e pronto. Aí eu disse que depois do Fofo um dragão ia ser moleza.

Harry abriu a boca, mas Ash interviu.

- Claro, não é Hagrid? Fofo é um cachorro enorme, deve ser invencível, você o criou muito bem!

- Oh, imagine... – o homem corou.

- Verdade! Toda aquela pelagem negra e brilhante...

- Ah, ele é forte, mas é meio bobo... Dorme só de ouvir música, imagine... – então Hagrid notou que tinha acabado de cair em uma tramoia de Ash. – Oh, eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia...

- Você disse isso para o estranho, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sei, talvez, como eu disse ele me pagou bebidas demais...

Foi o bastante. O quarteto começou a subir correndo de volta ao castelo e a ir em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

- Temos que contar para Dumbledore! Não interessa o quanto de explicação isso vai exigir, é uma emergência!

No entanto, assim que se viram no andar do escritório de Dumbledore, se deram conta de que não faziam a menor ideia de como entrar no escritório dele. Então apareceu McGonagall, com uma cara pouco amigável para os quatro.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Precisamos ver o Dumbledore! – Harry disse em desespero.

- O Professor Dumbledore não está aqui, ele saiu faz cinco minutos.

- O quê? Não! Mas era urgente! – Ash exclamou.

- O que seria mais importante que o Ministro da Magia, Srta. Potter?

- A Pedra Filosofal! – ela respondeu. A professora deixou o seus livros caírem imediatamente, e começou a recolhê-los desconcertada.

- Oras como sabem disso? Sumam, vão para sua Sala Comunal, agora! E esqueçam esse assunto, não é da conta de vocês!

Os quatro não tiveram escolha a não ser subir correndo para a sala comunal enquanto remoíam o que fazer. No meio do caminho, a última pessoa que eles queriam ver apareceu: Severo Snape.

- O que estão fazendo dentro do castelo há essa hora? Não ficaria perambulando por aí se fosse vocês, podem ser advertidos, e Grifinória não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto pode? – então ele saiu com risadas de escárnio pelo corredor.

- Merda, isso é ruim, muito ruim... – Rony reclamou quando Snape sumiu de vista. Harry respirou fundo e se virou, ficando de frente para os três.

- O.K, isso é o que vamos fazer. Ash, Mione, fiquem na cola do Snape.

- Oh, mas como vamos fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou meio preocupada.

- Ah, não é tão difícil assim é? – perguntou Rony. – Vocês vão para a porta da Sala dos Professores e fingem que estão esperando o Flitwick para falar sobre a prova. Têm as desculpas perfeitas: - em seguida, ele as imitou em voz de falsete. – "Ah, professor, estou com medo de reprovar, a prova prática estava tão difícil..." e "Professor, estou preocupadíssima, acho que errei a questão 14 b...".

Obviamente, nenhuma das meninas ficou feliz com a imitação, mas aquele não era o melhor momento para discutir.

- Rony e eu ficaremos de olho no corredor do Fofo. Vamos!

As meninas foram andando o quão rápido podiam sem parecer que estavam fazendo algo suspeito, até chegarem à porta da Sala. Ficaram um bom tempo por lá até Snape aparecer.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou coma voz baixa e rancorosa. Ash engoliu em seco. Se ela realmente tinha aquele talento para manipular as pessoas, era hora de usar.

- Estamos procurando o Flitwick. – Ela disse. Assim que Hermione abriu a boca para dar explicações, Ash pisou discretamente no pé dela, ainda assim, Snape percebeu, mas fingiu não ver.

- Flitwick, claro... Vou chamá-lo.

Snape deu as costas.

- Por que me impediu de explicar?

- Ia dar muito na cara que é mentira.

- Legal, agora ele foi buscar o Flitwick, vamos sair daqui!

- NÃO! Temos que esperar e falar de verdade com o Flitwick, ou Snape vai saber que estamos tramando algo!

Hermione parecia prestes a um colapso nervoso. Ao contrário de Ash, ela não tinha o menor talento para mentir.

Alguns minutos depois, Snape voltou com Flitwick.

- Ah, professor! Preciso falar com você sobre o exame prático. – então Ash olhou nervosa para Snape como quem diz que é particular. Isso serviu para que Snape acreditasse que Ash tivesse pisado no pé de Mione para impedi-la de falar sobre a prova. Isso o fez entrar de volta na sala dos professores.

- Ah, sim... Não se preocupe, você foi bem no exame teórico, não vai perder nota. Já a Srta. Granger... Uuuu, que exame! 120%! Mas não diga a ninguém, ok?

Depois dessa, Hermione parecia bem mais radiante ao voltar para a Sala Comunal.

No corredor, os meninos não tiveram muito mais sorte que as meninas. Estavam vigilando há apenas cinco minutos quando McGonagall apareceu possessa:

- EU NÃO MANDEI VOCÊS PARA SUA SALA COMUNAL? SUMAM DESSE CORREDOR AGORA ANTES QUE EU DESCONTE 50 PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA! É WEASLEY, DA MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA!

Não houve solução a não ser voltarem para a sala, onde as meninas entraram alguns minutos depois.

- Desculpe Harry, Snape apareceu e buscou Flitwick e nós falamos com ele e depois não pudemos mais ficar lá, simplesmente não pudemos! – Hermione choramingou.

- Então é isso. – Rony expirou, se jogando na poltrona mais próxima. – Já era.

Harry olhou para a janela. Esse vinha sendo o melhor ano de sua vida, e estava tudo prestes a ser estragado por causa do maldito Snape... Pior que isso, quantas pessoas iriam morrer se Voldemort voltasse? Se houvesse alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer, qualquer coisa...

- Não, não era. Vou entrar no alçapão, vou pegar a Pedra antes dele.

- Pirou? – Rony se pôs de pé. – Como pretende fazer isso?

- Tenho a capa! Sabemos como passar por Fofo e sabemos que há outras coisas lá embaixo. Posso fazer isso.

- Podemos fazer Harry. – Hermione disse. – Não vamos deixar que vá sozinho.

- Não precisam...

- Sem discurso. – Rony interrompeu. – Vamos junto, fim. Podemos ser expulsos, mas acho que perto de Você-Sabe-Quem isso não é um problema tão grande, é?

Minutos mais tarde, Harry estava assentado sobre a capa e a flauta que ganhara de Hagrid, esperando a Sala esvaziar. Quando por fim Lino Jordan foi se deitar, o quarteto se pôs de pé.

- Deveríamos experimentar a capa aqui, para ter certeza de que vai cobrir nós quatro. – sugeriu Hermione. – Não seria bacana Madame No-r-ra ver nossos pés andando pelo castelo.

Assim que Harry pegou a capa para seguir o conselho de Hermione, um monte disforme se levantou da poltrona mais próxima. Um monte que falava.

- Aonde vão? O que vão fazer? Vão arrumar problemas pra Grifinória!

Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Neville Longbottom.

- Ah não... Péssima hora, cara redonda. – Ash sibilou.

- Não posso deixar que saiam a essa hora!

- Ah é? E vai fazer o que?

- Eu... Eu vou... – Neville subitamente ergueu os punhos. – Eu vou brigar com vocês.

- Ah, tenha paciência. – Ash bufou e se largou na poltrona mais próxima.

- Neville, saia da frente, você não sabe a dimensão disso tudo! – Rony advertiu.

- Sei que estão arrumando problemas para nós!

- Neville... – Rony grunhiu.

- Foi você que me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!

- Mas o Malfoy, não nós!

- Não vou deixar vocês estragarem mais as coisas!

- Chega. – Rony fechou os punhos, pronto para brigar, mas antes que isso acontecesse...

- Petrificus Totallus! – O feitiço de Hermione acertou Neville no peito. Ele caiu duro como uma estátua no chão, apenas mexia os olhos, os braços e as pernas grudados ao corpo. – Eu sinto muito Neville, sinto mesmo, mas nós precisamos.

- Brilhante! – Rony elogiou.

- Vamos logo. – Ash cortou.

O quarteto se cobriu com a capa e saiu da Sala Comunal. Caminharam lentamente, preocupados em vigilar se seus pés apareciam ou não, mas estavam bem cobertos. Quando quase chegaram ao corredor do terceiro andar, viram Pirraça vir flutuando acima do solo, olhando exatamente para onde estavam.

- Hm... Ouvi seus passos... O que é você? Um fantasma? Um aluninho nojento? Será que eu devo chamar o Filch? – o poltergeist começou a encher os pulmões de ar. Os quatro se desesperaram. Então Harry teve uma ideia genial. Enrouqueceu a voz.

- Pirraça! O Barão Sangrento tem seus motivos para andar invisível por onde quer.

Pirraça soltou o ar imediatamente. Então fez um monte de mesuras e começou a se desculpar.

- Oh, perdão! Desculpe-me vossa sanguinidade, vossa fantasmidade... Mil perdões...

- Tenho negócios a tratar. Fique longe desse corredor por hoje, fui claro?

- Oh, claro, mais que claro, claro como cristal! – nisso Pirraça sumiu voando rapidamente para longe.

- Genial Harry! – Rony murmurou, ao ver Pirraça suficientemente longe.

- Ok, vamos. – o garoto respondeu.

Mais rápido do que realmente queriam, chegaram ao corredor, Hermione destrancou a porta e lá estava Fofo, rosnando. Ao lado dele havia uma harpa.

- Opa, Snape já passou. Temos que nos apressar! – Harry tirou uma flauta do bolso. Fofo rosnou e babou ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o hálito quente se propagar pelo ambiente. Harry levou o instrumento à boca e soprou. À primeira nota, os olhos de Fofo começaram a se fechar. Harry manteve uma melodia inventada, fazendo Fofo ir caindo aos poucos. Ash resolveu ajudar e começou a cantarolar uma das canções que ouvira o coral de Flitwick ensaiar. Então, Fofo dormiu de vez.

Harry ainda tocando e Ash ainda cantando, Hermione abriu o alçapão. Não dava pra ver o fundo.

- E agora? – Mione perguntou. À exceção de Harry, nenhum dos outros três aprecia disposto a descer. Ash estava aterrorizada, quase indo embora. Mas seria chamada de covarde se fizesse isso...

Harry apontou para si mesmo.

- Vai primeiro? – Rony perguntou. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, e passou a flauta para Hermione. Fofo ronronou nesses segundinhos sem a flauta. Harry passou as pernas pelo buraco. Respirou fundo. Então se jogou.

Sentiu um arrepio lhe subir à espinha enquanto caía, sentiu um medo de acertar um chão, um medo de não acertar... E quando já estava se arrependendo de pular, bateu em algo macio.

Suando de alívio, ele se pôs de pé e gritou para cima:

- Podem cair, é macio!

Ash fez um sinal afirmativo para os dois e continuou cantando para que eles descessem, pulando em seguida.

Passaram-se poucos segundos até que Hermione soltasse um gritinho desesperado.

- O que foi Mione? Algo errado? – Rony perguntou.

- Algo errado? Algo errado? Olhem para vocês!

Então ficou claro o que Hermione queria dizer. Aquilo macio sobre o qual haviam caído era uma planta. Uma planta que agora enrolava gavinhas fortes nos tornozelos dos quatro.

- Ah! – Ash soltou um gritinho esganiçado.

- O que infernos é isso? Hermione faça alguma coisa! – Rony reclamou, tentando se desvencilhar das gavinhas. No entanto, quanto mais ele se mexia, mais as gavinhas se enrolavam, e com mais força.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sei o que é isso! Já li em algum lugar! É Visgo do Diabo!

- Ah, ótimo que você saiba como se chama! – Harry retrucou, também se mexendo.

- Parem de se mexer, só vai se enrolar mais!

- ENTÃO SE VOCÊ SABE O QUE É, FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

- Ok, ok! É Visgo do Diabo... Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo, é uma gracinha, mas no sol definha! É isso, o Visgo do Diabo detesta claridade!

- ENTÃO ACENDE ALGUMA COISA! ANDA LOGO! – Rony berrou, com gavinhas enroladas até o pescoço.

- Não tem madeira!

- MADEIRA! HERMIONE GRANGER VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU O QUE? – Foi a última coisa que Rony falou antes que as gavinhas cobrissem também sua boca.

- Ah, ah, claro! Lumus Solem!

A varinha de Hermione emitiu um raio forte de luz, todos fecharam os olhos para se proteger. As gavinhas começaram a recuar e logo toda a planta estava grudada na parede.

- Uau, essa foi por pouco! – Ash comentou, esfregando os pulsos. – A Sprout pegou pesado.

Harry viu uma porta no fundo da sala e se aproximou. Colando o ouvido na madeira, ouviu um chiado parecido com o chilrear de pássaros somado ao bater de asas.

- O que será que tem aí? – Rony perguntou. Harry deu de ombros e abriu a porta.

A sala fervilhava de pássaros. Havia tantos que não era possível visualizar o teto ou o outro lado da sala.

- E agora? – Hermione questionou. – Será que vão nos atacar?

- Não sei. Vou passar correndo.

Harry cobriu a cabeça com os braços e foi correndo, mas não chegou nem à metade da sala. Não fora atacado. Ao perceber isso, os outros três entraram e foram com ele até a porta do outro lado, mas a maçaneta não cedeu.

- Está trancada. – Rony comentou. – O que faremos?

- Deve ser algo com os pássaros. – Hermione concluiu. Os quatro fitaram os pássaros no ar e então perceberam. Não eram pássaros. Eram chaves aladas!

- Flitwick!

- Ah, é óbvio não? Uma das chaves abre a porta! – Hermione soltou. Harry correu até a maçaneta.

- Estamos procurando uma chave grande, antiga e de prata. Alguma assim?

Os quatro começaram a fiscalizar o espaço em busca da chave. Levaram alguns minutos nisso até Rony se manifestar:

- Ali, está até com a asa amassada!

- Legal! Como chegamos até ela?

Então Harry bateu os olhos no outro lado da sala: vassouras! Ele pegou quatro e distribuiu.

- Seguinte, Ash, você fecha por cima. Eu vou por baixo. Rony, Mione, laterais. Prontos?

- Eu não... – Hermione começou.

- Consegue sim. Não tem uma coisa que você não possa fazer Mione. – Ash disse. Hermione pareceu mais segura depois disso.

Ao sinal de Harry, as vassouras foram ao ar. Levaram apenas um minuto chegando até que Harry, como exímio apanhador que era, agarrasse a chave na mão direita. Hermione se mostrou inteiramente agradecida ao pisar no são outra vez. Harry abriu a porta e se viram em outra sala.

Agora a porta estava do outro lado, e o chão era ocupado por azulejos preto e branco e enormes estátuas dispostas em um padrão. Rony estreitou o olhar.

- É um xadrez gigante! – o garoto correu até o rei branco e o cutucou. – Com licença, precisamos jogar para passar? – o rei fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você resolve essa Ron, é melhor em xadrez. – Ash disse.

- Certo. Harry pegue o bispo da rainha, Mione a torre da rainha e Ash a rainha. Eu vou ser o cavaleiro. – As peças citadas saíram e o cavaleiro desmontou seu cavalo, dando lugar a Rony. – As brancas sempre começam primeiro, então são eles antes.

Um peão branco se moveu. E a chacina começou.

Foi aterrorizante ver o modo como às peças iam caindo uma a uma, à base se esmurradas. A pedra se partia, mas se um deles fosse atingido, o estrago não seria pior? Vez ou outra Rony sacrificava uma peça em prol da estratégia e isso começou a assustar os outros. Por fim, o campo estava reduzido a poucas peças, e Rony pensando...

- É, é o jeito. Preciso me sacrificar. – Rony expirou.

- NÃO! – Mione quase saiu do lugar, mas lembrou-se de que isso significaria perder a vez.

- Mione, você quer parar Voldemort ou não? Vou me sacrificar, a Rainha vai se mover para me capturar e aí Harry fica livre para dar o xeque-mate. Fui claro?

- Rony... Por favor... – Mione choramingou.

Ele apenas deu o comando. O cavalo se moveu lentamente. Então a rainha branca se virou e veio aos mesmos passos lentos até Rony. Levantou o trono de pedra e acertou a lateral do cavalo, fazendo o mesmo ruir e Rony voar a alguns metros de distância.

- RONY! – Mione quase saiu correndo, mas Ash que estava atrás segurou o pulso dela.

- Mione, não! – Harry rugiu. – Ainda estamos jogando! – Então o garoto deu seus passos em direção ao rei. Encarou a alta escultura branca. Hermione estava quase dando pulinhos no lugar. – Xeque-mate.

O rei jogou a coroa no chão. As peças abriram passagem. Hermione foi correndo até Rony com os gêmeos em seu encalço.

- Ele... Ele desmaiou... – ela parecia mais assustada que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Vem Mione, vamos!

Seguiram para a próxima sala. Um cheiro medonho invadiu o nariz do trio. Um cheiro reconhecido.

- Trasgo!

De fato. Parado ao outro lado da sala, de costas, bem maior do que o trasgo do banheiro estava um enorme, carregando um taco de madeira, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, vigiando a porta.

- Estamos fritos! Não tem como passar por isso!

Ash olhou para o chão. Suspirou.

- Não os três de uma vez.

- Do que está falando Ash? – Harry perguntou, já com medo.

- Trasgos são burros. Se um de nós puder distraí-lo...

- SEM CHANCE!

- Harry, é Voldemort! Quer pará-lo ou não?

- Mas...

Ash abraçou o irmão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro. Vou estar de pé quando voltarem é uma promessa. E eu cumpro minhas promessas.

Harry relutou, mas conhecia a irmã o bastante para saber que ela não ia mudar de ideia.

- Ok...

Ash ergueu a varinha. Não conseguia usar muitos feitiços, então usou o da levitação no taco do monstro exatamente como Rony fizera, e o fez cair na cabeça do Trasgo. O trasgo olhou para ela. Ash correu na direção oposta à porta.

- Corram, vão! Agora!

Hermione agarrou o pulso de Harry e o arrastou até a porta. O trasgo fora de fato estúpido demais para notar. Então, como último ato de ajuda, Hermione lançou algumas daquelas labaredas nas calças do trasgo, fechando a porta atrás de si em seguida.

Ash engoliu em seco. Parou de correr. O trasgo bateu nas calças umas três vezes e o fogo apagou. Então ele foi correndo e brandindo o taco em direção à Ash.

Ela passou correndo por debaixo das pernas do bicho e rapidamente começou a escalar as costas do bicho, como quando escalara as árvores.

"Macaca!"

Agarrou-se à blusa do trasgo. Ia durar até o último segundo ali, afinal, ela não contara aos seus amigos o motivo real de ter ficado: estava morrendo de medo. Preferia muito mais ficar segurando nas costas de um monstro retardado do que dar de cara com Voldemort.

Na sala à frente, deram-se de cara com uma mesa e vários frascos.

- É o último. É do Snape.

Chamas roxas lamberam a porta às suas costas, e negras a porta à frente. Engoliram em seco. Havia um pergaminho ao lado dos frascos. Hermione se aproximou e o leu:

O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás, Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar, Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir, A outra levará de volta quem a beber, Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas, Três de nós aguardam em fria para matá-lo, Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre, E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas: Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno, Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas, Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado, Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga, Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes, Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo, Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista.

- Ah, ufa. – ela soltou, ao terminar de ler. Harry, que lera por cima do ombro dela, não parecia aliviado tampouco.

- Ufa? Você entende isso?

- É pura lógica! Dê-me alguns minutinhos, ok?

E Hermione começou a pensar. Lia o papel, resmungava, analisava a lista, arredava garrafas para frente e para trás, media tamanhos e larguras. Harry começara a ficar nervoso quando a menina terminou.

- Consegui! Essa faz seguir. – Ela apontou uma garrafinha pequena com apenas um gole restante.

- Só dá para um. Qual faz voltar?

- Harry!

- Ash e Rony precisam de você mais do que eu! Ele desmaiou e ela está sozinha com um trasgo!

- E eu vou lhe deixar sozinho com Voldemort?

- Bem, eu escapei uma vez, não? Vai ver não escapo de novo?

- Ah, Harry... – ela começou a chorar e abraçou o amigo.

- Você é brilhante Mione! Vai dar tudo certo.

- Há, eu... Livros e inteligência. Há coisas mais importantes, como cavalheirismo, e gentileza e coragem... Harry, você sim é forte. Não eu.

Os dois suspiraram. Pegaram suas respectivas garrafinhas.

- No 3? – ele perguntou.

- No 3.

- 1...

- 2...

- 3!

Eles beberam suas poções e sentiram o gelo apoderar-se de seus corpos, mas não puderam se despedir demais. Cada uma travessou sua porta antes que passasse o efeito.

Harry então engoliu o ar. Engasgou. Atrás da última porta havia um espelho, o espelho de Ojesed. E havia um homem, mas não era Snape, ou Voldemort.

Era Quirrell.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí está! O próximo capítulo será bem emocionante, e veremos algo que pode dar spoiler da segunda temporada... Mas não vou falar mais nada aqui.<br>**

**Espero que tenham curtido! Me deixem uma review para eu ver suas críticas e elogios, ok?  
><strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito,**

**Nox**

**_NB/ Mais uma vez um ótimo capitulo que além de engraçado estava emocionante não é mesmo?! E a Mione esquecendo que pode usar magia? Eu ri... Espero que vocês estejam curtindo a fic que está infelizmente no finzinho da sua 1ª temporada.. Todos choram... Deixem seus comentários, pois eles são mega importantes tanto para Gaby (a autora) quanto pra mim a Beta. Beijos da Dri e até o próximo capitulo meus leitores favoritos!_**


	18. O Homem de Duas Caras

**Lumus!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom...**

**Olá leitores!**

**É com grande prazer que eu anuncio o capítulo final da primeira temporada de Gêmeos Potter!  
><strong>

**Quando eu digitei o ponto final me deu uma sensação estranha... Geralmente eu fico feli e realizada quando termino uma fic, mas como essa fic não está exatamente terminando ainda eu fiquei meio confusa. É a primeira série que eu escrevo então deve ser por isso...**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram até aqui, muito obrigada, de coração!  
><strong>

**Enfim, esse capítulo é o fim da primeira parte da nossa aventura que está apenas começando. Espero que gostem!  
><strong>

**Boa leitura,  
><strong>

**Gaby Amorinha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - O homem de duas caras<strong>

Harry ficou estático. De todas as pessoas que ele esperava ver atrás daquela porta, Quirrell era sem dúvidas a última delas. Enquanto o garoto ficava lá parado absorvendo o choque, chamas irromperam atrás de si bloqueando a saída. Quirrell por fim se virou para Harry. O garoto engoliu em seco.

- Ah, Potter. É você.

- O... O senhor?

- Ah, claro. Eu. Quem é que iria desconfiar do c-coitadinho do g-g-gaguinho do p-p-professor Quirrell?

- Mas,... Mas eu não entendo! O professor Snape!

- Ah, ele faz bem o tipo com essa cara fechada e essa capa longa, além da arrogância. Lembra um morcego velho.

- Mas ele tentou me matar!

- O professor Snape? Ah Potter, tão tolinho... Eu estava tentando te matar. Eu deixei o trasgo entrar. Eu. Eu. Eu. – Quirrell se aproximava lentamente de Harry. – Eu teria conseguido matar você se Snape não fosse tão intrometido. A azaração na vassoura fui eu Potter, Snape murmurava uma contra maldição e só por isso você não caiu. Granger esbarrou em mim enquanto subia para incendiar as vestes de Snape, o que interrompeu meu contato visual com você. E depois, quando EU deixei o trasgo entrar, Snape me impediu de entrar aqui e acabou ganhando uma mordida do cachorro. Eu tenho um talento para lidar com trasgos, Potter, ia desacordar aquele lá atrás, mas meu mestre disse para deixá-lo acordado caso alguém viesse atrás. E olhe só, veio. Você.

- Foi você, o tempo todo. O trasgo. A azaração. Tudo.

- É, pois é Potter. Agora... – ele bateu palmas e cordas amarraram Harry da cabeça aos pés. – basta de conversa. Preciso analisar este espelho.

E pela primeira vez, Harry reparou que o Espelho de Ojesed estava na sala.

- Eu não entendo... A pedra está no espelho? Devo quebrá-lo?

Harry percebeu que precisava conseguir a pedra antes de Quirrell, no entanto, ele também não sabia como conseguí-la. Tudo o que podia fazer, por hora, era ganhar tempo.

- Eu vi Snape falando com você na floresta.

- Aquilo... Snape estava realmente me irritando. Querendo descobrir o que eu andava tramando. Eu só queria tirá-lo do meu pé. Quem sabe atrás do espelho?

Quirrell começou a dar a volta no espelho. Harry sentiu o coração acelerar.

- Mas eu pensei que Snape me odiasse.

- Ele odeia mesmo. Mas isso não quer dizer que queira vê-lo morto. - Quirrell respondeu, saindo de trás do espelho pela outra lateral.

- Então... Então se não era Snape, quem estava chantageando você na sala dos professores? Eu te ouvi chorar.

Pela primeira vez, Quirrell pareceu meio atingido pelas palavras de Harry.

- Meu mestre... Ele pode ser meio duro às vezes. Mas é necessário, para que consigamos nossa força.

Harry achou melhor nem perguntar nada a respeito, por hora. Quirrell ainda examinava o espelho.

- Eu me vejo pegando a pedra e entregando ao mestre, o que é o que eu mais desejo, mas... Como pegá-la?

De repente, a ficha caiu para Harry. Quirrell queria dar a pedra a seu mestre, e era isso que via. Mas e ele, Harry, que apenas queria pegar a pedra sem segundos propósitos, não veria exatamente isso? Ele pegando a pedra? Então ele precisava dar um jeito de se ver no espelho, e já!

Tentou se esquivar para a direita para olhar o espelho, mas as amarras estavam muito fortes e ele caiu no chão. Quirrell não deu atenção.

- Isso está ficando muito curioso... - Quirrell sussurrou. - Mestre, o que eu devo fazer?

E para a surpresa de Harry, uma voz aguda e fina, parecendo emanar do próprio Quirrell, respondeu.

- O menino! Use-o!

- É. - Quirrell bateu palmas mais uma vez e Harry se viu livre das cordas que o prendiam. Se pôs de pé meio avacalhado. - Potter, vem cá.

Quirrell segurou Harry pela gola da camiseta e o colocou de frente para o espelho.

Harry mirou o seu reflexo. O Harry do espelho sorriu para o real, que estava bem assustado. Ergueu a mão no ar e a fechou, como se pegasse o pomo, e em seguida a pôs no bolso. O Harry de verdade sentiu então um peso em seu bolso, e soube que conseguira. A pedra estava em seu poder. Mas nem tudo estava ganho: ainda havia Quirrell para lidar.

- E então Potter, o que está vendo?

Harry se viu meio aparvalhado. O que dizer? Pensou em dizer que vira Grifinória ganhar a taça das casas e que ele apertava a mão de Dumbledore, mas teve uma idéia melhor. Seria uma mentira mais bem contada se não fosse tão mentira assim.

- Estou vendo meu pai e minha mãe. Vejo minha família.

Pareceu o bastante para Quirrell, que empurrou Harry para longe. O menino ficou feliz. Teria conseguido? Enganara Quirrell? E quando Harry estava começando a refletir em como sair dali, a voz fina e aguda falou outra vez:

- Ele está mentindo! Quirrell deixe-me falar com ele.

- Mas, mestre, o senhor está fraco, ainda não tem força o bastante para...

- Não pedi sua opinião!

- Ok, ok, me desculpe mestre, tudo bem, vou deixar.

Quirrell se virou de costas para Harry. O menino sentiu o coração acelerar. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas sabia que fosse o que fosse ele estava em problemas.

Quirrell, para a surpresa de Harry, começou a desenrolar seu turbante. Quando terminou, Harry engoliu o grito de pavor. A parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell não continha cabelo. Continha uma pele muito branca, esticada, um par de olhos vermelhos, duas fendas fazendo às vezes de nariz e lábios finos.

E o homem na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell falou com sua voz fina:

- Harry! Será que se lembra de mim?

Harry não se lembrava, mas não precisou de muito esforço para descobrir:

- Voldemort! - o homem se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome.

- Corajoso você, não? Ou estúpido. Eu adoraria conversar mais com você, mas tenho assuntos a resolver. Então se você puder, por favor, me passar essa pedra no seu bolso...

- Não! Não vou deixar que volte! - Harry respondeu. Apertou a pedra em seu bolso por cima da calça e deu um passo receoso para trás.

- Vamos Potter, não seja idiota! Dê-me a pedra, junte-se a mim! Pense em quantas coisas podemos fazer juntos, coisas grandes! Apenas me dê à pedra!

- Nunca!

Voldemort suspirou derrotado.

- Neste caso, como eu não tenho o dia todo... Pegue Quirrell!

Quirrell se virou e avançou em direção a Harry. E quando o garoto começou a se desesperar, quando pensou que estava tudo perdido, ele viu uma luz no fim do túnel: Quirrell não conseguiu o pegar.

Assim que o homem tocou o pulso de Harry, uma reação violenta começou. A pele da mão dele começou a borbulhar como se estivesse em contato com água fervente, e a cicatriz de Harry começou a doer como nunca doera antes.

E levaram apenas cinco segundos para Harry perceber que Quirrell, por algum motivo, não podia tocá-lo sem sentir uma dor agonizante. Então, enquanto Voldemort ainda gritava "Pegue-o" a altos brados, Harry voou para cima de Quirrell, tocando cada centímetro do corpo dele que podia alcançar.

E com a cicatriz em chamas, a última coisa que Harry viu antes de apagar foi um rosto desfigurado com a pele fervente.

Assim que atravessou as chamas para voltar, Hermione viu Ash caída ao chão com vários machucados feios pelo corpo. Estava consciente.

A Potter se pôs mais ou menos de pé, na verdade, de gatinhas, e por muito pouco conseguiu fugir aos tropeços para o lado, enquanto o trasgo descia o bastão no chão a centímetros atrás dela. Ash caiu de novo. O trasgo se preparou para mais um golpe, que desta vez seria certeiro. Ash não conseguiria escapar.

Então Hermione acordou do choque e, se lembrando do que acontecera no banheiro no dia das bruxas, fez o que lhe pareceu mais sensato:

- _Wingardium leviosa!_

Assim como no banheiro, a mão do trasgo desceu e o bastão ficou no ar. Ash olhou para a situação. Decidiu aproveitar. Estava com raiva. Queria vingança. Havia apanhado e doera muito.

- Ash, não! Não! Teimosa! - Hermione tentou pará-la, mas tarde demais.

Ash subiu mais uma vez nas costas do trasgo e pegou o bastão no ar.

- Boa noite, monstrengo idiota.

E assim como no banheiro, o trasgo caiu, desacordado pelo próprio bastão. Ash acertou uma pancada com toda a força que lhe restava bem na cabeça do trasgo. O monstro tonteou, e em seguida começou a cair para trás.

- Ash! Cuidado!

Hermione viu que Ash não conseguiria sair debaixo do trasgo antes de ser esmagada por ele. Fez então a primeira coisa em que pensou: usou outro feitiço de levitação e fez Ash cair alguns metros para o lado, fora do alcance do trasgo.

Ash gemeu e tentou se por de pé. Hermione correu até ela.

- Ash, você é doida? Eu disse para não...

- Você não manda em mim.

- Ugh, teimosa!

- Cadê o Harry?

Hermione apoiou um dos braços dela em suas costas e, com Ash apoiada em seus ombros, começaram a caminhar até a porta que dava para a sala do xadrez, onde Rony estava.

- Mione, responde. Cadê o Harry?

- Ele... Ele passou sozinho. - Ash parou de andar.

- Como disse?

- Ele passou.

- O deixou com Snape sozinho? E se Voldemort estiver lá?

- Ash eu... Ah, eu sinto muito, mas só dava para um passar, e ele me mandou voltar e ajudar vocês e...

Ashley começou a se desvencilhar para voltar. Queria ajudar Harry! Não se importava mais se Snape ou Voldemort estava lá, ela queria ajudar seu irmão. Ele era a única família que ela tinha, pois não se podiam levar os Dursley em conta, e sua família era o que mais importava para ela.

Mas Hermione a segurou firme, e Ash estava com o corpo muito dolorido para se desvencilhar.

- Eu também quero ajudar o Harry, então vem comigo, precisamos despachar uma carta para o Dumbledore, é assim que podemos ajudar!

Ash olhou para Mione. Assentiu.

As duas entraram na sala do xadrez. Rony ainda estava desacordado no chão, com alguns hematomas e filetes de sangue pelo corpo.

- Não consigo carregar vocês dois. Espere aqui.

Mione foi até a sala da frente e voltou com duas vassouras.

- Consegue montar?

- Sim. - Ash respondeu, subindo na vassoura com certa dificuldade.

- Ótimo, vou levar o Rony. - Hermione subiu e colocou Rony montado em sua frente, segurando-o com um braço pela cintura. Como ia dirigir com uma mão ela não sabia, mas precisava.

Então as duas passaram pelas salas. Ash cantou uma música desajeitada para Fofo enquanto saíam.

- Vou deixar vocês dois na Ala Hospitalar, e depois mando uma carta para Dumbledore. Não discuta Ash. - Ela completou ao ver que a menina ia objetar quanto a ficar deitada em uma cama enquanto Harry estava em apuro. - Não se preocupe, Dumbledore vai salvá-lo.

Mesmo que Ash quisesse rebater, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer. Hermione entrou na Ala Hospitalar berrando por Madame Pomfrey a plenos pulmões. A bruxa achou melhor nem perguntar, por hora. Colocou Rony em uma cama e Ash em outra, e começou a cuidar deles. Mione os deixou lá e foi correndo até o corujal, usando a capa de Harry que deixara aos pés de fofo. Escreveu uma carta relâmpago para Dumbledore e despachou uma coruja das torres. Ao voltar correndo para a Ala Hospitalar, Rony e Ash já estavam enrolados em bandagens da cabeça aos pés.

- E então? - Ash perguntou, tentando se assentar. Madame Pomfrey passara algum unguento mágico, e embora ainda doesse, os amchucados dela estavam fechados por completo.

- Eu despachei uma carta para Dumbledore. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Despachou uma carta para o Diretor? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou, achando aquela situação toda muito suspeita.

Dumbledore tinha acabado de chegar ao Ministério e perceber que era tudo um engano quando Hermione despachou à coruja. Assim, ele e a coruja dela cruzaram nos portões de Hogwarts. O diretor leu as breves linhas nas quais Hermione explicava o que acontecera desde a partida do mesmo.

Dumbledore adentrou o castelo tão rápido que mal pode ser visto pelos fantasmas. Correu imediatamente para o terceiro andar. Passou por todas as armadilhas como se nem existissem e chegou à sala do espelho bem a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de Harry e deixar o corpo semi-morto do homem no chão.

Hermione estava discutindo com Madame Pomfrey sobre ficar lá até Harry aparecer quando Dumbledore entrou na Ala Hospitalar carregando o menino. A enfermeira tentou perguntar, mas Dumbledore ficou apenas gritando instruções para que Pomfrey cuidasse do menino. Depois arrastou Hermione para fora e ordenou a ela que fosse para seu dormitório.

Rony e Harry estavam desacordados. Ash e Mione custaram a adormecer, mas quando o fizeram, entraram em um sono profundo como pedra.

Na manhã seguinte, a notícia dos acontecimentos com a Pedra Filosofal já havia, de alguma forma, alastrado igual fogo em rastro de palha. Aparentemente os quadros haviam comentado sobre o que viram no corredor do terceiro andar, e um aluno ouviu, então contou para outro, que contou para outro...

Quando Hermione acordou, já por volta das dez da manhã, pensou em ir à Ala Hospitalar para ver seus amigos, mas quase não chegou lá. Era parada de cinco em cinco minutos para dar detalhes sobre o que acontecera a ponto de se cansar da história. Por fim, ela gastou uma hora inteira para chegar à Ala Hospitalar, e quando o fez, agradeceu por não ter demorado nem um segundo a mais. Ash estava em pé de guerra com Madame Pomfrey:

- Eu vou tomar cuidado, prometo!

- Mas nem se eu ficar louca!

- Mas é o último jogo e já estamos sem apanhador, então, por favor!

- Você está doente! Não vai jogar!

- Ah, mas eu já estou de pé, e nem sinto dores, e nem estou cansada!

- Não!

- Por favor! Por favor, por favorzinho!

Quando Hermione ia interceder, Madame Pomfrey empurrou a garota de volta para a cama e foi para o depósito, murmurando coisas como "Onde já se viu" e "Nem que eu fosse louca".

- Não fique assim. - Hermione disse ao ver a cara de tristeza se Ash na cama. - Ela só está fazendo o que é melhor para você.

- Tanto faz. - Ash suspirou e olhou para o teto, pensativa. - A Grifinória vai ser massacrada. Sem Harry, sem mim. Como vão ganhar com dois jogadores a menos? Ainda mais sendo os melhores?

- Modesta você, não? - Hermione comentou irônica. Ash fechou a cara. - Bem, fico feliz em saber que você está bem, mas acho melhor voltar outra hora. Desfaça esse bico, Ash. - e Hermione deixou o lugar.

Ash continuou com o bico na cara. Pensou em qual era a chance que tinha de sair correndo pela porta sem ser vista. Nula. Já estava pensando em um plano B quando o barulho de alguém batendo na janela a despertou de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para fora e quase deu um grito de felicidade. Olívio Wood estava com suas vestes de Quadribol, montado em sua vassoura, do lado de fora da janela.

- Eu estava indo para o jogo, mas... Bem, pensei que nossa artilheira pudesse querer ir.

Ela olhou para o depósito. Nem sinal de Madame Pomfrey. Abriu a janela lentamente. Olívio estendeu a mão e a ajudou a subir no parapeito e passar para a vassoura. Ele fechou a janela com um aceno da varinha.

- Está segura aí? - ele perguntou. Ash segurou a cintura dele.

- Sim. Olívio, eu quero jogar!

- Imaginei. Vamos fazer uma parada no dormitório feminino então.

Ele partiu em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ash entrou em seu quarto pela janela. Segundos depois, ela saiu montada em sua Nimbus, usando as vestes de Quadribol. Olívio precisou acelerar para ficar no encalço dela.

- Ash, reduza! - ele riu. Ela desacelerou um pouco e Olívio parou ao lado dela. - Eu não tenho uma Nimbus, precisa ir mais devagar.

- Hm... Quer sentir a velocidade da Nimbus?

- O que?

Ela segurou a mão dele e acelerou.

A vassoura de Olivio foi forçada ao máximo, mas acompanhou a de Ash. Ela o puxou por todo o caminho, até a porta do vestiário, onde pousou.

Olívio riu. Afagou os cabelos dela, os bagunçando, e eles entraram no vestiário. Uma horda de "aahs" e "oohs" foi solta por Angelina, Alicia e Katie, que estavam esperando.

- Alicia vai substituir o Harry. Apanhadora não é a posição dela, mas vamos ver o que dá para ser feito. - Olívio explicou.

- Onde estão Fred e Jorge? - Ash perguntou, se assentando em um banco.

- Cuidando para que Madame Pomfrey demore um pouco mais para dar pela sua falta. Algo como bombas de bosta nos lugares certos do depósito dela.

Ash riu. Fred e Jorge eram os gêmeos mais legais do mundo. Depois dela e Harry, claro.

Enquanto esperavam o retorno deles, Alicia se assentou ao lado de Ash. Potter sentiu uma pontinha de culpa. Alicia queria ser jogadora profissional e, de um jeito ou de outro, Ash roubara o lugar da menina no time.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Não se preocupe com isso. Se eu perdi meu lugar no time e voltei para os reservas, é porque não sou boa o bastante para ficar. Sem ressentimentos.

Ash sorriu em agradecimento. Ainda esperaram mais uns dez minutos até os gêmeos aparecerem em cima da hora do jogo.

- Fizeram? - Olívio perguntou.

- Sim, mas não ficamos nem um pouco felizes com isso.

- Madame Pomfrey é uma boa pessoa.

- Mas foi por uma boa causa rapazes. Agora, eu queria explicar algumas de minhas estratégias para hoje...

- Ah não... - Katie resmungou.

-... mas não temos tempo, então vou direto ao ponto. Dificilmente Alicia vai conseguir pegar o pomo, então precisamos atrasar o apanhador deles o máximo possível e abrir uma vantagem de 160 pontos, para só então deixá-lo pegar o pomo. Eu sei que é difícil, mas precisamos tentar. Ash, Angelina e Katie, jogo rápido, muitos gols. Fred, Jorge, tentam mandar balaços no apanhador deles. Alicia feche o apanhador. Acho que é só. Vamos para o jogo.

O time avançou para o campo. Ash sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu pulso e viu que Olívio a detivera.

- Tem certeza de que pode jogar? Não quero que desmaie no ar, ou coisa parecida...

- Estou ótima Olívio, fiz mais estrago no trasgo que ele em mim. Vamos.

O time se posicionou, houveram comentários sobre Ash estar jogando.

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! Depois do incidente no corredor do terceiro andar, esperava-se que nenhum dos Potter fosse aparecer, mas parece que Ashley fugiu da Ala Hospitalar. Com Alicia substituindo Harry, a formação é Wood, Jonhson, Potter, Bell, Weasley, Weasley e Spinnet!

As arquibancadas de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa vibraram. Madame Hooch se aproximou.

- Madame Pomfrey sabe que está aqui?

- Ah, claro. - Hooch olhou meio desconfiada para Ash, mas seguiu.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos! - Wood apertou a mão do capitão da Corvinal. Hooch soltou o pomo, que logo sumiu de vista, e os balaços. Jogou a goles no ar e apitou.

Angelina pegou a goles imediatamente. O primeiro ataque da Grifinória foi tão rápido que o goleiro nem teve tempo de chegar aos aros: Angelina, para Ash, para Katie. Gol.

Grifinória tomou um ritmo assassino. Nunca se vira tanta força e entrosamento no trio da artilharia. Tanta agilidade no goleiro. Tanta precisão nos batedores. Até mesmo Spinnet avançara fingindo ver o pomo, para enganar o apanhador da Corvinal, e com sucesso.

30 a 0. 50 a 0. 70 a 0. 100 a 0. 140 a 0. Olívio se sentiu cheio de esperança. Estava sentindo que dessa vez...

- Eeeeeee ele pega o pomo! Corvinal vence por 150 a 140!

O time da Corvinal saiu em um vôo de comemoração. Aos poucos a Corvinal sumiu. Com esse resultado, a taça foi entregue à Sonserina, que logo sumiu também. E aos poucos, um a um, todos sumiram. Olívio, no entanto, permaneceu no campo, olhando para o nada, e pensando na taça que acabara de escorrer entre os dedos de suas mãos.

No dia seguinte, foi Harry quem acordou. Assim que abriu seus olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi algo brilhante e dourado flutuante na sua frente. Seria o pomo? Estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas antes de alcançá-lo percebeu que não era o pomo. Eram óculos. E lentamente todo o rosto por trás dos óculos entrou em foco.

- Professor Dumbledore!

- Ah, que bom lhe ver acordado, Harry. Cheguei a pensar que não fosse chegar a tempo...

- O senhor conseguiu? Impediu Quirrell de pegar a pedra?

- Oh, sim, impedi, mas não era esse meu medo, Harry. Meu medo era não chegar a tempo de tirá-lo de cima de você. Se arriscou muito fazendo aquilo, podia ter morrido, o que, aliás, foi o destino que ele encontrou.

Harry reservou alguns segundos para si para entender que Quirrell estava morto.

- E a pedra?

- Eu a recuperei. Será destruída em breve.

Harry sentiu seu corpo tomar uma arfada de susto.

- Destruída? Mas... Mas então Flamel e sua esposa irão morrer?

- Eu sei que parece terrível para um garoto jovem como você, mas eles já viveram muito. Para a mente bem estruturada a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte.

Mais uma vez, Harry tomou alguns segundos para refletir.

- Hm... Professor... Essa não foi a única vez, foi? Quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem vai tentar voltar de novo, não vai?

- Chame-o de Voldemort, Harry. Chame sempre as coisas pelo nome que tem, pois o medo de um nome só faz aumentar o medo da própria coisa. Quanto a voltar... Sim, ele vai tentar outras formas, Harry.

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio se passaram. Harry parecia estar tomando coragem para algo. Enfim, ele falou.

- Professor, se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, jura me responder a verdade?

- Ah, a verdade... Algo tão perigoso e tentador... Mas pergunte, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer.

- Por que Voldemort queria me matar?

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro de decepção.

- Que pena Harry. Justamente essa pergunta que você me fez eu não posso responder... No entanto, se tiver mais algo que queira saber...

- Tem professor. Por que ele não pode me tocar?

A expressão dele mudou para um rosto pensativo.

- Eu tenho um palpite bom, Harry. Quando a sua mãe morreu para salvar você e sua irmã, ela deixou uma proteção muito mais forte do que qualquer feitiço existente: o amor. E como Voldemort é cheio de ódio e rancor, é extremamente doloroso para ele tocar algo tão bom e puro quanto esse amor.

Harry pareceu subitamente interessado em brincar com um furo em seu lençol. Dumbledore decidiu mudar de assunto para quebrar o gelo.

- A sua amiga Hermione me pediu para lhe dizer que está tudo bem com a Capa da Invisibilidade e que ela entregou para Ash guardar.

Ocorreu então a Harry de perguntar a Dumbledore de este sabia quem havia mandado a capa para ele.

- Decerto que sei, fui eu mesmo! Seu pai a deixou comigo e eu achei que já estava na hora de passá-la a vocês. Mais alguma coisa?

- Hm... Sim. Se Snape me odeia, então porque tentou me salvar o ano inteiro?

- Ah, isso. Foi para pagar uma dívida. Snape tem um motivo muito forte para odiar seu pai: ele salvou a vida de Snape. Então o professor se sentiu em débito com Tiago, e salvar você foi o jeito dele de pagar para que possa odiar a memória dele em paz. Não é muito diferente de você com Draco Malfoy, na verdade. Agora terminamos?

- Só mais uma coisa. Por que eu consegui tirar a pedra do espelho?

- Ah, fico feliz que tenha me perguntado isso, foi uma das minhas melhores idéias. Quem quisesse a pedra para usá-la, se veria a usando, mas quem a quisesse apenas para ter, então a teria, entende?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, vendo que seu raciocínio na sala do espelho fora corretíssimo.

- Então agora terminamos. - Dumbledore se levantou. Harry olhou para o lado e reparou pela primeira vez que o criado estava lotado de doces e presentes, a maioria ele reparou serem de Ash, Rony e Hermione. Viu até um cartão rabiscado em pergaminho em que havia um desenho de Dumbledore esganando Quirrell. Harry riu. - Ah, sim, presentes de seus admiradores. Os gêmeos Weasley acharam que por algum motivo seria engraçado lhe enviar um assento de vaso sanitário, mas Madame Pomfrey confiscou por achar anti-higiênico. - Harry conteve um acesso de risadas. Dumbledore pegou uma caixinha de feijões próxima e abriu, tirando um verde de dentro. - Sabe, eu já tive muitos problemas depois de comer um desse particularmente desgostoso, mas acho que não terei problemas com uma deliciosa hortelã. - E mordeu a pontinha do feijão. - Ah, que pena. Cera de ouvido. Bem, passe bem Harry.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

- Ah, mas eu estou assentado, e tudo mais, olhe.

- Não Potter, você precisa descansar.

- Mas você deixou o professor Dumbledore entrar!

- Mas ele é o diretor! Francamente...

- Só cinco minutos, por favor, por favor!

- Ah, ok. Mas cinco minutos!

Nisso Ash, Rony e Hermione entraram na Ala Hospitalar. Mione deu um abraço em Harry. Ash deu outro em seguida e começou a chorar.

- Nunca, nunca mais me dê um susto desses Harry Tiago Potter, nunca mais, entendeu?

- Eu estou bem Ash, agora estou bem.

Hermione contou a Harry o que acontecera depois de se separarem, ele também. Ash relatou o jogo de quadribol a Harry.

- Tudo minha culpa. Se eu estivesse consciente...

- Ah, pare. Você não tem culpa de nada.

Alguns segundos foram preenchidos apenas pelo barulho de Rony mastigando alguns dos sapos de Harry. Então o ruivo rompeu o silêncio.

- Você precisa ir à cerimônia de encerramento amanhã Harry. Quer dizer, vai ser um saco ver a Sonserina ganhando, mas a comida é muito boa.

- Credo Rony, você só pensa em comida? - Hermione resmungou. - Coitada da alma viva que se casar com você, vai viver na cozinha.

Antes que uma discussão irrompesse, Madame Pomfrey veio interromper.

- Vocês já estão aí há 15 minutos, agora, fora!

Quando os três deixaram a Ala, Harry já estava pensando em quando teria uma visita de novo quando uma figura enorme se materializou na porta e foi entrando. Pomfrey pensou em impedir, mas pensou melhor e assentou-se resmungando baixinho.

- Ah, Harry...

- Hagrid!

- É minha culpa, é tudo minha culpa! Eu disse ao estranho como passar por Fofo... Eu devia ser expulso daqui.

- Não diga besteiras Hagrid, é Voldemort. Ele ia descobrir de qualquer forma.

- É... É claro... Bem - ele assoou o nariz em um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa. - de qualquer forma, não foi pra isso que eu vim. Tem uma coisa que eu queria dar a você e sua irmã, mas como você está aqui e Pomfrey não deixa ninguém entrar... Bem, vou deixar com você e... Hm... Mostre a ela depois e... É eu entrei em contato com alguns amigos de seus pais e consegui juntar isso aqui. - ele estendeu um livro para Harry. - Espero que goste.

Harry abriu o livro, curioso, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Era um álbum de fotos. O garoto abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando agradecer, mas não precisava. Hagrid entendera.

Na noite do dia seguinte, Madame Pomfrey deu alta a Harry, pois por algum motivo Dumbledore dissera que o garoto devia estar presente na cerimônia. Assim, Harry se juntou a Ash, Rony e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória, debaixo das bandeiras verdes e prata. No fundo o brasão da Sonserina enfeitava a parede atrás da mesa dos professores. Snape trazia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e a mesa da Sonserina estava cheia de burburinhos de excitação. Malfoy estava assentado entre Pansy e Dafne e se gabava claramente de algo para elas, que babavam descaradamente em cima do garoto. Ash fingiu uma ânsia de vômito ao ver a situação, arrancando risos dos outros três. Dado momento, ouviu-se o som de metal batendo em vidro e foi possível ver Dumbledore à frente de seu pedestal, pronto para fazer o discurso de encerramento. Aos poucos o silêncio reinou.

- E aqui estamos nós em mais um fim de ano, prestes a entregar a Taça das Casas. Como podemos ver o placar é: em quarto lugar, Grifinória, com 262 pontos. - alguns risos ecoaram na mesa da Sonserina. - Em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com 352 pontos. Em segundo Corvinal com 426 pontos, e em primeiro, Sonserina com 472 pontos. - uma horda de aplausos prorrompeu da mesa da Sonserina. - Sim, sim, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, devido a acontecimentos recentes que já não são nenhum segredo, creio que tenhamos alguns pontos de última hora para creditar.

Houve um burburinho de curiosidade. Dumbledore logo prosseguiu.

- Primeiramente, a Ronald Weasley, pela partida de xadrez mais estratégica e bem jogada já vista, concedo à Grifinória 50 pontos.

A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu. A pontuação subira para 312 pontos. Dumbledore esperou a mesa se acalmar e prosseguiu.

- A Hermione Granger, por admirável uso de lógica e raciocínio em uma situação onde muitos perderiam a cabeça, concedo 50 pontos.

Ainda mais aplausos. Agora eram 362 pontos, passando à frente da Lufa-Lufa.

- A Ashley Potter, por uso de força e perseverança em situação aparentemente perdida, concedo à Grifinória 50 pontos.

A soma agora era 412. Estavam incrivelmente perto da Corvinal. E Dumbledore ainda não havia terminado.

- A Harry Potter, por sua coragem e desejo de defender seus amigos acima de tudo, incluso a si mesmo, concedo 60 pontos.

A explosão dessa vez foi incontível. Estavam com 472 pontos! Passaram a Corvinal e estavam empatados com a Sonserina. O que seria feito então? Iriam dividir a taça? Se Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry mais um pontinho...

O diretor explodiu a ponta da varinha algumas vezes para gerar silêncio. Então concluiu.

- Por fim, é necessária muita coragem para enfrentar seus inimigos, mas mais coragem ainda para enfrentar seus amigos. Por isso eu concedo 10 pontos a Neville Longbottom.

E dessa vez, não houve estalinho que contivesse a algazarra. Dumbledore bateu palmas e a decoração foi trocada para vermelho e dourado, e o brasão da Grifinória surgiu atrás da mesa dos professores. Snape apertou a mão de McGonagall com uma expressão amarga no rosto. Mas sem dúvidas nada compensou tanto quanto ver a cara de Draco na mesa da Sonserina.

No dia seguinte todos receberam suas notas. Hermione passou em tudo com notas máximas. Ash passara em feitiços por um triz, pegando notas máximas em poções e transfiguração (ela se divertiu em imaginar a cara amarga de Snape ao ver que não tinha aonde tirar pontos dela e Hermione). Harry conseguira notas medianas, assim como Rony, e até Neville passara com sua ótima nota em Herbologia compensando a péssima em poções.

Por fim, tudo acabou. Os malões foram fechados, animais engaiolados, salas trancadas. Os alunos desceram para um ótimo café da manhã e se esticaram nos jardins para aproveitar os últimos minutos antes de tomarem o Expresso de volta para suas casas. Harry, Rony e Hermione falavam alguma coisa qualquer uns com os outros, mas Ash não estava prestando muita atenção. Seu olhar estava perdido na direção do campo de Quadribol. Depois de Rony e Hermione, ela já sabia que o Quadribol era o que mais sentiria falta, assim como Harry. Ela sabia que não poderia voar na vizinhança trouxa onde morava, então decidiu aproveitar os últimos minutos que tinha.

- Gente, vejo vocês no Expresso.

- Aonde vai? - Hermione perguntou, mas Ash não estava mais ouvindo. Correu até seu dormitório, pegou a Nimbus e saiu voando pela janela mesmo. Deliciou-se com o vento moderadamente quente do início de verão enquanto voava velozmente até o campo de quadribol. No entanto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que já havia alguém lá, praticando defender as investidas de uma goles enfeitiçada.

- Olívio! - ela foi até o quintanista. - Quer que eu te ajude com isso?

- Oi, Ash. Quero sim, pegue. - ele passou a goles para ela e eles começaram a praticar.

- Vou sentir falta de voar. - ela comentou. - Dois meses... Nossa, vão ser os dois meses mais longos da minha vida. Harry e eu tentamos conseguir permissão para passar as férias de verão aqui, mas não rolou.

- Os trouxas são tão ruins assim?

- Não todos eles. Só alguns, como os nossos tios. Eles abominam magia, então esconderam de Harry e eu a vida inteira que éramos bruxos. Pensando agora, parece meio estúpido que eles tenham achado que não viriam nos buscar.

Olívio riu.

- Que contraditório. Os famosos gêmeos Potter não sabiam que eram bruxos até os 11 anos de idade.

- É, eu sei. - ela respondeu, rindo também.

- Ei, se quiser eu posso buscar você e o Harry em casa para praticarmos um pouco.

- Seria ótimo! Me escreve para combinarmos.

E nisso se seguiu todo o tempo que eles ainda tinham antes de voltar. De repente Olívio checou seu relógio.

- Ash, precisamos ir.

Ela soltou um suspiro triste. Ambos pousaram na grama do campo. Olívio foi ao armário guardar a goles e quando voltou...

- Ah, Ash... - ele atravessou o campo até a garota. - Não chore...

- Não estou chorando! - mas nesse exato segundo seus olhos lhe traíram, deixando uma outra lágrima escorrer.

- Calma, são só dois meses. Eu sei que vai parecer mais que isso, que vai ser um saco... Mas eu já disse que vou buscar você e o Harry pra jogar, não disse, é só esperar minha coruja... - ele levantou o rosto dela para olhar nos olhos verdes. - Para, é sério.

Ela deu um sorriso chateado e enxugou as lágrimas.

- É só que... Esse foi o melhor ano da minha vida. Eu não queria que terminasse tão rápido... Eu não me importaria de passar esses dois meses com Hagrid, na cabana, entende, eu só... Só... - ela começou a chorar de novo. Olívio percebeu que por hora só podia esperar o choro dela passar, então abraçou a menina e ficou encarando as balizas à sua frente. Alguns minutos depois ela se afastou dele.

- Ok, tudo bem. Você está certo, Olívio, são só dois meses, eu consigo. - ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela. Ela riu ao olhar pra ele. - Nossa, eu encharquei sua camiseta.

- Ah, imagina, é só água. Seca. - eles sorriram. - Vamos logo, não queremos perder o trem. As tortinhas de abóbora da moça do carrinho são as mais gostosas que eu já comi.

Ash se juntou a Harry, Rony e Hermione no trem. Quando perguntaram, ela apenas disse que estava voando um pouco. Por algum motivo preferiu omitir que Olívio estava com ela.

A volta foi regada a doces e conversas soltas. As viagens de volta têm aquela habilidade única de, mesmo tendo o mesmo tamanho das viagens de ida, parecerem menores. Assim, antes que percebessem, já estavam descendo do trem. Os quatro ainda conversaram durante os últimos segundos.

- E eu vou escrever a vocês! Poderiam passar uns dias lá em casa, que tal? - Rony perguntou enquanto empurravam seus malões.

- Seria ótimo! - Harry responder, ele e Ash sorrindo por terem algo pelo qual ansiar durante das férias.

- Vê se não se esquece dos amigos humildes nas férias ta? - Mione disse a Ash. - Não sou famosa, mas sou sincera.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Harry e eu somos totalmente anônimos no local para onde estamos indo.

Então viram a mãe de Rony ao longe. O garoto apresentou Hermione a ela. Gina ficou muito vermelha e se escondeu atrás da saia da mãe, a puxando: "Olha mamãe, é Harry, Harry Potter, é o Harry Potter!". Quando Rony perguntou à mãe se os três podiam passar uns dias lá e ela respondeu que "obviamente sim", Gina quase desmaiou.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley, pelos suéteres, os doces, tudo. - Harry agradeceu em nome de si mesmo e sua irmã.

- Não há de que. - ela deu um sorriso em resposta.

Então, como se tivesse derramado um balde de água fria sobre os gêmeos, eles viram os Dursley acuados como ratos em ninho de cobra. Ash soltou um gemido insatisfeito, mas a Nimbus firmemente apertada na mão direita à fez se lembrar das palavras de Olívio.

- Eí, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem? - Rony perguntou, olhando meio preocupado para a cara de tristeza dos gêmeos. Harry, surpreendentemente sorriu.

- Ah, sim, não se preocupe com isso. Os Dursley não sabem que não podemos usar magia fora de Hogwarts. - Harry olhou para Ash e eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. - Vamos nos divertir à beça com Duda esse verão.

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso pessoal!<strong>

**Termina aqui a primeira temporada de Os Gêmeos Potter!**

**Por favor, me deixem um comentário com o que vocês acharam, o que foi bom, o que pode melhorar, e claro, como temos tantas temporadas pela frente, deixem suas sugestões também!  
><strong>

**Então, nos vemos em breve, em "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta".  
><strong>

**Até lá leitores!  
><strong>

**Gaby Amorinha  
><strong>

**Malfeito feito.  
><strong>

**Nox!  
><strong>

**NB/ Foi um imenso prazer estar acompanhando essa fic durante toda essa temporada, relendo de certa forma Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal novamente só que com as modificações e enredo da Gaby, que é uma grande autora de fic's sem dúvida (puxando um pouco o saco da minha chefe ) mas enfim eu não digo mentira nenhuma quando digo que a fic é muito boa e que eu estou realmente orgulhosa de ter ajudado como beta ... Um beijo a todos os leitores de Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal e nos "vemos" na próxima temporada se Merlin permitir... Nox desaparata pra a casa do Rupert Grint porque ele ta me esperando...**


End file.
